Light and Darkness: Twin Deities
by windstorm16
Summary: No Summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new Naruto/RWBY story. Now to just clear it up, no this isn't a redo for the Original Grimm, this is an entirely separate idea that I hope you all enjoy. So with further ado.**

 **I own nothing.**

 _In Remnant, there are many legends and myths about beings of extraordinary power such as the Four Maidens who possess tremendous power over the seasons, or the Silver-eyed Warrior's powerful huntsmen who could freeze a Grimm with only a single look. But there is one legend about two beings, two gods one the god of light and the other the god of darkness._

 _Two brothers, one older and one younger, existed on Remnant, filling it with both life and destruction. The older brother created water, plants and wildlife during the day, while at night, the younger brother would discover his sibling's creations and become disgusted. He created drought, fire and famine. Yet life had a strong ability to endure, so the younger god of destruction decided to create the Creatures of Grimm. He designed them so that they would have an innate desire to destroy everything and anything._

 _Weary of feuding, the older god of life proposed that the two of them create one last thing together, a masterpiece they could both be proud of. The younger brother agreed and together they created a creature that was gifted with knowledge, creation, destruction and choice. Most important was the capability of choosing whether to use these gifts for light or dark. These creatures became known to be Humanity._

 _The gifts of the two brothers were also given a physical manifestation, so that in Remnant now exist four relics, representing each of the four gifts bestowed on humanity. These relics each contain immense power, and it is said that, if someone were to wield all four, they could change the world._

 _The two brothers stopped their feud watching as their creation grew and evolved, the older brother was pleased with humanity while the younger brother soon felt he was tricked by his sibling as humanity was filled with more light than darkness. So, the god of darkness struck a deal with his elder brother, into becoming that which they created, the Deity Brothers would become human. Both would be reborn into twin infants but with neither aware of their divine selves until the time was right, and so the two brothers faded away waiting for their human selves to be born into the world._

 _While most see these stories as nothing but legends, the thing about legends is sometimes they're true._

Several Airships landed in the aerial docking bays outside of Beacon Academy, the arriving students quickly exit the ships with two in particular looking in awe at Beacon. These two were Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose half-sisters, with the same father, Taiyang Xiao Long, but different mother's, Raven Branwen and Summer Rose respectively.

"Wow…" Yang and Ruby said at the same time

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" said Yang in excitement, while Ruby instantly gained stars in her eyes at seeing all the different weapons.

"Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly as she tried to get a closer look before Yang grabbed her by the hood.

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!" said Yang while rolling her eyes since Ruby does this everytime she sees new weapons.

Ruby looked at Yang in horror before grabbing her own weapon Crescent Rose.

"Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!" Ruby shouted

Unknown to the two sisters or any of the other students they were being watched as a male teen stepped out of a black and red portal and watching all the students. The teen had spiky ebony black hair with red highlights, pale skin, wearing a Grimm dragon mask with red eyes shining behind it, and a full body black cloak with his weapon folded on his back.

The boy observed all of them with a cold expression behind his mask, as they chatted happily with each other making him sneer in disgust.

'Pathetic children, they think this is a game.' Thought a teen

It was then his eyes fell on Yang and Ruby, his eyes lingering on Yang. For a few moments, he merely stared before scoffing.

'Weak.' He thought dismissively

Finishing his observations, the teen made his way to the Main Hall, where other students had already begun gathering. Leaning against a pillar the teen closed his eyes and waited for the welcoming speech to begin. He opened his head when heard a commotion, looking he saw Yang and Ruby with a white themed girl.

'Schnee.' Thought the teen in annoyance he'd had the misfortune of meeting a Schnee and wanted to remove the brats head from his shoulders.

Just then the Headmaster of Beacon Ozpin stepped onto stage looking over the crowd of new students before he saw the mask wearing his eyes widened a fraction before returning to normal before beginning his speech.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished as he let Glynda take over all the while he never took his eyes off the mask wearing teen.

*Later*

Ozpin stood inside his office looking out the window with his coffee mug in hand.

"Lovely night isn't it." Ozpin remarked before turning around seeing the teen from earlier.

"Better than most I suppose." Said the teen, as Ozpin sat behind his desk as they both merely stared waiting for the other to make the first move.

"…I must say when I first saw you I thought it was merely my mind playing tricks on me, and yet here you are, Naruto." Said Ozpin

Naruto reached up to his mask before taking it off revealing his face, which bears a striking resemblance to Yang's, as he attached the mask to his belt.

"Now why are you here Naruto?" Ozpin questioned, while Naruto gave a smirk walking around the office.

"Mom thought it would be good if I was around people my own age, along with a chance to meet my sister." Naruto said

"I doubt Raven would send you here just to interact with your twin or be around kids your age. So, what's the REAL reason you're here?" Said Ozpin

"Sorry Ozpin that's for me to know and you to not figure out." Naruto said on as he prepared to leave

"You know I'm going to tell Taiyang that you're here, he and Qrow have been doing everything they can to find you." Said Ozpin hoping to get some type of reaction from Naruto.

He got a reaction just not a good one, Naruto looked back showing a single eye glowing red eye with the white sclerae having turned jet black.

"Am I supposed to care." Naruto said coldly before vanishing in the shadows

'He truly is his mother's son.' Ozpin thought before pulling out his scroll and dialing a number.

"Taiyang I need you and Qrow to get to Beacon as quickly as possible. Naruto's here." Ozpin said

*With Naruto*

Naruto reappeared on top of the dorm building looking up at the moon. He meant what he said to Ozpin he didn't care if his dad or uncle found out he was here. He guessed he shouldn't have put himself on display like that for Ozpin to see, he can practically feel his mother's disapproving stare.

Though Naruto couldn't deny his curiosity of his twin, when he asked his mom he was only told her name was Yang and that she was being taken care of, he eventually just stopped asking. Sighing Naruto decided to get some rest before the initiation.

*Morning*

Naruto woke up before everyone else, having grown used to getting up early, packing up his stuff Naruto got ready and ate breakfast before going to his locker to get his weapon. He'd also forgone wearing his cloak, wearing red and black steel toed boots, black dress pants with a red splatter pattern, a long sleeve dark red shirt underneath a black jacket, fingerless black gloves, and a locket around his neck.

Opening his locker and grabbing his weapon, a black Gunbai with a red border, with a rotary chamber in the center filled with dust blades like his mom's sword, and a gear chamber above the handle, pulling the Gunbai handle a few times to make sure the blades still switched out with ease while the chamber switched out the blades. Smirking Naruto changed it to its broadsword, sniper/rifle, and finally scythe mode. When he showed his mother, she said it looked like a combination of her and her brother's weapons with Naruto's own design thrown in, Naruto named it Black Bird.

Strapping it to his back Naruto reached into his locker grabbing to black bracelets with red edges and snapping them onto his wrists, he preferred having two weapons rather than just one in case one was damaged or he didn't have it on him, he named the bracelets Shadow Ash.

Since it was still Naruto decided to perform some maintenance on his weapons. He soon noticed other students beginning to get up.

'Guess it's show time.' Thought Naruto walking passed a quiet boy and a hyperactive girl talking rapidly.

He then noticed his twin and half-sister and decided to listen in on the conversation.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby wondered seeing the same pair Naruto walked passed

"Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" said Yang noticing her sister seemed happier than the other night

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Said Ruby stroking Crescent Rose happily since she prefers letting it her talking for her

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang said, while the hidden Naruto raised a brow at that.

'Guess she can be mature.' Naruto thought before he decided he heard enough and continued to Beacon Cliffs.

He saw the Schnee, who he now recognized as the heiress Weiss Schnee, talking with Pyrrha Nikos also called the Invincible Girl, for winning the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row. Naruto had considered entering once but his mother stopped him not wanting to risk putting a spotlight on him.

Naruto soon arrived at the cliff and saw the metal panels along with Ozpin and Goodwitch. Soon the rest of the students began arriving and stood on panels, Naruto couldn't stop the twitch when his twin stood on his left and his half-sister stood on his right, and he could swear he saw Ozpin smirk at him.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Said Ozpin, as Goodwitch stepped forward

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Goodwitch said in finality

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Explain Ozpin, as Ruby groaned while Ozpin continued speaking

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Said the headmaster

"Whaaaat?!" Ruby shouted in shock

Naruto looked up and down the row counting how many students before frowning, seeing there was an odd number.

'Either someone will work alone or there will be a five person team.' Naruto thought

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Said Ozpin in a deadly serious tone

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked rhetorically

"Yeah, um, sir?" said Jaune raising his hand nervously

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said ignoring Jaune's raised hand, while all the students got into poses on their tiles

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question. So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked not noticing students getting launched into the air

"No. You will be falling." Said Ozpin calmly

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune questioned as more students were flung

"No. You will be using your own "landing strategy."" Ozpin answered

Naruto couldn't help but snicker to himself wishing he could see the look on the boy's face when he was launched into the air. Once it was her turn Yang pulled out a pair of aviators and winked at her sister, but just before she was launched she got a look at the guy standing between her and Ruby, and she was shocked when she saw what he looked like.

"Hey, yoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!" Yang said before she was flung into the air

'Okay now that was funny.' Thought Naruto smirking before he joined the other students in the air

Naruto started doing several tricks in the air, before pulling out his Gunbai and putting it under his feet surfing the air.

Back on the cliff Jaune still remained oblivious to the flying students.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!..." Jaune screamed as he was finally launched into the air while Ozpin and Goodwitch watched with neutral expressions, though Ozpin had a ghost of smirk on his face he did so love the initiation.

"He screams like a girl." Remarked Goodwitch

As the students flew through the air a black bird flies in front of Ruby which she crashed into.

"Birdie, no!" Ruby shouted at the poor bird before noticing she was approaching the ground

Pulling out Crescent Rose as it changed into its scythe form Ruby caught the blade on a branch slowing down her pace.

Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster and summoned a snowflake glyph which she lands on before jumping down to the forest ground.

Ren pulls out StormFlower stabbing the blades into a tree trunk spiraling down before seeing Nora laughing as she flew off laughing.

Yang used her gauntlets to propel herself further, leaping off two trees she tumbled to the forest floor. Once she righted herself she looked up at hoping to find where that guy went.

"Wooooo-hoooooo!" shouted Naruto, getting Yang's attention

Yang watched as the teen surfed through the air on his weapon, smirking since it's something she would do if she had a weapon like that. She saw as he landed a fair distance further than her and Yang took off running intent on finding out why this guy looked like her mother and her!

Naruto quickly pulled his weapon from under him as it shifted into its broadsword form slicing through the trees in his way before stabbing it into the ground flipping over and pulling it out in a fluid motion.

"Nailed it." Said Naruto before going to find these ruins

*With Ruby*

Ruby was running through the forest intent on finding her sister before anyone else could.

"Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find... Yang! Yaaaang! Oh, this is bad, this is really bad... What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! ...I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Ooh! What about Blake?! So, mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her... Ugh! Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, aaaand..." Ruby rambled before coming onto the last person she knew.

For a moment, Ruby and Weiss stared at each other, before the heiress turned on her heels walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?! We're supposed to be teammates..." Ruby said kicking the ground dejectedly

Weiss struggles through the forest intent to find a different partner, she soon happens upon Jaune pinned by his hood.

"Come on, come on! Stupid...!" said Jaune struggling to free himself before stopping and giving Weiss an embarrassed wave

Weiss stares blankly before turning back to where Ruby was, grabbing the girl by her hood and dragging her.

"By no means does this make us friends." Weiss said not really wanting to be partnered with the annoying girl but she was better than Jaune.

"You came back!" shouted Ruby overjoyed even while she was being dragged through the bushes.

*With Yang*

'Where are you?!' Yang thought trying to find that guy

She didn't even care that she was in the middle of the initiation, is this guy who looked so much like her, aside from hair and eye color, knew anything about her mom then she's gonna find out what.

'Or possibly our mom.' Yang thought since he looked so much like her from the picture she saw

Yang then heard a rustling behind her and turned.

"Is someone there?" asked Yang as the rustling continued while she peaked through the bushes

"Ruby, is that you?" Yang asked just as an Ursa rises up

"Nope!" Said Yang jumping back to avoid being swiped while activating Ember Celica

Another Ursa soon charged out swiping at Yang who jumped launching several shots it and its companion.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood or a guy with red eyes, would you?" Yang said in a joking tone, while the Grimm merely roared at her

"Could've just said no." Yang said as one of the Ursa stood on its hind legs and swiped at her as she just barely dodged making her laugh.

"Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba..." Yang said before freezing at seeing something that angered her beyond all measure

Single strand of her hair floating in the air that landed on the ground.

*With Naruto*

Naruto suddenly felt a shiver go down his spine, making him look around since the last time this happened was during a sparring session with his mom. His eyes then widened in realization and horror.

*Back with Yang*

Yang closed her eyes, feeling the anger building up inside her.

"You…" Yang whispered as her eyes snapped open though they were now a burning red while Grimm actually took a step back.

"YOU MONSTER!" Shouted Yang as an inferno exploded around her

*With Naruto*

Naruto's eyes widened in horror hearing and seeing the explosion, knowing his sister was the cause.

'Of all the things, she had to inherit from mom why, why did it have to be the protectiveness of her hair!' Naruto thought

He still remembered his moms anger when he accidently cut a strand of her hair during a spar, he'd never seen anything more horrifying.

Turning around Naruto began running in the opposite direction, while also sending a silent pray to the poor sap who cut Yang's hair.

'Better them than me.' Naruto thought

*With Yang*

Yang shot forward faster than ever before at the Ursa who touched her hair. Once her fist made contact the Ursa was shot backwards through several trees, Yang didn't even notice the massive increase in her strength or speed before rounding onto the other Ursa who was now backing away from the obviously stronger creature.

"Oh, no you don't!" shouted Yang suddenly appearing in front of the Ursa and rammed her arm through its chest

The Ursa dissolved into smoke revealing the shocked expression of the girl Ruby had met, Blake if Yang remembered. Blake had her weapon out having intended to kill the Grimm before Yang had literally shoved her fist through it, Blake didn't think someone could be strong enough to do that, she didn't know how Yang did it but her Faunus instincts were telling her to not anger the girl in front of her.

"I guess we're partners." Yang said back to her normal personality before finally noticing the dozens of demolished trees from the Grimm she had punched.

It surprised her since she hadn't even taken any damage to increase her strength.

'Woah, how did I do that?' Yang wondered mentally since she knew she was strong but not that strong.

Shaking those thoughts, deciding to worry about it later she and Blake continued onward to the ruins.

*Beacon Cliff-earlier*

Ozpin and Goodwitch were watching the students on their scrolls, Ozpin had two monitors watching Naruto and Yang specifically. Goodwitch saw it as well and couldn't help remember another set of twins who attended Beacon.

"They remind you of them don't they." Glynda commented, with Ozpin nodded before his eyes narrowed feeling a flare of aura he knew all too well.

A black and red portal opened up behind them as a woman wielding a sword and wearing a Nevermore mask jumped out. Ozpin and Glynda said nothing as the woman stood up and removed her mask.

"Raven." Ozpin greeted

"Ozpin, Goodwitch." Said Raven

"What're you doing here?" Questioned Ozpin

"What can't a mother can't come and watch her children." Raven said

"You haven't changed at all have you Raven." Glynda said with a sneer

"I've changed plenty can you say the same Goodwitch." Said Raven placing a hand on her sword

Goodwitch clenched her fists since they both knew Raven was stronger than, with only her brother so far being able to match her even with his semblance.

"Enough, I'll have no fighting. And yes, Raven you have that right, but I guessed you'd only want to see Naruto." Said Ozpin, while Raven gave an almost unnoticeable flinch

"Just because I didn't raise doesn't make Yang anymore my child than Naruto." Raven said

"Then why did you only take one of them." Said Glynda with a somewhat mocking tone, as Raven glared at her coldly

"Oh, yes a little blonde haired lilac eyed girl travelling with a black haired red eyed woman, that definitely wouldn't have drawn any attention." Raven said with sarcasm dripping from her tone

"Glynda how about you head back up to the school and prepare for the teams." Ozpin said trying to avoid a fight happening

Goodwitch did so but before giving Raven one last glare, which the red eyed woman returned in full force.

"So, what's the other reason you're here Raven?" asked Ozpin while the woman remained entirely focused on the monitors showing her children.

"I'm sure Qrow has already told you about the ones who attacked the Fall Maiden?" Raven said rhetorically, as Ozpin nodded remembering the incident involving Amber

"Salem intends to send the ones responsible as a visiting team for the Vytal Festival." Said Raven smirking when she saw Yang taunting the Ursa

Before growling when one of them cut a strand of her hair. Ozpin gulped nervously when he noticed Raven's hair began flickering between pitch black and flaming red, he still remembered several incidents involving Raven putting several teams in the infirmary for messing with her hair, Qrow, Summer, and Taiyang being among them when they tried restraining her.

He took a few nervous steps away when she cracked her knuckles, before they both saw Yang send the Ursa through dozens of trees.

'Hm, so it seems Yang and Naruto both gained that trait as well.' Ozpin thought, while Raven had a small proud smile at her daughter's actions

*With Naruto*

Naruto eventually stopped running when he felt he was at a safe enough distance away from his sister and most likely deceased victims. After a while he soon happened upon a pack of fifteen Beowolves.

Smirking Naruto grabbed his Gunbai handle while switching out the dust blade and pulled out the white blade showing ice dust, once it was fully drawn the blade extended in double the length. The Beowolves growled before they all charged.

Naruto smirked waiting as two Grim jumped for him before slashed them both, reappearing in front of another one he slammed the Gunbai, which he was using as a shield, down on its neck, throwing his sword in a spinning manner cutting through several Beowolves before finally stabbing into a final one that instantly turned to ice Naruto switched the Gunbai into its rifle form shooting a Beowolf between the eyes before pointing the barrel behind his head shooting another Grimm.

Jumping over the remaining ones Naruto grabbed his odachi from the frozen Grimm shattering it in the process. Sheathing his sword, he switched out his ice dust blade for a gravity one changing it to a dark purple blade, charging it up Naruto swung at the remaining Beowolves releasing an aura slash from the blade throwing them all back from the force.

Seeing all of them were dead Naruto continued on his way idly activating one of his gauntlets shooting a dust arrow into the last Grimm.

*Beacon Cliff*

Ozpin was impressed with Naruto's skills, clearly inheriting his mother's skills with and odachi. While Raven smirked since she knew Naruto was holding back against the Grimm.

She turned her attention back to her daughter and her partner and frowned.

"You know that Blake girl is a former member of the White Fang, right?" said Raven, while Ozpin watched her warily

"I'm aware of miss Belladonna's past along with her connection to the former leader." Ozpin said having met Ghira Belladonna once or twice

"Then you should also know who her previous partner is as well." Said Raven, as Ozpin sighed sadly aware of just who Blake worked with

Adam Taurus, a high-ranking member of the White Fang, and a true monster in human skin, known for his sadism and cruel tendencies against anyone who isn't a member of the White Fang even against other Faunus who don't share their "noble" goals, he was also known to be a vengeful person against those he believed have slighted him or his organization, which now includes Blake and anyone close to her.

"I am aware." Ozpin said noticing how Raven's safe darkened

"Good, so take this warning to heart Ozpin if anything happens to Yang or Naruto someone will die." Raven said darkly

Ozpin knew Raven wasn't someone to cross lightly, if she says she's going to do something she's going to do it. They soon returned to observing the students, with Raven paying attention to her children, until she decided it was time for her to go.

*With Naruto*

Naruto stared at the ruined circular temple with several platforms.

'Chess pieces.' Thought Naruto when he got a closer look at them

He noticed some were already gone showing he wasn't the first one here. Looking at the different pieces Naruto noticed there were no queen pieces, before noticing one different than the rest. Narrowing his eyes Naruto saw it was a crystal blue instead gold or black, he guessed this was meant for him.

Shrugging Naruto grabbed the chess pieces and prepared to leave.

"Hey you!" shouted Yang

Looking behind him Naruto saw Yang running towards him.

'Damn it!' Naruto thought quickly opening a portal and jumping through.

*With Yang and Blake-earlier*

"Think this is it?" Yang asked as she and Blake stared at the temple

Blake gave her partner an incredulous look before heading down the hill with Yang trailing behind her, it was then they noticed someone else already there.

"Looks like someone else is here." Remarked Blake

Yang looked at the person and her eyes widened in recognition, it was the guy she was looking for!

"Hey you!" Yang shouted running towards him, much to Blake's surprise at her partner's sudden action

The guy looked over his shoulder and Yang saw the surprise on his features, but before she could reach him he opened some kind of black and red portal and jumped through. The portal closed before she could reach it making her growl in anger while her eyes turned red.

"Damn it!" Yang swore punching one of the temples pillars

"Uh, wanna explain what that was about?" asked Blake

"No. Let's just get the stupid relic." Yang muttered

*Later-Beacon*

Naruto couldn't deny the satisfaction he felt when he saw the annoyance on his sister's face as she stood with her teammates constantly glared at him or looked at him in interest and curiosity. After he had ported away back to the cliff he saw the fight between them and the Nevermore and he could say he was honestly impressed they could defeat such a strong Grimm.

Afterwards all the passing teams returned to Beacon where Ozpin paired them all up in teams of four, though Naruto's wondering where he was going if he was going to be a team of one or being placed on a team.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" Ozpin announced

Naruto snorted at the four armor wearing boys all standing up straight as if they were soldiers.

'Pathetic.' Naruto thought since they were the farthest thing from soldiers

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. Led by... Jaune Arc!" Said Ozpin

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune said in shock not expecting to be leader

"Congratulations. young man." Said Ozpin

Pyrrha gave Jaune a "light" friendly shoulder bump which sent her leader sprawling to the floor.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Ozpin said

Weiss looked surprised, having thought she'd be picked as team leader, while Ruby's equally surprised until Yang picks up her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said in excitement

"Excuse me ladies but we still have one last student. But stay on the stage." Interrupted Ozpin, as the girls looked to see Naruto standing with his arms crossed.

The rest of the students were confused at the lone student without teammates a few began whispering about what the headmaster was doing.

"And finally, Naruto Branwen you retrieved the crystal king piece. This year I have decided you will be placed on a newly formed first year team." Ozpin said, while Naruto suddenly had a bad feeling

"You will be working alongside team RWBY from this point forward." Announced Ozpin

Naruto stood stock still while his neck slowly turned to look at Ozpin before turning to look at his apparent team, they were just as surprised, though he noticed his sister had an evil smile that promised pain if she didn't get her answers.

Looking back at Ozpin Naruto could swear he saw him smirk.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Remarked Ozpin

 **So what did you all think of that, review if you liked it. Naruto is Yang's twin brother who was raised by Raven while Yang doesn't know she has a brother, for now. Also some characters may seem OOC thats for a reason, so I better not see any flamers.**

 **Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter of Twin Deities. Here we get to see the interaction between Naruto and Yang, truths revealed, insults thrown, and them eventually settling it the only way they know how, WITH THEIR FISTS! So with further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Naruto walked with his new team to their dorm, while practically feeling his sister's eyes drilling into his head while Ruby occasionally gave him curious looks since had the same last name as her uncle Qrow.

'I wonder if he's related to uncle Qrow.' Thought Ruby

They eventually reached their room, which was across from team JNPR's, entering they saw only four beds. Deciding to avoid any problems Naruto pulled out his bed roll and laid it out the floor, getting grateful looks from three of the girls while the fourth continued glaring at him. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all picked out their beds while Yang stayed where she was.

Naruto pulled out a small container holding one of his projects and made sure none of them could see what he was working on. Though soon a shadow was cast over him and he didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Something you need Yang." Naruto said while putting away the object he was working on before Yang could see it.

"Who are you?" Yang demanded, with Naruto deciding to mess around with her

"Sorry I wasn't aware you had short-term memory. I'm Naruto Branwen, need me to write down you don't forget." Snarked Naruto standing up being the same height as Yang

Blake and Weiss looked between the two in confusions wondering if they knew each other, while also noticing the similarities between them. Ruby also saw the similarities and began thinking Naruto was related to uncle Qrow, with same last names and hair and eye coloring.

Yang growled as her eyes turned red while resisting the urge to punch him through a wall, knowing that wouldn't solve anything.

"You know what I mean." Yang said

"No, I'm afraid I don't." Said Naruto a small mocking smirk showing he knew exactly what she meant

"Um, should we leave or something?" Blake questioned since it looked like it was getting personal, with Weiss and Ruby agreeing as they quietly exited the room.

Yang was starting to get impatient, pulling out her scroll and showing Naruto the picture of her, possibly their, mother.

"You know who she is don't you." Yang stated

"And if I do?" Challenged Naruto

"Then tell me who is she to you!?" Said Yang though already knowing but wanting to hear it

"I'm sure you've already figured that out, dearest sister." Naruto finally revealed giving a mocking small bow

Yang at that moment wanted nothing more than to cave his face in, but resisted the tempting urge

"Who's your father?" asked Yang not thinking they could possibly be twins

Naruto's personality did a complete 180 going from mocking to ice cold, not liking what Yang implied

"Imply something like that again and I won't hesitate to snap your neck like a twig." Threatened Naruto, with Yang actually taking a step back in shock at the clear threat before realizing what he meant.

"Why did she take you then?! What made you so special?!" Yang demanded while also wanting ask "Why didn't she take me instead?" but didn't since she still grew up with her father and step-mother

"Who knows, maybe she wanted to still be a mother, maybe she didn't want to be alone, I don't question mom's decisions." Said Naruto since it didn't seem important and he didn't care

"Then why're you here?" questioned Yang, while Naruto gained a mock hurt look

"Is it so hard to believe I wanted to get to know my baby sister." Naruto said

Yang growled at that while her cheeks turned pink in embarrassment, to find she not only has a twin brother but he's also older, it's just not fair!

"Well how do I know you're not lying, you could just be saying we have the same dad." Yang said before feeling a blade pressed against her throat while staring into pissed off red eyes.

"I warned you to never imply that again! And sorry to disappoint that our mom actually stayed loyal unlike some!" Hissed Naruto

"Don't talk about my dad like that, and Summer was a better to me than my own, at least you actually got to meet yours! I nearly got myself and Ruby killed because of her!" Yang said not backing down

Naruto was close to doing or saying something he'd regret, he doesn't tolerate anyone insulting his mother. Just then Yang said something she'd regret forever.

"I don't even know why you bothered coming here, if it was just to 'get to know me' you wasted your time, since I already have a sister so I don't want or need a brother!" shouted Yang

Naruto was shocked at what his si- no what Yang just said. Putting away his knife Naruto walked over to the door seeing the shocked faces of Ruby, Weiss, and Blake, but before he left he looked back at Yang with a blank expression.

"You wanna know something funny, that incident where you stupidly wondered into a forest and nearly got yourself and Ruby killed by Grimm, mom knew about it, you wanna know what she did the minute she learned. She opened a portal directly to you to save you, but when she arrived Qrow was already there." Said Naruto before walking down the hall while Yang stared shocked at that, while the three other girls just stood silently

"Uh, Yang do you wanna talk-" began Ruby

"NO!" Yang snapped loudly, making her sister flinch at the tone while Yang instantly felt guilt at yelling at her sister, and a small amount for what she said to Naruto.

"Ruby, I'm sorry. Just I need time to process. I'm a, I'm gonna go to bed see ya in the morning" Said Yang before going over to her bed with others following soon after

*With Naruto*

Naruto had opened a portal to the Emerald Forest, finally dropping his blank look letting his rage show over his features.

'Stupid, little, BITCH!' Naruto thought punching a tree repeatedly until it finally fell over

He ignored the pain his knuckles, too angry to care, as his aura healed them. What right did she have to blame their mother for HER mistake, no one forced to take her sister and go out alone to get killed by Grimm. She should be grateful she had a father, a mother, and a sister, Naruto only ever had his mother.

Since they were constantly moving from place to place he never got the chance to make friends, though he never complained since his mother was always there even if she could be, difficult at time she still loved him and his sister.

'Though she already made it perfectly clear she doesn't want a brother.' Naruto thought before shrugging he's gone his entire life without knowing his sister so it didn't really matter what she thought of him

While he ignored the part of himself that was hurt by her statement.

Rather than go back to the dorm Naruto decided to do hunt some Grimm, he'd left his Gunbai in his locker but he still had his gauntlets. Activating them the bracelets spread over his hands and forearms.

"Let's have some fun." Said Naruto as several red eyes glared at him through the darkness. Soon the forest was filled with several shots and Grimm growling and snarling

*Morning*

Yang tiredly opened her eyes, sitting she stretched out to shake off any remaining sleep. When she was fully awake her eyes instantly went to Naruto's bed roll before looking down sadly when she saw that it wasn't slept in showing he hadn't come back after their argument. Yang would admit she stepped out of line with her last comment, and decided to apologies those she's still mad at him and their mother.

Hearing the bathroom door open she saw Ruby come out wearing the school uniform, she also saw Blake already changed.

"Yang you're up!" Said Ruby instantly speeding over to her sister

"Hey Rubes." Yang said with a painfully fake grin

"Do you want to talk about, you know." Said Ruby hesitantly though even she was shocked at the revelation they had a brother, a half-brother in her case, but still a brother!

Though Ruby couldn't deny the excitement at the thought of having a brother, she wanted to talk to and get to know him, and wanted to know more about his weapon it looked really when she saw it!

"Maybe later sis, let's just get ready, also someone might want to wake up Ice Queen." Yang said directing their attention to the still sleeping Weiss while she slipped into the bathroom.

*Later*

After they all got ready along with unpacking and decorating their room, followed by turning their beds into bunkbeds, team RWBY all rushed to their first class. When they arrived, they were surprised to see Naruto was already there in dressed in the boy's uniform, minus the tie and blue vest, with the jacket unbuttoned, while still having his locket around his neck.

If Naruto noticed them sitting next to him he either ignored them or didn't care.

"Um, hey Naruto." Greeted Yang with an awkward smile

"Yang." Naruto said shortly

"So, um are we gonna talk about what happened." Yang said tensely

"What's there to talk about, you made it perfectly clear how you feel. You have your family and I have my mom." Replied Naruto coldly, making Yang wince as he didn't refer to her as their mother

Behind them team JNPR sat exchanging glances, they had unintentionally overheard the argument, though they decided to avoid since it was a family matter.

Before Yang could say anything else the teacher, Peter Port, entered the classroom.

"Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" Port said

Naruto paid attention, his mother had told him about the teachers at Beacon, Port included, she also told him not to underestimate them no matter how… eccentric they could be, they were powerful huntsmen and huntresses in their own right.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses... Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!" Port explained winking at Yang when he said Huntresses making her groan while Naruto unintentionally clenched his fists giving the professor a glare.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy…" Port began

Naruto began thinking he should have just stayed in the forest.

"...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..."

Naruto noticed Ruby drew a doodle of Port with the words Professor Poop under it, he allowed a small smirk on his face while Yang and Blake laughed, while Weiss looked annoyed.

"Ah-heh-hem! In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" Finished Port

Weiss clenched her fists as she was getting tired of Ruby's childish antics.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable! Said Port, as Ruby balanced an apple on a book with a pencil held by her finger.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

Ruby fell asleep again.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Weiss grit her teeth as Ruby began picking her nose.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" questioned Port, with Weiss's hand shooting up in anger

"I do, sir!" Weiss said

"Well, then, let's find out! Step forward, and face your opponent!" said Port motioning to the shaking cage with growls emitting from it.

Naruto raised a brow in surprise, how did no one notice that.

Weiss quickly left returning in her battle attire and weapon in hand

"Goooo, Weiss!" Yang said pumping her fist

"Fight well!" said Blake waving a team RWBY flag she got from… somewhere?

"Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY!" Ruby cheered, making Weiss look at her "leader" with an annoyed expression

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" said Weiss

"Oh, um... Sorry…" Ruby apologized sheepishly

Weiss raised a brow when Naruto didn't cheer like their teammates.

"Go team." Said Naruto with zero enthusiasm

"Allllright! Let the match... begin!" said Port swinging his axe down on the cage door releasing the Grimm, which was a Boarbatusk.

The Grimm immediately charged towards Weiss, as she deflects with Myrtenaster and rolling to the side. The Boarbatusk stood across analyzing its opponent.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" said Port from the side

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby said

Weiss charges towards the Grimm stabbing her blade at its skull but its caught in the Boarbatusks tusks, she still hangs onto the handle as she's around.

"Bold approach, I like it!" remarked Port

"Come on Weiss, shot it who's boss!" said Ruby, as Weiss turned to glare at her

The Boarbatusk suddenly rips Myrtenaster from her grip throwing the sword to the side, while Weiss is knocked.

"Oh, what will do now without your weapon!" Said Port while prepping his weapon in case he needs to intervene.

Weiss rolled out of the way as the Grimm charged at her, causing it to crash into the desk. She then ran and slid towards her sword grabbing it.

"Weiss, go for its belly, there's no armor-" Ruby said before Weiss cut her off

"Stop telling me what to do!" shouted Weiss, as Ruby looked hurt at the rebuttal

The Boarbatusk jumps into the air spinning rapidly gaining speed until launching itself at Weiss, who quickly formed a glyph blocking the attack. Leaping onto the glyph Weiss launched herself at the Grimm impaling its stomach as it gave a squeal before falling silent.

Bravo, Bravo! We are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training! But I'm afraid that's all the time we have, be sure to cover the assigned readings and remember stay vigilant. Class dismissed!" Said Port

Weiss turned and exited the classroom with a glare firmly on her face.

"Sheesh, what with her?" Jaune remarked, as three members of team RWBY thought the same thing

*Hallway*

"Weiss!" Ruby said catching up to her partner

"What?" questioned the heiress in annoyance

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?" said Ruby

"What's wrong with me, what wrong with?! You're supposed to be team leader and yet all you have been is a nuisance!" Weiss shouted

"What did I do?!" asked Ruby

"That's just it you've done nothing to earn your position! In the forest you acted like a child and still are!" said Weiss, much to Ruby's shock and hurt

"Weiss where's this coming from? What happened to 'working together'? Working as a team?" Ruby asked

"Not a team led by you! I've studied and trained, and quite frankly I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss said walking away leaving a hurt and sad Ruby

"What a spoiled brat." Remarked a male voice, making Ruby turn and see Naruto leaning against the wall with his arms crossed

"Oh, hey Naruto." Ruby greeted her half-brother half-heartedly

"Don't let what Weiss get to you." Said Naruto shortly since he'd never been good at offering comfort

For a moment both half-siblings stayed silent until Ruby finally spoke

"Do you think Ozpin made a mistake?" Ruby questioned

"… You know what I see when I look at Weiss?" asked Naruto, with Ruby shaking her head

"I see a spoiled little princess who has gotten everything she ever wanted, and what she's doing is throwing a temper tantrum because she didn't get her way. Now do you know what I see when I look at you?" Naruto asked again, Ruby shaking her head slowly not sure if she'll like it

"I see a little brat who doesn't take things seriously, who is too quick on pulling the trigger even against a superior opponent, and someone who believes that being a huntsman is nothing but a game." Said Naruto in brutal honesty, with Ruby wincing at every word looking on the verge of tears at the end.

"But…" Naruto began, making Ruby look up

"I also see someone with potential to become a great leader. Like said don't let what Weiss said get to you, it's only the first day no one can instantly become a great leader at the drop of a hat. Just give it time Ruby and you'll prove you have what it takes to be a leader." Said Naruto, while Ruby's tears changed from sadness to joy

Naruto was then shocked when Ruby in a blur of rose petals latched onto him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Repeated Ruby

Naruto awkwardly gave Ruby a one-armed hug, only his mother ever hugged him which was rare in of itself.

"Well said Mr. Branwen. Though I would have been less blunt in the statement." Said Ozpin appearing after Naruto managed to pry Ruby off him

"Headmaster/Ozpin." Ruby and Naruto said

"While your statements were harsh they had truth to them. Also, I came to let you know another bed will be delivered to your dorm in a few days." Ozpin said before turning to Ruby

Naruto slipped away as Ozpin gave Ruby his own piece of advice.

*Timeskip*

Yang was not happy, though granted she hasn't been very happy lately. But not she's close to boiling anger, she had been trying for three weeks to try and talk to her brother to apologize, since she would admit she acted like a bitch, but he was really beginning to piss her off with his constant avoidance of her and the rest of their teammates. Every time she tries talking to him he walks away or outright ignores her, and the few times she manages to corner him he opens one of those portals and closes it before she can follow him through.

"Uh, Yang are you alright?" Blake asked

"I. Am. Just. Peachy. Why?" Said Yang through gritted

"Well for starters you've been stabbing at you tray then entire time." Said Weiss blankly

Yang finally realized she had been stabbing her tray with her fork, going through the table a few times, along with the others having scooted away a little to avoid her wrath.

"It's just, ugh, he is so irritating! Why can't he just accept the apology and be done with it!" Yang said waving her hands around

"Well it really depends on you, are you apologizing just because you feel guilty about what you said, or because you regret saying it." Said Blake calmly

Yang was about to retort but stopped herself, she did feel guilty but did she regret saying it. Deciding to change the topic Pyrrha turned to Jaune who was looking down after his latest sparring match against Cardin.

"What about you Jaune, are you alright?" Pyrrha asked

"Huh? Oh yeah, why?" said Jaune

"It's just that you seem a little… not okay." Ruby said

"Guys, I'm fine! Seriously, look." Said Jaune pointing at Cardin bullying a rabbit Faunus girl pulling on her ears.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school." Continued Pyrrha

"What? Cardin Winchester, no, he just likes to mess around is all. You know, practical jokes!" Jaune said ending with a nervous chuckle

"He's a bully." Said Ruby

"Oh, please name one time he's bullied me." Challenged Jaune

"He knocked your books out of your hand." Weiss said

"Activated a shield in a doorway." Added Ren

"And pushed you into a locker which he then launched." Finished Blake

"… I didn't land that far from school!" said Jaune trying to laugh it off

"Jaune you know if you ever need help you can always ask." Pyrrha offered placing a hand on his shoulder, while Nora suddenly jumped up with a crazy grin

"Oooooh! We'll break his legs!" Declared Nora, before Ren pulled her back down while sighing he'd gotten use to Nora's spontaneous attitude

"Guys really, it's fine! Besides it's not like he's a jerk to just me, he's a jerk to everyone!" Jaune said as they all saw Cardin and his lackeys eventually stop bullying Velvet who walked away holding her face in her hands.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha said in disgust

"He's not the only one…" said Blake glaring daggers at Cardin her bow twitching subtlely

"It must be hard being a Faunus." Yang said sadly when suddenly her scroll rang

Pulling it out she was surprised when she saw it was a message from Ozpin asking her to come to his office.

"What is it?" asked Ruby trying to look at Yang's scroll

"Ozpin, he wants to see me." Yang said surprised since she hasn't done anything against rules that she knows of.

Just then Ruby's scroll rang as well, pulling it out she saw a message from Ozpin.

"I guess he wants to see both of us." Said Ruby as both sisters wondered what Ozpin could want.

*With Naruto*

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently, he'd received a message from Ozpin asking him to come to his office. He'd considered ignoring it, but figured it would just cause him problems, so he was waiting for the elevator to arrive at the top floor.

Soon he heard the telltale ding that he reached his floor exiting the elevator Naruto walked in not bothering to knock.

"You wanted to see me Oz-" Naruto said before the other people in the room.

The first was a man with spiky dark hair, red eyes, and a slight stubble on his jawline while drinking from a flask, and a weapon folded on his back. The second was a blonde man with blue eyes, a soul patch on his chin and stubble on his jawline, and a heart shaped tattoo on his right arm. These were Qrow Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long.

"Naruto you've arrived." Said Ozpin as both men turned and stared Qrow with surprise and Taiyang with shock and hope

"Naruto." Taiyang said seeing his son for the first time in seventeen years

'He looks just like Raven.' Qrow thought hoping his nephew also didn't inherit any of his mother's more dangerous tendencies

"Hello father." said Naruto, making both wince at the familiar icy tone with a threatening undertone

Taiyang rubbed the back of his head, not really sure how to act feeling depressed he didn't even know how to act around his own son, while Qrow silently cursed his sister. Naruto then did something shocking he walked up to Taiyang and straight up punched in the stomach, Taiyang clutched his stomach gasping for air, though felt some pride his son was so strong.

"Can I at least ask the reason for the sudden assault." Taiyang gasped, while Naruto narrowed his glowing red eyes black creeping in along the edges

"Consider it me releasing some pent-up stress." Said Naruto before turning back to the elevator

"Wait, where are you going?" Taiyang asked, making Naruto groan in annoyance before turning to them with a pissed off expression

"Look I went seventeen years without knowing you, I never asked mom about you because I didn't care. So, if you're here to say sorry for not trying harder to find me, or get to know me, or whatever reason let me save you the trouble. I went my entire life without you in it so you trying to be in it now doesn't really matter to me anymore." Said Naruto coldly before exiting through a portal

Taiyang couldn't believe what he just heard, he fell in a chair rubbing his forehead, if he was honest he hadn't expected a warm welcome from Naruto after being raised solely by Raven, that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less to just be brushed off by him. He was about to go and look for him when he felt Qrow push him back down.

"I'll go after him." Qrow said, making Taiyang raise a brow making Qrow elaborate

"Let's face it Tai out of the two of us I knew Raven better, she was my sister. And from what I just saw the kids just like her so I know how to talk with him. Besides you still have to talk to Yang about never telling her about her brother." Qrow finished with a smirk, as Taiyang paled slightly since he knew it wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

Opening a window Qrow jumped out transforming midair as he flew around looking for Naruto. Just then the doors opened revealing Yang and Ruby who were surprised to see their father.

"Dad?!" both said in surprise

He eventually found him in the amphitheater sitting on the archway one of his legs dangling over the edge, landing Qrow changed back and approached him.

Naruto didn't take notice of his uncle sitting next to him as they both sat in silence with Qrow occasionally pulling out his flask.

"So, how's your mom?" asked Qrow

"She's about the same as you'd expect, though I guess she's mellowed out over the years." Said Naruto, making Qrow raise a brow since he never thought to hear "Raven" and "mellowed out" in the same sentence unless "never" was included

"Guess being a mom actually helped. Well half a mom." Qrow remarked, with Naruto pointing a direction in response

Looking Qrow saw a raven bird with red eyes making look surprised.

"Despite what you think she has kept watch over Yang in case she was needed. And before you say anything she had left to save Yang and Ruby from those Grimm when they were kids but you arrived first." Said Naruto, surprising Qrow further since he'd never expect his sister to not actually watch over Yang but also go to save her

'Guess she has changed. Even if only a little.' Qrow thought still sure his sisters as dangerous as ever before he stood up.

"So, we gonna do this or not." Said Qrow grabbing and extending his sword

Naruto stared for a moment before shrugging, opening a portal he reached in and grabbed Black Bird turning it into its broadsword mode.

"Why not." Naruto shrugged resting the blade on his shoulder as both smirked before charging each other.

*Ozpin's Office*

Taiyang waved nervously at his daughters, knowing this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

"Hey girls. How have you been?" Taiyang said

"Uh, fine, we're both doing fine. But what're you doing here?" asked Yang, as Taiyang rubbed his neck.

"Well you see, Yang there's something important I have to tell you." Said Taiyang deciding to just get it over with, while Yang realized what he was talking about

"Is it that I have a brother you never told me about, or that said brother is here!" shouted Yang her eyes turning red

"You know." Taiyang said shocked

"He's kinda on our team." Ruby said shuffling on her feet, while Taiyang sighed

"Yang, let me expla-" began Tai before Yang punched him in the stomach knocking the air out of him

"I probably deserved that to." Taiyang wheezed

"You should have told me! Why didn't you tell me to begin with, I had to find out from Naruto directly!" Yang shouted her hair now flickering like flames before storming out of the office making Taiyang sigh sadly

"Sorry about that, Yang's been pretty… tense lately." Offered Ruby sheepishly

"What happened?" Taiyang asked pinching the bridge of his nose

"Well, uh, things were said, and Naruto's kinda ignoring Yang. By the way have you seen Naruto?" Ruby said knowing it wasn't her place to tell her dad what was said.

"Um, yeah, yeah I did he left just before you got here, Qrow went to go talk to him. So, I'll go talk to Yang." Taiyang said as he exited the office with Ruby deciding to follow

They eventually found Yang demolishing several training bots in the arena. Taiyang put a hand a Ruby's shoulder before going down after the last bot was destroyed, Yang then turn and faced her father.

"What!?" Snapped Yang, as Tai got into a stance

"Well I figured since you won't listen we can spar until you calm down enough to listen." Tai said

Yang raised a brow before deactivating Ember Celica since he didn't have his weapons.

Tai swings his left arm making Yang block before blocking his right fist, this repeated until Yang used the momentum to deliver a round house kick. Tai ducked before kicking Yang's feet out from underneath her, Yang stumbled before herself bending backwards to avoid another shot before landing a solid blow on her father knocking him back a few feet.

"You've gotten better." Tai complimented before instantly charging Yang swinging his right fist making duck before bringing his elbow down on her shoulder delivering his own roundhouse kick making Yang cross her arms to block. When suddenly he planted is hands on the ground and aiming a kick at her chin knocking her into the air. Yang landed with a thud as her father smirked down at her.

"But I'm still better." Taiyang said offering her a hand which she just swatted away getting up on her own.

"Yang I know your probably mad at me-" "That's putting it lightly." Muttered Yang

"- And I understand it was wrong of me to not tell you about Naruto. I just… thought it would be better if you didn't know, and it really hurt to find out Raven took him without so much as a reason." Taiyang said in a sad tone

"You should have told me, I've been trying to find mom for years, if I had known I had a brother, a twin brother, I would have tried harder." Yang said, while Tai gave a small chuckle

"You definitely have your mom's stubbornness." He said fondly and sadly

"Oh, so now we're talking about her." Said Yang with sarcasm

"Well you're an adult now so it's only right." Said Tai while looking away

"Well sorry I remind you of her." Yang replied crossing her arms

"Don't be, Raven was great in so many ways, her strength, her ambition, her dedication to whatever cause she thought was worth fighting for. I'm proud that I see a lot of her in you and Naruto from what I've seen of him. Though I'm also glad I don't see all of her in you." Tai said fondly

"Why?" Yang asked

"Your mother was a… a complicated woman. She had her faults like everyone else, though her faults ended up tearing our team apart, and doing a real number on our family. You and your brother from what I saw, act like her in thinking the only to solve your problems is by going through them. That strength is all that matters in a fight." Tai said

"And its worked out pretty well so far." Said Naruto as he and Qrow entered the arena who looked worse for wear while Naruto looked fine

"What happened to you to?" asked Yang though surprised Naruto wasn't looking away from her

"We talked the same way me and my sister talked through our weapons." Smirked Qrow cracking his neck, Raven definitely trained her son well.

"And now you two will solve whatever problems you have the same way." Tai said catching on to what Qrow was doing as he and Qrow joined Ruby in the stands

"You want us to fight." Said Yang

"And don't hold anything back." Said Qrow taking a swig from his flask

Naruto and Yang stared at each other for a moment before Naruto stabbed his sword into the ground and activated his gauntlets which Yang noticed looked exactly like hers only with a different color scheme and minor changes.

"Copycat." Yang remarked activating her own

"You wish." Retorted Naruto as they got into the same stances

For a few moments, they both just stared at each other before charging at each other shooting round after round at each other. Ruby was shocked she knew Yang was good but this was completely insane she didn't even look tired from her fight with dad, neither did Naruto who if she guessed right fought with uncle Qrow.

"Hey uncle Qrow how is them fighting supposed to resolve their problems?" Asked Ruby after a while, as Qrow gained a distant expression

"My sister used to say that for two warriors to truly understand one another is through battle. What they're doing is expressing themselves through actions, and just working out any issues they have with each other." Qrow answered, with Ruby nodding slowly still not entirely sure she understood before noticing something else

"Hey shouldn't they have gotten at least a little tired by now?" Asked Ruby, as Qrow chuckled before pointing to the monitor measuring their aura, when she looked she were shocked to see their auras were barely drained

"Think of it as a second semblance, that's exclusive to twins, but can only be used while both twins are in the others presence. It increases their strength, speed, aura reserves, along with being able to share aura with each other." Qrow said upon seeing Ruby's shocked and questioning face, he before grew serious

"though while it sounds good there are downsides they'll also start feeling each other's emotion and eventually each other's pain. Right now, they only have increased strength and speed why they're still fighting so hard right now." Explained Qrow

Just then they heard a loud crash making them look to see two holes in the walls with smoke emerging. Naruto and Yang both pulled themselves out of the rubble and approached each other.

"Aright that's enough, both of you." Taiyang said as he and Qrow jumped down before they can try killing each other

"So, do you have anything to say?" Questioned Qrow, as both scowled looking away

"… I'm sorry for… what I said." Yang Muttered

"… Sorry I called you a bitch." Muttered Naruto

"Apolo-wait, you never called me a bitch!" said Yang

"I thought it." Naruto retorted, before Yang tackled him trying to claw his face off

"So, does this mean we're all friends now!?" asked Ruby, as Yang now tried choking Naruto who had accidently tore out parts of her hair.

 **So, what did you all think, and before anything else just because they apologized doesn't they'll instantly become friends that was just them apologizing for what was said, they still very much don't like each other but will tolerate the others presence. Let me know you thought review if you liked, don't if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here bringing you chapter three of Twin Deities. Hope you all enjoy as you'll get a peak at the power dwelling in Naruto along with some CARNAGE! So without further ado.**

 **I own nothing.**

After they had managed to stop Yang from murdering her brother Taiyang and Qrow had announced that they had to leave, since they still had missions to complete along with teaching at signal. After they said their goodbyes, though Naruto merely gave an impassive stare, things went back to normal routine though the rest of team RWBY noticed Naruto and Yang at least became civil with each other.

Naruto no longer treated Yang with cold disdain and Yang didn't go out of her way to constantly talk with Naruto both giving each other their space, while still conversing when needed.

Currently teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL were on an assignment to Forever Falls with Goodwitch supervising.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Said Goodwitch

Naruto looked around boredly, he'd already been to Forever Falls with his mom, she'd taken him to all the Four Kingdoms to make sure he knew the layout if he ever found himself on an assignment without her.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" said Goodwitch before walking away

Naruto began filling a jar before someone kneeled next to him, looking he saw it was Pyrrha.

"Is it alright if I use this tree?" asked Pyrrha nervously since she'd admit Naruto intimidated her

He had a look in his eyes she's seen in a few of her opponents during tournaments, the look where they could just as easily shake your hand as your best friend or snap your neck as your worst enemy.

"Do what you want." Naruto shrugged as they both began gathering sap in silence

"So, does the rest of your team know Jaune faked his transcripts." Remarked Naruto idly, making Pyrrha twitch a little

"I don't know what you're talking about." Pyrrha lied

"How about we both agree not to lie to each other, it would go a lot quicker. I know Jaune faked his transcripts." Said Naruto

"How did you find out." Said Pyrrha lowly in case they were overheard

"It wasn't that hard, he looks confused half the time in classes, he gets startled easily, and the fact he waves his sword around like a toddler with a stick." Naruto said saying the last part with disdain

He, his mother, and his uncle all use swords and to see someone waving one around like a fool is insulting to his pride as a swordsman.

"Knowing all that I had two conclusions, he either knew someone important here at Beacon that got him, or he faked his transcripts, it wasn't hard to find out which was true." Said Naruto

"Then why haven't you told anyone?" Pyrrha asked since anyone else would have told a teacher or the headmaster

"Not really my problem, besides I'm sure Ozpin already knows." Said Naruto since his mother told him how Ozpin always seemed to know something about someone.

"You are… a strange a person." Pyrrha finally said not sure what else to say

"Why because I'm not falling over in excitement of talking to the Invincible Girl." Naruto remarked, making Pyrrha wince since she never did like that title, no one's invincible she just got lucky with her semblance.

"I'm sorry." Apologized Pyrrha

"You have nothing to apologize for, not your fault people put you on a pedestal. I just don't care for titles or anything like that, I prefer people showing who they are through their actions than just words." Said Naruto, making Pyrrha smile that she met someone else who sees her as herself rather than her title

Suddenly they all heard the roar of an Ursa making them all reach for their weapons.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Ruby concerned

Just then three members of team CRDL came running their way.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Shouted Russel accidently running into Yang

"What?! Where?" Yang demanded picking him by his shirt as he struggled running in the air

"Back there! It's got Cardin!" he said before Yang dropped him letting him continue running

"Jaune!" said Pyrrha dropping her jar of sap

"Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby ordered as both nodded before going, while Pyrrha turned to her teammates

"You two, go with them! There could be more!" said Pyrrha

As they went to find Goodwitch, Ruby, Pyrrha, Naruto, and Weiss went to where the Ursa was. When they arrived, they saw the Ursa stalking towards Cardin.

"Oh no!" said Pyrrha, as the Grimm prepared to swipe at Cardin

When Jaune blocked it with his shield and slashed at the Ursa's stomach, making it lash out at him. Jaune rolled out of the way jumping to avoid a slash at his feet when the Ursa launched its claws at him in midair knocking him aside.

Jaune gets back to his feet runs past Cardin, the Ursa knocks him away when he tries jumping at it. Looking at his scroll Jaune sees his auras in the red. Angered Jaune rushed the Ursa with his sword raised, though Pyrrha noticed that he left himself open to be attacked.

Raising her hand, she gathers dark red energy, which surrounded Jaune's shield which moved to block the Ursa's attack. Using the surprise defense Jaune slashed at the Ursa's neck removing its head.

"Uhhh... What?" asked Ruby confused

"How did you…" Weiss asked in awe

"Well, Ruby has her speed, Naruto has his portals, you have your glyphs. My Semblance is polarity." Said Pyrrha

"You have control over magnetism." Said Naruto now understanding her semblance gave her the illusion of being invincible, while also not saying the portals weren't his semblance.

Pyrrha then began walking away confusing Weiss and Ruby.

"Wait where are you going?!" Questioned Weiss

"Yeah, we have to tell them what happened." Ruby said

"We could... Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?" Said Pyrrha, as both girls soon understood as they all left

They soon found Blake and Yang running towards them.

"Where's Goodwitch?" Naruto questioned

"Ren and Nora said they'd find her so we came back to help, if needed." Answered Blake

Naruto nodded in understanding, they were about to head back when Naruto heard something that made him frown.

"Did you hear that?" asked Naruto

"Hear what." Yang said, before it sounded again with all of them hearing it this time

"What is that?" Weiss wondered as they looked around wondering if it was Grimm

It sounds like… wood breaking?" said Blake which just confused them

It was Naruto felt the ground shift beneath them, making his eyes widened.

"MOVE!" said Naruto as suddenly a circle of bramble beneath them making them fall underground. Naruto coughed loudly waving the dust away from his face.

"Everyone alright?" he asked, getting groans from them all

"Ugh, what happened?" asked Yang rubbing her head from the sudden fall

"I think we fell into some kind of underground tunnel." Pyrrha said

"Are you all alright!" came Goodwitch's voice from above

"We're alright, just surprised is all!" said Weiss

"Good! Try to find a way out of there, I'll see about finding a way to get you out!" Goodwitch said

"Well you heard her, let's see where this leads." Said Naruto taking the lead

They all walked through the tunnel trying to find a way out, they eventually entered a large cavern, which they were surprised to find was lit.

"How is there light down?" asked Ruby not seeing any holes letting sunlight

"I have no idea." Naruto muttered

They looked around hoping to find an exit until Blake called them over

"Guys I think I found something!" Said Blake with surprised eyes

They walked over to see what she found, when they saw it they were equally surprised. It was a large strange stone in the shape of a ring, with even stranger glyphs marking along the edges.

"What is it?" Ruby said in wonder reaching out to touch the ring before Naruto grabbed her wrist

"How about let's not touch the strange device we know nothing about." Said Naruto, making Ruby blush in embarrassment

Pulling out his scroll Naruto dialed in Ozpins number.

"What can I do for you Naruto." Answered Ozpin, as Naruto explained what happened with them falling through the tunnel.

"Ozpin I think we just found something you might want to look at. I'm sending a picture." Naruto said taking a quick picture of the stone ring and sending it

"I've got it. Hm, this is strange, I've never seen something like it. Thank you for bringing this to my attention I'll begin researching what it is. Now try and find a way out and I'll see you all at Beacon shortly." Said Ozpin before hanging up

"Hey I think there's an exit behind this way!" said Yang finding a tunnel behind the ring

Yang was correct as they soon exited out through a cave, they made their way back to the rest of the class.

*Timeskip*

A week passed since the incident on Forever Falls, they were all curious about the strange device they found, with Pyrrha informing her teammates of it, but decided to let Ozpin handle it. Though unknown to any of them Naruto sent the picture to his and Yang's mom along with a message of what happened, the only response he received was that she'll see what she can find out. While Naruto had some faith that Ozpin would be able to find out what it was his mother told him to inform her of any strange things happening he finds while at Beacon.

Currently Team RWBY was walking through Vale, which was making preparations for the Vytal Festival, at Weiss's insistence as the students from Vacou were arriving and she wanted to greet them on behalf of Beacon. Naruto snorted at that she just wanted to check out the competition.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Said Weiss in excitement while smiling

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss. It's kinda weirding me out…" Ruby said with a small frown, while Weiss wasn't deterred in the slightest

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" Weiss said, while Naruto and Yang deadpanned

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." They said at the same time making them stop to look at each other

"Quiet you two!" said Weiss, as they arrived at the docks

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked

"Ugh, it smells like fish." Whined Ruby pinching her nose

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Weiss said

"She wants to spy on the other teams to gain the upper hand during the tournament." Said Naruto with missing a beat

"You can't prove that!" denied Weiss

"Oh, look there's a team arriving." Naruto said, making Weiss quickly turn but didn't see any team

Looking she saw Naruto with a smirk making her realize she'd been tricked. It was then they all noticed the police surrounding a Dust shop that looked to be broken into.

"Hmph! The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates!" Weiss said making Naruto realized he spaced out

"What's your problem?" asked Blake

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Said Weiss

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake defended crossing her arms, not noticing Naruto's eyes narrowing at her

'She's getting defensive.' Naruto thought and he had to agree with Weiss he's fought several of the White Fang before all of them were crazy. While Naruto had nothing personal against the White Fang he didn't appreciate them going after all humans even those who've never hurt Faunus before.

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" said Weiss

"So, then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" Retorted Blake

Naruto was now fully suspicious, since defending the White Fang was one thing, but from the tone in Blake's voice it sounded like she was taking it personally.

"Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago, ... Maybe it was him." Ruby offered

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss said, not noticing Blake's growing anger

"Okay, that's probably taking it far…" Naruto began before they were all distracted by something

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" a sailor said

They saw a Faunus with a gold monkey tail jump off of a ship

"Thanks for the ride guys!" he said running along the dock

"No-good stowaway!" shouted another sailor, as the Faunus hung from a lamp post eating a banana

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" the Faunus remarked before the detectives ran over demanding he get down he got a banana peel thrown in his face.

The monkey Faunus then ran by the astonished team RWBY but not before winking at Blake.

"Well, you wanted to see the competition Weiss, there it goes." Said Yang, as Weiss began running after him

"Quick we have to observe him!" Weiss said

Running around a corner Weiss bumped into someone, quickly getting she saw the Faunus leap onto a building and disappear.

"No, he got away!" said Weiss

"Uh, Weiss." Yang said pointing at the girl underneath her teammate, making Weiss realize what happened

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" Said the girl smiling widely

"Um… hello." Ruby greeted

"Are you… alright?" Asked Yang slowly since the girl was weirding her out

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." Said the girl joyfully

They all traded glances with each other as the girl was still lying on the ground.

"Do you… wanna get up?" Naruto questioned

"Yes! My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you all!" introduced Penny jumping up

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Naruto."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head, ow! I'm Yang." Said Yang after Blake hit her side

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Penny repeated

"You already said that." Said Weiss, as Penny paused for a moment

"So I did!" Said Penny

"Well sorry for running into you!" Weiss said before turning and walking away

"Take care friend!" Said Ruby waving her arm

"She was... weird..." Yang said once they were far enough away

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" wondered Weiss going back to her objective, when suddenly Penny appeared in front of her much her shock

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang apologized

"No, not you. You!" said Penny leaning her head down to look at Ruby

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." stuttered Ruby nervously

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?" Asked Penny

"Uuuum..." Ruby said seeing her teammates behind Penny motioning her to deny, even Naruto was shaking his head mouthing no.

"Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?" Answered Ruby, while her team all fell over

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny said rapidly, making Ruby groan before looking at Weiss

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Asked Ruby

"No - she seems far more coordinated." Weiss said with a smirk

"So… what're you doing in Vale?" Asked Yang

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Said Penny, much to Weiss's shock

"Wait, you're competing in the tournament!?" Weiss said, as Penny saluted

"I'm combat ready." Penny answered

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Said Weiss looking Penny up and down

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake remarked

'Oh, if mom heard you say that.' Thought Naruto since she takes offense to people who mock her combat outfit, which was also a dress.

"It's a combat skirt!" defended Weiss crossing her arms, while Ruby sped next to her

"Yeah!" Ruby said as she and Weiss high-fived

"Wait a minute. If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?" Asked Weiss

Naruto raised a brow at that, wondering why Weiss thought Penny knew who the Faunus.

'She does realize they could be from different kingdoms right.' Naruto thought

"The who...?" asked Penny

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss said holding up a poor drawing of said Faunus

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Demanded Blake angrily

"Huh?" Said Weiss not sure what she did wrong

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake shouted, while Weiss scoffed

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" said Weiss motioning to said objects

"Stop it!" demanded Blake

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" Weiss huffed crossing her arms

Naruto frowned at that really beginning to not like Weiss's attitude.

"You ignorant little brat!" growled Blake

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" Weiss shouted back

"You are a judgmental little girl." Said Blake glaring

Ruby, Yang, and Naruto began exchanging awkward glances.

"What in the world makes you say that?" Demanded Weiss

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" Blake shouted

"We should probably go." Said Yang sliding next to Ruby, Naruto nodding in agreement

"Where are we going?" Asked Penny appearing next to Ruby

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!" Weiss said victoriously

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" retorted Blake

'This is gonna be a looooong day.' Naruto thought already feeling a headache

*Later-dorm*

Naruto his temples in irritation as Weiss and Blake were still arguing, while Ruby and Yang stood to the side.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" Said Weiss still not seeing what was wrong

"That is the problem!" Said Blake

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" Weiss shouted, as Blake stood up

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures! Defended Blake

'Pretty sure the Grimm would disagree.' Naruto mentally deadpanned at Blake's remark of pure evil

Though he couldn't help anger he felt as if taking it as a personal insult, he shrugged the feeling off for now.

"People like me!?" Weiss demanded

"You're discriminatory!" Shouted Blake

"I'm a victim!" Yelled Weiss, as they all went quiet as she leaned in close

""You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." Weiss said

'Oh, yes living in a giant mansion, with servants waiting on you hand and feet, and getting whatever you want. Real difficult.' Thought Naruto sarcastically rolling his eyes

"Weiss I-" said Ruby trying to comfort her partner

"No! You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" shouted Weiss

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouted finally losing her control

That silenced all of them, as Weiss backed away in shock. Blake soon realized what she said as she looked fearful

"I... I..." Blake tried saying before running out the room

"Blake, wait! Come back!" shouted Ruby running over to the door

*Timeskip*

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Naruto were now walking through the streets of Vale looking for Blake after she didn't come back.

"She's been gone all weekend..." said Ruby worried about her teammate and friend

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself! Weiss said dismissively

"Weiss, come on. She's one of our teammates." Said Yang defending her partner

"Is she? We all heard what she said!" Retorted Weiss, as Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath

"Weiss if Blake is a member of the White Fang, as you claim, then why are you still alive. You said your families been at war with them, so don't you think she could have easily killed you in your sleep or even during the initiation when it wouldn't have been odd for someone to turn up missing." Naruto said, as Weiss opened her mouth to retort but closed it when she couldn't think of anything since he was right Blake had dozens of opportunities to kill the Schnee Heiress.

"That still doesn't excuse the fact she admitted to working with the White Fang." Said Weiss weakly while crossing her arms.

"I just hope she's okay..." Ruby said

*With Blake*

Blake was sitting drinking tea across from her sat the monkey Faunus, Sun Wukong, drinking the tea with his tail.

"So, you want to know more about me..." Said Blake finally

"Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks! Yeah, like that." Sun said, with Blake giving him a firm look before sighing

"Sun... Are you familiar with the White Fang?" Asked Blake

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!" Sun said honestly

"I was once a member of the White Fang." Revealed Blake, making Sun go cross-eyed and nearly choke on his drink

"Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!" Sun said shocked

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..." Blake said getting lost in thought

"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist. Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear." Told Blake

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." Blake said wiggling her ears to demonstrate

"So... have you told your friends any of this?" Asked Sun after a while

Blake only looked down in shame saying nothing.

*With the others*

"Blaaaake!" Ruby shouted

"Blaaaake! Called out Yang

"Blaaaaaaaake! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?" Ruby continued screaming, which was starting to get on Naruto's nerves

"Blake!" Yang yelled

"Weiiiiss, you're not helping!" said Ruby

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!" Weiss said

"Ugh, Weiss..." groaned Ruby

"It was just an idea!" said Weiss

"Yeah, a bad one." Ruby said

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Said Yang

"I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!" Weiss replied stubbornly

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" said Penny appearing out of nowhere

'What the fuck!' Naruto thought shocked wondering how Penny sneaked up on them without making a sound

"Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?" Ruby said in surprise at the strange girl's sudden appearance

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Penny asked cheerfully

"Uhh..." was Ruby's reply

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Answered Yang

Naruto suddenly felt his Scroll vibrating, pulling it out he saw a message.

 _Large shipment of Dust at the docks tonight, get there and see who tries to attack it._

 _-Raven_

Narrowing his eyes Naruto put the Scroll away and slipped away while they were distracted. Opening a portal Naruto went teleported to the docks and waited for the Dust shipment.

*Later*

Naruto stood on a roof overlooking the arrival of the Schnee Dust Shipment. For a while he thought no one was gonna show up until the wind began blowing around him, looking up he ducked down when a Bullhead descended lowering the exit ramp, where a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask walked down.

'There you are.' Thought Naruto changing his weapon to its rifle form and taking aim at the White Fang members head.

Though soon more White Fang soldiers exited the Bullhead and began loading up the Dust, cursing Naruto prepared to go down himself when another person exited the Bullhead.

"Hey! What's the holdup!? We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?" said the man revealed to be Roman Torchwick

This made Naruto frown, what was the White Fang doing working with a human.

'Interesting, wait is that Blake!' Naruto thought in surprise seeing Blake jump down and hold her sword at Torchwick's throat before pulling her bow off revealing her cat ears.

Naruto watched as two more Bullheads appeared, while Blake and Sun engaged the White Fang and Torchwick, he considered just watching but decided to help.

'Tsk, I better not be going soft.' Thought Naruto as he took aim above Torchwick's head.

*With Blake*

Blake continuously slashes Gambol Shroud at Torchwick while using her Shadows to avoid his attacks, until he manages to begin landing hits on her when suddenly a shot sounded through the air knocking his bowler cap off his head

"HEY! You damn animals watch where your shooting! Woah, ah, damn it!" Cursed Torchwick, as now his feet were being shot at so now had to keep moving.

Blake looked where the shots were coming from and narrowed her eyes and saw…

'Naruto.' Blake Thought surprised he was here but never the less thankful for the help.

*With Naruto*

'Dance puppet dance, I'm your puppet master!' Thought Naruto gleefully

Just then Naruto saw Ruby and Penny showed up, making him groan since he can't continue firing without risking hitting Ruby with her spontaneous movements.

Opening a portal Naruto's rifle changed into a broadsword as he appeared behind Torchwick. Deciding to have some fun Naruto tapped Torchwick on the shoulder making the man turn around about to yell at whoever it was before seeing Naruto's evil grin.

"Hi there." Said Naruto swinging his sword intent to separate Torchwick's head from his shoulders.

Torchwick yelped ducking down to avoid the massive sword though feeling several hairs get cut making him growl in annoyance and anger.

"You brats are just coming out of the woodworks aren't you!" Roman growled that another brat has shown up before having to keep ducking and dodging Naruto's sword swings

"Hey Ruby you mind, I don't know, helping!" shouted Naruto since they were just standing there

Ruby snapped from her surprise at Naruto's sudden appearance and sped over and helped forcing Torchwick to either block or dodge one of them.

"Oh, come on!" complained Torchwick at having to deal with two of them

This continued for several minutes until Torchwick finally saw an opening to shoot at Ruby, launching her back and knocking her weapon away.

"AAAAAH!" screamed Ruby

Roman laughed evilly seeing he finally got a shot at one of those brats. Naruto's eyes widened in shock seeing that, before it was quickly replaced by a burning rage.

"RAAAAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** Naruto shouts evolved into a demonic roar which made everyone pause at the pure malice behind

Roman being the worse since he was now the target of the rage driven Naruto, who only had one thought in mind.

'Kill, kill, kill, KILL, KILL, **KILL!'** Naruto thought

 **"Yes, let the rage flow through you."** Came a dark voice from Naruto's mind, though he didn't care he only wanted to make Torchwick. unknown to any of them something was happening with Naruto's sister.

*With Yang and Weiss-earlier*

Yang and Weiss had followed Naruto's idea and quickly left once Penny showed, not knowing he had head towards the dock, to continue searching for Blake.

'Where could she have gone.' Yang thought since she and Weiss had been searching for hours on end

"Thanks anyways!" said Yang after she and Weiss finished talking to a store owner if they'd seen Blake

"This is hopeless. You really don't care if we find her, do you?" Yang asked seeing Weiss just looking around nonchalantly

"Don't be stupid; of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her. The innocent never run, Yang!" Weiss called as she walked ahead

This made Yang pause a little, Weiss did have a point, but no Blake only ran because she was scared, since she didn't know how any of them would react to what she unintentionally revealed.

Suddenly Yang felt a burning pain in her head as she clutched her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Yang screamed from the pain, getting Weiss's attention as she ran back to help

"Yang, what's wrong, what's happening!?" asked Weiss frantically not sure what just happened

 **"There at the docks, quickly you must hurry Naruto needs your help!"** a voice in Yang's mind said before the pain faded

"There at the docks!" Yang said

"Wait, what? How do you know that?" Questioned Weiss still unsure of what happened

"No time, we have to go now!" shouted Yang already running with a confused Weiss following close behind.

*Dock*

*Animal I Have Become-Three Days Grace*

Roman was close to panicking he didn't think anyone of these kids had this kind of power, it's beyond more terrifying than whatever Cinder had.

'What the hell is he!' Thought Roman in actual terror seeing the silhouette of a massive demonic beast behind Naruto with the same black and red eyes as the kid shining with pure bloodlust and a need for destruction.

Roman didn't have time to think as his lapse in concentration just cost him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You damn fucking bastard!" Roman screamed in pure agony when Naruto cut off three fingers from his left hand

When Naruto saw Torchwick begin bleeding a dark, sadistic, and vicious grin overtook his features. Naruto brought his sword over his head preparing to decapitate Torchwick who was now cowering in fear at this, this, this monster! But before he could bring the sword down the Bullheads opened fire on him, sending him back a few feet riddled with bullet holes that emitted steam as they sealed themselves up, while Naruto turned his anger onto the Bullheads making the pilots gulp in fear.

 **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Roared Naruto before he ran towards the Bullheads and actually jumped onto one right in front of a now terrified pilot.

Blake and the recovered Ruby couldn't believe this was Naruto, he was acting like… like a Grimm! Blake and Sun were the worst their Faunus instincts practically screaming at them to get as far away from the superior predator. While Penny felt her sensors overloading at the amount of power Naruto was putting out.

'This, this isn't Naruto.' Ruby thought while Naruto wasn't the nicest person around he never acted this violent.

The feral Naruto snarled at the pilot as his gauntlets activated with the addition of razor sharp claws over his hands. Rearing his fist back Naruto smashed his fist through the glass window gripping the pilot by his throat before throwing him onto the hard ground below as the Bullhead spiraled out of control, Naruto then jumped onto the other Bullhead only this time he tore the propellers off of it and throwing it at the third Bullhead.

Naruto didn't have time to jump off the Bullhead before it crashed into a container of Dust causing a massive explosion.

"NARUTO!" Ruby shouted in horror thinking her brother was dead. No one noticed as Roman and the remaining White Fang made a quick escape.

The other equally looked horrified thinking Naruto was dead, when they saw a figure walking out of the flames. They could only stare in shock as Naruto walked out of the explosion covered horrifying burns that seemed to vanish as he.

Relief washed over Ruby at seeing Naruto was fine before noticing he still had that scary appearance.

"NARUTO!" Yang shouted as she and Weiss arrived and stared in shock at the destruction caused and seeing Naruto's appearance.

Naruto's evil eyes snapped towards Yang's direction, making her flinch at the evil shining in them.

"Naruto, it's me Yang, your sister." Said Yang as she slowly approached him when she the glint in his eyes showing he knew who she was.

 **"Y-Ya** ng." Said Naruto as his eyes slowly returned to their normal red color, with the sclerae changing back to white, without the malice

Naruto suddenly felt exhaustion go over him as he fell over the last thing he saw was his team running towards him before darkness overtook him.

*later-RWBY Dorm*

Naruto slowly blinked his eyes opened rubbing his head wondering what happened, before noticing he was in the Dorm room.

'How'd I get here?' Naruto wondered mentally since he thought he was at the docks.

"Your awake!" said Yang in relief

Naruto looked to see them all looking at him with varying expressions of relief though he noticed traces of fear on Ruby and Blake's faces.

"What happened?" Asked Naruto

"You mean you don't remember?!" Blake said shocked wondering how anyone could forget that

"I remember, fighting Torchwick then nothing. Why what happened?" Asked Naruto warily

"You uh, kinda went uh, feral after Torchwick attacked Ruby." Blake answered slowly

Naruto remained silent for a moment before sitting up and dragging his hand across his face.

"How long was I like that?" Naruto questioned

"Like twenty or so minutes. Wait, you don't sound surprised." Yang said since it took her and Weiss twenty minutes to get to the docks after she heard that voice

"Good, the longer I'm like that the harder it is to pull me out of it." Said Naruto

"Wait, that happened before!?" asked Weiss shocked as while she didn't see what happened the destruction she saw painted a very clear picture.

"Yes, and don't ask when or how. It wasn't one of my best moments." Naruto said seeing their questioning looks before looking at Yang

"By the way how did you know where we were?" he asked

"I heard this, voice saying you were at the docks and needed help." Answered Yang still confused about where the voice came from

Naruto narrowed his eyes at that, she heard a voice as well.

"What did it sound like?" Naruto questioned wondering if it was the same as the one he heard

"It sounded… warm I guess, full of light." Yang said trying to describe how the voice sounded

"Interesting. I heard a voice to just before I went berserk, though it was filled with malice and evil intent." Said Naruto

They all exchanged looks with each other wondering what had happened.

*Ozpin's office*

Ozpin frowned deeply as he watched footage of the fight on the docks, more specifically Naruto's lapse into a berserk rage before fast forwarding it to when Yang and Weiss showed up. Ozpin's eyes narrowed pausing when Naruto and Yang were near each other, zooming in and clearing the image up allowed him to see it. Two humanoid figures standing behind both Yang and Naruto made entirely out of light and darkness.

'So, it's true.' Ozpin thought sighing he'd honestly hoped it wasn't true but this proves it.

He then saw a message was sent opening it he saw it was from Qrow.

 _QUEEN HAS PAWNS._

"Hmmm..." said Ozpin in thought as he hesitated for a moment before typing his own message sending it to both Qrow and Raven.

 _They walk among us._

Ozpin knew they'd know what it meant before sending it. Looking out the window Ozpin sighed knowing the Queen would likely learn of this from her pawns.

*Warehouse*

Roman grit his teeth as his mutilated hand was being stitched up by a reluctant White Fang medic.

"How very disappointing, Roman." Said Cinder, the last person he wanted to see being a close second to that monster brat.

"You said steal Dust shipments fine I can do that, you said there'd be no problem, you said work with these worthless mutts from the White Fang. What you failed to mention, WAS HAVING TO FACE A DAMN DEMON!" Shouted Roman past the point of caring what Cinder would do to him

"Remember who your speaking to Roman." Cinder said threateningly creating a ball of fire, though Roman just snorted after seeing that brat he sees that Cinder's just another human but that kid, he was something else entirely.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I've met someone a lot more terrifying than you." Said Roman feeling more confident back talking to her since he knew she needed him and wouldn't kill him, the kid on the other hand has no such restrictions.

"And who would that be?" demanded Cinder angered that the fool was standing up to her

He merely through a Scroll at her showing the fight from the docks. Cinder watched with a neutral expression, until it got to the part where Naruto went berserk that shocked Cinder at how he fought and acted.

'I must inform mistress of this.' Cinder thought knowing this was something her mistress would want to know.

*With Raven*

Raven didn't think much of it when she received a message from Ozpin, that changed quickly when she saw what it said. She stood there for a moment not sure what to think before sighing, guess it's time to meet her daughter.

 **So, we've wrapped up Volume one and onto number two. Tell me what you thought good, bad, no flamers, review! We also got to see Naruto showing part of what lies beneath the surface along with the voices who could they be? You'll just have to stick around to find out.**

 **Storm out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all Storm here bringing you chapter four. Really nothing else to say other than hope you enjoy the chapter. So without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

After the incident at the docks, with team RWBY refusing to talk about since some were still worried about what exactly happened with Naruto, and Yang still wanted to know where the voices they heard came from. Naruto preferred to just let Ozpin handle it telling the girls to do the same but he knew they wouldn't let it go, especially Blake since she wanted to know why the White Fang was working with a human criminal and stealing Dust.

Currently teams RWBY and JNPR were sitting in the cafeteria. Naruto noticed Blake looking intently at a journal deciding to sneak a look Naruto a sketch of a man with his back turned, the White Fang insignia, and a rose.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Yang leaning in close to get a better look before Blake quickly closed it

"Nothing. Just going over notes from last semester." Blake answered, as Yang a caught a grape in her mouth thrown by Nora

"Lame." Said Yang about to catch another berry but Naruto grabbed it and ate it, making her pout before Nora launched another one, with Naruto catching every other one.

Just then Ruby pulled a massive binder onto the table with the words "Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee" crossed off by a red marker and the same marker used to write "Best Day Ever Activities" underneath. Ruby cleared her throat and gestured to them all.

"Sisters... Brother… friends... Weiss." Ruby said

"Hey!" came Weiss's indignant response

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Said Ruby

"This ought to be good." Yang remarked, as Naruto stole another berry

"A dream that one day, the five of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!" Ruby declared

"Did you steal my binder?" Asked Weiss finally noticing the crossed-out words

"I am not a crook." Ruby defended herself while holding up the peace signs with both her hands

"What are you talking about?" Asked Blake finally still unsure what Ruby was talking about

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby declared pointing at Blake, while Naruto's eyes widened turning to Yang.

'No… no, no, no!' Naruto thought

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I right?" Punned Yang, before Naruto's head slammed against the table while Nora threw an apple

"God damn it Yang."

"Boooooooooooooooo!" Nora booed, while Yang glared for the thrown apple

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby said excitedly

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Deadpanned Weiss

Yang picked up the thrown apple and tossed it across the room getting a shout of "Hey!" from a student, while Nora giggled.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." Said Blake not really in an even more closed off mood than usual.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!" Weiss said agreeing

Naruto then noticed Nora grabbing something and emptied his tray holding it in front of his face.

"I for one think that..." Weiss was interrupted when a pie hit her face

They look to see Nora pointing at Ren who held his head in his hand, Pyrrha covering her mouth, and Jaune stared wide-eyed.

Immediately food went flying as all the students stampeded out of the cafeteria while the two teams built forts out of tables Nora laughing on top of team JNPR's.

"Ahahahaha! I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Sang Nora

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" Declared Ruby crushing a milk carton in her hand

"Yeah!" team RWBY cheered raising their fists in the air

Naruto merely just leaned against the wall preferring to not get involved. Though he doubled over when Nora launched Yang through the ceiling

'Fucking twin bond.' Naruto thought while feeling Yang still rising into air. The food fight eventually ended with team JNPR plastered against the wall, and Goodwitch storming in and returning the tables to their places.

"Children, please. Do not play with your food!" said Goodwitch adjusting her glasses

The team failed to compose themselves, while Naruto was frowning.

'She should've come down by now.' Thought Naruto pretty sure Yang's reached terminal velocity by now.

"Wait where's Yang?" Blake asked, as they didn't see her anywhere.

Then they heard the screaming while Naruto looked up in surprise.

"Oh shi-" Naruto was cut off when Yang landed on table he was sitting at right on top of him.

"Here." Groaned Yang feeling Naruto's pain from her landing on him.

"Yang, would kindly get the hell off me." Naruto said through labored breaths

"Let it go Glynda." Said Ozpin walking in

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." Goodwitch said seeing them untangle Naruto and Yang

"And they will be, but right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part? After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever." Said Ozpin as he and Goodwitch exited walked out

All the while his eyes never leaving Naruto and Yang when he said the last part, knowing those two will soon no longer be children.

*Later-Ozpin's office*

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Goodwitch said distastefully, as she and Ozpin saw the small fleet arriving

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man. But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore." Said Ozpin as more ships soon arrived before noticing the hollow-message on his desk showing someone outside his office.

"Come in." said Ozpin, as General James Ironwood entered the office

"Ozpin!" Ironwood greeted cordially

"Hello, General." Greeted Ozpin, though Ironwood waved it off

"Please, drop the formalities. It's been too long. And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met." Said Ironwood giving her a smile, though she retained her blank look

"Oh, James! I'll be outside." She said shortly before exiting the office

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit." Remarked Ironwood

"So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas? Headmasters don't typically travel with their students, for the Vytal Festival." Ozpin said pouring a cup of coffee and handing it to Ironwood who pulled out a flask pouring it into the cup

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year. Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up." Said Ironwood good naturedly

"I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned." Ozpin remarked pouring his own mug

"Well, concerned is what brought them here." Said Ironwood now serious

"I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult." Said Ozpin

"Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men." Ironwood said in exasperation since Ozpin knew why he brought the ships

"We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression." Ozpin retorted calmly

"But if what Qrow said is true..." Ironwood trailed off

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent." Said Ozpin

"I'm just being cautious." Ironwood said

"As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can." Said Ozpin shortly

"Believe me, I am. But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?" Ironwood asked before exiting the office

"I hope they never have to." Ozpin said looking down as that's the last thing he'd want any of his students to experience

*Library*

Team RWBY were currently playing Remnant: The Game, minus Naruto since there can only be four players.

"Hmmmmm... All right... All right! Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!" Ruby declared

"Bring it on!" Challenged Yang making a fist

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet! Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!" Ruby said making airplane noises

"You fiend!" Said Yang Feigning indignance

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn." Continued Ruby, before seeing Yang laugh arrogantly

"Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card! Giant Nevermore! If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!" Yang said

"But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!" Countered Ruby pointing at Yang

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." Yang said

Naruto meanwhile sweatdropped, they did realize it's only a game right?

"Nooooo! My fearless soldiers!"

"Eh, most of them were probably androids."

"Goodbye my friends, you will be avenged."

Not until I draw my rewards! Which are double this round thanks to the Mistral Trade Route!"

"Bah!"

"Oh. Have pancakes." Mumbled Nora in her sleep

"Oh, and what's this? The Smugglers of Wind Path?"

"Bah! Bah, I say!"

"I say, it looks like I'm taking two cards in my hand!"

"Have you no heart? Nooo!" Shouted Ruby crying on the table

'I can't believe I'm actually related to these two.' Naruto thought

"Well, Weiss, it's your turn." Yang said turning to Weiss who looked confusedly at her cards

"I have... absolutely no idea what's going on." Confessed Weiss

"Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus." Yang said sliding over

"That sounds dumb." Weiss remarked, as Yang shuffled through her cards

"See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge... Oh, oh! Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet-" Yang said

"Nooo!" Cried Ruby

"-and put it in your hand!" finished Yang

"Okay." Weiss said still not understanding

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom! Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war." Said Yang lowly sliding back to her spot

"And that means..." asked Weiss

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!" Ruby said in despair, Weiss stood up with a thunderclap joining her psychotic laughter

"Y-yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!" Said Weiss madly, before Yang showed her a card

"Trap card..." Yang said before rearranging the board with Weiss's army disappearing

"Your armies have been destroyed." Said Yang happily

"I hate this game of emotions we play." Weiss said crying, as Ruby appeared in her lap

"Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together!" cried Ruby

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" Weiss said though hugging Ruby anyway

'What the actually fuck?' Thought Naruto feeling a migraine coming on

"Alright Blake, you're up!" said Yang turning to her partner

"Oh, um, sorry, what am I doing?" Blake asked having been deep in thought

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant!" Reminded Yang

"Right." Blake said still in thought

"Hey! Can I play?" asked Jaune walking up

"Sorry Jaune, we've already got 4 people." Ruby said

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess."

"Says the girl who attacked her own naval fleet." Said Naruto, making Weiss give an annoyed sound

"Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!" Jaune said proudly

"By who? Your mother?" Asked Weiss with a disbelieving

"A-and Pyrrha!" Jaune stuttered

"Hello again!" waved Pyrrha

"Come on, let me play your hand for a turn!" Said Jaune in a begging tone

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!" Weiss refused

"Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fa-" Jaune nearly said before Pyrrha covered his mouth

"Fun-loving person, whom we all admire and respect." Said Pyrrha, as Jaune laughed nervously while Blake looked annoyed her secret was out her ears twitching beneath her bow

"Right. That. Ladies, enjoy your battle." Jaune said nervously walking away, before they all heard footsteps

"'Sup losers." Greeted Sun with his teammate Neptune next to him

"Hey Sun!" Ruby said

"Ruby, Yang, Naruto, Blake... Ice Queen." Smirked Sun

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss demanded in annoyance

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun said motioning to Neptune

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" Questioned Neptune

"Thank you!" Ren shouted throwing his hands up, startling Nora awake

"Pancakes!" said Nora looking around

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd." Retorted Sun

"Geh, geh, geh, geh! "Intellectual", okay? Thank you. I'm Neptune." Neptune introduced with a wave

"So Neptune, where are you from?" asked Weiss

"Haven. And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel." Flirted Neptune

"Um, I'm Weiss." Said Weiss

"Are you kidding me!?" Jaune said

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune said with a charming smile

"I never took you as the board game playing type." Sun said looking at Blake

"Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later." Said Blake dismissively walking away

"Women." Shrugged Nora

"Soooo, Naruto you wanna play?" Yang asked looking at her brother, who thought for a moment

"Sure, why not." Said Naruto taking Blake's spot

*Later*

"He cheated, there's no other explanation!" Yang said as she, Ruby, and Weiss headed back to their room all with upset expressions. The reason Naruto had utterly destroyed them in the game, Yang was convinced he had cheated. Naruto had stayed behind since Ruby forgot her game

"Your just mad cause he beat you first everytime." Said Ruby while upset she lost happy Yang always lost first

"Well he cheated so it doesn't count!" Yang said adamant her twin cheated somehow

When they enter their room they see Blake heading for the door before Weiss stops her.

"Stop. Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody!" said Weiss

"Uh, have you met Blake?" Yang asked rhetorically

"Which I get is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong!" Said Weiss before jumping and flipping in the air pointing dramatically at Blake

"So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong!?" Weiss asked balancing precariously on a chair

The other stare in astonishment not sure what to think, before Weiss puts the chair back acting as if nothing happened.

"I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Confessed Blake

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby said approaching

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" Blake continued

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it." Yang said

"Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!" Shouted Blake

"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think that you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells!" Weiss said

"Uh, who?" Asked Ruby

"But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!" Said Weiss

"Well yeah, but..." Ruby began

"We're not ready!" said Weiss pointedly

"And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not!" Blake said loudly, as Ruby gained a manic expression

"Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye." Said Ruby raising her hand

"Yes! I love it when you're feisty!" Yang agreed

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Admitted Weiss

"None of you said aye!" Ruby said sadly

"Alright then, we're in this together!" Blake said smiling

"Let's hatch a plan!" Said Ruby

"Yeah!" Cheered Yang, when Ruby gasped

"I left my board game at the library!" Ruby remembered

"We're doomed." Said Weiss placing a hand on her head

As Ruby prepared to rush out the door she ran straight into Naruto.

"Ow! Sorry!" Ruby apologized

"Just try to not run, also you forgot this." Said Naruto handing her the game

"Yes, thank you!" said Ruby

"Also, aye." Naruto smirked showing he heard their little plan

Before his eyes narrowed at three students wearing the Haven Academy uniform, something was off about them, something he didn't trust, especially the one with black hair.

*Later*

Team RWBY were listening to professor Port rattle on about another of his stories, Naruto idly heard Jaune attempting to ask Weiss out.

"And then I— Oh. Timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. Until next time!" Said Port as the bell rang

"Weiss? Did you hear me?" Jaune asked

"No, no, no, yes." Answered Weiss, as Jaune slumped against his desk

"One day." Yang comforted

"She's lying." Remarked Naruto, making Jaune groan more

Once they arrived back at their dorm Team RWBY changed into different outfits for their little mission, Naruto changing in the bathroom.

"I thought that class would never end." Groaned Blake

"Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation begins!" Ruby declared before jumping on the floor

"I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously." Said Weiss sarcastically

"Hey, we've got a plan! That's... moderately serious." Yang replied

"Right! Everyone remember their roles?" Questioned Ruby

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss said

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." Listed Blake

"Me and Naruto will see an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard..." Smirked Yang knowing she can shake down Junior

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang and Naruto to go over what we found. Let's do this!" Ruby said pumping her fist

"Yeah!" Agreed Sun

They all immediately looked and saw Sun hanging upside down from a tree.

"Sun!" Blake said alarmed

"How did you get up there?" Asked Yang

"Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time." Sun answered

"You do what?!" demanded Weiss

"I climb trees all the time! So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" Sun asked

"We are going to investigate the situation... as a team." Stressed Blake

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby said

"Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" said Sun gesturing out the window

They look out and see Neptune standing on the edge trying not to fall, though surprisingly calm despite being several floors off the ground.

"'Sup" Greeted Neptune

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked

"I have my ways. Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now." Said Neptune nervously trying not to fall

Once helping Neptune in they went over the new plan.

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake. And Neptune, you can go with Yang and Naruto. Everyone good?" Asked Ruby

"Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Naruto and Yang? After all, they are you're siblings." Weiss said wanting to go with Neptune, as Neptune rocked back and forth between Naruto and Yang nervously

"But, Weiss, who would go with you, then? Ruby asked

"Well... I guess Neptune could come with me." Said Weiss as if was no problem, while Neptune gave a suave pose pointing at Weiss

"Hahaha, nah!" Ruby laughed before pulling Weiss out the room

"But! But!" said Weiss waving her arms trying to go back.

"Hey Naruto how're you getting their exactly?" Yang asked since her bike wouldn't fit all three of them

"You'll see." Said Naruto with a mysterious smirk.

*Later*

Naruto, Yang, and Neptune arrived where Yang had Bumblebee parked.

"So where's your ride man?" Neptune asked

"It'll be here soon, by the way Neptune, keep your hands away from where they don't belong." Threatened Naruto after typing something on his scroll, while Neptune gulped nodding quickly

Just then they heard the roar of an engine, looking Yang and Neptune stared in shock and awe as a chopper bike drove up next to him. It was pitch black with red flame designs, a red headlight, and a metal Grimm bone mask on the front with red light shining though th eyes. Yang had only one thing to say.

"I think I'm in love." Said Yang dreamily

"Sorry Yang, this my bike." Naruto said getting while grabbing the black domed helmet with a tinted visor

"Race ya." Challenged Naruto revving the engine

"Oh you are so on!" Yang said hopping on her bike while pulling Neptune

"W-w-wait whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!?" Neptune screamed as both bikes took off at extreme speeds

It didn't take them long before they arrived at their destination.

"I win." Said Naruto getting off

"What, no way I got here before you!" Yang claimed

"You wish. Sorry to disappoint you, but my bikes faster." Smirked Naruto

Neither noticing Neptune frozen look of terror before he shook it off.

"So, where exactly is... here?" asked Neptune, as they entered a club as several goons ran in at the sight of Yang

"Hurry, close the door - she's coming!" shouted one henchman as he and several others closed the door leaning against it

"What are you two idiots doing?!" Junior demanded

They all shout incoherently before and explosion forces the doors open while throwing them back.

"Guess who's back?!" said Yang in a pose as eight guns were pointed in her face by angry henchman

"Yeah, so could you define "friend" for me?" Neptune asked

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoot. Blondie, you're here! ...Why?" Junior asked not really wanting her here since the last time she showed he was literally blown out

"You still owe me a drink." Remarked Yang dragging Junior through his thugs

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho, what a woman..." Neptune before feeling a hand on his shoulder

Turning he looked right into the evil black and red eyes of Naruto Branwen.

"Neptune, you so much as think about it, and I will kill you in your sleep." Said Naruto whispering the last part in his ear making the blue-haired teen pale in fear. Sun had told his friend about the incident at docks and while he didn't go into great detail about Naruto's transformation it was enough for Neptune to know Naruto wasn't someone to mess around with.

*With Blake and Sun*

"This is it." Said Blake as she and Sun looked around a corner seeing a pair of horned Faunus

"You sure? Y'know, I'm just gonna take your word for it." Sun asked, after getting a glare in response as Blake unfastened her ribbon as they approach the entrance as they were handed half Grimm masks.

"I don't get it. If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?" Questioned Sun since it seemed strange to him especially with Grimm masks.

"The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters." Explained Blake she never did like them which is why she never wore one

"That's kind of dark." Sun remarked still thinking it's not a smart idea why wear the faces of monsters when you're trying to prove you're not one

"So was the guy who started it." Retorted Blake putting her mask on

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you…" Sun muttered putting his on

They entered a large room with all the other new recruits, a few dozen, while there were hundreds of current White Fang members on the balconies and on the stage before a Lieutenant wearing a full-face mask walked onto the stage.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long!" Said the Lieutenant

Walking onto the stage was Roman Torchwick, much to the protest of the recruits that a human was here, while Blake and Sun noticed him trying to cover his left hand, the one where Naruto cut off three fingers.

"Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause!" said Roman mockingly

"What's a human doing here?!" one of the recruits demanded pointing at Roman

"I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst. Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!" Torchwick said motioning to himself as an example

"So, is he going somewhere with this?" Sun whispered to Blake

"But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms! Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life! And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room." Said Torchwick before snapping his fingers as the curtain behind fell to the ground revealing the Atlesian Paladin-290.

"Whoa, that's a big robot…" Sun said

"How did he get that?" Wondered Blake

"As some of you may have heard, this right here... is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer", we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves". Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" Torchwick questioned

"We should get out of here." Said Blake knowing they had to leave now before the Lieutenant called all the recruits forward and they were caught in the crowd.

*Junior's Club*

"I don't know!" Junior said setting down a glass

"How can you not know?" Demanded Yang

"I haven't talked to him! I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here. He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back." Stressed Junior tired of the interrogation

"So where did they go?" Neptune asked, making Junior look at him like he was an idiot

"What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back! Who is this guy?" Questioned Junior, as Yang pushed Neptune away

"Don't worry about him; worry about me if I don't find out what I want!" Yang said eyes flashing red

"I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to!" shouted Junior at his men lounging around

"Come on, Naruto, Neptune." Yang said, as Naruto kicked off from the wall

He didn't take part in the interrogation because if he did he'd have been breaking bones.

"We get everything we need?" asked Neptune

"Well, we got everything we can. Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck." Yang said as they got to the bikes.

Just then their Scrolls rang.

"Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-" Shouted Blake

"HEEEELLLLP!" Sun yelled

"Big robot! And it's big! Really big! That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!" Shouted Sun

"Where are you guys?" Yang asked

As if on cue Blake and Sun ran through the streets behind them

"HURRYYYY!" Sun called out

"I think that was them." Remarked Neptune

"Yeah we got it." Naruto and Yang both said not even bothering to find it strange as they drove off

Blake and Sun made it to the high jumping down into the busy street jumping on the cars, while Torchwick in the Paladin merely knocked the vehicle aside.

"Woah!" Sun said after risking a glance behind them

"We've gotta slow it down!" Shouted Yang

"Got it!" Neptune replied reaching for his gun when Torchwick crashed into multiple cars sending them flying at his chasers.

"Hold on!" Yang said leaning her bike to the side with Naruto following suite.

After returning to two wheels Neptune unslings his weapon and opens fire on the Paladin though the Paladin continues onward, switching strategies Neptune changes his weapon into its trident form before leaping into the air stabbing the blades into the Paladin.

"Neptune hang on!" shouted Sun as he created to light clones that jumped over the cars exploding in a blinding light when they hit the mech.

Seeing his chance Sun pulls Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang and jumped towards the mech, but Torchwick managed to pull Neptune off him and throw him into his leader sending them both flying off the highway.

"Blake! I'm in position!" Weiss said through the Scroll

Roman sees Weiss standing in the road with Myrtenaster held ready, he prepared to ram the girl when she stabbed her sword down creating a circle of ice. The Paladin slid on the ice before flying off the ramp where Ruby was standing Crescent Rose at the ready, as the other members of team RWBY jumped down beside their leader.

"Freezer Burn!" announced Ruby as she, Blake, and Naruto jumped away

Weiss creates another circle of ice, while Yang jumps into the air slamming Ember Celica down on the ice creating a wave of mist around Roman.

"Black Rose!" Ruby said as she and Naruto with their scythes jump up cutting off one of the mounted Rocket Launchers

"YOU! You're the little bastard you cut off my fingers!" Shouted Roman angrily upon seeing Naruto

"Careful I might take the other seven." Naruto remarked, as Torchwick snarled angrily from within the robot his anger clouding his judgement as he opened fire

"Checkmate!" Said Ruby, with Weiss and Blake stepping forward

Each girl go for the robot's feet, until Weiss jumps up stabbing one of the sensors. Torchwick attempts to crush Blake beneath the Paladin's foot but she's saved by one of Weiss's glyphs. He tried firing missiles at them but they back flip away, until finally Weiss jumps to high and Torchwick fires an energy blast at her, Myrtenaster absorbs most of the attack but she's still thrown back but not before creating a time glyph beneath Blake.

"Ladybug!" Ruby shouted running into the fray

Ruby shoots herself forward and cuts at the robot's legs, then turns as Blake aims herself at the giant's feet as well. They both dash forward and attack at the same time, circling each other around the Paladin with each strike until they both launch themselves into the air and come down together on the shoulder, cutting off the left arm entirely.

"Dark Light!" Ruby called out

Naruto and Yang both charged in, with Naruto holding his Gunbai out flat as Yang jumps on and he launches her towards the Paladin. Yang punches the Paladin repeatedly releasing shotgun blasts with each hit tossing Roman around the cockpit, Roman was about to move the Paladin back to smash her through the pillars before he noticed Naruto aiming his rifle straight at the cockpit, the barrel glowing menacingly, Naruto then waved mockingly at Roman.

"Oh, you little motherfu-" Muttered Torchwick not being able to finish as Naruto releases the charged shot launching a large blast lightning straight at the mech with Yang jumping off in time.

Once the attack hit the robot was launched back in a demolished wreck, though Roman managed to get out of the cockpit just in time.

"Just got this thing cleaned..." Roman said brushing himself off before looking at the five very annoying brats

"Ladies, Gentleman, Ice Queen..." said Roman casually knowing the fight was loss

"Hey!" Weiss shouted that even the bad guy was calling her that

"Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would..." Roma said, as a pink and white dressed girl jumped down from a Bullhead giving a mocking bow

"Oh, no you don't!" Said Yang as she and Naruto charged forward but when they attacked Neo and Torchwick both shattered glass as they look to see them escaping in the Bullhead

"So, I guess he got a new henchman..." Yang remarked annoyed they got away

'I frigging hate illusion based semblances.' Thought Naruto

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... fall apart!" Punned Weiss poorly

"No. Just... no." Yang said

"What- But, you do it!" shouted Weiss

"There's a time and a place for jokes." Said Yang

"And it was just terrible." Naruto added without missing a beat

"Well, at least I'm trying!" Weiss said crossing her arms

"Wait... Where are Sun and Neptune?" Questioned Ruby as none of them had an answer

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed the addition of Naruto in the fight against the Paladin along with the combination attacks, here are the names:**

 **Naruto + Yang = Dark Light**

 **Naruto + Ruby = Black Rose**

 **Naruto + Weiss = Princess Dragon**

 **Naruto + Blake = Eternal Darkness**

 **The credit for coming up with the names goes directly to Juubi no Shinju. So, review if liked, and no flamers.**

 **Storm out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Storm here, I'm back baby! Sorry for being gone for so long computer's been messing up but I'm back and pleased to bring you a new chapter of Twin Deities. Here we'll be finishing up Volume two and moving onto the major action, so without further ado.**

 **I own nothing.**

'Not sure whether to laugh or shake my head in disappointment.' Naruto thought watching the very on-sided spar between Pyrrha and team CRDL.

They were currently in combat class along with the visiting students including Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai, Naruto didn't know what it was about them but he didn't trust them at all the way they acted as if they were better than everyone else here.

'Especially that Cinder.' Thought Naruto frowning he could always sense something off about her aura like it was broken or split, Naruto was then knocked out of his thoughts when Goodwitch began speaking

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers? Ms. Belladonna? You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you-" Goodwitch said before Mercury raised his hand

"I'll do it." Offered Mercury

"Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent." Goodwitch said

"Actually, I wanna fight... her." Mercury said pointing at Pyrrha

Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion why would he want to fight Pyrrha specifically, sure she's a world class fighter but he doubts that's the reason.

"Me?" Pyrrha asked in surprise

"I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished the match. I recommend you choose another partner." Replied Goodwitch

"No, it's fine! I'd be happy to oblige." Pyrrha accepted

The entire spar Naruto focused on Mercury, he used highly flexible and complex kicks to overpower opponents along with the firing mechanisms in his boots like his and Yang's gauntlets. Though this increased his suspicion since no one's legs can be that flexible unless they're a girl or…

'Or they're using prosthetics.' Naruto thought, his mom made sure he could notice little things during fights to find weak spots or flaws in an enemy's defenses, when to everyone's surprise Mercury forfeited.

"You... don't even want to try?" asked Pyrrha not sure what to think of someone forfeiting

"What's the point? You're a world-renowned fighter. We're obviously leagues apart." Mercury said, though Naruto knew he was likely holding back

"In that case... Pyrrha Nikos is the victor of the match... again." Said Goodwitch

Pyrrha had an annoyed and disappointed expression as Mercury walked away.

"That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses." Goodwitch dismissed

*RWBY Dorm*

"You what?" Asked Blake not sure she heard right

"We want you to go to the dance." Ruby said

"Blake, we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head." Added Yang

"You've also been avoiding practice." Naruto remarked

"You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering" Weiss listed, as Blake scoffed

"You think I care about grades? People's lives are at stake!" Said Blake

"We know, and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to." Yang said trying to calm her partner down

"Thanks to you and Sun, we know they're operating somewhere outside of southeast Vale." Said Ruby

"And, the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the last few months." Weiss threw in

"Don't forget about their missing military tech too." Reminded Yang and Naruto making look at each other

'Okay that's just getting freaky.' Naruto thought unaware Yang thought the same

"But there's still unanswered questions!" Blake said stubbornly

"And there are still going to be unanswered questions, it won't hurt to take a break." Said Naruto

"Blake, you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open!" Ruby said

"All we're asking is that you take it easy for one day." Yang asked

"It will be fun! Yang and I will make sure of it." Said Weiss confidently

"Yeah! We're planning the whole event!" shouted Yang excitedly

"Excuse me?" Wondered Blake not sure what they were talking about

"Team CFVY's away mission lasted longer than expected." Replied Weiss

"So, Weiss and I were asked to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you have the perfect night." Yang said

"And once it's all over, we'll return for our search, rested and ready." Weiss said hoping this would convince their friend

"So, what do ya think?" Asked Ruby

"I think this is a colossal waste of time. I'll be in the library." Blake said dismissively

"Great." Said Yang collapsing on her bed

"She can't keep going on like this." Weiss said since it was becoming unhealthy

Just then there was a knock at the door Naruto, being the closest, answered showing Jaune with a guitar, making Naruto instantly close the door in his face.

"Who was it?" Questioned Yang

"Jaune with a guitar." Naruto answered before there was another knock

"Oh, come on, open the door! I promise not to sing." Said Jaune

"I'll get it." Weiss said annoyingly as she opens the door showing Jaune

"I lied! Weiss Schu-nee, will you accompany me, to the dance on... Sunday!?" Jaune sung off-key

"Are you done?" Asked Weiss

"Yes?" Jaune shrugged

"No." Weiss replied closing the door turning back to her teammates

"What?" asked Weiss seeing the looks they were giving her

"And you wonder why we call you Ice Queen." Naruto deadpanned

"All my life, boys have only cared about the perks of my last name. Besides, I already have a date in mind." Said Weiss crossing her arms

"Date or no date, none of this will matter if we can't get Blake to go." Ruby said sadly

*Later*

Ruby sat forlornly across from Naruto, who was working on a small metal object, still sad Blake wouldn't come to the dance

"I need you to pick a tablecloth." Said Weiss sliding over two table cloths both the same shade of white

"Aren't they both the same?" Ruby asked in confusion since she didn't see any difference

"I don't even know why I asked!" Weiss said in frustration

Yang walked over carrying a large speaker before setting down making Naruto, Ruby, and the table jump in the air

"What've you been working on exactly?" questioned Yang since ever since the teams were formed they've seen Naruto working on that thing in his spare time they asked what it was but he always just said "Secret" and Yang's curiosity was getting the better of her

"You'll find soon it's almost finished." Naruto replied without looking

"So, have you picked out a dress yet?" Yang asked turning to Ruby

"What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?" Said Ruby sadly

"Oh, don't worry; she's going. Weiss! I thought we agreed: No doilies!" Yang shouted

"If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!" Weiss shouted back

"Your dance is gonna have fog machines?" Asked Neptune as he and Sun approached

"We were thinking about it..." Weiss replied doing a complete 180

"That's pretty cool." Said Neptune

"You ladies all excited for dress-up? What about you Naruto?" Sun asked

"Pfft... Yeah, right!" laughed Ruby

"Laugh all you want. I'll be turning heads tomorrow night!" Yang said

"I don't do suits." Replied Naruto

"What are you two wearing?" Weiss asked

"Uuhhh... this?" said Sun motioning to his current attire

"Ignore him for he knows not what he says." Neptune said holding hand in front of Sun's face

"Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place." Retorted Sun

"Yeah, we noticed." Yang remarked

"Soooo... what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know... Blake-y?" Asked Sun

"Obviously." Weiss said

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind." Continued Ruby

"Guys. Trust me; Blake will be at the dance tomorrow." Yang said confidently

*Later*

"Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath." Said Blake in annoyance at basically being kidnapped as Yang dragged her to an empty classroom

"I don't want you to stop; I want you to slow down." Yang replied sitting cross-legged on the desk

"I don't have the luxury to slow down." Retorted Blake

"It's not a luxury; it's a necessity." Said Yang

"The "necessity" is stopping Torchwick." Blake said stubbornly

"And we're going to. But first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say." Yang ordered

"Fine." Said Blake reluctantly

"Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was, like... Super-Mom: Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then... one day she left for a mission and never came back. It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but... I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, y'know? And my dad just kind of... shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost; she was the second. The first... was mine and Naruto's mom. He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow, and that she'd left me with him right after I was born along with taking Naruto. No one had seen her or my brother since." Yang said sadly

"Why did she leave you or take Naruto?" Asked Blake

"That question... Why? I didn't know an answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anyone I could about what they knew about her. I've tried asking Naruto but I never got a straight answer only that I'll know eventually." Yang said with mild anger since Naruto wouldn't tell her why their mom left

"Then, one day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers, or maybe even my mother. I waited for Dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon, and headed out. I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, I was totally exhausted, but I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care; I had made it. And then I saw them. Those burning red eyes... There we were: A toddler sleeping in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter. But, as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time. And if what Naruto said was true our mom had also shown up after Qrow. My stubbornness should've gotten us killed that night." Yang said staring at Qrow's symbol she drew, while wondering if her and Naruto's mother had really gone to save her and Ruby

"Yang... I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just-" Blake was cut off

"I told you: I'm not telling you to stop! I haven't! To this day, I still want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me, why she took Naruto with her, but I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process, what good are we?" asked Yang clenching her fists

"You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!" Blake shouted, as Yang rounded on her eyes having turned burning red

"No, you don't understand! If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do?" Demanded Yang

"I'd fight him!" Blake replied instantly

"You'd lose!" Yang retorted pushing Blake away

"I can stop him!" Said Blake tiredly trying to push Yang but she doesn't budge

"You can't even stop me!" Shouted Yang pushing Blake against the desk

Blake gets up as Yang approached her, before surprisingly grabbing her in a hug her eyes returning to lilac.

"I'm not asking you to stop. Just please, get some rest. Not just for you, but for the people you care about. And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance." Said Yang winking at Blake leaving her to her thoughts

*Later*

Naruto grumbled standing next to Yang at the entrance he's wearing a black suit with a red undershirt, black tie, and red lining on the jacket.

"I look like an idiot." Naruto grumbled he hated wearing suits they allowed no freedom of movement

"Oh, quit complaining you look great." Yang complimented Yang a short white dress and black heels

Just then Ruby entered wearing a red dress with black lace, belt, pumps.

"Ooohh, you look beautiful!" squealed Yang at her little sister

"Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" Ruby groaned trying to keep her balance

They soon were joined by Weiss wearing a similar white dress to Yang's, as they watched Bake dancing with Sun finally having some fun.

"I told you she would come." Remarked Yang

"Mission accomplished." Agreed Weiss

"Soooo, what do we do now?" Ruby asked not sure what she's supposed to do

"Just have fun!" said Yang as she and Weiss walked away

"Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now? Stupid lady stilts!" Ruby said

"Not enjoying yourself?" Asked Ozpin approaching them

"Oh, no, everything's fine! I'm just not much of a fancy pantsy... dancey girl." Ruby said, as Naruto tried loosening his tie

"I really don't like formal wear." Growled Naruto

"Well, you can't spend your whole life on the battlefield, even if you may want to." Ozpin remarked

"Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately." Ruby said quietly

"If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot." Said Ozpin as they watched the dancing couples

Naruto couldn't help but agree, the few times he's seen his mother fight it looked she was dancing through around opponents. He then noticed Mercury and Emerald enter the ballroom making him narrow his eyes which Ozpin noticed

"Something bothering you Naruto?" he asked, as Naruto leaned in close

"See those two Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. Ever since they and their teammate Cinder arrive I've been getting a bad feeling. I think they might be involved with the 'Queen'." Naruto whispered, as Ozpin looked at both while not showing surprise that Raven had told Naruto about the Queen

"Hm, thank you for the information. But don't do anything that could tip them off they are involved with her then it'd be best to not let them know." Said Ozpin lowly before walking away

Naruto the noticed Pyrrha enter the ballroom, and he actually did a double take she was wearing a long sleeveless red dress with a high collar around her neck.

"Wow." Whispered Naruto she looked amazing

"What?" asked Ruby hearing Naruto before looking to where he was and saw Pyrrha

"Pyrrha look's good, doesn't she? Naruto, Naruto?" Ruby said when she didn't get a reply and saw him walking towards Pyrrha

"Hey Pyrrha." Naruto greeted

"Oh, hello Naruto." Said Pyrrha lowly

"You, uh, you look great. Your dates not gonna hit me for saying that?" said Naruto in a joking tone knowing if anyone hit him he'd tear off their arm and beat them to death with it.

"I think you're safe." Pyrrha said lowering her head

"So, where is your date?" Naruto asked

"I don't… have a date." Confessed Pyrrha

"Well then do you wanna dance with me?" Asked Naruto, surprising Pyrrha before she smiled and took his hand

"I'd be happy to." Accepted Pyrrha before Naruto her onto the dance floor

"So, I'm surprised you didn't already have a date." Pyrrha commented since she sometimes overheard other girls talking about Naruto apparently, they thought his not caring attitude was cool

"Well aside from my teammates, you, and Nora I didn't really know any other girls. I didn't ask any my teammates considering two of them are my sisters, Weiss was going to ask someone, Blake was being well Blake, Nora well even a blind man could see she and Ren like each other, and I just figured you already had a date." Said Naruto

"You were going to ask me." Pyrrha said

"Yeah, why wouldn't I your nice, smart, beautiful, and I don't really care about the whole Invincible Girl thing. And I also a certain flaky blonde would have asked you." Said Naruto

"Oh, right Jaune. I was hoping he would have asked me, but he was focused on Weiss." Pyrrha said

"Don't worry, if it happens, it happens, just give it time." Naruto remarked

The song soon ended as Naruto let go of Pyrrha.

"Thank you for the dance, it was very nice." Thanked Pyrrha

"Don't mention it, any guy would be lucky to dance with you, and anyone who doesn't realize it is either an idiot or doesn't deserve you." Naruto said, getting a light blush from Pyrrha

Naruto the noticed Yang and Ruby up on the balcony and waved at Pyrrha before going up to his sisters.

"So, what's going on between you and Pyrrha?" Asked Yang casually while internally hoping for blackmail material

"Nothings 'going on' with me and Pyrrha it was just a dance." Naruto said knowing what his twin was hoping for

Naruto then pulled out a case from his jacket pocket and handed it to Yang much to her confusion.

"You've been asking what I've been working, well open it and find out." Said Naruto, while Yang was surprised what he was working on was for her

Opening the case Yang let out a small gasp, inside rested a locket the same as Naruto's only with her emblem on the front and a yellow Y on the back along with a topaz imbedded in it. Opening it Yang actually felt tears well in her eyes it was three pictures the one on the right showed a blonde baby with lilac eyes, the right showed a baby with black hair and red eyes, and the picture in the middle was a woman wearing a hospital gown smiling at two bundles in her arms.

Yang looked at her brother to see him holding his locket with the same pictures in it with his having his dragon head emblem with a flaming heart held in its claws with a black N on the back and an onyx stone imbedded in it.

"I thought you'd want to something to have mom close." 'At least until you meet her.' Naruto said thinking the last part

Yang threw her arms around Naruto's neck hugging him tightly repeatedly thanking him. Naruto gave wrapped an arm around his sister before seeing Ruby's slightly sullen look, she's sad she didn't a present to.

Naruto then pulled out another case and held it out for Ruby, surprising her before taking it, the locket was the same with her emblem, a red R, and a ruby stone imbedded. Opening it showed her, Yang, and Naruto at Beacon.

"I figured I might as well make one for you as well, since your both my sisters." Said Naruto, as Yang let go of him wiping away any tears in her eyes

"You're the best brother ever." Yang said

"Yeah, thank you Naruto." Agreed Ruby as they both put their lockets around their necks

"Your damn right I am." Whispered Naruto

They all then looked down at the dancing couples all enjoying themselves.

"You know? I think we really needed this." Yang remarked since they've all been busy with missions, classes, and taking down Torchwick

"Yeah, and you did a great job planning it too!" Complimented Ruby

"Aw, thanks! It wasn't all me, though. Weiss did a lot too." Yang said grabbing Ruby in a one-armed hug as she flailed losing her balance

"Looks like blue boy finally grew a pair." Said Naruto as they saw Neptune nervously approach Weiss as she motioned for him to sit with her

"Tomorrow it's back to work." Sighed Yang

"I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us. Ex-cept for that." Ruby said as they heard fits of laughter and giggles

What they saw was equal parts horrifying and hilarious, Jaune was wearing a white dress with a blue ribbon.

Naruto snorted, trying to surpass his laughter, Ruby and Yang had no such restraints falling over laughing. He watched team JNPR performed a short elaborately choreographed dance ending with Jaune spinning Pyrrha, Naruto caught Pyrrha's eye as he winked at her.

'Yang's right we all needed this.' Naruto thought

*Timeskip-RWBY Dorm*

Team RWBY, minus Ruby who'd been called to Ozpin's office, were all waiting the return of their leader. It was the day after the dance. None of them knew why Ruby was called to the Headmasters office so they merely waited.

Just then the door opened as Yang, Blake, and Weiss zoomed over to the now revealed Ruby

"What happened?" Asked Yang

"Uh... well, um..." Ruby chuckled nervously as she began explaining to her team about the incident at the Cross Continental Transmit System. Once she was finished they all sat silently contemplating what they were just told

"That was a risky move." Weiss said finally

"No, I think you handled it well." Disagreed Blake

"I hope so." Ruby said quietly

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Ruby. Oh, I know what will cheer you up!" Said Yang producing a cylinder package

"What's that?" Asked Ruby

"I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together!" Yang answered

"Ooooh! Something from home!" squealed Ruby zooming over to Yang trying to reach the package

The package popped open revealing another black and hairy cylinder, they all lean in as the object shakes before transforming into a corgi. Blake, Weiss, and Naruto stare in shock that at the small dog, while Ruby and Yang stare in excitement

"Zwei!" shouted Ruby jumping in the air

'W-Wha-How-Why- WHAT THE FUCK!' Naruto mental shouted not sure how the dog was able to fit in the small cylinder let alone breathe.

"He sent a dog?" Asked Blake while backing away

"In the mail?" Weiss continued

"Oh, he does stuff like this all the time!" Yang waved off, as Blake disappears reappearing on Ruby's bed

"Your father or your dog?" Asked Blake

"Are you telling me that this mangy... drooling... mutt is going to wiv wif us foweva? Oh, yes he is, yes he is! Oh, isn't he adorable!" Weiss started in annoyance ending in a cutesy baby voice

Naruto was still trying to comprehend how the dog was still alive after spending possible days in a small tube

"Please keep it away from my belongings." Blake pleaded

"Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?" came Goodwitch's voice over the intercom

"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for the week." Weiss commented

"Look, there's a letter! "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang." Read Yang, as dozens of canned food fell out of the cylinder which just confused Naruto even more

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Weiss asked

A can opener then fell out as well bouncing off Zwei's head.

'I give up.' Thought Naruto not bothering to figure out how it's possible and simply accept it.

"Well, that settles it! Come on, Zwei will be here when we get back!" Commented Yang

"Oh, I'll miss you so much, we're going to be best friends, I can't wait to see you, I can't believe how cute you are." Weiss said her speech deteriorating into baby talk

Naruto merely walked out nursing his headache.

*Amphitheater*

All the first years, and the visiting students, were all standing in the amphitheater waiting for Ozpin's speech to begin.

"Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Said Goodwitch, as Ozpin stepped forward

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." Finished Ozpin

"This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast!" Ruby shouted

"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip by night!" Agreed Yang

"Let's check "search and destroy"!" Weiss said

They all approached a holographic screen going through the different missions.

"Here we go! Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out!" said Ruby

"Well, it's in the southeast!" Blake remarked

"So, then let's take it." Said Naruto

Ruby typed in their team name, but when she tried entering it, a message showed first-years couldn't take the mission.

"Wonderful!" Weiss said sarcastically

"Any other ideas?" Questioned Blake

"We mail ourselves there!" Ruby declared, while Naruto resisted the urge to say something snarky

"Well, that's one option." Said Ozpin approaching the group

"Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you four will make your way there no matter which job you choose." Ozpin continued

Yang, Blake, Naruto, and Weiss all glared at the nervous looking Ruby.

"Whatever makes you say that?" Asked Ruby nervously

"I'm still curious how you all found yourself at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago." Ozpin listed

"Um... well..." Stuttered Ruby

"I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?" Ozpin said typing something on his scroll as the screen now showed team RWBY was granted access to the mission

"We won't let you down. Thank you, professor." Thanked Ruby

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck." Ozpin said walking away

*Later*

"That wasn't exactly uplifting." Yang said after a while as the made their way to the airship

"But it's the truth." Retorted Blake

"It's gonna to be tough, but I know we can do it!" Ruby cheered

"Hey! Team CFVY is back!" said a student

They all looked and saw team CFVY as Blake goes towards Velvet

"Velvet? Are you okay?" Blake asked

"I'm fine. I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me." Replied Velvet

"Your mission was supposed to end a week ago! What happened? Questioned Weiss

"Nothing happened. It was just ... there were just so many... Oh, but don't worry. You first-years are just shadowing Huntsmen, so you should be fine." Velvet said reassuringly upon noticing their worried looks.

"Right." Yang said

"I should go. Be safe, okay?" Velvet called out before catching up to her teammates

"We can do this. We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now." Said Ruby trying to cheer her team up

"Right." Agreed Blake

"Besides, it won't only be us out there! We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman!" Ruby shouted in excitement

"Yeah!" Yang cheered

Though their excitement quickly died when they saw who the huntsmen they were shadowing was.

"Why, hello girls! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" Oobleck asked wearing safari gear

Team RWBY all had varying stunned expressions, while Naruto summed up what they were all thinking.

"We're screwed." Deadpanned Naruto

"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss asked incredulous

"Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you, we will not be establishing a single base of operations; rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon. I packed all of our essentials myself, plotted our air course, and readied the airship. And... It's Doctor Oobleck. I didn't earn the PhD for fun, thank you very much!" Oobleck spoke quickly as per normal

"Uh..." said Weiss not sure what else to say

"Come now, children; according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind! ...schedule!" Oobleck said before zipping off to the airship

"Well, alright, then! Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oooobleck- okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse." Said Ruby hanging her head

"Save the world?" asked Nora as she and the rest of team JNPR approached them

"You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt... sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault, though, Ren..." Nora said giving her best friend a look

Ren merely crossed his arms and looked away

"Sounds exciting. Where ya going?" Asked Jaune

"Oh, just outside the kingdom..." Ruby trailed off

"Hey! So are we!" Shouted Nora in excitement

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha clarified

"We set out tomorrow." Added Ren

"Then you can party with us tonight! We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges." Neptune said as he and Sun approached showing their badges, much to Jaune's awe

"We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk, so we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know... normal." Sun said trying to not sound insulting

"Well-" began Ruby, as Oobleck calls out from the airship

"Four minutes, ladies and gentleman!" Oobleck shouted

"Well, uh... Wish us luck!" said Ruby as they made their way to the airship

*Later*

"I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter." Commented Yang as they flew over Vale

"I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles." Oobleck remarked

"Like the mushroom?" Asked Ruby

"Those are truffles" Said Blake

"Like the sprout?" Ruby wondered

"Those are Brussels." Weiss answered

"Fight's Ruby he means fight's." said Naruto, as Ruby nodded in understanding

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular... assignment!" Oobleck continued

"What does history have to do with this? Questioned Weiss, as Oobleck turns sharply

"Why, what a preposterous question, you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager." Oobleck said

"And that means...?" Weiss wondered

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures!" Said Oobleck

"Mountain Glenn, a failed expansion of Vale that was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the kingdom." Naruto answered

"Correct! And now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder." Said Oobleck

"And a likely place for a hideout." Blake added sharing looks with her teammates

"Precisely!" Oobleck agreed adjusting his glasses with a smile

They soon jump out of the airship, with weapons drawn, just outside of the ruins of the town looking at the desolation, Naruto could practically feel the negativity clinging to the buildings.

"Ladies, gentleman! You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntresses and a huntsman has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand? Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school." Said Oobleck upon noticing the bag

"But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So, I didn't." Ruby said trying to keep the bag

"She's not wrong... Very well, Ruby; leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return." Oobleck compromised

"But I, well uh-" began Ruby, before Oobleck leaned towards her

"Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with..." Oobleck said, before the bags zipper opens with Zwei's head popping out causing everyone to stare at the uninvited guest.

"Get back in the bag." Whispered Ruby, getting a bark in response

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought... a dog?" Oobleck said blankly, making Ruby nervous before he suddenly grabbed Zwei and spun around

"Genius! Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!" Said Oobleck, Zwei barking happily

"I'm a genius!" Ruby declared proudly, making Yang, Weiss, and Naruto facepalm

"So, what are your orders, Doctor?" Asked Blake trying to stay focused

"Ah, yes, straight to the chase; I like it! As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hot spot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being... Grimm." Oobleck said looking up, confusing the team

"Uh, what?" Asked Ruby in confusion

"Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment." Replied Oobleck

"What?!" Yang said in surprise

They all turned around and saw a lone Beowolf wondering the streets, they all drew their weapons.

"Stop!" Shouted Oobleck

"Huh?" Blake wondered lowering Gambol Shroud

"There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent." Explained Oobleck

"So... What now?" Asked Ruby

"We wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey." Oobleck answered

"How long do we wait?" Asked Blake

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months - and there's the whole pack." Oobleck remarked drily upon noticing five more Beowolves joining the first

"What?" Said Weiss

"And now they've seen us." Added Oobleck

"What?!" Weiss repeated

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" shouted Oobleck in Weiss's ear

"Guess tracking's out of the question." Naruto deadpanned getting Black Bird's broadsword ready

"A correct assumption." Agreed Oobleck

"What's the plan, then?" Asked Yang cocking her gauntlets

"Show me what you're capable of." Oobleck said

"Cover your ears, Zwei!" Said Ruby getting Crescent Rose ready to shoot

Yang charged forward at a Beowolf grinning widely, ending it with a fiery punch. Several stopped chasing the blonde and turned towards Blake who stood calmly a hand her weapons hilt, one Grim slashes at her revealing it was just and afterimage while the real Blake slashes her attacker in half.

Weiss runs through several Grimm Myrtenaster held out before jumping up and stabbing it into one, before running forwards taking out four more. Ruby shoots several Grimm before cutting on in half.

Naruto stared boredly at the five surrounding him, before two jump at him, though before they can slash him Naruto opens a portal beneath his feet falling through appearing above one of the Grimm and swiftly decapitating it, firing off a round into a Beowolves open mouth, stabbing his sword down on the two that tried jumping him before grabbing the last on its throat and throwing it through a wall.

"Heh. Piece of cake!" Cheered Ruby

"Do not celebrate yet, for I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?" Oobleck asked, as more Beowolves showed up

This continued for several hours as they took down any Grimm they came across while Oobleck asked them questions of why they became hunters.

"And you Naruto? Why did you become a huntsman?" Questioned Oobleck, as Naruto pulled his Odachi out of a Grimm

Naruto frowned at that, why did he become a huntsman? His parents and uncle were hunters sure, but Naruto never was one to follow paths other people took, he stared off into the distance contemplating his answer.

"To help people." Was Naruto's response

"No, no, no. That's what you do, _why_ did you become a huntsman? Repeated Oobleck, as Naruto sighed

"Okay, you want the truth?" asked Naruto, with Oobleck nodding curious of his answer

"I like destroying things, being huntsman lets me do that, destroy things, and as long as I can do that I'm content. And if I get paid for it, that's just a bonus." Naruto said honestly

Oobleck felt a little disturb at the answer, he doesn't think he's ever met a single huntress or huntsman who became a hunter simply to destroy things, it sounded almost Grimm like.

*Later*

Naruto, Yang, Blake, and Weiss were surrounding a fire they built on Oobleck's instructions, their morale at an all-time low.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything..." said Yang lowly

"We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time. I guess we can't always have luck on our side." Blake remarked

"Can't always succeed." Agreed Naruto

"That's not what I meant." Weiss said getting off-topic

"Huh?" Asked Blake as they looked at her in confusion

"Earlier, about... upholding the legacy. There's more to it than that." Clarified Weiss

"Yeah... No, me too. I mean... I don't know." Yang confessed

"I don't know, either. I know what I want to do, but I figured I'd always take things one step at a time." Said Blake

"What about you Naruto?" Weiss asked

"Nope, my answer was true, it's what I want. As long as I can destroy things I'm content." Said Naruto repeating what he told Oobleck

"Well, it doesn't matter. We know why we're here. Right?" Yang said changing the subject since it still disturbed her, her brother became a huntsman to destroy things.

The girl looked at each other in silence when Oobleck suddenly popped up.

"Ah, wonderful; a textbook campfire!" Said Oobleck, as Ruby sat by the fire

"Fire! So... warm..." Ruby whispered

"Very good! Eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for first watch?" Oobleck asked

"Yo." Said Ruby raising her hand

"Hey, did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a Huntress? I mean... what did you tell him?" Yang asked as Ruby walked past her

"Hmm... No, he didn't. Weird. Oh, well; good night, guys!" Ruby said

The girls looked troubled at that, exchanging uncertain glances, with only Naruto looking fine.

*Later*

They all soon went to sleep, except Ruby who was still on lookout duty, though none of them could find any sleep.

"Blake, are you awake?" Yang asked

"Yeah." Answered Blake

"Why do you think he asked us about being a Huntress? Like, what was he trying to say?" Questioned Yang

"Maybe he was just curious." Remarked Blake

"You think?" Yang wondered unsure

"No." Blake admitted

"Weiss, are you awake?" Asked Yang

"Of course, I'm awake! You two are talking. And I think he... When I said, I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But, it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a... moral gray area." Weiss said, with Blake giving a disbelieving snort

"That's putting it lightly." Retorted Blake

"Which is why I feel the need to make things right. If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it." Weiss continued

"All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner named Adam. More of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew that Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy, what will I - how can I undo so many years of hate?" Blake asked out loud

"I'm sure you'd figure it out. You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake." Said Yang

"But I am! I do it all the time! When you learned, I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran! When I realized, my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my Semblance! I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself; an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away!" Blake confessed loudly

"At least you two have something that drives you. I've just kinda of always, gone with the flow, y'know? And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for? I wanna be a Huntress, not really because I want to be a hero, but because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring. And that'll be a good thing. Being a Huntress just happens to line up with that. I'm not like Ruby, she's always wanted to be a Huntress. It's like she said, ever since she was a kid, she'd dreamt about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day, and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today." Said Yang

"Well, she's still just a kid." Weiss remarked

"She's only two years younger. We're all kids." Reminded Blake

"Well, not anymore. I mean, look where we are! In the middle of a warzone and armed to the teeth!" Yang said

"It's the life we chose." Said Blake

"It's a job. We all had this romanticized vision of being a Huntress in our heads! But at the end of the day, it's a job to protect the people! And whatever we want, will have to come second." Weiss said, as the apparently sleeping Oobleck had a small smile on his face

"What about you Naruto?" Yang asked as they looked at Naruto wondering if there was more to why he became a huntsman.

Naruto remained silent, he was awake, he just wasn't sure if they'd like his answer, before sighing deciding to get it off his chest.

"You want the ugly truth alright then here it is. Destroying things, it's not something I just decided to do one day, it's always been with me, even as a kid, this part of me that has a deep hatred for anything alive plants, animals, water, people all of it. Being surrounded by living things it disgusts me and a part of me is always yelling at me to just take anything I can use as a weapon and just destroy anything in my way. You say our job as hunters is to defend the people but I couldn't care less about people, human or Faunus, I could watch the entire world be taken over by Grimm and I wouldn't care. And you wanna know the scary part, even when I began destroying Grimm thinking it would make the darkness go away, it didn't if anything with every Grimm I killed the darkness got angry and it got stronger, even now I feel it clawing at my mind trying to get out, and one day it is going to escape. So, until that day comes I'm gonna fight until I eventually lose myself and someone has to put me down." Naruto said, as they all had disturbed expressions especially at the last part

"We won't let that happen we're your friends remember, I'm your sister." Said Yang strongly, she'd just gotten her brother she wasn't going to lose him

"She's right, we're here to help." Blake agreed

"Besides, who else will be able to keep Yang and Ruby in line." Weiss said with a smirk

Oobleck couldn't help but feel pride in his students, determined to help their friend. Naruto gave a bitter chuckle at their words.

"Will you be saying that when I'm trying to tear you all apart?" Naruto asked rhetorically

"Naruto, Yang it's your watch now." Ruby called out oblivious to the growing tension

Naruto and Yang sighed before getting up to take their watch.

*Later*

Yang and Naruto sat silently watching for anything suspicious, Grimm or otherwise, while Yang nervously glancing at her twin having wanted to ask him something ever since she found she had a brother.

"Hey Naruto, what's mom like?" Yang asked she always wanted to know what her birth mother was like and while their dad told her bits and pieces she's sure Naruto is probably the person who knows her best

Naruto wasn't surprised by the question, he's been waiting for his sister to ask about their mother.

"What our mother is like? That is difficult to answer. I guess the best way to describe is dangerous." Answered Naruto, while Yang looked at him in confusion

"Dangerous?" Questioned Yang

"Yang one thing you need to know about mom is that she isn't the nicest person you'll meet, she prefers action to words. She isn't a people person either, along with being short on patience, and she's blunt if she wants to say something she says it not caring who it is. One thing that you definitely got from her was your love of your hair." Naruto said

"Really?" Yang said absent mindedly twirling a strand of her

"A Beowolf cut a strand of her hair once, the Grimm actually ran away from her after seeing what she did." Said Naruto shivering at the memory, that poor Beowolf

"Cool." Yang grinned

"One you should know though, mom she's killed people." Naruto revealed, while Yang instantly looked at him in shock

"W-what? Why?" Stuttered Yang since that's something she never thought to hear

"Any number of reasons, she has an assignment, they were an enemy, or they simply annoyed her." Naruto shrugged he wasn't that bothered

"How can she people for reasons like that?!" Yang demanded

"Yang not all huntsman is these picture-perfect heroes you've been told about, our mother is one of them, I'm one of them even!" Said Naruto, as Yang looked in disbelief

"You've k-killed people." Yang said

"Yes, I've killed before. Mom made sure to drill it into my head that there are people who won't hesitate to kill me and she made sure I wouldn't hesitate either. She made sure I would survive on my own whenever she wasn't there to help. You have to realize Yang that in the real world there are a lot more dangers than just Grimm, look at Torchwick and the White Fang none of them would hesitate to kill any of us if they had the chance, or worse in yours and the other girls case." Said Naruto darkly, while Yang paled and gulped

For a while they sat in silence with Yang being uncomfortable with the topic now and Naruto not liking his sisters closed minded thinking.

"Hey Naruto I was wondering after the docks you said that happened before, when?" Asked Yang hesitantly about Naruto's berserker rage

Naruto sighed since he doesn't like talking about that incident, he doesn't remember it clearly only bits and pieces, and from what his mom told him when she found him, he was more Grimm than human. Before Naruto could say anything their Scrolls went off showing their shift ended, breathing a sigh of relief at the distraction.

"Come one its Weiss's turn." Said Naruto, while Yang frowned wanting to know what that thing was

Getting up they went back inside to wake Weiss.

"Hey Weiss, it's your... Ruby? Hey, where's Ruby?" Yang said when she didn't see her sister.

"What?" Questioned Oobleck

Just then Zwei came running in barking.

"Zwei?" Said Yang now worried

"What's going on?" Blake asked sleepily

"Grab your weapons! Your leader may be in trouble." Shouted Oobleck

That got Weiss and Blake up instantly, they all ran outside as Zwei lead them to a hole leading underground.

"Ruby's scythe!" Yang said grabbing Crescent Rose freaking out since Ruby wouldn't go anywhere without her weapon

"Oh no." gasped Blake

"Do you think she fell?" asked Weiss worriedly

"Fell?" Oobleck said

"Down there." Said Weiss pointing down the hole, Oobleck down before realizing something

"Oh my. Of course! Of course, OF COURSE, OF COURSE!" Oobleck said as he began pacing

This confused the four, before Naruto looked down the hole remembering something his mom told him.

"Underground." Whispered Naruto realizing what Oobleck was talking about, while getting his teammates and professors attention

"What?" Blake asked

"Mountain Glenn! Yes, an expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! Working people commuting to the city, the main city! Developed a subway system to the inner city! Grimm attacks increased! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter! City evacuates into the metro tunnels and what do they find? The southeast quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves! Mr. Branwen is correct, we're not just looking for an underground crime network, we're looking for an UNDERGROUND crime network!" Oobleck said

"They're working in caves?" said Blake

"No, no, Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense, and unique transportation; the city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom! Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start! As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival: They took up shelter beneath the city! In massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface!" Explained Oobleck

"An underground village." Yang said

"In a matter of speaking, yes. A safe haven. Until... an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm. After that, the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb. If Ruby is down there, we must find her..." said Oobleck deploying his weapon

*Underground Cavern*

Roman was having the time of his life he could finally relieve some stress on one of those annoying brats and she didn't have her weapon or that lunatic brother to save her.

"Wow! You are much more manageable without that over-sized gardening tool of yours." Torchwick said sidestepping Ruby's attempt to charge him

"Oh man. You know, Perry, I really did need this." Complemented Torchwick, as Perry gave a thumbs up

"But seriously. How'd you find this place, Red?" Torchwick questioned aiming his cane at Ruby

Ruby growled before using her semblance to run past Torchwick and escape

"Woah!" said Torchwick in surprise

Looking at Ruby Roman smirks twirling Melodic Cudgel in his hand firing the handle/grappling hook at Ruby catching her by the hood pulling her back towards him.

"I see you've got some tricks up your sleeve! Let me make this clear: We're not through here yet." Torchwick sneered

Just then a massive explosion sounded making Roman look up

"Oh, what the... Perry, if you and the boys could take care of that? Kinda in the middle of something." Said Torchwick

Perry nodded as he went to go see what was happening, when another explosion sounded

"WHAT is going on here?!" Torchwick shouted in annoyance

A third explosion went off as several White Fang ran around a corner being shot at, following close behind was Naruto, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Zwei, and Oobleck. Seeing her chance Ruby jumps on Torchwick's shoulder knocking his hat over his eyes running towards her team, while ducking and weaving the shots fired at her.

"Attach this cart and spread the word: We're starting the train." Growled Roman in anger

"But we're not finished!" the White Fang Member said but was met with Melodic Cudgel's barrel pointed at him

"Do it or you're finished!" Torchwick threatened

Ruby suddenly screeches to a halt realizing she was running towards a group of White Fang members, when suddenly two explosions went off sending them flying showing Yang and Naruto.

"Ruby!" shouted Yang in relief her sister's fine

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked

"I'm fine, I'm fine! But listen! Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons and robots down there." Revealed Ruby

"What?!" Blake shouted while handing Ruby her weapon

"Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars!" Ruby continued

"That's impossible these tunnels have been sealed away, the tracks would lead to a dead-end." Said Naruto

"Get to your places, we are leaving now!" Roman shouted over an intercom

"Well sounds like they're going somewhere." Said Yang

"We need backup. Let me call Jaune." Said Ruby pulling out her Scroll but it showed a low signal

"I can't get through!" Ruby said

"So, what do we do?" asked Weiss, while Naruto turned his sword into a scythe

"Do you really need to aske Ice Queen?" Naruto said rhetorically

"We're stopping that train!" Ruby said

They all rush forward to catch the train, before jumping onto the roof. A White Fang member popped out from a hatch seeing the rose petals but before he could call it in Oobleck hit him with his weapon.

"Hurry, children! We must get to the front and stop this train!" Shouted Oobleck, but they all stopped looking through a hatch

"Hey Doctor." Naruto said

"What's that?" questioned Weiss pointing at the object in the train car

"That my dear... appears to be a bomb." Oobleck answered, making the team cringe before Ruby pointed a head of them

"We've got baddies!" Shouted Ruby as White Fang began pouring out the cars

"Well, I didn't expect them to go-" Oobleck began as the bomb began beeping

"-easy on us. Time to go!" Shouted Oobleck as they all ran to get off the car

"Blake! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!" Oobleck said

"On it." Said Blake jumping down to cut the connector when it detached on its own

"Huh? It decoupled!" Blake called out

"What?!" Asked Oobleck

"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train." Said Yang

Naruto thought about it before running a head opening the hatch on the next car seeing another bomb

"There's another bomb!" Naruto shouted

Oobleck looked at him in surprise before realizing something running ahead to the other cars and looking inside.

"No. No. No. They ALL have bombs!" Said Oobleck

The bombs charge up as the cars are detached forcing team RWBY to jump on the next one.

"This doesn't make sense!" Yang said

"Get the human!" shouted a White Fang member as they charge team RWBY who began fighting them off

Oobleck and Naruto looked and saw the train cars exploding releasing dozens of Grimm

"Doctor, where exactly does this tunnel lead to?" Asked Naruto

"If my calculations are correct, it should lead… right into Vale." Oobleck said

"He's leading Grimm into the city!" shouted Oobleck

"What?" Weiss asked

"It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!" Oobleck explained

"That's insane!" Said Blake

"We have to hurry! You three, go below and try to stop those bombs!" Said Oobleck looking at Yang, Blake, and Weiss

"What about us?" Ruby asked

"We're going to stop this train." Said Oobleck

"Yeah, I know. I said that earlier." Ruby reminded

While Yang, Blake, and Weiss jumped into the train Naruto, Ruby, and Oobleck remained on top fighting off the White Fang

Running forwards Naruto dodged around the multiple Paladins firing at him, cutting through their legs knocking them off balance and off the train. Before seeing a flame encased Zwei fly by into a Paladin, which confused Naruto before he knocked down another Paladin about to shoot Zwei.

*Inside Train*

Yang, Weiss, and Blake all jumped down into a train car.

"I guess this is what we trained for." Said Yang, as Weiss pulled out a magazine of Dust vials tossing it to Blake

"Here, this should help you." Weiss said

Blake nodded placing the mag in Gambol Shroud, before all three prepared to run forward when Neo jumped down from the ceiling blocking their bath.

"You two go on ahead. This one's mine." Said Yang

Blake and Weiss nodded as they went ahead, Neo prepares to attack them but Yang fires a shot distracting her as they get by into the next car. Yang gets in a stance while Neo gives a sinister smile.

In the next car Weiss and Blake are stopped by the White Fang Lieutenant dragging a large chainsaw.

"You go on ahead!" Said Weiss

"Got it!" Agreed Blake

Charging forward Blake deflected an attack while Weiss strikes the Lieutenant multiple times knocking him down as Blake heads to the next car.

"Finally, I get to kill a Schnee..." The Lieutenant chuckled menacingly

Reaching the final car Blake grit her teeth when she saw a familiar face.

"Hello, kitty cat. You miss me? You know, we really gotta stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk..." Mocked Roman

Charging forward Blake feints and uses her Semblance combined with dust to create a fiery shadow of herself. Roman strikes it and it explodes, propelling him into the air jumping Blake delivers several midair strikes to knock him down landing in a fighting stance.

Roman fires a blast from the Melodic Cudgel, but Blake uses dust to create a stone shadow of herself to take the blow, leaping overhead and preparing to strike only to feint again to create another shadow of herself with her Semblance. Roman blocks a flurry of attacks and tries to strike her with an overhead blow, but she dodges back and creates a frozen shadow that traps his weapon. As he tries to retrieve it, Blake performs a vertical slash that sends a shockwave down the train car, destroying the ice sculpture and knocking Roman into the door where he drops his weapon.

Before Roman can get up Blake steps on his chest pointing her sword at his neck.

"Why are we fighting? I saw you at the rally, we're on the same side and you know it..." Torchwick said

*With Yang*

Yang proceeds to walk up to Neo as she stands up, where the two stare at one another, Neo with a smile and Yang with a frown. Tightening her fist, Yang throws a simple forward punch towards Neo's face, which is deflected with a white flash from Neo, causing Yang to stumble back.

Yang dashes forwards, unleashing a flurry of several punches, resetting each time instead of redirecting her blows, as Neo simply dodges each attack, moving her body swiftly to avoid them in a laid back, but effective style. With every unsuccessful punch, elbow, and kick, Yang continues moving forward as her last three blows bring her to a knee, where she attempts a roundhouse kick, allowing Neo to deliver a spinning hook kick, knocking Yang to the ground, the former's guard completely open on the left side.

While on the ground, Yang growls in anger, which Neo responds to by performing a drop kick. However, Yang dodges by rolling away, and subsequently springing up to attack once again.

Countering Neo goes through a pull in redirection, pulling Yang's arm in with her own left arm, and performing an ax kick to hit Yang on the chin, before kicking Yang in the stomach with a side kick. Neo begins pushing Yang back with her umbrella, now on the offensive, as Yang tries to counter her movements with Ember Celica. Neo effortlessly pushes Yang against a wall, until the latter shoots a blast directly towards the former's feet. Neo, however, simply backflips effortlessly, and she lands perfectly on a metal container, before sitting, waiting for Yang's next attack.

As Yang approaches, Neo smiles tauntingly at her, before Yang unleashes another attack. Neo counters, and begins kicking Yang back. Yang unleashes another blast from Ember, which Neo blocks. The two spar briefly, hand to hand, before Yang grabs Neo's foot, and pulls her closer to throw her, only for Neo to perfectly counter, before grappling Yang and using her momentum to throw her into the ceiling, knocking her unconscious.

Neo slowly approaches, pulling out a small, cylindrical blade from her umbrella Neo raises the blade, ready to kill Yang, a masked woman drops into the car from a portal.

The woman charges toward her and swings her sword, knocking Neo away, Neo's eyes gain a fearful expression as the woman draw her blade again now burning red as it doubles in length. Seeing the danger, she was in Neo teleports away in a flash.

Seeing her opponent gone the woman turns to the unconscious Yang, kneeling the woman takes her mask off showing Raven. Raven examines her daughter sighing in relief when she saw she was fine, though still making a note to hunt down that pink and white bitch. Raven then notices the locket around Yang's neck and gives a rare smile that she was wearing it, while subconsciously touching a similar one around her own neck.

Leaning Raven brushed Yang's hair aside in a motherly gesture before standing up and putting her mask back on and opening a portal. Before she jumps through Raven turns back to Yang.

'I'll see you soon… my little dragon.' Thought Raven before walking through the portal

Yang groggily woke up just in time to see Raven go through the portal.

*With Weiss*

The Lieutenant runs towards Weiss as she raises her weapon defensively before using Myrtenaster to draw a pale blue circle in the air, forming a force-field. Cyan shockwaves radiate from the center of the force-field as the Lieutenant tries, in vain, to saw through it. Weiss knocks him back with a slash from her weapon, he attempts another overhead swipe, but Weiss points her weapon downwards and lets the chainsaw simply run down the side of it, creating sparks but missing her completely.

She spins and slashes him again, knocking him back, Weiss flips over him, slashing at his head and landing on the other side of him.

The Lieutenant gets up and spins around, viciously swiping towards her sideways with the chainsaw. She acrobatically lowers her body underneath it, dodging the blow and backflipping out of range before attacking in a series of slashes and stabs that throw him into the air and back onto the ground. She flips over, facing him from another angle.

Rising from the ground, he slashes towards her, but she ducks out of the way. After attempting another overhead slash, which she dodges again, he manages to briefly knock her back after the two weapons clash. However, his subsequent kick towards her meets only a pile of boxes, as she leaps onto the ceiling. She spirals downwards with her weapon outstretched, but he steps out of the way. She lands, before getting up, deflecting one of his attacks, performing a backflip and countering with a stab of her own, which sends him flying backwards.

As he stands back on his feet, Weiss holds Myrtenaster in front of her and concentrates, mixing yellow Dust with a glyph to create a haste glyph beneath herself. Utilizing her speed Glyph, Weiss charges forward and creates a series of glyphs that surround the Lieutenant. She leaps and begins ricocheting off each the glyphs, slashing him extremely quickly each time she passes him, knocking him to the ground.

Creating another glyph, Weiss attempts to stab him where he lies, but he rolls backwards, preventing her from doing so. She jumps in the air in order to attack him again but…

"C'mere, princess!"

The Lieutenant grabs her face before brutally raising her above his head and slamming her into the ground, causing debris to be flung around. He then throws her into the air and slashes at her with his chainsaw.

*With Blake*

"Oh, still feisty. Soooo, what are we gonna do now? You think a little bow on top is gonna make people forget who you were? What you've done...?" Torchwick said, as Blake grit her teeth

Suddenly the train car door is opened and an unconscious Weiss is thrown through, the Lieutenant emerging.

"So, what's it gonna be, Blake?" Asked Torchwick

Sheathing Gambol Shroud Blake kicked Roman in the head knocking him out, before running to Weiss and grabbing her before the Lieutenant could reach them.

*Train Roof*

Naruto, Ruby, and Oobleck were still fighting through the White Fang members, and the mechs, before they saw the train reaching the end of the tunnel.

"Ruby, Naruto! You both go on ahead!" Shouted Oobleck

"But-" Ruby began but Oobleck cut her off

"Don't worry, Ruby. It's time... I teach them a lesson..." said Oobleck determinedly as he faces to Paladins

Before she goes Ruby sees Zwei's saddened expression and gives a small smile.

"Go." Ruby said

Zwei barked happily before going after the doctor. Naruto and Ruby reach the end of the train where the rest of team RWBY emerged from the train cars, but they soon notice the collision with the wall.

"What do we do?" Blake asked

Ruby and Weiss share a smile before the latter forms an ice dome around them just as the train hits the wall.

Naruto blearily opened his eyes, rubbing his head with a groan before seeing Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake in similar positions. Getting they all looked around seeing they were in the center of Vale with an emergency alarm blaring loudly. They then hear growling from behind turning they saw a King Taijitu crawling out of the hole, and dozens of Grimm following shortly behind.

Team RWBY looked around in horror at the Grimm, before their fear was replaced by anger and determination as they all shared looks as they got their weapons ready.

"Shall we." Naruto said

"Lets." Agreed the girls as they saw the Grimm surrounding them

Ruby runs forwards planting Crescent Rose in the ground kicking away several Beowolves, using her gauntlets Yang's propels herself upwards performing aerial bombardments before three Nevermore send her crashing to the ground. Jumping in the air Naruto landed on one of the Nevermore stabbing his scythe into its head before making it crash into the second, jumping off Naruto opened a portal midair opening another above an Ursa slicing through its head.

Blake slashes a Beowolf with Gambol Shroud before firing on the other approaching Grimm. Weiss slashes three Beowolves, summoning a glyph to conjure up an ice blade. Yang, back on the ground, sends several cars flying towards the Grimm, as Ruby finishes slashing at a Grimm, she notices the King Taijitu ready for the attack, until Nora comes flying on her hammer towards the King Taijitu, slamming it on the head and killing the beast.

"Nora smash!" Shouted Nora in excitement, as Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren soon arrive as well

"Let's move!" Pyrrha said

"Okay who's first?" Asked Jaune before seeing a giant Ursa behind him

"Oh-oh-okay, you're first, huh? Okay, no, that's fine. Totally fine, done this before, done this before..." Jaune breathed before with a cry slashed at the Grimm repeatedly until it fell over dead while Pyrrha smiles at his improvement

A few feet from the fallen Ursa Sun and Neptune soon approach flashing their badges.

"Nobody move! Junior detectives!" Said Sun

"We have badges so you know it's official!" Neptune added

"Would you two just kill something already!" Shouted Naruto spinning on the balls of his feet to slash a King Taijitu

Soon a fleet coming from the Atlesian Military, consisting of dropships deploying Atlesian Knight-200 units and the flagship of James Ironwood. Sun and Neptune react in awe of the fleet as Sun drops his badge to the floor. As Team RWBY looks up in the sky, an Ursa takes the opportunity to attack Ruby from behind. However, it is gunned down by a dropship's machine gun. As the robotic Knights deploy, they start gunning down the Grimm.

Two of the Knights are stampeded on by a Boarbatusk, but a separate group of three Knights fire on an Ursa, and another Ursa has fallen from a Knight's punch. Cinder nods her head, signaling Mercury and Emerald to attack the Grimm as she walks off. As an Ursa receives the business end of Mercury's Boots, at least half a dozen assorted Grimm stand in front of Emerald. Emerald pulls out her dual revolver blade pistols shooting the Grimm down. All but a single Ursa fall while charging at Emerald, she quickly transforms her pistols into kopis blades, flipping and slashing at the rampaging Ursa to kill it. Out of the opening comes Zwei, followed by Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck in a damaged Atlesian Paladin-290.

Another airship arrives dropping off team CFVY and Professor Port, Yatsuhashi is surrounded by a pack of Grimm, he swings his greatsword on the ground, unleashing a shockwave. Velvet and Fox kick and punch the Grimm, and Fox unleashes a combo of slashes and punches that make a spiked Ursa explode, impaling the nearby Grimm with its spikes.

"Nice hustle, Fox. Good job." Coco said approaching a large Beowolf

"You just destroyed my favorite clothing store. Prepare to die." Said Coco lowering her sunglasses

Coco, after swatting away its right hand, kicks the Beowolf in the crotch. As it falls to the ground and looks at her, she leans down and slams her bag onto its head. She effortlessly swats away more beowolves, and the rest of Team CFVY resume fighting. Velvet steps forward, about to open her box.

"Hey, come on, you just spent all the semester building that up. Don't waste it here." Coco said

Coco then transforms her handbag into a giant minigun, and starts firing, slaughtering the advancing horde of Grimm, including a Death Stalker and three Nevermores.

Naruto and Yang both stared gob smacked at the at the minigun.

"That's just not fair." Said Yang

"How does it fit in a tiny hand bag." Naruto muttered

With the help of the teachers and Atlesian Military the Grimm are soon dealt with.

Everyone gathered in the Pavilion as Torchwick was escorted to an airship.

"Oh, I can't believe that you caught me, you've really taught me the error of my ways. He-hey, watch the hat!" Torchwick said as a Knight grabbed him

*Later-Beacon*

Team RWBY along with Zwei sat the edge of the landing platform looking out over the city of Vale across the lake

"Well, we did it." Yang said

"We did it." Agreed Blake

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm gonna be seriously disappointed." Weiss said

"Weiss, a two-headed snake literally crushed a bakery. I wouldn't count on it." Deadpanned Yang

"Plus, I mean, we didn't solve everything. A lot of people were hurt, and we still don't even know why they did this, or who that mystery girl was." Ruby added

"Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending." Weiss said reluctantly

"Look at the positives there could have been a lot more damage if we hadn't known." Said Naruto

"We might not have all the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars. And I think that's something we could be proud of." Blake added

"Yeah! And if anyone tries something like this again, we'll be there to stop them." Said Ruby happily

"Yay, teamwork, camaraderie, good guys, go team, alright, good job... So, what now?" Yang asked laying down

"I suggest training for the tournament, but I guess we have that covered at this point." Answered Weiss

"So then..." Blake trailed off

"Uhh... Time for bed?" Wondered Ruby

"Please." Yang said

"Absolutely" Agreed Blake

"Big time." Naruto said

"Yes." Remarked Weiss

"I'm gonna sleep forever." Continued Yang, as they all get up heading back to campus

*Airship*

Ironwood approaches Roman's guarded cell.

"Leave us." Ordered Ironwood as the soldiers left

"I've been informed that so far you've refused to co-operate with the authorities." Ironwood said

"I know this might be hard to believe, General, but uh... I'm not the biggest fan of local law enforcement." Said Torchwick with a mocking undertone

"How about the world's strongest military power?" said Ironwood threateningly

"Hmm… first impressions... not great." Torchwick retorted

"I'm going to give you one chance. Who's really behind all this?" Ironwood demanded

"Isn't it obvious? You're looking at him." Said Torchwick

Ironwood remained stoic before glancing at Torchwick's left hand, the one with three fingers missing.

"Hm… Very well then." Said Ironwood turning around

"What's the matter, General? I thought you wanted to talk." Roman said tauntingly

"The council's given me custody over you for as long as I see fit. So, you can make yourself comfortable. I can be sure that you'll have plenty of time to talk. Also, you have a visitor, he was very eager to see you." Said Ironwood

"A visitor, how lucky." Torchwick said sarcastically

"I suppose that depends on who's the lucky one." Said a male, making Torchwick stare in shock at Naruto standing in his cell

"You!" Torchwick growled

"Me." Naruto said giving a sweet smile

"What do you want you little bastard?!" Snarled Torchwick

"Well see Roman, may I call you Roman, I'm protective of people I care about, then again you already knew that considering you attacked my little sister at the docks and well you saw what happened." Said Naruto, while Torchwick paled a little gulping loudly

Naruto reached outside the cell grabbing something.

"And when we found you in that cavern what do I see, you standing over my sister as if you attacked her." Naruto said turning around as Roman paled seeing the crowbar in his hands

"But of course, you'd never do anything like that would you Roman?" Asked Naruto his eyes having turned red black now

"N-n-now l-lets t-talk about t-th-this." Roman stuttered, as Naruto grabbed his suits collar

"Sure, listen up." Naruto said raising the crowbar above his head

For five hours, straight the only thing the Atlas soldiers heard were the screams of pain and mercy from one Roman Torchwick, and they all shivered swearing to never cross who was giving the beating.

*Night Time*

Yang walked through the Beacon courtyard, she couldn't sleep when she heard a raven pecking at the window before flying down to the courtyard where Yang saw someone standing. So, she got dressed and headed out without waking her teammates.

Yang soon found the person, revealed to be a woman wearing red and black with a Grimm mask.

"Who are you?" Yang asked

The woman removed her mask showing Raven Branwen, Naruto and Yang's mother.

"Hello Yang." Greeted Raven

Yang's eyes turned red as she clenched her fists.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yang shouted running forward with her fist pulled back

Raven didn't try avoiding the punch letting hit her cheek, while Yang glared at her with burning red eyes.

"Better?" Raven asked

"Much." Replied Yang through gritted teeth

For a moment mother and daughter stood silence with Yang glaring at her mother.

"Why are you here?" Yang demanded

"I came to see you." Raven replied

"Are you sure you didn't come to see your preferred child." Said Yang, while Raven flinched a little at the jab

"I suppose I deserved that." Raven remarked

"Your damn right, that and a hell of a lot more!" Shouted Yang with tears in her eyes

"Can you walk with me Yang, please?" Raven asked

Yang narrowed her eyes not seeing any deception in her mother's eyes and remembered what Naruto told her.

"Fine. But you're going to answer my questions" Yang said as they began walking

"That seems reasonable ask anything and I'll answer as best as I can." Said Raven knowing she owed her daughter that much

"Why did you leave?" Yang asked immediately

"I was given a long-term mission by Ozpin that required my full attention. Though tell you exact details, not because I don't want to but because it could put you and those around you in danger." Raven answered, while Yang gritted her teeth

"Why did you take Naruto?" Yang questioned, as Raven sighed

"That is… harder to answer." Said Raven

"Well try, why did you take away my brother?" Demanded Yang

"Yang, you and Naruto are special more than you even realize, it was something Ozpin told me, my brother, and our teammates about when you were born. It has to do with Naruto's I guess you could say rage, you saw what he did at the dock?" Raven said, with Yang nodding

"Yeah, he also said that it happened before. Do you know what he meant?" Asked Yang

Raven sighed knowing the incident, she still remembered how she found Naruto. Pulling out her Scroll Raven showed Yang a video, looking Yang saw it was a village being destroyed by Grimm, though what her attention was the most terrifying Grimm she'd ever seen.

It didn't look like the rest it's bone plating was pitch black with red swirling designs, curved spikes tipped with a poisonous red substance, it was emitting black smoke that seemed melt anything it encountered, it had to large bat like wings on its back with red membranes, a long tail with a tri stinger point, four curbed horns on its head, and a dragon like muzzle.

Yang watched in horror as the dragon like Grimm tore people apart whether with its claws, tail, jagged teeth, or breathing black fire, what terrified Yang the most is whenever it was somehow damaged it bled black tar that formed into more Grimm. The Grimm then turned to the person filming it before jumping straight at the person the video stopping on the Grimm's rage twisted face.

"W-what is that thing?" Asked Yang in fear having never seen a Grimm like that

"That is Naruto." Raven revealed, as Yang looked her in shock and terror

"That's Naruto!?" Yang said

"That's what he become if he doesn't reign in his rage, he was like that for four hours. I was lucky to find him when I did, if it had been any sooner he would have been stuck like that forever." Said Raven

Yang couldn't believe that her brother turned into the that monstrosity.

"Wait, what does this have to do with me?" Yang asked

"When I found him like that he didn't even recognize me, it was only by sheer luck I managed to knock him unconscious. But you, you managed to pull him out of it with just your words. That's what makes you and Naruto special Yang, while Naruto his destruction your life." Raven said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Demanded Yang with her twitching as she was getting sick of her mother speaking in riddles.

"You'll understand soon enough." Raven said before pulling out her sword and opening a portal

"Your leaving already." Said Yang in anger and sadness

"I'm sorry Yang but I have to go." Said Raven, as Yang looked down refusing to let the tears in her eyes fall.

Yang felt something poke her forehead looking she saw Raven's pointer and middle fingers poking her while her mother smiled at her.

"Yang I know you might hate me for leaving you, but no matter what anyone says about me, know this I will always love you and your brother." Said Raven placing a kiss on Yang's head

Yang stood completely still not even noticing the tears falling from her eyes, before she threw her arms around her mother.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Yang repeated she always wanted to hear those words

After a few minutes, Yang let go wiping her eyes.

"So, you have to leave now?" Yang said

"Yes, but I'll always be watching." Said Raven motioning to the raven bird that perched on a light post

Yang watched sadly as her mother walk through the portal as it closed behind her. But she's also happy she finally got to meet her mother. Suddenly feeling tired Yang headed back to the dorm, with a weight lifted off her.

 **So, tell me what you all thought of that, hope you enjoyed. That is a rap on Vol. two but we won't be moving onto Vol. three just yet, I'm gonna attempt my own original arc that I hope you enjoy, I'll give you a hint it involves something discovered earlier in the story. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all Storm here. I've done it! I've finally finished chapter six, cheese for everyone! Wait scratch that cheese for no one, well that's as much of a gift if you don't like cheese true, but just a little cheese, the cheese being a new chapter! Nothing to say except enjoy, also special shout out to ' .king for helping me complete this chapter.**

 **I own nothing.**

Team RWBY were currently riding the elevator up to the headmaster's office all displaying various levels of annoyance, as Ozpin had woken them all up early in the morning.

"So, anyone have any guesses at what Ozpin wants to talk about?" Ruby asked

"No." Replied Blake

"Got me." Yang shrugged

"No idea." Answered Weiss

"I don't care." Naruto grunted

They soon reached the top as they entered the office seeing Ozpin with his ever-present mug.

"Good morning Team RWBY. I thank you for coming as the matter I wish to discuss is of the utmost importance." Said Ozpin, as they all stood a little straighter hearing that

Taking out his Scroll Ozpin placed it on his desk letting a holographic image to appear in the center of the room. The five were surprised to find the hologram to be of the giant ring they found in the Forever Falls.

"Since Mr. Branwen informed me of your discovery of this strange object I and Professor Oobleck have researched what it could be. It wasn't until four days ago, that Oobleck found something, I believe what you five plus Ms. Nikos discovered is none other than a Stargate." Ozpin said

"Um, what's a Stargate sir?" Asked Weiss, with the others having similar questions

"Stargate's are objects whose origins and creators have long since faded away, what I did find out was that they were created to open wormholes that can transport the user to a specific location of another Stargate or if reprogrammed correctly to anywhere the user wishes even other worlds." Ozpin revealed, much to their surprise

"So, where does the one we found lead to?" Naruto questioned

"That is what we will be finding out Naruto." Said Ozpin

"Wait, 'we'." Blake repeated

"Correct Blake I shall be accompanying you on this excavation. Return to your dorm and pack anything essential, and be prepared as there's no telling what we will find." Ozpin said, as they nodded and head back to prepare.

"One moment Mr. Branwen can I have a word with you" Ozpin called out, getting Naruto's attention before turning to his teammates

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Naruto said walking back into the office

"Alright see you Naruto." Ruby replied as the door shut

"You wanted to speak with me Headmaster?" Naruto asked as Ozpin placed some pictures on his desk

"These pictures were taken three and a half years ago." Said Ozpin pointing at the photo of a young Naruto talking to a green hair girl by a forest

"What I want to know is how you find this girl when we could no- Mr. Branwen are you OK?" Asked Ozpin seeing Naruto suddenly go very still with a vacant look his hair shadowing his eyes, worrying Ozpin

"Mr. Bran-" Ozpin was cut off when Naruto's hand shot out grabbing his throat in an iron tight grip lifting him into the air

Ozpin was shocked at not only the sudden assault and strength Naruto was displaying but also the sudden cold chill that passed over him, as Naruto released a dark chuckle.

 **"Sorry, Naruto isn't here right now, you'll have ask later."** Spoke 'Naruto' in a demonic overlapping voice lifting his head showing off his now black and red eyes, much to Ozpin's shock

"Y-your him, aren't you?" Ozpin stated, while 'Naruto' grinned evilly

 **"Oooohoohoohoohoo you're a smart one aren't you, not every day I meet someone who still remembers. But your correct, so you should realize just how royally screwed you are."** 'Naruto' spoke before sighing

 **"Though sadly, I can't stick around as annoying as it is since the boy needs to fully awaken my power. But… wait."** Said 'Naruto' before stopping and narrowing his eyes at Ozpin something about this human was familiar suddenly he grinned darkly

 **"Oh, it's you. Even now you're still jumping to different hosts."** Sneered 'Naruto', while Ozpin's eyes widened in shock

"Ho-how…?" Ozpin questioned

'Naruto' didn't respond looking down at the pictures growling at the girl in the picture, before grabbing one and showing it to Ozpin.

 **"Tell me what do you see here and look very carefully."** 'Naruto' said

Looking at the picture Ozpin looked closely, before seeing what he meant, it was hard he had to squint, in the background a shadowed figure hidden in the trees watching the girl, what stood out the most was the horned helmet covering the left side of their head.

"It was just a White Fang member." Said Ozpin in confusion

 **"Tch, I don't who's more pathetic you or him! That's no Faunus and it's definitely no human, tell you what one more guess."** Said 'Naruto'

Ozpin was confused even more if it wasn't a human or a Faunus then what… Ozpin's eyes widened at the implication

"No…" Whispered Ozpin, 'Naruto's' grin widened

 **"That's right, that's a Grimm, but not just any Grimm that's an Emperor!"** 'Naruto' revealed, much to Ozpin's shock and horror

An Emperor Grimm, said to be strongest and oldest Grimm to have existed, their power is supposedly so great they can wipe out armies in an instance, most people believe them to be rumors but Ozpin knew better. He knew the Emperors were very real all four of them.

 **"You real should've looked more closely, if you did your precious Spring Maiden might still be alive."** Said 'Naruto'

"You mean she's…" Ozpin trailed off

 **"What can I say once Despair finds a Maiden the only thing that awaits her is death."** 'Naruto' said before finally releasing

 **"And tell that human, Qrow whatever, to keep out of business that doesn't concern him, if he did he might still have his arm. The boy may not have sensed it, but I did the hatred within him, he didn't show it but I felt it. So, tell him next time he tries playing hero to save a Maiden, he won't live to regret it."** Threatened 'Naruto'

Just then the chill Ozpin was feeling vanished while Naruto's sclerae turned back to white.

"So, you wanted to speak with me Headmaster?" Naruto asked

"Um, yes Mr. Branwen I did but I seem to have forgotten, I'll speak to you if I remember. Go join your team in preparing" Said Ozpin quickly

"Uh, alright." Naruto said looking at Ozpin strangely as he exited the office

Once he left Ozpin pulled out his scroll sending Qrow a message.

*Timeskip-Forever Falls*

After they packed their bags Team RWBY and Ozpin all boarded an Aircraft to Forever Falls, while they felt anxious they were excited since this was something like nothing they ever seen or heard of.

"Hey Professor any idea of where this thing will take us?" Asked Naruto, as they all walked through the tunnel to the Stargate which now had lights hanging from the walls

"Hm, it's hard to say really as only the creators could really answer that. It could simply take us to one of the other kingdoms, or it could take us to an entirely different world." Ozpin replied

They soon arrived in the cavern with it looking the same as before.

"Okay so how do we start this thing exactly?" Yang questioned

"That is what we have yet to find out Ms. Xiao Long." Replied Oobleck suddenly appearing behind, making them jump back in shot.

"What the – how did – where did you come from?!" Naruto shouted shock

"Forgive my abrupt appearance but when I heard that you had discovered a Stargate I immediately flew out here to examine it myself." Oobleck said before rushing over to said Stargate examining it and the runes carved into it.

"And what have you found out Bartholomew?" Questioned Ozpin

"Ah yes, well as there is limited knowledge of Stargate I mostly have theories, but I have found this." Oobleck said appearing in front of a dial like device

"If my guess is correct this device is connected to the Stargate in some way, I'd say it's likely a power source or allows the user to set the destination they will be taken." Oobleck explained

Ozpin walked over to examine the dial while team RWBY walked over to the Stargate standing in front of it. Ruby overcome with curiosity reached out and touched the Stargate, with Naruto reaching to stop her but…

"Ruby don't!" Said Naruto, making Ruby look at him just as her hand touched the Stargate

"Huh?" Ruby questioned

Suddenly the symbols carved into the Stargate started glowing, while it hummed to life.

"That's not good." Weiss said as she and her teammates saw a blue a portal appear in the center.

Naruto's head turned slowly towards a sheepish Ruby giving her a terrifying glare.

"This is why we don't touch strange objects." Said Naruto slowly before he and team RWBY were sucked through the Stargate portal

Unknown to everyone a shadow moved quickly jumping through the portal.

Naruto could vaguely hear his teammates screaming, though everything else was just a blur as they all travelled through a tunnel of light.

After what felt like hours they finally exited the portal, only problem they were HUNDREDS OF FEET IN THE AIR!

"Guys use your weapons!" Shouted Naruto over the wind as he grabbed his Gunbai putting his feet on it to slow his decent

Ruby and Yang both shot blasts below them slowing themselves down, while Weiss formed Glyphs for her and Blake to use. Everything was go well until they were thrown off course when they heard an earth-shattering roar, luckily, they were close enough to the ground to land themselves.

As they stood up Team RWBY looked around to see a crowd of people looking at them in shock, what confused was they were wearing Beacon Uniforms but they didn't recognize anyone. People begin whispering and pointing at them, making stick close.

"Uh, anyone know where we are?" Asked Yang

"I think we're at Beacon." Blake said

"And I think the better term would WHEN are we." Added Naruto getting their attention as he motioned to the back of the crowd

What they saw shocked them and made Ruby and Yang tear up a little, as Ruby muttered a single word.

"Mom." Whispered Ruby

There standing at the back were four people they recognized as their parents, Naruto and Yang's mom, and their Uncle Qrow, only problem being they were teenagers.

Suddenly the crowd parted and Team RWBY was shocked again when they saw a considerably younger Ozpin with his cane.

"Enough all of you return to your dorms immediately." Said Ozpin as the students began walking away but still giving looks to Team RWBY

"Now you five, would you follow me to my office." Ozpin said

Team RWBY followed though Naruto, Yang, and Ruby gave a look to the younger versions of their parents.

They followed Ozpin in silence still coming to terms that they were in the past. Once they reached Ozpin's office the Headmaster sat down looking at the five teenagers.

He noticed that young man, the blonde girl next to him, and silver eyed girl bared uncanny resemblances four of his students with the blonde girl being a mix of two of them.

"You're from the future aren't you." Stated Ozpin, shocking Team RWBY

"H-how did you…" Weiss stuttered

"The fact that you five fell from a portal that suddenly appeared in the sky, along with you seemed surprised upon seeing me but not at your surroundings showing you attend Beacon, and the fact you three (looking at Naruto, Yang, and Ruby) look like members of Team STRQ." Ozpin deduced, much to their shock

"Am I wrong?" Questioned Ozpin rhetorically

"No, you're right." Naruto muttered, Ozpin nodding looking deep in thought

"It must be the reason…" Whispered Ozpin trailing off

"Uh, the reason for what sir?" Asked Blake

"Oh. Recently all the Kingdoms have been getting reports of increased Grimm activity and I take it you heard that roar." Ozpin, getting nods

"Yeah what was that?" Yang wondered

"No ones, only that it started the same time as the increased Grimm sightings for the past few days. As if…" Said Ozpin trying to find the right words

"As if something's waking up." Naruto said, getting their attention seeing him staring out the window as if searching for something

"Yes, like somethings waking up." Muttered Ozpin while eyeing Naruto curiously

*Mistral-Unknown Location*

A figure was walking through a cave until they finally reached an end of a pure black wall. Placing a hand on the wall the person closed their eyes.

"Patience, you all must wait for the Master to awaken before your return. Don't worry the time is almost upon us." The person said in a dull emotionless voice

Just then the wall moved as a massive burning red eye open gazing down at the figure revealing the wall to be part of a titanic creature that released a menacing growl before returning to its slumber.

*Beacon-Headmaster's Office*

"So, what now?" Wondered Yang after they had explained how they got to the past to Ozpin

"Well at the moment you five are stuck here until my future self finds a way to pull you back. Though while you're here you'll have to hide who you are, I don't think I need to explain the consequences if you change anything in the past." Ozpin said, getting nods

"Good, now I will help you create identities of being a visiting team from another Academy to explain your presence. Now I simply need to know what you'll call yourselves and which Academy you'll be from." Said Ozpin

Team RWBY looked thoughtful before they decided on their aliases.

"Yang Raven."

"Ruby Summer."

"Blake Neko."

"Weiss Frost."

"Nero Sparda, and we're from Haven Academy in Mistral." Finished Naruto, Ozpin nodding as he began creating the records for them while Weiss looked at Naruto in surprise at his alias

"Very well you are now Team RWBY from Haven Academy. Now if you'll follow me I'll show you to your temporary dorm." Ozpin said as he leads them out of his office

"Hey Naruto, why'd you pick that alias and why Mistral?" Questioned Weiss

"It's one of my old alias that I used, as for why Mistral I really liked it whenever me and mom went there." Answered Naruto

"So, you've been to Mistral?" Weiss asked again, Naruto nodding in response

"You wouldn't have happened to have been in Mistral oh say three or four years, ago would you?" Said Weiss silently hoping the answer was no

"Yeah I was." Answered Naruto grinning at the memory

Best. Week. Ever.

"So, what're we going to do Professor?" Blake asked

"For the moment, you'll have to play the part of visiting students while I will work on finding the Star Gate to send you all back to your own time. Ah we're here." Ozpin said as they arrived at the dorms

Going to one down the hall Ozpin opened the door showing an empty room with four beds.

"If you wish I can have a fifth bed delivered." Said Ozpin

"It's alright, hopefully we won't be here long and I don't sleep much anyway." Naruto denied, Ozpin nodding before walking away to get to work on locating the Star Gate

"Does this room look familiar to any of you." Remarked Ruby as they looked around

"Now that you mention it, yeah a little." Said Weiss

"I think this is our dorm, or it will be our dorm." Blake added

"Hey you guys!" Shouted a female voice

Looking Naruto, Yang, and Ruby tensed when they saw it was the younger versions of their parents, luckily Yang put her hair up in a ponytail while Ruby pulled her hood up hiding her face a little.

The one who called out to them was Summer, with Yang and Ruby resisted the urge to run over to her.

"You're the five who fell out of the sky right?" Commented Summer

"Yes, we are. Forgive us we're a visiting team from Haven Academy. I'm Nero, this Blake, Weiss, Yang, and our leader Ruby." Introduced Naruto

"Haven if that's true why is it you fell out of the sky?" Raven questioned with narrowed eyes making Qrow roll his eyes at his sister's paranoia

"My sister's a risk taker and an adrenaline junky. She thought it'd be cool to sky dive from a Bullhead to make an entrance." Said Naruto pointing at Yang who gawked at him

Raven narrowed her eyes at him searching for any signs of deceit, but couldn't find anything making her inwardly smirk since he's either a convincing liar or telling the truth.

"Well then let us be the first to welcome you to Beacon Academy. We're Team STRQ, the best and strongest team ever! I'm the leader Summer Rose, my partner Raven Branwen, her brother Qrow Branwen, and his partner Taiyang Xiao Long." Summer introduced Qrow nodding in greeting and Taiyang giving a two finger salute, while Raven continued staring at Naruto before noticing his weapons

"That's an interesting weapon." Raven commented, Naruto glancing at Black Bird strapped to his back

"Thanks, yours is pretty cool to, I take it from the bulky sheathe it's a rotary chamber for Dust Blades." Said Naruto, Raven unconsciously placing a hand on her hilt

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Questioned Raven

"Because I use Dust Blades to." Naruto replied with a smirk, which Raven matched

"Well then you wouldn't mind a little match to see who's better would you." Remarked Raven

"Lead the way." Naruto said while inwardly cackling in glee

Everytime he and his mother sparred she'd knock him down again and again to the point he lost count of how many times he lost, but now he's fighting a younger less skilled and experienced version of his mother and he's going to enjoy being the one doing the knocking for once.

Team RWBY and the three members of Team STRQ followed behind as Raven lead Naruto to the arena. Once they arrived Naruto and Raven stood across from each other gripping their weapons while their teammates sat in the stands.

"Get ready to carry your friend out of here, cause Raven doesn't believe in holding back no matter the opponent." Said Qrow, though merely got snorts of laughter in response

"Funny I was gonna say the same thing to you." Yang threw back pointing at the arena

Looking Summer, Qrow, and Taiyang's jaws dropped while their eyes widened dramatically when they saw Naruto aiming his sword at Raven's throat and her own blade held at the back of her head.

Raven herself was equally shocked, she didn't even fully draw her weapon before finding herself at Naruto's mercy.

"To slow." Naruto commented throwing Raven her sword back

"Best two out of three." Challenged Raven believing it was a fluke

'Oh, this is gonna be fun.' Naruto thought

*Thirty Minutes Later*

Raven panted heavily, thirty-six times, she lost thirty-six times!

Naruto meanwhile was laughing like a madman, inwardly of course not wanting people to think he's crazy.

"Way to go bro!" Cheered Yang high-fiving her twin while she had forgiven her mother a little it didn't she doesn't not enjoy seeing her get smacked around

"I can't believe it." Whispered Qrow in shocked silence having never seen his sister lose before

Raven, after catching her breathe, was now gazing at Naruto her interest in him increasing exponentially before she smirked approaching.

"So, Nero you wanna hang out sometime." Raven offered with alluring smile

Naruto instantly froze gaining a look of horror, luckily facing away from Raven.

'Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!' Naruto mentally cursed himself remembering to late that his mother valued strength above all else

Including a strong partner.

"Oh, look at the time gotta go!" Naruto said quickly before running fast enough to leave a dust cloud in his place

'I love it when they run.' Thought Raven knowing she'll catch him eventually

*Timeskip-three days*

Naruto glumly walked into the Nightclub, which he knew was owned by Junior, as he thought about the terrible three days since his and his teammates arrival in the past.

After defeating the teenage version of his mother, which he was now regretting, he's had to deal with her constantly making passes at him dropping subtle hints or not so subtle, she even tried jumping him alone in Team RWBY's temporary dorm room!

Everytime Naruto managed to escape, though it was getting harder as Raven was getting more creative of capturing him. Luckily Naruto managed to catch an airship to Vale to escape her, along with wanting to drown himself in alcohol he was looking for information.

Sitting at a barstool Naruto saw a younger Junior cleaning a glass.

"Hey Junior." Greeted Naruto, making Junior look at him with a raised brow

"Do I know you?" Junior asked

"Not at all." Naruto responded

"O…kay, what can I get you mystery person." Said Junior

"Well for starters I need information, which I hear you have a lot of." Said Naruto leaning forward

"Well you got the wrong guy I don't anything." Junior denied until Naruto slid several Lien towards him

"This ring any bells." Naruto retorted

Junior looked around before slipping the Lien in his pocket.

"So, what'd you wanna know?" Questioned Junior

"The Grimm, they've been acting up lately more than usual, I wanna know why." Naruto said, Junior raising a brow before leaning forward to not be overheard

"I don't know much, but from what I've heard there have been more and more attacks on villages outside the Kingdoms even one's with Huntsmen are being taken down. Now here's the weird part, if it's true, there have been reports of someone being at all the sights of the attacks as if leading them, big tall guy with freaky curved horns coming out his head with his mouth looking as if it's been sewn shut and it's not a Faunus, and the worse part everytime someone sees the guy he lets out this horrifying scream." Whispered Junior, Naruto frowning in response processing the information

"And that's all I know so you gonna order something?" Junior said, with Naruto pulling out more Lien

"Give me your strongest drink and just give me the bottle and a few glasses." Requested Naruto, Junior nodding and going to get the drink

Once the bottle and glasses were in front of him Naruto began pouring himself several drinks downing each of them, and he's not stopping until he can't remember his own name.

"Never took you for a drinker."

Looking Naruto saw Blake approaching him, taking the seat next to him.

"I only drink when I want to forget anything, and I have a lot to forget now. Besides what're you doing here?" Said Naruto

"We were wondering where you went and I volunteered to go looking." Blake replied, Naruto nodding in acceptance

"You want a drink?" Questioned Naruto

Thinking about it Blake shrugged, she's seen Yang drink.

"Sure." Answered Blake, as Naruto handed her a glass and filling it

"So, tell me about yourself." Naruto said, making Blake look at him in confusion making him elaborate

"Well I've already everything I want about Yang and Ruby, Weiss is, well I can read her like a book, but I don't think I know that much about besides you previous… work." Said Naruto, while Blake stayed quiet since she didn't really like talking about herself

"Come on, I promise I won't tell anyone. Hunters honor. I'll even tell you about myself." Naruto swore, the last part getting Blake's attention since Naruto never really talks about himself and when he did it was basic stuff

"How about this I'll answer one of your questions, then you answer one of mine." Said Blake, while Naruto smirked

"Alright, ask whatever you want." Naruto said as they both telling each other about themselves

*Morning*

Naruto blinked his eyes open glaring at the sun shining right in his face.

'Fucking ball of light.' Naruto thought before wincing and grabbing his head as he felt the hangover as he got up to get some water

Though Naruto soon found a problem when he felt a weight on his chest, looking he saw a head of black hair, with two cat ears poking out.

'Oh shit.' Thought Naruto as the events of last came back to him

He and Blake had talked, they drank, and then they ended up back in the dorm room.

'Please, please, please, ple- shit.' Naruto thought lifting the sheet showing they were both naked, looking he saw their clothes scattered haphazardly around the room

Despite the situation, Naruto couldn't help but notice, Blake was sexy as hell.

Just when he was about try and quietly leave Naruto heard Blake groan making him freeze as she began to wake up.

Blake slowly opened her eyes wincing from the hangover she felt. Sitting up she felt a draft looking she saw she wasn't wearing any clothes making her pull the sheet up to her chest.

'Please tell me I didn't do anything last night.' Blake mentally pleaded before her sensitive hearing caught someone's breathing making her pale that she might have slept with a random stranger

Turning slowly Blake saw an equally naked Naruto next to her looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Uh, hi." Said Naruto awkwardly

"Did we…" Blake trailed off part of her hoping nothing happened despite their current state of undress

"I think so." Naruto said slowly

Both remained silent with Blake turning red in embarrassment at her first time being with her partner's brother, though a small part of her enjoyed it from what she could remember, which only made her more embarrassed. Then to their horror they heard the door opening hearing Yang's voice.

"Hey Naruto, have you seen-" Yang was cut off seeing Naruto and Blake in the same bed with their clothes scattered around

All three of them stood frozen with Blake trying desperately to hide herself.

"Yang before you anything I want you to know… it's exactly what it looks like." Said Naruto with Blake smacking him over the head her face burning red

"I'll uh, just go and leave you to alone, sorry to interrupt." Yang said walking out the room

"Do not tell anyone!" Shouted Blake not wanting Ruby and Weiss to find out

Once Yang was out and the door was closed Naruto and Blake got out of bed and began putting their clothes back on keeping their backs turned to each other. Once they finished they both looked at each other unsure what to say.

"So, um yeah that happened." Said Naruto rubbing the back of his neck

"Yeah. I'm gonna go stop Yang from telling anyone. So, see ya." Blake said

"Uh sure I'm gonna go do… something." Replied Naruto as they both walked in separate directions

*Later*

Naruto was walking around Beacon, seeing what's different from the Beacon he knows. So far everything looks the same to him, aside from a few different teachers and the students.

Suddenly Naruto felt himself collide with someone sending both him and person stumbling to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Said a female voice, Naruto merely stood up dusting himself off

"It is alright I should've been more aware of my surroundings. Here let me help-" Naruto said offering his hand when he froze in shock while his eyes widened

The girl had long stunning red hair, and stormy blue eyes, her top consisted of two layers, the top layer was a blue strapless top split vertically with silver patterns, also having riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, indicating heavy stitching, the bottom layer is a low blue V-neck, wearing an elastic blue A-line miniskirt and black opera-length gloves on both arms with studded wrappings, she had a red ankle-length drapery that wrapped around her skirt, she wore a silver circlet headpiece that could be seen above her ear and under her bangs, a pair of small, blue, teardrop-shaped sapphire's hang from her circlet on thin chains, she also sported a large silver gorget around her neck, and a silver bracelet on the upper half of her left arm, she had elaborate silver greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees, her high-heeled boots are black with blue trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf, Naruto also her weapons of choice two curved swords sheathed on the small of her back.

All in all, Naruto felt like he was looking at a carbon copy of Pyrrha only with a different color scheme. But what made him freeze wasn't that, it was the fact his mouth moved on its own while his eyes turned black and red.

 **"Selene."** Choked Naruto, while the girl tilted her head in confusion

"I'm sorry who?" the girl questioned snapping Naruto from his daze as his eyes returned to red and white

"Uh, right sorry you just looked… familiar. I'm Naruto." Introduced Naruto either not catching his slip or not caring

"It's alright, and I'm Diana, Diana Nikos." Diana introduced with smile that made Naruto's heart soar for some reason

"It's nice to meet you Diana." Said Naruto with a warm smile as Diana reached to shake his hand

Though when their fingers touched they felt a jolt of electricity go through them making them pull their hands apart.

"I'm so sorry." Naruto apologized thinking he hurt her

"It's alright. So, are you new to Beacon?" Questioned Diana having never seen him around before

"Uh, yeah me and my team are visiting from Haven and just arrived a few days ago." Naruto answered

"Oh, you're the one who everyone's talking about, well you and your team." Diana said remembering hearing some students talking about a team falling out of the sky

"Yeah that's us." Replied Naruto sheepishly

"Well if you want I'd be willing to show you around Beacon." Diana offered, Naruto smiled at the offer

"Yeah, yeah I'd like that." Naruto accepted

 **Well hope you all enjoyed the chapter and that's right Team RWBY's in the past! And thing's are getting real now, with all that's happened. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Now some of you have expressed dislike of Team RWBY travelling back in time and I want you all to know what I think about that, get. The. Fuck. Over IT! This my story, and I will write the way I want to, no one is forcing you read it, you don't like how I write there's the back arrow! Now then to settle a matter, no Naruto is not Pyrrha's father, who the woman is will be explained, also there will be several scenes that may confuse all I can ask is be patient and all will be answered. And special shout out to ' .king for helping with this chapter and who is also doing a "watching of" for this story along with some art. So without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Naruto scrunched up his face in his sleep tossing and turning as he began sweating.

 _"Why do you insist on following me?!" a male voice demanded_

 _"I'm not following you, I just happen to be going the same way." The female returned smiling impishly_

 _…_

 _"Um … do wanna spend time together sometime?" Asked the female shyly with a faint blush, while the male looked at her in confusion_

 _"I thought that's what we we're doing when started stalking me …" The male said, as the girls blush darkened_

 _"N-no, I mean do you want to hang out, l-like a d-date." Whispered the female quietly, while the male looked her in shock_

 _"U-uh, s-sure … that'd be nice I guess." Said the male still in shock_

Naruto's eyes closed tightly no matter how hard he tried he couldn't hear the names being said

 _"Why do you like me?" Questioned the man_

 _"Huh." The woman said_

 _"Why do you like me, I mean know who I am, what I have. So why, why me?" The man asked a near pleading tone_

 _The woman's eyes softened, as she smiled softly placing a hand on the man's face._

 _"None of that matters to me, I don't care about who you are, or what you've done. I care about you, and nothing and no one will ever change the fact that I love you." The woman said, much to the man's shock_

 _"Y-you, you love me." Said the man, the woman nodding smiling at him_

 _…_

 _"No! Please no!" The man shouted holding the woman's limp form in his arms_

 _"Please … wake up please! Open your eyes! Please don't leave me." Whispered the man but no matter what he she wouldn't respond_

 _The man buried his face in her neck cradling her body, before his body began shaking with a dark aura beginning to form around him as he threw his head back._

 ** _"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

Naruto shot up gasping for air while sweat poured down his head.

"Uh, Naruto." Yang called out

Looking Naruto saw his team looking at him worriedly, since he looks paler than normal.

"Are you alright?" Asked Weiss

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine just a bad dream, just a dream." Naruto muttered the last part lowly while not fully convinced of that himself

"O… kay well Ozpin asked to see us something about the Stargate to get home." Ruby said as she and Yang still looked concerned at him

"Alright give me a minute." Said Naruto

*Later*

Team RWBY were making their way up to Ozpin's office, with Naruto taking the time to think about the past week.

It's been a week since Naruto had slept with Blake and met Diana, who he at first thought might have been Pyrrha's mother but was really her aunt.

Naruto took every moment he could to spend time with Diana getting to know everything about her, he didn't know what it was but he felt drawn to her and when he saw her he felt alive, but what really shocked Naruto was he felt normal. For as long as Naruto could remember he's always had an innate desire to destroy everything around him having a little voice in the back of his mind whispering desires of death and destruction, but when he's near Diana he no longer has that urge as if her very presence calms the beast inside him, and after thinking on it he realized that the same thing happened when he was near Pyrrha.

He had made sure to learn everything he could about Diana her likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams he wanted to know everything, he'd even met her team, Team DARV (Dark) whom she was the leader of, and he was shocked when he saw the members, Li Ren, Freya Valkyrie, and Joan De Arc, Ren's father, Nora mother, and Jaune's aunt.

It made Naruto want to laugh at the irony.

He found out Li and Freya had similar personalities to Ren and Nora only Li was more expressive and Freya wasn't as hyperactive, Joan was also a serious person being a stickler for rules.

Another thing was Naruto still having to avoid the younger version of his mother trying to capture him, he could tell she was beginning to get impatient worrying him since he really wanted to get back to their own time before she does anything rash.

"Come in." Ozpin said, snapping Naruto from his thoughts

Team RWBY entered the office seeing Ozpin looking at his scroll.

"Good Team RWBY I have news concerning the Stargate." Said Ozpin looking up at them

"Were you able to get it to take us home?" Blake asked with the team having hopeful looks which dropped when Ozpin shook his head

"Sadly, the Stargate is not functional. However, it can be activated if we can gather several items to power it." Ozpin said placing his scroll on his desk

Instantly a hologram of the Stargate appeared with three objects rotating around it, the first was black Dust with a red glow, the second was a smooth crystal fang with intricate animal carvings, and the third was a rugged black rock.

"These are three of the four objects we need, Grimm Dust, the Beast Stone, and a Fallen Star." Listed Ozpin, with Weiss, Blake, and Naruto gaining shocked looks while Yang and Ruby looked confused

"Uh, what's Grimm Dust and a Beast Stone?" Ruby questioned

"I believe Ms. Schnee and Ms. Belladonna know given their expressions." Ozpin replied motioning to Weiss and Blake as all eyes were on them

"I know about Grimm Dust. I've only heard it from listening in on my father's meetings, what little I heard about Grimm Dust is that different it's from regular Dust in that it can only be found in Grimm Nests, it used to be normal Dust but after being in the presence of Grimm for so long it changes. From what my father knows is that it's extremely volatile in that when it encounters any substance it breaks it down and doesn't stop until anything it touched is turned to ash, it also has rather negative… effects on anyone who touches it, with the person going mad and attacking anyone in sight. It's kept locked up tight in a secure facility in Atlas with constant guards." Weiss explained, much to her team's shock before they turned to Blake for an explanation on the Beast Stone making her sigh

"I don't know much, but what I do know was that the Beast Stone was owned by the leader of the first incarnation of the White Fang." Blake said before being cut off

"Wait first, I thought the White Fang was formed after the Faunus Rights Revolution?" Said Weiss

"That's right but the White Fang you all know was based off a group that dates to before even the Great War." Revealed Blake, surprising her team

"So, how do you know it?" Asked Yang crossing her arms

"My… parents told me it when I was little. The story goes, there was once a Faunus named Simba, he was the leader of a tribe of Faunus, Simba was a peaceful person wanting for humans and Faunus to live in harmony with each other though the neighboring humans didn't feel the same. One night when everyone was asleep a group of humans snuck into the village and kidnapped all the Faunus including Simba's son, when Simba learned of this he went the ruler of Kingdom requesting the release of his people, the Queen of the time agreed to return his people to him with Simba returning to his village. For three days Simba travelled back to his home but when he returned he was met with a horrible sight, his village, his home, had been burned to the ground and in the center of it all were the heads of his people including his son. The Queen lied to him and sent him their heads, That Queen was also your ancestor Weiss, Amethyst Schnee." Blake said, Weiss's eyes widening in horror before lowering her head in shame knowing it's just more blood on her family's name

"After seeing this sight Simba's wish for peace was replaced with a burning desire for vengeance, this lead to Grimm being drawn to Simba. When Simba saw the Grimm, still fueled by his anger he grabbed a stone and killed the Grimm with it until only one remained rather than kill the Grimm Simba ripped the mask from its face and killed it before dawning the Grimm's mask as his own. Simba then gathered an army of Faunus to wage his war, he said this during every battle 'They seek to turn us into monsters, then that's what we will become, we will be the fangs in the darkness.' His army had also taken Grimm masks wearing them as their own before waging a short bloody war. In the final battle Simba and Amethyst both killed each other, with both leader's dead the weary armies tired of fighting threw down their weapons while the right hands of both leaders discussed peace terms." Blake finished while her team had varying expressions

"Well that's… enlightening. But what does it have to do with this Beast Stone thing?" Asked Naruto

"The stone Simba used to kill the Grimm, he kept it as a reminder, he carved the stone into the shape of a fang to never forget what he was fighting for." Blake answered in respect

When she first heard the story, she looked up to Simba as he fought to avenge his people who were unjustly killed, it's why she left the White Fang because they killed humans even the ones who never did anything to the Faunus.

"Alright, what about the Fallen Star?" Asked Yang

"That'd be me. And no there's no story behind it, it's in Haven." Naruto said, his team mentally sighing in relief

"Wait, professor you said these are only three of the things we need what about the fourth?" Ruby questioned

"I have it covered." Ozpin said shortly

"So, which of you will go to get which items?" Asked Ozpin changing the subject

"I can get the Beast Stone." Blake said

"Me and Weiss can get the Grimm Dust." Replied Naruto

"Uh, are you sure, I'm not sure you'd know how to handle it." Weiss said

"I have a voice in my head telling me kill and/or destroy everything around me, I think I can handle some Dust." Naruto responded, none of them noticing Ozpin tense a little

"Okay, but what about Ruby and me, we don't know where this Star is." Said Yang

In response Naruto opened a portal an entirely black copy of himself with glowing red eyes stepped out.

"Here this'll take you to where the Star is." Naruto said, while his team stared at the copy in shock

"How did you do that, I thought the portals were your Semblance?" Asked Weiss

"They're part of my Semblance, I can actually create energy constructs." Naruto replied, the others nodding in acceptance as the copy faded away

"Well then let's get ready." Said Ruby as they left the office

*Unknown location*

A cloaked figure could be seen sitting on a cliff overlooking a small village as he waited for someone to show up.

Soon another cloaked person appeared joining the first.

"Your late." The first person said their voice coming out as a raspy growl

"I was held up, making sure everything was in place." Replied the second person in a dull emotionless voice

"Don't let it happen again you know I don't like being kept waiting." Retorted the first

"Now tell me how is it you are here when you should still be slumbering." The first questioned

"You're correct I am, but of course I'm not the me of this time." Said the second, as the first gave a side glance showing his interest

"So, you're from the future I take it, tell me is he awake in this time?" Asked the first

"Not yet, they both still slumber but I can feel they will awaken soon. They're in fact the reason I'm here." The second said, the first's head snapping towards them with an audible snap

"You mean he is here, that explains why the Grimm are acting up they can sense his presence. Now tell me why are you here when you should be guarding him until he awakens." The first said

"I came to tell you, to stop these senseless attacks." Said the second, the first looking at him his eyes glowing red

"And why should I stop, you of all should know bringing destruction is my very nature. Besides not all the attacks are my doing." The first said before he was lifted into the air a hand wrapped around his throat while the second looking at him

"Yes, I'm aware, and why is that exactly? It's because with the more attacks you cause the more hunters will come and kill Grimm, leading to Grimm being created and placed under her control you fool." Said the second before crushing the first's throat dropping his body and waited

After a moment, the first got up rubbing his healed throat.

"Forgive me I was unaware, you know how I get after a good massacre." The first chuckled darkly

"Just make sure to stop your attacks, he will need his army at full strength when the time comes." Said the second walking away

"Of course, but you should know that the Grimm can still sense him so I won't be able to stop them from going to him." The first said, the second pausing in his stride for a moment before continuing on

*Beacon*

"So, how're we getting to these things exactly?" Asked Yang as she and her team got ready

"I can open portals to Haven, Atlas, and… Blake where is the Beast Stone?" Naruto said

"It should be on Me-Mena-Menag-" Blake was cut off as she groaned in pain

"Blake are you alright?" Asked Ruby in concern

"Ye-yeah just a-" Blake stopped putting a hand over her mouth and rushing into the bathroom as the others then heard the sound of Blake emptying her stomach

"You alright in there?" Yang asked, before the door swung open as Blake came out wiping her mouth

"Peachy. And the Stones on Menagerie." Said Blake looking at Naruto who nodded slowly

"Okay. Also, here take these, they'll let you open portals back here once you're done just stab them in the ground." Naruto said creating two energy daggers handing them to Blake and Yang before opening three portals with Yang and Ruby going through one, Blake going in another, and Naruto and Weiss taking the last

*With Naruto and Weiss*

Naruto and Weiss exited the portal appearing a good distance away from what Naruto could only guess was the storage for Grimm Dust.

"So, how exactly do you know about this? I would've thought your family would want to keep something like this secret." Said Naruto as they stayed out of sight

"You'd be right, the only people who know are my parents, General Ironwood, and my sister Winter. I only know where it is because Winter took me here once." Weiss said looking at Naruto from the corner of her eyes seeing him look at her quickly

"Your… sister?" Said Naruto slowly

"Mm-hm, she's a Specialist in the Atlas Military. She used to travel a lot so I didn't get to see her most of the time, though the past few years, close to four years, she's been in Atlas more often." Said Weiss looking at Naruto intensely

"How… interesting. So, how do we get in the facility?" Naruto asked steering the conversation away from the increasingly uncomfortable topic

"It won't be easy, there are armed guards, camera's monitoring every entrance and exit, watchtowers, and spot lights." Said Weiss, Naruto looking at her surprised

"That's all I expected there to be more measures to protect this stuff." Naruto remarked

"The facility also technically doesn't exist and considering the fact you need to take an airship to get here." Added Weiss, Naruto nodded while thinking of a way to break in

"Do all the security measures run on the power source?" Naruto asked

"Yes, but the generator's locked away you can't get to it without a key." Said Weiss, while Naruto smirked

"We'll see." Naruto replied

"Stay here Princess and let me show you how it's done. It'll be easy." Said Naruto

"What're you doing?" Weiss questioned nervously since this was her family's facility

"Relax I'm not gonna do anything reckless… maybe." Said Naruto adding the last part as an after thought

Before Weiss could see Naruto had run off making her groan in frustration.

Naruto stopped several yards away from the facility pulling out Black Bird switching it to its sniper rifle mode.

'Hm, let's see ten watchtowers all with a single guard and spotlights, three alarm systems, two guards at each entrance, regular patrols, and cameras. Hn, this is gonna be easy. First the alarms.' Thought Naruto loading lightning Dust into the rifle and equipping the silencer firing three shots at the alarms short circuiting them

'Next the tower guards.' Naruto thought ejecting the Dust clips and loading sleep darts shooting the guards who promptly hit the floor

'Now the ones on the ground.' Thought Naruto creating an energy clone that immediately ran off

For a few moments, nothing happened until the guards walked off to investigate a noise with the other guards doing the same when they heard something.

'Now where is- ah-ha there you are.' Naruto thought spotting the generator locked behind a chain link cage

Sheathing his weapon Naruto made a break for the wall, being careful to stay out of the camera's line of sight. Once he was close enough Naruto pulled out his sword stabbing it into the wall using his momentum to spin into the air and over the wall.

Moving out of sight as a guard rounded the corner, Naruto waited until he was close enough before grabbing the guard and smashing his head against the wall. Making his way around the facility, knocking out any guards along the way, Naruto soon arrived at the generator seeing only a simple padlock.

Shaking his head Naruto gripped the lock activating one of his gauntlets while a blade popped out glowing red with fire Dust before he cut the lock off. Opening the gate Naruto flipped the generator switch turning off all the power before ripping the switch off.

With a smirk Naruto made his way into the facility Dust storage and saw several cases containing Dust. Going through them Naruto soon found a locked door, which he promptly kicked in.

Entering the room Naruto saw a case with several pitch-black Dust crystals with a red glow.

'Found you.' Thought Naruto finding gloves to grab the crystal with

Opening the case Naruto grabbed one of the crystals placing it in a container.

"Well this was fun." Muttered Naruto opening a portal reappearing next to a stunned Weiss

"Told you, easy." Naruto said smirking tossing the container in the air and catching it

"Let's just go." Weiss said lowly holding her head down

Naruto merely smirked as he opened a portal.

*With Yang and Ruby*

Ruby and Yang exited the portal finding themselves in a forest while an energy clone soon followed.

"So, this is Haven huh." Remarked Yang looking around

The clone motioned for them to follow as they all walked through the forest.

"Hey, Yang how do you think Naruto knows about this Fallen Star?" Ruby whispered, Yang shrugging

"I don't know, maybe he saw it when he was in Haven, he did say he's been here before." Replied Yang

After a short while of walking the clone stopped walking and pulled Ruby and Yang behind a rock outcropping.

"Hey what's-" Yang was cut off when the clone put a hand over her mouth placing a finger to his lips signaling her to be quiet

Poking out over the outcropping Ruby ang Yang were shocked to see dozens of people with tents and fire pits set up with all the people looking like less than desirable, that's when Ruby and Yang realized what it was.

'This is a bandit camp.' Both sisters thought in shock before they saw the clone scribble something in the dirt

 _Stay here I'll get the Star, if you see anyone coming throw a rock to distract them or something._

"Wait you mean the Star is here?!" Yang whispered to not draw attention to them, while the clone nodded before sneaking off

Dozens of questions were running through Yang's head, how did Naruto know about this bandit camp, how did he know where it was, how did he know they had the Fallen Star?

Yang had a lot of questions and no answers, but one things for sure she will get them, even if she has to beat the answers out of Naruto.

Soon the clone returned holding what they guessed was the Fallen Star and handed it to Ruby before vanishing.

"Alright let's go." Said Yang pulling out the dagger Naruto gave her stabbing it into the ground creating a portal that she and Ruby went through

*With Blake*

Blake, without her bow, smiled slightly as she looked around Menagerie feeling nostalgic about being back, even if it's not her time it still felt nice being back. But of course, that also brought up the bitter memories of how she left.

Shaking those negative thoughts, Blake took a deep breath before going towards where she knew the Beast Stone was, her family's home.

Once she reached Blake stared at the large multilevel house where the chieftain and his family lived. Sighing in resolution Blake walked up to the door and pulled on the knocker a few times.

"Just a moment." Came a female voice, making Blake gulp

Soon the door opened revealing a woman who bared a startling resemblance to Blake.

"Yes, can I help you?" Asked the woman gaining a surprised look when she looked at Blake

"Uh, Kali Belladonna?" Blake said nervously

"Yes, are you here to see my husband I'm sorry but he's not here right now." Said Kali

"No, no, no. I'm actually here to see you." Replied Blake taking a breath

"My names Blake Belladonna and I'm your daughter." Blake revealed as her mother's eyes widened in shock

*Later*

Blake and Kali were in Kali's husbands, Ghira Belladonna, study drinking tea Kali made.

"So, you and your team from Beacon are from the… future? And got sent here because of something called a… Stargate, was it?" Asked Kali looking at her apparent daughter, who nodded slowly

"I know it's hard to believe but you have to trust-"

"I believe you." Kali cut off, Blake looking at her surprised

"You, you believe me?" Said Blake surprised having thought she'd have to show proof

"As crazy as it all sounds, but yes I believe you. Besides it's not that hard since it's like looking in a mirror but I can see some of Ghira's features in you as well. I have to say you've grown into a beautiful young woman Blake." Kali said smiling, Blake blushing in embarrassment

"So, why did you come here I doubt it's just to talk with your mother." Asked Kali, as Blake looked up still a little nervous

"You're right I actually came here with help with two things. The first I… need the Beast Stone." Blake said, much to Kali's surprise

"The Beast Stone. Why would you need that?" Kali questioned

"It's one of things we need to power the Stargate and get back home. If we don't' get all the items needed we might not get back home." Replied Blake

Kali sighed, before setting her tea down and going over to the painting behind Ghira's desk. Pushing it out of the way revealing a hidden compartment, opening it Kali pulled out a decorative box which she sat on the table.

Opening the box Blake couldn't deny the beautifully carved fang, she'd only seen it once before as a little girl but it still amazes her.

"Thank you, mom." Blake said, Kali nodding

"Just promise you'll keep it safe." Responded Kali

"I will." Swore Blake before closing the box

"So, what was the second?" Kali asked

"What." Said Blake

"You said you needed help with two things what was the second?" Repeated Kali noticing how Blake's nervousness returned full force

"Um, yeah that. It's… kinda personal." Blake said lowly, Kali gaining a hesitant look

"This isn't like The Talk, is it?" Said Kali, Blake looking at her in shock and a little horror

"What!? No! No, no, no! Nothing like that!" Blake said quickly, Kali mentally sighing in relief

"Oh, thank goodness, so what is it then?" Asked Kali

"Well, it's about a guy." Said Blake looking anywhere but her mother

"Oh, your dating." Kali said, with Blake shaking her head

"Not… exactly." Replied Blake, Kali looking confused for moment before realization dawned on her

"Oh, oh! You used protection, right?" Asked Kali, Blake biting her lip nervously

"I need to borrow something from you." Blake said leaning in and whispering, Kali's eyes widening in shock

"Are you sure?" Kali questioned

"I don't know, I just… wanted to know for sure." Said Blake

"Well they're in the bathroom on the top shelf of the cabinet." Said Kali, Blake nodding before getting up

*Later*

Blake soon returned with her head held low, while Kali wrapped an arm around her.

"What're you going to do?" Asked Kali

"I don't know." Blake muttered not sure what to feel

"Well Blake no matter you decide I'll support you and I know your father would too if he was here." Kali said comfortingly

"Thanks mom. But right now, I just need time to think and process." Said Blake standing up grabbing the box with the Beast Stone

"Alright, but Blake you should tell someone first before making a decision." Said Kali, with Blake knowing she really meant by someone

"I will. And mom, before I go I just want you to know that no matter what I say or do in the future that I do love you guys." Blake said knowing she'll still apologize to her parents in the future

"Alright, just be safe sweetheart." Said Kali, Blake nodding before pulling out the dagger stabbing it in ground opening a portal that she went through as it closed behind her

*Beacon*

Outside of Beacon three portals opened with Naruto, Weiss, Yang, Ruby, and Blake exiting them.

"So, I take you got your items?" Said Naruto rhetorically, as Yang held up the sack containing the star and Blake the box with the Beast Stone

"Yep, by the way you have some explaining about the previous _owners_ of this thing, dear brother." Yang said looking at him with a terrifying glare

Naruto looked anywhere but her, he figured he'd have to explain how exactly he knew the Fallen Star was found where it was, more importantly how he even knew the place.

'If anyone's listening please send a distraction.' Naruto mentally prayed

"Hey guys!" Two different female voices called out

'That's not what I meant!' Thought Naruto seeing Teams STRQ and DARV heading towards

"Hey Nero." Greeted Diana smiling and waving which he returned, while the rest of Team RWBY stared at Team DARV in shock

"Uh, Nero you mind introducing us." Said Weiss, getting Naruto's attentions

"What, oh right. Guys meet Team DARV, Diana Nikos, Joan De Arc, Li Ren, and Freya Valkyrie. This is my team my sisters Ruby and Yang, our teammates Weiss and Blake." Naruto introduced, Li and Joan nodding at them while Freya instantly zipped between shaking their hands

"Nice to meet you all, any friend of Nero's is a friend of ours! He's really great, in fact I think Diana might have a little crush on him, by the way do you like pancakes?! I love pancakes so soft and warm, especially with syrup Soooo good." Freya said drooling a little

"Freya your rambling again." Said Li in exasperation and slight amusement

"Well nice to meet you and I guess you already know Team STRQ." Said Ruby before noticing how Joan glared at Qrow and Taiyang

"Unfortunately." Joan said through gritted teeth

"Don't mind her she's jealous because she doesn't know how to have fun." Qrow said waving off the glare

"So, where did you guys go?" Asked Summer having seen them step out of portals she thought were like Raven's

"Oh, Ozpin sent us out on a mission and we just got back." Ruby answered before yelping as Naruto smacked her head

"You went on a mission, what was it?" Raven questioned

"That Ms. Branwen is confidential." Said Ozpin walking up to the group

"I take it you have them?" Ozpin said looking at Team RWBY who nodded pulling out the items

"Excellent if you'll follow me we can head to Forever Falls. Team STRQ and Team DARV you also will be accompanying us." Said Ozpin looking at three teams

"Uh you sure them coming is a good idea." Whispered Naruto

"Yes, as during my trips there to study the Stargate I've noticed an increase in Grimm activity, and I believe it best to have assistance in case of the worse." Ozpin replied

Naruto nodded slowly, though something was telling him something bad was going to happen.

*Later*

Teams RWBY, STRQ, DARV, and Ozpin walked through Forever Falls finally arriving in a clearing where they saw the Stargate above ground.

"What. The. Hell. Is that?" Asked Qrow

"That Mr. Branwen is a Stargate, think of it as a doorway between two points. Now then the items." Ozpin said, as Team RWBY handed him the items

"How long is this going to take?" Asked Blake watching Ozpin pull off a panel

"Not long, after I place the items in they'll have to activate the portal." Ozpin answered carefully placing the Grimm Dust crystal inside

Naruto suddenly tensed up before pulling out his weapon switching it to its rifle mode shooting down a Beowolf that nearly tackled Weiss.

"We got Grimm, a lot of Grimm!" Shouted Naruto seeing all the Grimm mostly Beowolves and Creeps

Everyone immediately pulled out their weapons, Qrow and Raven their swords, Taiyang his gauntlets, Summer her sword, Diana her swords, Li his bow, Freya her spear, and Joana a sword and shield

"Keep them away from the Stargate, we can't risk it being damaged!" Ozpin ordered

"On it!" They all said before charging the Grimm

Naruto sliced through two Creeps, ducking under a Beowolf that was immediately shot by Yang.

'Why are there so many Grimm here now? It makes no sense.' Thought Naruto

 **"Come to me."**

Naruto froze when he heard voice seemingly from nowhere, the distraction nearly costing him as Beowolf would've clawed him had it not been for an arrow piercing its skull snapping from his state as he looked towards Li.

"Thanks." Said Naruto

"Don't get distracted, more are coming." Li replied as Ursa and Boarbatusks began showing up

Naruto gritted his teeth shooting at the Grimm trying to keep them away but there were just so many.

'What was that anyway.' Naruto wondered where the voice came from it sounded vaguely female

 **"You belong with me."**

Naruto tried blocking the voice out but it persisted that he began sticking close to his teammates.

"Where are these Grimm coming from?!" Yang said in confusion none of them understanding where they keep coming from

"Who cares just keep killing them!" Shouted Raven before they all dodged a rain of feathers

"Watch out Nevermore!" Said Qrow as his sword tilted back allowing him to shoot

 **"Soon we'll be together."**

"Shut up, shut up, shut up." Muttered Naruto starting to get a headache

"Naruto, you alright?" Ruby asked glancing at him

"Peachy." Naruto said through gritted teeth

 **"Do not resist me any longer."**

"I said shut up!" Shouted Naruto throwing his sword through at a Nevermore severing its head before catching his weapon as it fell to the ground much to everyone's shock

Naruto breathed heavily looking around with a glare as he began cutting down any Grimm with a savage ferocity.

 **"We'll be together soon."**

Naruto sliced through an Ursa before impaling a Beowolf.

 **"We will rule together."**

Gritting his teeth Naruto drove his scythes blade into a Deathstalkers skull before tearing its stinger off throwing it at Boarbatusk.

 **"You cannot stop this my love not as long as SHE is still here we can never be together, but don't worry I shall free you of your mortal weakness."**

Naruto's eyes widened hearing that, looking around wildly he soon saw something that terrified him, Diana was being separated from her teammates and quickly being surrounded. Fear and anger quickly overtook Naruto's mind as his eyes turned black and red while his canines lengthened into fangs.

 **"NO! I will not lose her again!"** Said 'Naruto' cutting his way through the Grimm reaching Diana

 **"Kneel before your master!"** Naruto shouted at the Grimm who paused for just a moment before resuming their attack

 **"I. Said. KNEEL!"** Roared 'Naruto' unleashing a terrifying roar

"Is he usually like this?!" Asked Joana as they hunters stared at 'Naruto' in shock and a little fear

"Sometimes." Yang said nervously remembering the video her mother showed her

Suddenly something shocking happened, more Grimm appeared but instead of attacking they began fighting the other Grimm!

"Just what the hell is happening!?" Qrow shouted in shock never seeing Grimm fighting Grimm

'Naruto' meanwhile ignored his surroundings only focusing on protecting Diana, when suddenly he felt himself being lifted off the ground. Looking 'Naruto' saw that the Stargate portal had opened and it was pulling Team RWBY through.

 **'No! I can't leave her not again!'** Thought 'Naruto' trying to stay on the ground

But he couldn't keep his footing as he was pulled through though he managed to grab the edge of the Stargate.

 **"Selene!"** 'Naruto' shouted, as Diana turned to look at him and he saw a familiar glint in her eyes

A roar brought everyone's attention to the sky as a massive dragon Grimm descended on them

'Naruto' lost his grip as he fell through the portal joining his teammates.

*Present*

Team RWBY were thrown out of the Stargate, much to Ozpin and Oobleck's surprise at their sudden reappearance.

"Ms. Rose are you and your team alright?" Ozpin questioned

"Ugh, Professor. Yeah, I think we are. Wait! We're back!" Said Ruby as she and the others shot to their feet seeing they were back on their own time

"What do you mean back, where did you go? And where's Mr. Branwen?" Asked Ozpin, causing the others to look around not seeing Naruto

Just then they all heard a monstrous growl, looking Team RWBY paled seeing 'Naruto' crouched on all four with a feral expression before his eyes locked onto Yang.

 **"You."** Growled 'Naruto' stalking towards Yang who put her hands up

"N-Naruto let's just calm down okay bro." Yang said backing away

 **"You!"** 'Naruto' snarled

"Come on, it's me remember your sister." Said Yang

 **"This is all your fault!"** Roared 'Naruto' tackling Yang throwing both of them through a portal he opened

"What just-"

"We must return to Beacon now!" Ozpin said cutting Ruby off

*Beacon*

'Naruto' and Yang reappeared outside with 'Naruto' throwing Yang into the ground and just began punching her repeatedly in the face luckily her aura taking the brunt of the attacks.

 **"Why, why, why everytime I finally get her back she has to be taken from me again and again!"** 'Naruto' said continuing his assault

 **"All I want is to be with her, to hold her, to feel her! But I can't because everytime she's close she's taken again!"** Shouted 'Naruto'

Yang didn't know what her brother was talking about, but what she did know was she had to get him to calm down. So, catching his fists Yang held them back, looking in to Naruto's eyes, not knowing her eyes glowing gold.

"Naruto, you have to calm down. I don't know what you're talking about, so why don't you calm down and maybe I can help you." Yang said gritting her teeth

 **"Help me? You want to help! Fine then you can help, by letting me kill you!"** Growled 'Naruto' opening his mouth, while Yang's eyes widened seeing black fire gathering in his throat

Just as she was about try throwing him off her a voice got their attention.

"Yang, Naruto!"

'Naruto's' head instantly snapped to the side eyes wide upon seeing Team JNPR running towards, but his attention was focused entirely on Pyrrha.

 **"Selene."** Breathed 'Naruto' instantly appearing in front of Pyrrha making her and her teammates jump a little at his speed

 **"You're alive."** 'Naruto' said placing a hand on Pyrrha's face looking deeply into her eyes

'Naruto' instantly wrapped his arms around Pyrrha holding her close, while said girl eep'd at the sudden contact.

 **"You're alive, you're ali** ve, you're alive." Repeated Naruto his voice slowly returning to normal and his turning back

"Of course, I'm alive. Why, what happened?" Pyrrha said in confusion, while her teammates were equally confused having come out after hearing the noise

"Nothing, I'm just… I'm just glad you're here." Naruto said closing his eyes and refusing to let her go

*Later*

After the rest of Team RWBY, Ozpin, and Oobleck returned they explained what happened about being sent to the past and how they returned, before Ozpin talked to Team JNPR reassuring them that everything was fine. Though they had some time convincing Naruto to leave Pyrrha's side only after the girl herself convinced him.

Currently both teams were sleeping in their rooms, relaxing after the tasking day. Naruto though was having trouble falling asleep tossing and turning while getting an itching feeling in his back.

Getting up Naruto went to the bathroom splashing some water on his face. Looking at himself Naruto's face scrunched up in discomfort as he reached for his back trying to get rid of the strange sensation.

'What the hell is that?' Thought Naruto taking his shirt off and turning around

Looking at his back Naruto didn't see anything wrong, aside from a few scars, when he thought he saw something. Looking closely Naruto's eyes widened when the middle of his back seemed to stretch outwards.

'What the hell.' Naruto thought gently touching his back yanking his hand when it moved again.

Naruto's face gained disgusted and disturbed look seeing something moving inside his back. Pulling out his dagger Naruto turned his aura off and made a small incision big enough to fit his fingers in. Grunting Naruto pushed his fingers in feeling around for whatever was moving around, before they grabbed something.

'What… the hell… is that… a feather?' Thought Naruto in shock as he felt his fingers brush against what he realized was a feather

Grabbing it Naruto grunted in pain when he pulled it out. Looking at his hand Naruto saw a black feather with his blood.

"What's happening to me?" Whispered Naruto before he suddenly felt a striking pain in his right arm

Grabbing it Naruto stared in shock as his nails began lengthening into claws.

'I have to get out of here.' Thought Naruto opening a portal which stumbled through

*Emerald Forest*

Naruto grunted and groaned as he felt through his portal into the Emerald Forest. Looking at his arm again Naruto saw what looked like black scales began forming before he released a scream of pain as his arm split open the skin peeling off making room for the scales.

He then put a hand on his back, feeling somethings trying to crawl out.

"Wh-what's happening?" Gritted Naruto in pain

Crawling on the ground Naruto tried blocking the pain out but it was too much.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed in agony as his back exploded outwards

Breathing heavily Naruto looked and to his great shock and horror he saw to large Nevermore wings emerging from his now healing back, while his right arm now resembled a demonic arm with a red glow.

"Wh-what the- what it- how- what is this?!" Shouted Naruto freaking out

He didn't know what was happening stumbling around Naruto began breathing heavily looking between his arm and wings, he immediately thought of cutting them off, but something stopped.

 **"Stop! Calm yourself, go to her, she will help calm you."** The voice in his mind said, while Naruto knew who she was

'Pyrrha.' Thought Naruto opening a portal and going through it appearing just outside Team JNPR's window

Looking through Naruto felt his nerves settle when he saw Pyrrha's sleeping face, she looked so peaceful, so beautiful.

Naruto wasn't sure what was happening to him, but for now he didn't care as he just listened to Pyrrha's rhythmic breathing.

 **So, what did you all think of that hope you all enjoyed it because we'll be moving onto Vol. three but as you can see shit's getting real. I hope this chapter helped answer some questions, but you likely have even more questions, but again all will be revealed eventually. Also I'd like to introduce a new segment for this story my very own Chibi Omakes at the end of every chapter from now on, and here's the first.**

Omake: One Cookie to Rule them All

Ruby grinned widely opening the oven pulling out a batch of freshly baked cookies as she inhaled the sweet scent.

Ooooh yeah. But first the milk!" Said Ruby placing the cookies on the counter going over to the fridge and digging around looking around for the milk

"Hm, where is it? Could've sworn we just got some? Yang where's the milk!" Shouted Ruby

"Uh, I think I saw Blake sneaking around with it." Yang replied, Ruby gasping

"NO! I need it for my cookies!" Ruby shouted speeding off leaving a trail of rose petals

When Ruby let the room, Naruto poked his head in looking around before zeroing in on the cookies.

Going over to plate Naruto looked to the audience pulling out a recorder pressing play.

"Uh, I think I saw Blake sneaking around with it." Yang's voice sounded from the recorder

"Kihihihi." Chuckled Naruto about to take the cookies when he was tackled by a red blur

"You won't have my precious!" Shouted Ruby as she and Naruto fought in a comical dust cloud

When the dust cleared Ruby saw she was alone and to her horror the cookies were gone.

"Not the precious!" Ruby shouted running after Naruto only to run right into the door Naruto closed in her face

Naruto then began a long trek braving through the elements and all the enemies until he finally reached his destination the Initiation cliff.

Holding the cookies in the air Naruto grew a victorious expression, before quickly changed to a grin as he began throwing the cookies to the Beowolves at the bottom of the cliff.

Ruby meanwhile was crying behind Naruto, tied up, over losing her precious.

"you gave my cookies to the Grimm... you MONSTER!" Shouted Ruby in despair, while Naruto gave her a shadowed look

"We are born in darkness so will we return to darkness... even the cookie can't run from it... WHO'S A GOOD BEOWOLF!" Said Naruto returning his attention to the Grimm happily eating the cookies

 **Whelp hope you all liked that, so anyway review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter. We'll be moving onto the Vytal Festival along with learning some shall we say interesting things about Naruto. So without further ado.**

 **I own nothing.**

Naruto shot up gasping for air when he suddenly felt ice water thrown on him. Looking around wildly while breathing deeply, until his eyes locked onto the frowning form of his mother holding a bucket.

"Mom, what're you doing here? And, where are we?" Asked Naruto in confusion not recognizing the place

"The better question would be what the hell happened to you?" Raven said motioning to his body

Raising a brow in confusion Naruto looked down before widening his eyes in horror seeing his demonic right arm, twisting his head Naruto saw the Nevermore wings emerging from his back. Suddenly the events of the previous night came back making him hyperventilate still not sure what was happening.

Rolling her eyes at her son's panic attack Raven grabbed another bucket of water splashing she threw it on him getting his attention.

"You're lucky I found you when I did, do you know what kind of trouble would've happened if someone saw you." Said Raven throwing something to Naruto

Catching the items Naruto was confused when he saw it looked like a harness and a roll of bandages.

"They're to hide your new… features." Raven elaborated

Nodding slowly Naruto wrapped the bandages around his arm, before getting to work on getting the wings secured in the harness which took some doing but he eventually got it.

"So, how did you know I needed help?" Asked Naruto pulling the shirt over his head

"I'm your mother, I always know." Raven replied

"Right." Naruto deadpanned

"You should also get back as you teams likely wondering where you are." Said Raven, Naruto nodding as he opened portal

"I don't think I need to tell you that you can't tell anyone about this right." Raven stated crossing her arms

"I won't, I promise. And thanks for the help mom." Responded Naruto walking through the portal

*Team RWBY dorm*

When Naruto exited the portal, he was immediately assaulted by his teammates.

"Where were you?"

"When did you wake you up?"

"Why's your arm bandaged?"

"Will you all please give me some space!" Naruto said loudly, with the four instantly backing off

"Now to answer your questions I got up early since I had trouble sleeping, I went for a walk through Emerald Forest, and my arms bandaged because I didn't have my weapons with me and had my Aura lowered, and got attacked by Grimm. I managed to escape but my arm got pretty beat up and I had to get it bandaged." Said Naruto lying through his teeth

"Well I hope this teaches you not to go off without your weapon." Weiss remarked, though he could still hear the concern

"So, we should get to class right." Said Naruto changing the subject

*Timeskip*

Naruto grunted clutching his head feeling another headache coming, just before ducking under the hoverboard being swung at him by his opponent.

"Naruto get your head in game!" Shouted Yang firing several shots at her opponent, Arslan Altan

Naruto merely growled resuming his attack.

"Hello! It seems that we have another astonishing bout ahead of us! Wouldn't you agree, Professor?" Said Port from the commentator's booth with Oobleck beside him who gave him an annoyed look

"Doctor." Oobleck corrected before smiling widely

"And yes Peter, I think it's safe to say this match may be the closest we've seen of the four-on-four round of the tournament!" Continued Oobleck

"For those of you just now joining us, welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament, broadcast live from the Amity Colosseum!" Port announced

"If this is your first time watching, allow us to break down the rules." Said Port as holograms appeared beside him and Oobleck displaying the match rules

"The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds; teams, doubles, and singles. Age and school year are irrelevant! In this tournament, your only attribute being tested... is _skill."_ Oobleck said

"Correct! The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round, followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again. The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom!" Remarked Port

"And yes, Peter, these certainly are some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate on! I don't think anyone tuning in around the world is going to disagree with me on that!" Oobleck added

"Ahh, and why would they? Now, let's get back to the match between Team RWBY of Beacon, and Team ABRN, of Haven." Said Port

Naruto looked as Reese Chloris steered through the ice on her hoverboard, normally he would be enjoying a good fight but for the past few weeks he's had to deal with constant headaches, which got worse when he was in a crowd, and now in a massive arena filled with hundreds of people it felt like Nora was smashing her hammer over his head.

"Oof!" Grunted Naruto when he felt the hoverboard smash into his back knocking him down. Getting up with a scowl Naruto growled when he saw Reese smirk smugly at him.

Now beyond angry, Naruto stood switched Black Bird to its broadsword form and cut a nice sized block of ice. Stabbing the weapon Naruto dug his fingers into the ice and using all his brute strength and Aura lifted it up over his head much to Reese's shock. Grinning darkly Naruto waited until she was close enough before throwing the chunk of ice at her, with Reese being unable to dodge was thrown off her hoverboard and right into Naruto's waiting fist.

'Damn that felt good.' Thought Naruto looking over he saw his teammates had defeated their opponents as well

"And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious!" Port announced

"Yes!" Cheered Yang pumping her fist up while wrapping an arm around Naruto's neck

"We… did it?" Said Weiss surprised

"WE DID IIIIII-"

*Later*

"…is anyone else starving?" Questioned Ruby hunched over

"I am that match made me work up an appetite. What about you Blake are you feeling any better?" Yang asked looking at her partner who joined them after they left the arena

"Not really, but I suppose I could for something to eat." Said Blake, while Naruto looked at her in concern

"Are you sure, maybe you should rest a while, I can take you back to the dorm if you're not feeling well." Naruto offered, Blake smiling a little at his concern

Blake had decided to sit out the Vytal Festival telling her team she wasn't feeling well, though only Blake, Naruto, and Ozpin knew why she decided not to participate.

*Flashback*

"Hey Naruto, can we talk for a moment?" Asked Blake grabbing Naruto's arm as soon as the other's left the dorm, while Naruto looked at her confusion

"Sure, what's up?" Naruto said, sitting next to Blake on her bed while said cat Faunus looked increasingly nervous

"It has to do with the… you know what from our little… adventure, last week." Replied Blake, while Naruto stiffened a little

"Oh, uh what about it." Said Naruto

"Well um, you see when I went to get the Beast Stone, I met the younger version of my mother and I had her help me with something, and you see when we were… together you weren't wearing protection." Blake said looking at the ceiling, while Naruto had a bad feeling where this was going

"Blake, you're not…" Naruto trailed off nervously

In response Blake pulled something out of her back pocket handing it Naruto, looking at Naruto's eyes widened at what it was.

A pregnancy test.

A pregnancy test that was positive.

"I'm pregnant." Blake finally revealed

Naruto shocked by the reveal did the only thing he could think of.

He fainted.

*End Flashback*

After waking up Naruto and Blake had talked about what to do, with Blake being firmly against getting rid of the baby, which Naruto instantly agreed with.

After coming to a decision Naruto and Blake both went to Ozpin telling him, while the Headmaster was obviously shocked he agreed that it'd be best for Blake to not participate in the Vytal Festival to avoid any unnecessary injuries.

"Gee, if only there was somewhere on campus to get food around here. _Oh, wait."_ Said Weiss motioning to the fairgrounds around them

"It's okay, Weiss, I forget about the fairgrounds, too." Ruby said grabbing Weiss's shoulder which the heiress promptly knocked away

"I was being facetious?" Said Weiss

"Gah! Well if you were hungry, why didn't you say so!?" Ruby responded

"Come on! I know just the place." Interrupted Yang leading them to a stand

Weiss followed until she heard her Scroll ringtone, grabbing it she saw the ID say "Father", scowling Weiss hit ignore putting the device away and catching up to her team when suddenly...

"Hey! Might be hard to eat without this." Said Emerald holding up a red wallet

Seeing the girl caused Naruto to inwardly scowl, despite his best efforts Ruby somehow met the "visiting teams" though he highly doubted it. He didn't know what it was about them but he just has the strongest urge to rip, maim, and otherwise murder them as slowly and painfully as possible, especially that girl with amber eyes, he didn't know what but he really wanted to kill her most just something he senses from in her that just angers him beyond all measure.

"Oh! Thanks, Emerald! Oh. Guess I dropped it. Girl pockets are the worst!" Said Ruby taking her wallet back from her "friend"

"What's up, Em?" Yang asked

While she wouldn't admit Yang got a bad feeling from Emerald and her teammates, something just told her they couldn't be trusted, that along with whenever she saw Cinder Yang felt something familiar from her though she couldn't put her finger on it she knew something was off about it, like it was broken or fractured. But while she fully didn't trust them, she was still friendly towards them, but kept her guard up.

"Just left the stadium after your amazing fight! You guys were awesome!" Emerald praised with a fake smile

"Oh, shut your stupid little face..." Muttered Ruby blushing in embarrassment

"I heard your team progressed to the next round too." Remarked Blake

"You know, I feel that we haven't seen your other teammates." Weiss added

"How'd they do in the fight?" Asked Yang

Emerald secretly smirked remembering how her team destroyed their opponents.

"Really well." Replied Emerald

"That's great. Uh. Why don't we all go and get a victory food together." Ruby offered

"Oh, gosh, that's so nice of you, but my teammates are all kind of... introverted. Really socially awkward." Remarked Emerald looking at Mercury who was sniffing a leather boot

Naruto didn't understand how that was socially awkward, he's likely making sure it good quality leather, rather than bad quality which tends to stink.

"Ooh, yeah, I could see that." Said Yang

"Oh yeah, looks like Merc and I are going to move on to the doubles round. What about you guys?" Asked Emerald, with Ruby about to respond until Naruto covered her mouth

"We haven't decided yet." Answered Naruto, much to his team's confusion as they'd already decided on Yang and Weiss for the doubles and Naruto for the singles

Emerald frowned at that, needing to know who was competing, but quickly covered it with a fake smile.

"Oh, well let us know when you decide, but know me and Mercury won't go easy." Emerald said, while Naruto gave a dark smile

"Oh, don't worry if we do fight we'll make sure it's a fight you'll never forget." Remarked Naruto with a dangerous undertone that made Emerald gulp in a fear

"A-Alright, well we're going to catch some more fights." Emerald said backing away

"Have fun!" Said Ruby

"Why did you say that we already decide me and Yang are in the doubles." Said Weiss

"I don't trust them." Naruto replied bluntly

"What, why? They're our friends." Said Ruby tilting her head instantly withering when Naruto glared at her a little

"Tell me Ruby how much do you actually know about them and not just the Academy or Kingdom they hail from, name one thing any of them told you about themselves." Naruto said

Ruby opened her mouth to say something before instantly closing it, thinking she realized Naruto was right she didn't really know anything about Emerald, Mercury, or Cinder.

"Look I'm not saying don't actively avoid them, I'm saying don't go telling them things like who's fighting in the Tournament or anything that could be used against us." Said Naruto, Yang snorting

"Is that something mom taught you?" Yang asked rhetorically

"Yes, it was in fact. She also taught me to know how to spot threats and how eliminate them, permanently." Said Naruto darkly, much to his team's surprise

"Anyway, you guys go on a head without me, I'm not that hungry." Naruto added walking away

Meanwhile Emerald and Mercury were talking amongst themselves

"So, how are the new friends?" Mercury questioned, Emerald scowling

"I hate them." She answered

"Orders are orders." Shrugged Mercury

"I just... how can they be so happy all the time!?" Emerald demanded

"Did you at least get what we want?" Mercury said, Emeralds scowl deepening

"No, I was about to when that stupid Branwen stopped the annoying chatterbox." Replied Emerald, Mercury frowning in response

"Cinder's not going to like that." Remarked Mercury

"Thanks for pointing out the damn obvious. I hope I get the chance to put that bastard in his place." Emerald growled

"Didn't Cinder say that we were to avoid him at all cost and not antagonize him." Mercury reminded remembering a few days ago how Cinder told all of them to not under any circumstances insult, injure, or otherwise harm Naruto Branwen

While Mercury personally didn't know, or care for that matter, why Cinder order this he wasn't stupid enough to go against her.

"What Cinder doesn't know won't hurt her." Said Emerald willing ignore Cinder's orders this once if it meant hurting that red eyed bastard

"Your funeral." Muttered Mercury

"What was that?!" Demanded Emerald

"Nothing, nothing, dead girl walking." Mercury said whispering the last part

'I'll show them, I'll show them all there's nothing special about that loser.' Emerald thought

*With Naruto*

'Why do I have the sudden urge to murder someone.' Thought Naruto walking through the fairgrounds looking at the different stands when he felt someone bump into him

Looking Naruto raised a brow at the short black-haired girl before him.

"Sorry about that didn't see where I was going." Naruto apologized, as the girl shook her head from the dizziness opening her eyes showing they were a bright green

Naruto then recognized her as the fourth member of Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder's team making him inwardly frown. While he didn't trust those three, this girl however was… confusing to say the least. Her emotions were all over one second she'd be all bubbly and cheerful, the next smug and arrogant, he honestly couldn't get a read on her.

Neo meanwhile got a good look at who she bumped into and widened her eyes in shock at seeing the boy Cinder told them to avoid, but that wasn't made her look at him in shock, it was because she's met him before.

Snapping out of her shock Neo waved it off, while Naruto raised a brow.

"You don't talk much do you." Remarked Naruto, Neo smirking in response

"So, shouldn't you be with your teammates?" Naruto asked unsure what else to say

Neo made a face at the mention of her "team" she utterly hates them, especially Emerald and Cinder, one being a loyal lap dog and the others an uptight bitch, the only reason she's working with them is because Roman is, and she's not stupid enough to believe she could fight them, Mercury and Emerald maybe but Cinder's a different kind of enemy.

"I take you don't like them that much." Said Naruto smirking, Neo nodding her head in agreement

Naruto then spotted something around her neck, looking he saw a crystal the light reflecting different colors off it.

"That's a beautiful necklace." Naruto commented while feeling like he's seen it before

Looking down Neo smiled a little holding the necklace remembering when she got it.

*Flashback*

A seven-year-old Neo sat huddled against the base of a tree as people avoided her, glancing at her in fear of the Grimm standing around her defensively, though only Neo knew the Grimm weren't real being created from her Semblance that she couldn't control.

It's been like that for years, ever since Neo activated her Aura her Semblance had created several illusion Grimm around her and she couldn't stop it.

"Hey." A male voice said, making Neo's head snap up

In front of her stood a boy her age with red eyes and spiky black hair with red highlights looking at her curiously.

"Why're you sitting here by yourself?" Asked the boy tilting his head

Neo stared at him in surprise, couldn't he see the Grimm surrounding her. Putting her finger in the dirt Neo wrote Grimm on the ground. Raising a brow, the boy looked around frowning.

"I don't see any Grimm." The boy said, much to Neo's shock and joy

He didn't see the Grimm.

"So, do you wanna play?" Offered the boy

Neo's eyes widened at that, he wanted to play with her, smiling Neo nodded.

"Great let's go." Said the boy grabbing Neo's hand pulling her up

"By the way my name's Naruto, Naruto Branwen." Naruto introduced

"I'm Neopolitan." Neo mouthed to Naruto

"That's a little long I think I'll call you Neo for short." Said Naruto

*Later*

Neo could honestly say this had been the best day ever, she finally made a friend who wasn't scared of her or avoid her. They had hung out together the entire day, Naruto showing her different games they could play, as she's never had anyone to play with or teach her, they even got ice cream that Naruto bought.

Currently they were now just walking through the street when Naruto stopped. Looking at him confused Neo saw him looking forward at something, turning to see who he was looking at Neo saw a woman with similar features to Naruto standing a fair a distance away from them. Neo guessed the woman must be his mother.

"It looks like I have to go." Stated Naruto, Neo looking down sadly before seeing something put in her line of vision

"Here I want you to have this." Naruto said

Neo looked at the object, a crystal necklace with multiple colors reflecting off it. Neo marveled at the beauty of the crystal as she took it in her hands.

"Consider it a promise that we'll see each other again. So, until next time Neo." Said Naruto waving as he ran up to his mom

Neo held the necklace close to her chest smiling at Naruto's retreating form.

*End Flashback*

"Hey Naruto!" Shouted Yang, snapping Neo from her reminiscing and getting Naruto's attention as he turned seeing his team

"Come one we're going to see Team JNPR fight next!" Ruby said

"Alright be right there. Hey, it was good meeting you but I gotta go." Said Naruto walking over to his team

Neo watched as Naruto approached his team, smiling at his sisters making her growl, she should be the only one who makes him smile like that. Narrowing her eyes Neo fleetingly wondered if she could cause a few… accidents.

*Later*

"Those were kind of anti-climactic." Deadpanned Naruto as the match between Team SSSN and Team NDGO ended

After they arrived at the stadium with the match between Team JNPR and Team BRNZ starting. It started out well, though Naruto freely admits that he mostly focused on Pyrrha ignoring the rest of the fights, then it just went downhill when Jaune started a "team discussion" during the fight about team names.

Naruto made a mental note to talk to Jaune about "Arkos", and by talk he means slowly and painfully breaking all 54 bones in Jaune's hands after tearing out his tongue.

Afterwards the match between Team SSSN and NDGO started, which was pretty good aside from Neptune's fear of water, other than Naruto was decently impressed but knew it could've been better.

"Come on, let's go congratulate 'em." Said Yang as she and Blake got up exiting the stands

When Naruto was about to join them, he caught sight of something. Looking up Naruto's eyes widened when he saw an airship with long blue ribbons, an airship Naruto had seen before.

"They're here." Said Weiss in a mix of joy and anxiety

Naruto meanwhile had single thought.

'Fuck.'

*Later*

Weiss, followed by Naruto and Ruby, were running up the main avenue towards the docking bay.

"Weiss! What is the big deal!? Who is it? Who are they!?" Asked Ruby rapidly

"Winter." Weiss said smiling at seeing her sister exiting the ship with crimson colored Atlas soldiers and Atlesian Knights

"Wait... Your sister?" Ruby stated

"Winter!" Shouted Weiss getting her sister's attention who turns towards them

Naruto subtly moving behind Ruby, in case he needs a sacrificial lamb.

"Winter! I'm so happy to see you! Oh... Your presence honors us." Weiss said curtsying

"Beacon... It's been a long time. The air feels... different." Stated Winter looking around

'Wonder if I can make a portal without being noticed.' Thought Naruto wanting to put off this meeting as long as possible

"I mean it is fall, so, eh, it's probably colder." Ruby said awkwardly, before Weiss punched her making the redhead gasp

"So, what are you doing here?" Asked Weiss

"Classified." Winter replied

"Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?" Weiss questioned again

"Classified." Repeated Winter

"You really haven't changed." Naruto said without thinking instantly clasping his mouth shut, while Winter looked at him with narrowed eyes

"I'm sorry but who are?" Questioned Winter

Naruto smiled nervously turning towards Winter, who stared at him in shock.

"Hey babe. Surprise." Naruto said

Winter merely looked at Naruto in shock, much to Ruby and Weiss's confusion, though the latter had a feeling she already knew why.

"Leave us." Said Winter to her guards who took two steps back

Naruto gulped when Winter walked right in front of him a blank expression on her beautiful face.

SMACK!

Ruby and Weiss gawked upon seeing Winter slap Naruto across the face.

"I probably deserved." Naruto remarked just as Winter's hand came back

SMACK!

"Uh, Weiss why's your sister slapping my brother?" Asked Ruby looking to her partner

"You'll probably find out soon Ruby." Weiss replied

Naruto rubbed his red cheeks glaring at Winter a little.

"Okay the first one I had coming, but what was the second one for?" Naruto questioned

"I felt like it. Also…" Winter said with narrowed eyes

SMACK!

"That's for up and leaving me you bastard." Growled Winter slapping him again

Naruto winced at that knowing it was true.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?!" Ruby said, Naruto pinching the bridge of his nose

"Ruby I'd like to meet my girlfriend-"

"EX-girlfriend." Winter interrupted glaring at him

"Right, my ex-girlfriend Winter." Said Naruto attempting to wrap an arm around Winter's shoulder before she grabbed his wrist tightly

"Don't even think about it." Winter said removing his arm

"Wait you two dated?" Asked Ruby shocked

"Yes, they dated close to four years ago." Weiss answered

Winter glaring at Naruto who put his hands up defensively.

"Hey, I didn't say anything, she figured it out." Said Naruto

"It wasn't hard given… you know. I didn't tell him I swear!" Said Weiss seeing her sister pale a little

"Tell me what?" Naruto asked

"Nothing! Nothing at all! So, Weiss how have you been?" Questioned Winter pulling Weiss away, while Naruto frowned

"So, you and Weiss's sister huh. How did that happen?" Ruby commented

"Don't worry about it." Said Naruto wondering what they were talking about

What didn't know?

"I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?" Said Winter after Weiss told her about her time at Beacon

"Um, as fun as that would be, don't you think you have other… priorities." Weiss said tilting her head in Naruto's direction

"I will deal with him later." Winter said shortly

"You know that wasn't what I meant and you know it. Are you going to tell him or not?" Asked Weiss, Winter pausing for a moment before resuming her stride

"Eventually." Responded Winter when suddenly they heard a clunk

Looking they saw the decapitated head of an Atlesian Knight.

'Oh, thank God.' Thought Winter at the distraction

"Hey! Yeah, I'm talking to you, Ice Queen!" Qrow said stumbling forward obviously drunk

"Halt!" Said Winter stopping her other guards from firing

"Excuse me! Do you have any idea who you are talking to!?" Weiss demanded not knowing who it was

"Sssshhh. Not you." Said Qrow pushing Weiss out of the way looking towards Winter

 **"You.** Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here, too." Qrow commented

"I'm standing right before you." Winter said annoyed

"Uh, Qrow what're you doing here?" Asked Naruto, before Qrow pushed him aside to

"Hang on a moment kid." Qrow said, while Naruto winced grabbing his head suddenly

"You realize you just destroyed Atlas Military property." Winter said rhetorically

"Oh, oh I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of... sentient garbage." Apologized Qrow sarcastically

"I don't have time for your immature games, _Qrow."_ Responded Winter dismissively

"Wait, you two know each other?" Weiss said

"That's mine and Yang's uncle." Answered Naruto, Weiss raising a brow now seeing similar features between them

"Geez, you Atlas Specialists think you're so special, don't you?" Qrow remarked

"It's in the title." Deadpanned Winter hoping he'll pass out from all the alcohol he's likely consumed

"Well, you know what you really are? A bunch of sellouts. Just like your boss." Mocked Qrow, Winter clenching her fists in anger

"I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough." Winter stated

"Oh, I heard, too. I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin." Said Qrow loudly

"Ozpin?" Weiss wondered looking to Naruto who shrugged

"Weiss, it's time for you to go." Said Winter pushing Weiss aside

"What-"

"Listen to big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is going to protect all of us, huh?" Qrow taunted

"If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!" Said Winter drawing her sword

"Alright then... Come take it." Said Qrow slicking his hair back

Narrowing her eyes Winter charges at Qrow, making several quick, but futile thrusts at Qrow's head as he swiftly bobs away from the blade, teasing her with several faces until he mockingly bows towards her.

A downward strike is blocked by the base of Qrow's sword, right before he tosses it in the air and draws it towards Winter. The two openly clash blades as Qrow lands a downwards strike, and aggressively swipes at Winter, forcing her to do a series of back handsprings away from the greatsword and eventually block it.

"What's going on!?" Asked Ruby pushing through the crowd towards Naruto and Weiss

"Qrow showed up and started a fight." Naruto replied, Ruby gasping happily

"Uncle Qrow is here! Kick her butt Uncle Qrow!" Shouted Ruby, much to Weiss's surprise before deciding to shout her own encouragement

"Uh... Teach him respect, Winter!" Weiss said

"Really." Stated Naruto, Weiss blushing in embarrassment

Both Winter and Qrow parry each of their strikes with rapid speed, as Winter dodges a two-handed swing before smacking Qrow's left cheek with the pommel of her saber. But Qrow is grinning as his left eye flashes brightly. Winter is forced to leap away with a glyph as Qrow slams his sword on the ground, shattering the pavement.

Just as Qrow was about to continue the fight he felt someone kick him. Looking down Qrow was confused seeing a three-year-old, close to four, kicking his leg.

"Stop. Hurting. My. Mommy. You. Bully." The girl said emphasizing each word with a kick

Winter stared in shock at the little girl's appearance instantly jumping down from the light post running over to her.

"Krystal! What're you doing I said to wait on the ship." Winter said lowly, as Krystal looked up at her mommy

"I was mommy but then I saw the mean man hurting you and I tried to make him stop." Said Krystal glaring at the "mean man" who hurt her mommy

Qrow's brain instantly shut down when he saw the little girl's purple eyes set in a very familiar glare, one he had been on the receiving end of multiple times.

Winter wanted to be angry, but when she saw the sincerity in her daughter's eyes of wanting to help her anger melted away. Sighing Winter sheathed her sword, knowing the fight was over, and knelt down to eye level with her daughter.

"While that's sweet Krystal you can't just run into a fight like that, how do you think I'd feel if you were hurt." Said Winter while inwardly terrified of the thought of Krystal getting hurt

"I'm sorry mommy." Said Krystal, Winter could only smile pulling her into a hug

"It's alright just don't do that again." Winter said sternly, Krystal nodding before her eyes caught sight of someone making her grin widely

"Auntie Weiss!" Squealed Krystal running over to her aunt

"Uh, Weiss who's that?" Asked Naruto staring at the little girl in surprise

"That's my niece Krystal Schnee, Winter's daughter." Weiss answered

When Krystal was close enough Weiss grabbed her and lifted her into the air much the girls delight.

"Hi Krystal! How have you been have you been good for your mommy?" Said Weiss, Krystal nodding rapidly

"Uh-hu, I have been the bestest ever. Mommy let me come visit you, it's boring without you at home though and Dumbley keeps picking on me." Said Krystal pouting

Weiss smiled at her niece's nickname for her brother Whitley, one she secretly uses herself.

"Oh, Krystal let me introduce you to my friends." Said Weiss turning to Ruby and Naruto, who's eyes hadn't move from Krystal

"This is my partner Ruby Rose, and her brother Naruto Branwen." Weiss introduced, Krystal waving at them

"Hi, Ms. Ruby ad Mr. Naruto my names Krystal and I'm three-years-old!" Said Krystal

"It's nice to meet you Krystal." Ruby greeted smiling at the cute little girl

"H-hi Krystal." Naruto said gulping

"Schnee!" Shouted General Ironwood walking through the crowd with Penny beside him

"General Ironwood, sir!" Winter saluted

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Demanded Ironwood having seen the short fight between her and Qrow

"He started the altercation, sir!" Winter said motioning to Qrow who finally snapped out of his shock

"That's actually not true. _She_ attacked first." Corrected Qrow with a smirk

"Is that right?" Ironwood questioned, Winter tried searching for words buy saw Qrow was right and looked down in shame

"And _you._ What are you doing _here?_ " Said Ironwood looking to Qrow

"I could be asking you the same thing." Qrow retorted

"I-"

"Now, now, everyone. There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum, that I can assure you has better seats... and popcorn." Said Ozpin approaching with Goodwitch beside him

"Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess." Goodwitch added glaring at three

"Let's go." Said Ironwood to Winter

"Weiss could you watch Krystal for a little?" Winter asked

"Of course, but Winter…" Said Weiss motioning to Naruto who still hadn't looked away from Krystal before finally looking to Winter with an almost hopeful expression

"Is she…" Naruto trailed off, Winter bit her bottom lip before nodding her head

"Yes." Replied Winter before walking off

"Uncle Qrow!" Shouted Ruby jumping onto Qrow's arm kicking her legs excitedly

"Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?" Ruby asked, as Qrow grinned

"Nope." Responded Qrow shaking her off rubbing her head

"Qrow! A word, please." Said Ozpin

"I think I'm in trouble." Whispered Qrow to Ruby

"You did kinda tear up our courtyard." Ruby responded

"Yeah, I did. Catch ya later, kid." Said Qrow winking and fist bumping with Ruby looking to Naruto he saw him now looking at Krystal as if she's the most precious thing in the world

'I'm gonna have to talk to Raven.' Thought Qrow before going to follow Ozpin

"And suddenly, your recklessness makes sense." Commented Weiss with a smirk

"Hey Weiss, do you think I could… hold her?" Naruto asked shakily, getting her attention

She saw him looking at Krystal in hope, making Weiss smile

"Sure Naruto." Said Weiss gently

Naruto took Krystal from Weiss's arms as the little girl looked at him curiously before smiling widely at him.

"You have pretty eyes Mr. Naruto." Said Krystal, Naruto smiled shakily

"Thank you, Krystal I think you have pretty eyes to. You look like your mommy." Said Naruto

Naruto memorized every detail of the girl, she had waist length black hair with white highlights, light purple eyes, sharing the shape of her face and eyes with her mother, obviously inheriting her father's nose and smile, wearing a black and white sundress with leggings, and blue slippers.

To Naruto she looked absolutely perfect.

Weiss smiled seeing the utter joy on Naruto's face.

Meanwhile Ruby stared at both in shock putting the pieces together and she had a single thought before she sped off in excitement.

'I have to tell Yang!'

*Later*

Winter breathed deeply, mentally preparing herself for the conversation. With her were Weiss, Naruto, and Krystal playing with several toys she brought with her.

"So, Winter mind explaining." Said Naruto though not in a rude way, as Winter turned towards her daughter

"Krystal come here please." Winter said, as the toddler walked over

"Yes mommy." Said Krystal, as Winter knelt down in front of her

(Listen: Eric Arjes - find my way back)

"Sweetheart do you remember what I told you about your father?" Winter asked, Krystal tilting her head closing her eyes in concentration before grinning

"You said he was a super cool Huntsman, and that you met him in Haven, and that you love him a lot, and that he left before I was born but said that he loved us." Said Krystal saying the last part sadly at never meeting her daddy

Naruto lowered his head in sadness at that while Winter winced.

"Yes, that's true and he does love you I know it." Winter said giving Naruto a reassuring smile that returned

"But Krystal I think it's time you met your daddy." Said Winter, Krystal looking at her surprised before smiling

"Really?!" Asked Krystal in excitement at finally meeting her daddy

Winter inhaled deeply turning Krystal to face Naruto who was now kneeling in front of her.

"Krystal you've already been introduced, but this is Naruto Branwen your daddy." Winter revealed

Krystal stared up at Naruto in shock, this was her daddy. Naruto smiled hesitantly at his daughter.

"Hi Krystal, I'm glad to finally meet you." Said Naruto

"Yo-you're my daddy." Krystal said taking a hesitant step forward

"Yeah, I am. And your mother's right I love you both more than you can imagine." Said Naruto, Krystal took another step forward before jumping into Naruto's arms

"Daddy!" Shouted Krystal wrapping her little arms around his neck

Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around Krystal holding her tightly.

"Thank you." Naruto mouthed looking to Winter, who nodded her eyes filled with unshed tears

*Later*

Naruto and Winter watched as Krystal sat at a table painting something.

"When did you find out?" Asked Naruto

"About three days after you vanished." Winter answered

"What exactly did you tell her?" Naruto said nervously as when he and Winter were together he told her everything about himself the good and the bad

"Everything, she wanted to know everything about her "super cool daddy". You're her fairytale prince Naruto, and now your real you have a lot to live up to." Said Winter, Naruto smiling before looking down

"I'm sorry." Said Naruto, though Winter shook her head

"Don't be, I doubt most would have approved anyway I was a Schnee and an Atlas Specialist, and you were… you." Said Winter smiling at Krystal

"Since when did you care what people thought of you?" Naruto Questioned

"Since some idiot got me pregnant." Replied Winter, Naruto snorting in response

"He sounds like a bastard." Naruto commented

"Oh, he was. He was the most insufferable person I ever met, had an ego the size of Remnant, and always got under my skin…" Listed Winter, Naruto hanging his head lowly though still smiling

"… but he also knew how to make me laugh, never cared about my name, my family, or my position, he showed me how to loosen up and have fun, and that he's the only man I've ever loved." Winter confessed, making Naruto look at her in shock

They simply looked each other, before they started leaning in closer, though just as their lips were about to touch Naruto stopped and turned away.

"What's wrong? Do you not…" Winter asked, Naruto shook his head

"Believe me I want to. It's just…" Began Naruto wondering how he should tell her about Blake

He knows she's likely going to be pissed, with every right, Naruto also knows it's selfish to not tell her or expect her to be alright, but he doesn't care if it's selfish or not.

"What is it?" Said Winter

"I'm not really sure how to say this, so I'm just gonna come out. I got one of my teammates pregnant." Naruto revealed, Winter stiffening and staring at him in shock

"It's not Weiss-"

"No, no, no it's not Weiss. It's my sister Yang's partner Blake." Said Naruto

Lowering his head Naruto waited for Winter to hit him, yell, say she hated him, he'd deserve it.

Though after a few moments of nothing happening Naruto looked up seeing Winter with a blank look.

"Winter-"

"Don't." Winter cut off

"Just don't, I need time to… process." Said Winter taking a step away, making Naruto wince

Sighing Naruto exited the pavilion and began walking towards Krystal but stopped looking back to Winter.

"Even if you hate me just know I never stopped caring about you." Naruto said before walking up to his daughter who grinned upon seeing him

Winter sat down, processing what she'd just heard, he got another girl pregnant, when he already had a daughter with her. Though granted he didn't know about Krystal, and she never made an effort to find him and tell him, or even going to Beacon earlier when Weiss sent a letter about her teammates, so she couldn't really fault him. But it still didn't lessen the hurt she felt.

"Um, Winter are you alright?" Asked Weiss sitting across from her sister with a worried expression

She had been listening to the conversation, though didn't say anything knowing it would be rude. While she was shocked at finding out Blake was pregnant, she had suspected with the morning sickness, strange cravings, and the occasional mood swings, having seen the same things happen to Winter when she was pregnant.

"Fine, I'm fine Weiss. So, how have you been coming along with your summoning?" Asked Winter wanting to talk about something else

Naruto stood awkwardly watching Krystal paint, while he's overjoyed to meet his daughter that didn't mean he knew how to act, never having been in such a situation like this.

"So, is it alright if you join you Krystal?" Asked Naruto tentatively, Krystal nodding her head rapidly

"Really daddy! Here you go!" Krystal said putting a piece of paper and brush in front of him

Smiling Naruto took a seat and began painting glancing at his daughter every now and then, the smile never leaving his face.

"I know what you are, what you've done." Said Krystal, Naruto looking at her shock and nervousness but that was washed away by what she said next

"Strongest in the world. Strong enough to keep all the bad things away." Krystal said smiling at him

Naruto smiled at that, while he wouldn't say he's the strongest in the world he will keep all the bad things away if it meant protecting his little girl.

Though unknown to Naruto's he's going to need some protecting soon.

*With Ruby*

Ruby had been running rapidly around Beacon, the Fair Grounds, even the Colosseum looking for Yang all the while she had the biggest grin on her face, she was an aunt!

She soon saw a familiar head of blonde hair and immediately rushed towards it.

"YAAAAAAANG!" Shouted Ruby getting her sister's attention

Turning Yang saw Ruby rushing towards her, not slowing down at all. Taking a sidestep Yang grabbed Ruby by the hood when she passed her.

"Woah slow down their little sis, what's got you excited?" Asked Yang curiously seeing Ruby looking giddy

"We're aunts!" Shouted Ruby, while Yang looked at her in confusion and a little shock

"What?" Yang said hoping she heard Ruby wrong because it sounded like she said they were aunts but that's impossible unless.

"We're aunts! Naruto has a daughter, and you'll ever believe who the mother is, it's Weiss's sister Winter! Oooh, she's just the cutest little thing you'll ever see-eep!" Said Ruby when Yang suddenly dropped her

Looking Ruby saw Yang had a blank expressionless look.

'Ooops.' Thought Ruby

*With Qrow*

Qrow sat on a pillar at the ruined temple in the Emerald Forest, after the meeting with Oz and Ironwood he was immediately reminded of the little girl, that was apparently the Ice Queens kid, which is why he's now here waiting for a certain someone to show up.

Turning his head Qrow saw a black and red portal, and out stepped his sister Raven.

"Raven." Greeted Qrow, as Raven took her mask off

"Qrow." Raven said

"Just came from Beacon, fought the Ice Queen for a little, met with Oz and the tinman." Qrow said jumping off the pillar, while Raven rolled her eyes

While she and her brother didn't agree on a lot of things, they could both agree Ironwoods an idiot for bringing a fleet of ships to Beacon, he's basically giving their enemies an army to control.

"So, what does this have to do with me?" Said Raven crossing her arms in boredom

"I'm getting to that. You see during mine and the Ice Queen's fight before it could get interesting, someone interrupted, a little girl who just so happened to be the Ice Queen's daughter and funny enough she had some very familiar features. So, dear sister what did any members of the Tribe do?" Said Qrow now standing right in front of his sister with a look that would make anyone else wilt under its gaze

Though Raven merely looked at him in disinterest.

"I wouldn't know I left the Tribe about seven years ago." Raven revealed, much to Qrow's shock

Out of everything he expected to hear from his sister that wasn't one of them, his sister, the strong, dangerous, uncaring Raven Branwen actually left the Tribe.

"Why?" Asked Qrow

"That's none of your concern. Only know that Naruto and I are no longer part of the Tribe." Said Raven

Qrow thought about it, so that eliminated the chances of anyone in the Tribe being the girl's father, which only left one option making Qrow smirk.

"Then I guess congratulations are in order grandma." Qrow said instantly being slammed into a pillar with Raven gripping his collar

"What. Did. You. Just. Call me?" Demanded Raven her hair flickering to crimson red

"Well since no one the Tribe obviously got with Ice Queen and it definitely wasn't me, that only leaves one other person. So, congrats granny." Said Qrow

Raven dropped her brother having a blank look though her eye was subtly twitching.

'Now just kick back and watch the fireworks.' Thought Qrow

*With Naruto*

Naruto was enjoying the time with his daughter, find that she shared his talent with painting. All was well with Krystal telling him various things she's done and asking if he's gone on any "cool" missions, when suddenly…

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Came two enraged female voices

Krystal looked up in curiosity while Naruto paled dramatically.

"Daddy what was that?" Asked Krystal

Before Naruto could reply Yang appeared in a trail of rose petals, with Ruby instantly leaving afterwards, and Raven stepped out of a portal both their hair being inflamed in gold or crimson respectively with Yang's eyes having turned red.

"Hello brother dearest." Yang said with a sickly-sweet smile that Raven mirrored

"What is this that I heard that I'm now a grandmother?" Asked Raven, though Naruto knew it was a demand

"Ehehehehe, now you see that is a very funny story- Krystal meet your auntie Yang and granny Raven." Naruto said picking Krystal up and handing her to his sister

Instantly Naruto started running after both Yang and Raven were distracted, grabbing Weiss along the way.

"No time to explain just start running!" Said Naruto quickly

"Wait did you just leave Krystal with those two?!" Weiss demanded

"She's not in any danger, I however am!" Naruto replied continuing running

 **So, yeah Naruto's a father and Winter's the mother, and he can expect another one from Blake. Now some of you may not like this and to that I only say, my story my goddamn rules, you have a problem with it go read something else. Now then let us move onto the second Chibi segment, brought to you by ' .king.**

Omake: The Ultimate Weapon

"Ahhh it was good seeing Winter and little Krystal again" Weiss said to herself as she walked back to her dorm.

Unlocking the door Weiss walked in and closed the door behind her as she turned around she was met with a shocking sight. All around the room her team mates lay yang was face down by the window Blake was hanging off the back of a chair Ruby was passed out in a pool of her own blood and Naruto was sat up by the wall

"Naruto?! What happen" Weiss yelled running over to him

"It... was to strong I've never seen such power before with a single word it dropped both Ruby and Yang and as soon as Blake saw it she was out as well..." Naruto reply weakly

"What could have done this?" Weiss asked herself before she heard foot steps

"Oh no it back Weiss run you can't beat it it's to strong run forget about us it's too late to save us be strong Weiss and never forget us" Naruto said trying to get up but failed

As the steps got closer Weiss started to feel fear it got worse when she heard the door open

"It's here..." Naruto said in fear as he looks at the door

Weiss slowly turned around to see the thing that hurt her team

"Papa I can't sleep." Krystal said from the door rubbing the sleep from her eyes while holding a stuff teddy like grim bear "can you tell me a story?"

"ACK" was all Naruto said before passing out much to Weiss's shock

"I see so Krystal did this huh" Weiss said as she took one more look around "Can't be helped... after all even Grimm can't stand up to the cuteness that is little Krystal"

 **Let this be a valuable lesson to everyone you can never resist the power of cuteness. So review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter of Twin Deities. Here we'll get to see more cute moment between Naruto and Krystal, along with a more in depth look of Naruto's other half and his history. Also for those of you complaining about the way Naruto's acting hold your damn horses and wait Naruto will show what he's capable of next chapter for all those bloodthirsty psycho's reading. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing.**

'I'm going to die.' Were the panicked thoughts of Weiss Schnee as she stared fearfully at the ever-approaching ground

Looking to her side Weiss saw the person responsible for her current predicament, and now the person she hates the most in the world.

Naruto Branwen.

He didn't even look panicked! He even had the gall to be in a lying position spinning in the air as if they weren't about to become a stain on the ground.

"Come on Weiss, you know what you have to do just summon something and we won't go splat!" Naruto said over the rush of the wind

Weiss couldn't help but glare at him, as she remembered how she got into this mess.

*Earlier*

Naruto made sure to stay a good dozen feet away from his mother and sister, as they and Ruby fawned over Krystal, who was enjoying all the attention.

"So, that's your mother." Weiss remarked from her spot next to Winter as she practiced her summoning

Weiss had been surprised at the appearance of Yang and, her and Naruto's mother. She was further surprised when she saw how young she looked, if Weiss hadn't known better she'd have thought Raven was Naruto and Yang's sister.

"Yeah, that's our mom Raven Branwen, word of advice, don't piss her off." Said Naruto, Weiss nodding slowly as she couldn't the chill she got when she looked at Raven

She didn't know what but that woman was dangerous.

"Weiss focus." Said Winter getting Weiss's attention as she turned back to her task

Pointing Myrtenaster at the ground Weiss created a summoning glyph and tried focusing.

"Excellent form! Now think to your fallen foes! The ones who forced you to push past where you were, and become who you are now. Think of them, and watch as they come to your side." Winter instructed, Weiss grimacing as the glyph began flickering out of existence but eventually dismisses it when nothing appeared

"I can't!" Shouted Weiss stomping on the ground

"Stop doubting yourself!" Winter reprimanded slapping Weiss on the head

"I'm trying!" Retorted Weiss

"Mommy, daddy! Look, look!" Said Krystal running up to her parents holding something

"What is it sweetheart?" Asked Winter

Krystal grinned proudly as she presented a tiny Beowolf in her hands that was moving its head around curiously.

"Look at what I made." Said Krystal, as they looked at the Beowolf surprised before Winter smiled

"Very good Krystal, it's bigger than last time. You'll be doing bigger summoning's before you know it." Winter congratulated, surprising Weiss further while Krystal ran back to her grandmother and aunts

Winter looked to Weiss gaining a mock innocent expression.

"What did I forget to mention that Krystal's started summoning, must've slipped my mind." Said Winter innocently

Weiss couldn't believe it, her three-year-old managed to do something Weiss herself has been trying for years to do. It's just not fair!

Suddenly Weiss went ramrod straight remembering something.

"Naruto!" Weiss said, getting his attention while confusing Winter

"Yeah." Said Naruto

"You said that your Semblance was being able to create energy constructs, right?" Questioned Weiss

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked

"Do you think you'd be able to help me with summoning?" Weiss asked thinking it would help to have someone else assist her

Naruto thought about it, he wasn't sure he'd be able to help, as while their Semblances are similar they're still different. Looking at Winter she nodded a little, interested to see if he could help.

"Sure, I could help you. Though I should tell you my methods are… extreme." Said Naruto

"I'll try anything." Said Weiss confidently it won't be too hard

Naruto smirked as he looked up in the sky much to their confusion.

"What're you doing?" Asked Winter

"Seeing how high we'll have to go." Naruto replied, Weiss suddenly having a bad feeling

"How high, how high for what?" Weiss asked nervously

Which only increased as Naruto opened a portal on the ground.

"How high we'll have to fall." Said Naruto

Before Weiss could protest he pulled her into the portal as they both fell through. Instantly Weiss felt the wind blowing against her, looking around Weiss instantly screamed seeing she was thousands of feet in the air, she immediately grabbed onto Naruto for safety…

… Or she would have if he hadn't pushed away from her.

"What the hell is this!?" Shouted Weiss

"I told you my methods were extreme! Now you have two choices either summon something to save us, or we become a red stain on the ground!" Naruto replied crossing his arms

"You're insane!" Weiss yelled, Naruto laughing in response

"Thank you! But flattery won't help you here!" Said Naruto

So, Weiss and Naruto plummeted to the ground, Weiss repeatedly trying to summon something while Naruto began doing various tricks. With each failed attempt Weiss grew more and more desperate, before looking to Naruto with pleading eyes.

"Naruto, please just put us back on the ground! I can't summon anything, please just make it stop!" Pleaded Weiss, Naruto instantly glared at her

"Enough Weiss! You asked for my help and this is it! You have two choices summon something and live or die! Which is it Weiss, do you want live!?" Demanded Naruto

"Y-yes!" Weiss stuttered

"I can't hear you! Do you want to live?!" Naruto shouted

"Yes!" Said Weiss louder

"Say it louder!" Ordered Naruto

"I want to live!" Weiss shouted

"Then do it!" Said Naruto

Weiss looked down at the approaching ground closing her eyes.

'I want to live, I want to live, I want to live!' Weiss thought repeatedly

"Weiss open your eyes." Said Naruto

Weiss hesitantly opened her eyes before they flew open seeing she and Naruto were being held by a giant blue and white knight. The knight placed them on the ground kneeling before Weiss.

"Well done Weiss you managed to summon." Naruto said smiling at her, which she hesitantly returned still shaky from her near-death experience

Though the moment ended when Winter stormed up to Naruto slapping him hard across the face.

"What the hell were you thinking pulling that stunt!? You could've gotten Weiss and yourself killed!" Shouted Winter glaring at Naruto

"Okay first ow, second, I had everything under control if Weiss hadn't managed to summon anything I would have gotten us down safely, at the last minute. Besides it worked didn't it." Said Naruto motioning to knight

"What kind of lunatic thinks falling thousands of feet from air is a good method of training?!" Winter demanded

"Who do you think taught me." Naruto remarked dryly pointing to his mother, who shrugged at the attention directed at her as she focused on her adorable granddaughter

'Suddenly really glad Naruto was taken instead.' Thought Yang

While she's confident she could survive a fall that high up, surviving it as a kid before unlocking her Semblance not so much.

"Well at least I know where your apparent insanity comes from." Winter said snarkily, Naruto scoffing

"Oh, please like your training was any better, at least mine has results." Retorted Naruto

"You haven't changed at all, you're still the same reckless idiot you were three years ago." Winter said

"And you're still a stuck-up Ice Queen." Naruto threw back

"You mean sane, I'm sane." Corrected Winter, Naruto smirking

"Five hours, locked in a room, position 26." Naruto said smugly, Winter turning bright red

"You said you'd never speak of that!" Hissed Winter

"I said no such thing. But ooohh, I had never figured you for a screamer, I think you woke all of Mis-" Naruto was cut off when bright red Winter cover his mouth

Weiss listened in muted horror, thankful for Winter stopping Naruto, she had no interest in hearing about her sister's sex life.

"Mommy what's position 26?" Asked Krystal curiously, Winter turning even redder

"I'll tell you when you're older sweetie." Winter squeaked in response

"So, Yang how do you think dad's going to react?" asked Ruby looking at Yang

Yang thought about it.

*Signal Academy*

"Now remember, when you decide on what weapons you use, make sure it's one you feel comfortable and familiar with, not one that's "cool" or because it don't think it's the most attention grabbing." Taiyang lecture his class when his Scroll rang

"Huh, hang on a moment." Tai said grabbing his Scroll

"Qrow what is it, I'm in the middle of class… no, no wait slow down what happened at Beacon?" Asked Tai

The class looked curiously as their teacher's eyes widened dramatically and his jaw fell open

*Beacon-Headmaster-s office*

Ozpin looked over the competitors that were moving on to the doubles round when suddenly…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Ozpin's head shot up when he heard the shout as he looked around, before landing on his coffee mug.

'Maybe I should switch to decaf.' Thought Ozpin

*With Yang and Ruby*

Both girls looked up surprised when they heard the shout, before shrugging it off.

"I'm sure he'll take it well all things considered." Replied Yang

*Later*

"I don't wanna go daddy!" Krystal cried her arms wrapped tightly around Naruto's neck

Naruto sighed sadly rubbing his daughters back, Winter had revealed that they had to get back to Atlas and Krystal didn't want to leave after meeting her daddy. They were both in Krystal's room on Winter's airship, Naruto comforting her.

"Krystal, it's alright I'm sure your mommy will let you come and visit whenever you want." Said Naruto

"I don't wanna visit, I wanna stay with you!" Said Krystal between sobs

Naruto knelt down setting Krystal on the floor as she rubbed her eyes of tears.

"Krystal, I want to give you something." Naruto said, as Krystal looked at him through watery eyes

Naruto pulled out a necklace with a heart shaped locket with a W and K engraved on it.

"When your mother told me about you I started working on this and just finished it." Said Naruto handing the locket to Krystal

Taking the necklace with shaky hands Krystal fumbled a little before finally opening it, inside she saw a picture of her parents on one side and her on the other.

"As long as you have this with you, I'll be with you, always and forever." Naruto said putting the locket around her neck

Krystal instantly threw her arms around his neck which he gladly returned.

"Will you sing to me daddy?" Asked Krystal resting her head on his shoulder

"Sing." Naruto said a little surprised

"Mommy said you used to sing to her. Will you sing for me to?" Krystal said with wide hopeful eyes, Naruto smiling gently

"Sure sweetheart." Agreed Naruto thinking of what song to sing for her before thinking of the perfect

(Safe & Sound-Taylor Swift)

 _I remember tears streaming down your face_

 _When I said, "I'll never let you go."_

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_

 _I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone,"_

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Don't you dare look out your window, darling._

 _Everything's on fire_

 _The war outside our door keeps raging on_

 _Hold onto this lullaby_

 _Even when the music's gone_

 _Gone_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _La, la (la, la)_

 _La, la (la, la)_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _La, la (la, la)_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _You'll be alright_

 _Come morning light,_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound..._

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh_

Naruto smiled when he heard Krystal breathing lightly showing she fell asleep, carefully Naruto place Krystal in her bed pulling the cover, when Naruto prepared to leave the room he felt Krystal grab his hand.

"Love you daddy." Mumbled Krystal sleepily, Naruto smiling as leaned down kissing her forehead

"Love you to Krystal." Naruto whispered

Naruto exited the room closely door quietly behind him.

"I remember that song." Said Winter from behind him getting Naruto's attention as he looked at her

"You said your mother used to sing that to you when you were little." Winter said with a small smile

"Yeah she did." Said Naruto smiling fondly at the memories

Winter stood still for a moment simply staring at Naruto, before she shrugged and leaned in kissing his cheek surprising him.

"Uh, what was that for?" Asked Naruto

"For being you. Also, Krystal's been watching the Vytal Festival and cheering for her Aunt Weiss's team, now that her fathers on the same team she'll be cheering even louder so don't disappoint." Winter said

"Wouldn't dream of it." Said Naruto

With nothing else to say Naruto exited the airship glancing back at Winter before heading out.

He saw Weiss standing in the courtyard staring at her Scroll.

"Something the matter?" Asked Naruto, as she quickly put her Scroll away

"Just a persistent caller. And shouldn't I be asking that, what with Winter and Krystal leaving so soon." Weiss said

"Uh, yeah, yeah I'm fine. We should probably go back to the Dorm, you and Yang have a match tomorrow." Said Naruto, Weiss nodding in agreement as they headed back to their dorm

*Next Day*

"So, you two ready?" Asked Naruto leaning against the wall as Yang cocked her gauntlets and Weiss loaded Myrtenaster's rotary chamber

"Of course, we are, this'll be a piece of cake." Yang said arrogantly yelping when Weiss slapped her head

"Don't get arrogant Yang." Weiss said

"What, I can't help it if we're awesome." Defended Yang

"Still don't underestimate your enemies, you never know what to expect so always keep your guard up. Good luck and try not to destroy the ring Yang." Naruto said heading to the stands

He soon arrived and took his seat next to Ruby and Blake. Yang and Weiss stood in the center of the ring waiting for their opponents to show up. Their opponents, Flynt Coal and Neon Katt of Team FNKI, soon entered the ring and the match was underway.

It was going well, aside from Yang's short fuse getting even shorter with all of Neon's taunts and puns, when Naruto saw something on the other side of the stands, something that shocked.

"Naruto, is something wrong?" Asked Blake seeing his expression and looked where he was but didn't see anything strange

"Uh, no, no, everything's fine. Um, I just remembered I need to do… something. I need to go." Said Naruto getting up and walking away much to his teammates confusion

As Naruto exited the stands his expression turned to rage as his sclerae turned black.

 **'What is she doing here? More importantly how is she still breathing.'** Thought 'Naruto' his face twisted into anger

Making his way to the other side of the arena 'Naruto' looked around growling lowly when he saw she was gone. Looking around trying to find her, he saw her by an exit as she walked out of the arena.

Following quickly 'Naruto' arrived at the Docking Bay as he looked around, going to edge he looked at the ground narrowing his eyes when he saw a flash of white in Emerald Forest.

'Naruto' then appeared in the forest, teleporting down from the Colosseum, where he saw the woman. Following after her 'Naruto' gritted his teeth at the game of cat and mouse while unknown to him certain individuals were feeling his aura and the woman he was chasing.

*With Pyrrha*

Pyrrha winced when Weiss tackled Flynt into a pillar of lava putting Aura at zero, with Flynt barely hanging on, just then something happened.

 _"He's here"_

Pyrrha stiffened and looked around confused.

'What was that? I thought I heard something.' Thought Pyrrha trying to find the source of the voice

 _"He's close, go to him."_

Pyrrha frowned in confusion, and a little fear, at this voice.

"Jaune did you hear that?" Pyrrha asked looking at her partner

"Hear what?" Said Jaune

 _"He need's us, go to him."_

"That right there, that voice." Said Pyrrha, Jaune giving her a confused look

"Uh, there's no voice Pyrrha. Are you feeling alright?" Asked Jaune

 _"We must save him."_

Shaking her head Pyrrha gave Jaune a fake smile.

"Uh, yes I'm fine it must be th stress of the tournament." Pyrrha lied, Jaune nodding slowly

Once Jaune looked away Pyrrha's frown returned.

 _"We can't lose him again."_

'Who's him?' Thought Pyrrha not sure she'd actually get an answer

 _"Naruto."_

Pyrrha did a good a job hiding her shock, the voice responded, that's not normal.

'Who are you?' Pyrrha mentally asked gulping

 _"You."_

*With Cinder*

Cinder sat up on her bed going through her Scroll with a smirk, looking at all the information she managed to pull from Ironwoods Scroll.

 _"Sister."_

Cinder looked up eyes widening, before they quickly narrowed gaining an orange glow. Sitting up Cinder looked around.

 _"Come to me sister."_

Spinning around Cinder summoned a fireball, frowning at not seeing anything.

 _"We need you Autumn."_

This made Cinder stiffen, how did it know that, no one besides her underlings and mistress should know she has the Fall Maiden's power.

 _"Come to us Autumn,_ _ **he**_ _is here."_

Cinder's eyes widened a little at the mention of "He" remembering her mistress mentioning a "He" that was supposed to arrive at Beacon soon.

'What's happening.' Thought Cinder when she was further shocked as the fire in her hand went out even though she didn't will it

Creating another fireball only for it to go out again.

'What's going on with my Maiden powers.' Cinder thought in panic and fear

If her mistress found out she could no longer use the Fall Maiden's powers… Cinder shivered at the thought

 _"You will help us sister, whether you want to or not."_

*With 'Naruto'*

'Naruto' soon arrived in a forest clearing narrowing his eyes in anger at the woman standing across from him.

 **"Winter Maiden."** 'Naruto' growled

"Hello Dark One." Greeted the woman

The woman was in her twenties, with bleach blonde hair that bordered one white done up in intricate knots, ice blue eyes that glowed with power, wearing a white and blue dress.

'Naruto' sneered at the Maiden, he can wager a guess why one would be here, aside from that pathetic girl who has the Fall Maiden's power.

 **"I take you're here, for my weakling brother."** Spat 'Naruto' circling the woman

"He is close to awakening and it is my duty to protect and serve him." The Winter Maiden not the least bit scared

 **"Always the loyal lapdog, tell me where was the loyalty when one of your sister's power was being stolen, or when another was being slaughtered."** 'Naruto' mocked, the woman clenched her fists

"And so likely the cycle of the seasons the Maiden's shall be born anew." Said the Winter Maiden, 'Naruto' scoffing

 **"You still foolishly follow that silly nursery rhyme, how pathetic. Now tell me what's stopping me from killing you right here and now?"** Said 'Naruto

"We both know in this form you don't have access to your full power, you cannot bet me." The Winter Maiden said

'Naruto' smirked raising his fingers to his mouth whistling sharply. The affect was instant as several Grimm appeared from the woods snarling and growling at the Winter Maiden.

 **"I don't have to fight you, I just have sit back and watch my Grimm rip you to shreds."** Said 'Naruto' as he walked in front of the Maiden

 **"Allow me to make one thing perfectly clear, I don't care about, your sisters, or my brother, you can all live in your happy little fantasy world where everything is good and happy. Me, the only thing I care about is getting my Selene, and I already found her. So, listen and listen well, if anything, and I mean anything happens to her, there will be war."** 'Naruto' said

"You would wage war, for one woman." Said the Winter Maiden

 **"I'd gladly burn this world to ash for her."** Growled 'Naruto' before calling off the Grimm and walking away

 **"Do yourself the favor and stay out of my, otherwise I won't hesitate to kill you like I have your predecessors."** 'Naruto' stated

*Later-Headmaster's Office*

Pyrrha sat nervously in the Headmaster's office, having been called in by Ozpin after the doubles round.

"Well, it comes as no surprise that they've chosen you to move on to the final round of the tournament. Your performance was exemplary." Ozpin remarked turning away from the window

"Thank you, Professor Ozpin, but I would have never made it this far without my teammates." Said Pyrrha humbly, while Qrow snorted

"Personally, I think it's the other way around." Qrow threw in, as Pyrrha stood up facing him

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've been introduced." Pyrrha said

"Name's Qrow." Introduced Qrow shortly

"Qrow is a trusted colleague of mine." Ozpin said

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why have you called me here?" Questioned Pyrrha unsure why she's hear

"Please, take a seat. What is your favorite fairy tale?" Ozpin asked leaning back

"I'm... sorry?" Said Pyrrha confused at the question

"Fairy tales, stories from your childhood. Surely you must remember some of them." Replied Ozpin, as Pyrrha looked up in nostalgia

"Well, there's The Tale of The Two Brothers, The Shallow Sea, The Girl in the Tower, The Fallen Angel..." Pyrrha listed Ozpin frowning at the last one

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe I'm familiar with "The Fallen Angel" what is it if you don't mind me asking?" Said Ozpin in curiosity

He's been around for a long time and has never heard of a story called "The Fallen Angel".

"It's actually not much of a story more of a poem, it goes like this:

There are many things in this world, both light and dark

Like the seasons of spring, summer, fall and winter they two have a darkness

For spring, there is happiness at new life but at the same time hunger for more before the year ends

For summer, the happiness of friendship but also the pain of destruction of all the new life that must be took before winter

For fall, the changing of the seasons and the beauty of life but also the madness of time passing by

For winter, the season of love and happiness there is also despair at the loss of family

All things have light and darkness in their heart be them mortal or gods

The God of Light his love for us mortal is his light blessing us with life but his darkness is his love for his brother

For the God of Darkness his darkness is his pain and sadness but like everything he HAD a light a woman named Selene a young woman who did not see him as a monster but a Fallen Angel

They were happy for he was her mortal sin and she his fatal flaw

Even time can't keep them apart for both she'll be reborn countless time reliving their happiness for all time." Pyrrha recited, surprising Qrow and Ozpin at the poem

"My Great Aunt told me that as a little girl, it was always my favorite." Said Pyrrha

"That is… quite the story Miss Nikos. But what about The Story of the Season? Have you heard that one?" Asked Ozpin

"Well, of course! A callous old man, who refuses to leave his home, is visited by four traveling sisters. The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to use his time in solitude to reflect and meditate. The second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden. The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him. And the fourth and final sister begs him to look at all that he has, and be thankful. In return for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers, so that they may continue to help others all over the world. They graciously accept, and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant 'til the end of days. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall; the four maidens. My mother loves that story." Said Pyrrha

"Would you believe me if I told you that one's been around since I was a boy?" Ozpin asked

"You're not _that_ old, Professor." Replied Pyrrha laughing a little

"Well, would you believe me if I told you it was true?" Said Ozpin turning deadly serious, Pyrrha instantly going quiet

"I beg your pardon?" Pyrrha asked uneasily

"What if I told you that there were four maidens existing in this world, that could wield such tremendous power, without Dust?" Continued Ozpin

"You mean... like a Semblance?" Said Pyrrha trying to make sense of what she's hearing

"Like _magic._ " Ozpin responded with a small smile

"I…" Said Pyrrha unsure how to respond though something in the back of her mind was telling her to just leave the office now

"Yeah. First time hearing this, it's pretty crazy." Qrow remarked

"You're _serious?_ " Pyrrha said looking between them amazed

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Ozpin said straight-faced

"... No. Why... why are you telling me this?" Asked Pyrrha while feeling her head starting to hurt

"We are telling you this, Pyrrha Nikos, because we believe you are next in line to receive the Fall Maiden's powers." Ozpin revealed

"We?" Pyrrha said her eyes widening, as the elevator doors opened revealing Goodwitch and Ironwood

"Sorry we're late." Apologized Ironwood

"Wait, what is this? Who are you?" Pyrrha asked narrowing her eyes that unknown to her briefly flashed blue

"You know who we are. We're still the same teachers and Headmasters you met when you arrived at Beacon." Reassured Goodwitch

"But we've got a little part-time job." Qrow added

"We are the protectors of the world." Said Ironwood

"And we need your help." Ozpin finished

Pyrrha looked around as all eyes were on her.

*Later*

Pyrrha stood in the elevator along with the four "protectors" unsure where they were going.

"Where are we going?" Asked Pyrrha

"The vault. Under the school." Ozpin answered

"I'm sure you must have questions." Said Goodwitch, Pyrrha nodding hesitantly

"Maybe one, or two... I still don't understand. You said I was next in line to receive the Maiden's power. What do you mean by that?" Pyrrha questioned while trying to block out the increasingly loud voice telling her to walk away

"The Maidens have existed for thousands of years. But much like in nature, the seasons change. No two summers are alike. When a Maiden dies, her power leaves her body and seeks out a new host, ensuring that the seasons are never lost, and that no individual can hold on to that power forever." Said Goodwitch

"So, how does the power choose?" Wondered Pyrrha

"Through a series of stupid and convoluted rules." Qrow answered bluntly over his shoulder

" _Qrow._ " Goodwitch said in warning

"At first, the only thing that was certain was that the powers were specifically passed on to young women. But as time went on, it was discovered that the selection process was much more... intimate." Goodwitch added

"... _Intimate?_ " Said Pyrrha really starting to think the voice was on to something with leaving

"As we understand it now, when a Maiden dies, the one who is in her final thoughts is the first candidate to inherit her power." Goodwitch clarified

"Unless it's a dude or some old hag. Then the power goes to someone random, and our job gets a lot harder." Added Qrow

"Honestly, we've run out of time. I don't know if you've not noticed, but things are getting a lot scarier out in the world. Tensions are high. Grimm are growing stronger, more prevalent. And it's not going to be long before the peace we've been enjoying for so long goes out the window." Qrow said

"You're not... talking about a _war?_ " Asked Pyrrha worriedly

"Not a war between nations." Ironwood said

"We can fill you on the details once we know that you're with us. For now, all you need to know is that one of the Maidens has been attacked. And for the first time in history, part of her power was stolen." Said Qrow

They soon arrived at the end of the large hallway where a machine with lit screens and two pods, looking in one Pyrrha silently gasped seeing a woman inside wearing minimal clothing and a scar over her left eye.

"Is that..." Pyrrha trailed off

"The current Fall Maiden, Amber." Answered Ozpin sighing heavily

"She's... still alive." Said Pyrrha holding her self

"For now. We're using state of the art Atlas technology to keep her stable. But there is a lot about this situation that is... unprecedented." Ironwood said

"What do you mean?" Asked Pyrrha, with Ironwood closing his eyes with a sigh

"Won't... her power... just transfer to the next host?" Pyrrha said

"Look who's been listening! She is smart." Qrow said whispering the last part to Ozpin

"Under normal circumstances, yes. But this is a delicate situation. It's not uncommon for the last thoughts of the slain to be of their attacker. And to make matters worse, no one's seen the power split like this before. For all we know, it will seek out its other half." Explained Ironwood

"... Her assailant." Pyrrha said putting the pieces together

"And that would not bode well for any of us." Said Ozpin

Lowering her head in thought Pyrrha walked up to the pod placing a hand on the glass before rounding on the adults.

"If all of this is true, why keep it secret!? If this girl is so important... if we're truly on the brink of war, why not tell everyone?" Pyrrha demanded

"From what we understand, it used to be common knowledge." Said Goodwitch

"Excuse me?" Pyrrha said

"How do you think legends and fairy tales get started? Even the craziest ones come from somewhere." Remarked Qrow taking a swig of his flask

"Our group was founded in order to protect both mankind and the Maidens. Those hungry for power hunted them with the hope of inheriting their strength." Goodwitch added

"And as you can imagine, the ones that succeeded weren't exactly the ones you'd want to have unimaginable power." Said Qrow

"And so our brotherhood chose to remove the Maidens from the public eye, allowing their existence to fade away into legend." Ironwood said

"The things we're telling you go against hundreds of years of human history and religion." Continued Goodwitch

"No one would want to believe us. It would cause an uproar." Ironwood added

"It would cause panic. And we all know what that would bring to clawing at our Kingdom's walls. Which is why we would like to..." Said Ozpin looking away

 **"No."** Pyrrha said

The four instantly looked to Pyrrha but were surprised to see rather than emerald green eyes they were now sapphire blue glaring at them.

"Miss Nikos-"

 **"No, I won't do it. I will never become a Maiden, I won't betray him in such a way!"** Said 'Pyrrha' clenching her fists cutting Ozpin off

"Okay kid maybe you should calm-" Qrow was cut off when 'Pyrrha' turned to glare at him

 **"My decision will never change, find someone else because I will never be part of this."** 'Pyrrha' said preparing to leave when Ozpin placed a hand on her shoulder

"Miss Nikos if you would just…" Ozpin began, when 'Pyrrha' turned to him and her eyes widened

 **"No, not you. You shouldn't be here, you should be dead!"** Shouted Pyrrha knocking Ozpin's hand away

'Oh no.' Thought Ozpin realizing the mistake he just made

 **"Leave me alone! All of you just stay away from me! Where is he, where is he?!"** 'Pyrrha' shouted in panic, as the ground began shaking while Ironwood's Scroll rang

"For the love of- What is it?!" Demanded Ironwood his eyes widening at what the soldier said

"Ozpin, a large group of Grimm is heading to Beacon now! What the hell is going on?!" Ironwood said, Ozpin having an expression of shock and slight fear

"We must calm Miss Nikos down now! If we don't something bad will happen, something worse than any Grimm!" Said Ozpin when 'Pyrrha' shouted something that turned his blood to ice

 **"KUROGAMI!"**

*With Naruto*

Naruto looked over Shadow Ash, planning to use the gauntlets instead of Black Bird for the singles round, when heard something.

 **"KUROGAMI!"**

Naruto's head snapped up his eyes black and red.

 **'Selene.'** 'Naruto' thought spreading out his senses to find her

He soon found her under Beacon along with five other people, one of them being incredibly weak, though he soon became enraged when he recognized the weak signature as the near dead Fall Maiden, and _him,_

 **'He dares try and take her from me again!'** Thought Naruto punching through the wall

Lowering his head 'Naruto' breathed deeply before his head snapped and opened his mouth unleashing a horrifying roar.

 **"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

All over the Kingdom of Vale Grimm turned towards the direction of Beacon throwing their heads back unleashing roars of rage, as they all began running towards Beacon, while four beings throughout Remnant looked up with a single thought running through their minds.

'It's almost time.'

*With Pyrrha*

"Oz!" Said Qrow after the roar sounded

"I know!" Ozpin replied making his way over to 'Pyrrha'

"Miss Nikos, we need you to calm down, if you don't _he_ will kill everyone here and won't stop until everything is dead, do you want that to happen!?" Said Ozpin trying to get through to her

'Pyrrha's' head snapped a look of despair on her face.

 **"N-no, he's not a monster, I know he's not, he won't hurt anyone."** 'Pyrrha' said gripping her head as the shaking began to lessen

 **"He wouldn't hurt anyone, I've seen it, he's kind** , **he's n** ot a monster." Said Pyrrha her voice slowly returning to normal as she groaned standing up

"Miss Nikos, is that you?" Ozpin questioned slowly while maintaining his distance

"Y-yes Professor I'm fine. Um, I think I should go, I just, I just need to think." Said Pyrrha unsure and fearful of what just happened

"You have an important decision before you, Miss Nikos. There's no guarantee this transfer will work. And there's no telling if you will be the same person if it does. I advise you to take time on this matter. But understand that before the Vytal Festival is over, we will need your answer." Ozpin said acting as if nothing happened

Pyrrha nodded slowly making her way back to the elevator wanting to get as far away from all this possible. Once Pyrrha was gone Ironwood and Goodwitch turned to Qrow and Ozpin.

"What. The hell. Was that Ozpin?" Ironwood demanded

Ozpin sighed knowing he has a lot of explaining to do.

 **So, what did you all think, was good, did any of you tear during Naruto and Krystal's moment, what about the little poem, along with Pyrrha's little reveal. All will be explained, unless you already figured it out, in the coming chapters. Also be prepared for next chapter, as next time you'll see that Naruto is not someone to be crossed. Now then I believe most of you have been for the next Chibi segment so here it is.**

Omake: Taken To Far

"They said I couldn't, they said it would never happen." Muttered Naruto pacing back and forth rubbing his hands together a deranged look in his eyes occasionally releasing a few chuckles

"They said I could never conquer Remnant, well guess what I'm the one laughing now!" Naruto shouted donning a crown and cape, wielding a scepter, and standing on a throne held by Beowolves

Naruto laughed maniacally as he stood over his army of Grimm as they conquered Remnant.

"Look at me now suckers! You said I could never do it! Well now, ALL HAIL KING NARUTO!" Shouted Naruto breaking into fits of maniacally laughter

Sitting in the corner huddled together were Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, with the former three glaring at the latter.

"You just had to mock him didn't. You had to say he'd never win. Bravo Yang, bravo." Said Weiss sarcastically, Yang chuckling nervously scratching the back of her head

"Come on how was I supposed to know he'd take it literally. I mean it was just a game." Yang said, Naruto instantly rounding on them with a crazy look

"This is no game! THIS! IS! SPARTA!" Shouted Naruto

"Yeah, go daddy!" Krystal said from atop a Grimm dragon dressed as a princess cheering for her daddy

"He's definitely taking it to far." Muttered Raven with a deadpanned expression

 **Alright hope you enjoyed that. Review if you liked, go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Now then I said here you'll get to see some of Naruto's ruthlessness, and you will so get off my damn back! Also we'll be having some tender moments between Naruto and Pyrrha, which I'm sure a lot of you will love, all rounding up with Naruto's inner darkness finally coming out to play. So without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Naruto stood in a row along with the other final fighters in the Single Rounds as Port and Oobleck explained the rules, though Naruto wasn't really listening as he kept glancing worriedly at Pyrrha at the other end of the row.

He had planned to go talk to her, he didn't why but he felt the need to make sure she was alright, but before he could find her they had been called to the Colosseum to start the Single Rounds. Naruto could see that something was troubling her, and he wanted to make sure she's alright.

 **'Along with slaughtering who ever upset her.'** Naruto thought eye's briefly flashing black when he was snapped from his thoughts

"Naruto Branwen and Mercury Black!" Announced Port

Looking up Naruto saw it was him and Mercury fighting first.

"Break a leg bro!" Yang shouted

"Would all other combatants please leave the stage!" Said Port

Naruto and Mercury towards each other as the central platform floated with a ring of spotlights rising up and focusing on the two fighters.

"Let's end this quickly." Naruto said activating his gauntlets

"With pleasure." Replied Mercury laughing darkly

Both fighters got into their stances raising their arms defensively.

"Three! Two! One! Begin!" Said Port

Immediately, Naruto charges forward throwing a punch, and Mercury spins his foot to meet it, creating a shockwave between the weapons that launches him back. Mercury closes the distance quickly and aims at Naruto's feet with his boot, but he leaps over it and fires off a shot of Shadow Ash that Mercury rotates to avoid. They fight fist-to-fist for a moment, Naruto getting in a blast on his opponent at the cost of him also landing a blow. He falls back on his feet when Mercury shoots himself into the air to get farther away from, looking up and smiling.

Naruto doesn't relent for a second, launching shot after shot only for Mercury to dodge each of them, sliding around the stage on clouds of air until he attempts to come down on him with his leg. Naruto blocks and pushes away the attack, but Mercury goes under his shotgun burst and manages to land a kick on him, though he still lands in a crouch, grimacing.

Naruto launches forward with a double blast and continues landing blow after blazing blow on him, right up to when he roundhouse kicks him in the back and attempts to hit him with his heel. He gets out just in time and punches Mercury to the ground trying to get him, but he leaps out and twirls to get a hit on him. One of his kicks seems to pass over the Branwen, but then he brings it down hard enough to shatter the steel underneath, which Naruto narrowly rolls backward to avoid.

They exchange kicks after this attack until Mercury hits Naruto backwards, and he rushes forward only to receive a fist to his chin, then his torso, knocking him on his stomach. He gets up right as Naruto starts raining down fire again, causing him to somersault back until one explosion causes him to get knocked off of the stage. He saves himself by firing his boots downward and flying back in front of his enemy, unleashing a series of kicks that Naruto deflects with his arms. He ducks under one attack only to receive another as Mercury jumps into the air to knock him back, and he follows it up with a shot from his boots. Naruto avoids it effortlessly, not noticing it still hanging around behind her.

Switching tactics, Mercury starts shooting his foot out in every direction, each kick into the air accompanied by a silvery blast that are barely even aimed at Naruto. He dodges each one coming his way and gets in close through the circling barrage of shots, fighting with their fists again until Mercury kicks him into the air and knocks her right back to the ground, followed by the dozens of swirling shots that now converge right on to Naruto.

When the blasts stop coming down on his opponent, Mercury gets up from his crouch and grins to himself, dusting off his outfit and seeming as happy as can be until the smoke from behind him erupts into a cloud of darkness. His momentary shock turns into another smile as he turns around to see Naruto wisps of black smoke emitting from his body cracking his neck.

"My turn." Said Naruto

Naruto spreads his arm out creating several portals around the ring, just then Naruto vanished appearing in front of Mercury slamming his fist into his opponent's face sending him flying back into a portal, spinning on his feet Naruto delivered another punch as Mercury exited another portal.

This continued for several minutes with Naruto repeatedly hitting Mercury and sending him through portals not letting up for even a second. Finally, Naruto decided to end it, as Mercury exited a portal again rather than punch him Naruto twisted his body lifting his left up delivering a kick into Mercury's jaw launching into the air, opening a portal beneath him Naruto jumped through appearing in the air of Mercury.

Spinning in the air Naruto slammed his leg into Mercury's chest, his aura flickering across his body to try and lessen the damage.

Hitting the arena floor Mercury groaned, while Naruto landed a short distance away with a smirk.

"What a way to KICK off the finals!" Said Port

"Leave the pun making to Miss Xiao Long, Peter. And Naruto Branwen wins!" Oobleck said

"Yeah! You did it bro!" Cheered Ruby

"Way to go Naruto!" Blake said

"That's my brother!" Shouted Yang

*Atlas*

"…And Naruto Branwen wins!" Said Oobleck in the Schnee Manor

"Yeah, go daddy!" Krystal cheered waving a Team RWBY flag

Winter smiled as her daughter cheered.

*Colosseum*

"Better luck next time." 'Now to find Pyrrha.' Naruto said thinking the latter part as he walked to exit the arena

"There's not going to be a next time, **_Branwen!"_** Growled Mercury

Naruto suddenly heard a sharp sound, turning he scowled seeing Mercury jumping at him with an unsuspecting kick.

'You wanna play dirty, fine let's play.' Thought Naruto as a blade in his gauntlet popped out

Just as Mercury's kick was about to connect Naruto stabbed the blade into his leg along with firing a shot at it. Naruto would be lying if he said he didn't feel satisfaction when he heard something break.

"My word!" Said Oobleck getting up from his chair

"Cut the camera's!" Port ordered immediately

Everyone looked at Naruto in surprise, horror, and hatred, though he ignored it as he stalked towards Mercury intent to break a lot more than just his leg.

*Mountain Glenn*

Several Grimm all looked up towards Amity Colosseum floating near Beacon, while four hooded figures standing on the roof of a ruined building also looked towards the Stadium.

"Let's go, it's time for our master to return." The leader said in a blank voice

*Colosseum*

"My leg, MY LEG!" Said Mercury gripping his broken leg

"Your leg's about to be the least of - Huh?" Said Naruto as Atlesian Knights and two Atlas Soldiers surrounded him with their guns aimed at him

"Naruto Branwen, stand down!" The soldier ordered

"What!? Why!?" Demanded Naruto

"Mercury!" Emerald said running over to her partner

"Why'd he do that!? WHY'D HE ATTACK ME!?" Cried Mercury hysterically

Emerald threw Naruto a disgusted look, though Naruto saw something else in her eyes, smug satisfaction.

"Oh, you little bitch-" Growled Naruto walking forward preparing to put tear them apart

"I said stand down!" Ordered the soldier

Naruto stopped glaring at the soldier as he looked up at the screen and was shocked that rather than showing Mercury attacking him, it showed Mercury walking up to him and Naruto attacking unprovoked.

Looking around Naruto saw all the looks of hatred directed at him, the fearful and shocked looks of his teammates. But what hurt the most was the look of shock and fear Pyrrha had, seeing her look at him like that Naruto had a single thought.

'I'm going to kill them all.'

*Later-RWBY's Dorm*

"I'm sorry, but you've left us with no choice." Said Ironwood

"I've already told you a thousand times, HE attacked ME!" Naruto said through gritted teeth gripping his head

He didn't know what was wrong with him but at the moment, Naruto was hanging on by a literal thread before he goes on a rampage, it didn't help that his arm and wings kept acting up.

"Video footage and millions of viewers say otherwise." Countered Ironwood walking around the room not meeting his eyes

"But Naruto would never do that!" Weiss defended

"Yeah!" Agreed Ruby

"Sure, he has a temper but he wouldn't just randomly attack someone!" Added Yang in her brother's defense

Ironwood sighed turning to Naruto, not helping the amount of wariness he felt after hearing what Ozpin had revealed in the Vault.

"You all seem like good students, and the staff here at Beacon are fully aware that you would never lash out the way you did... under normal circumstances. What I believe and hope this to be is nothing more than the result of stress and adrenaline. When you're out on the battlefield, your judgment can become clouded in an instant. Sometimes you see things that simply aren't there. Even after the fight is past..." Said Ironwood rolling his right shoulder where his mechanical arm was

"But I wasn't-" Naruto began

"That's ENOUGH!" Ironwood shouted as silence reigned in the room

"The sad truth is, whether it was an accident or an assault, it doesn't matter. The world saw you attack an innocent student. They've already drawn their own conclusions. And it's my job to inform you that... you are disqualified." Said Ironwood

Naruto looked at him shock as the General left the room.

"You guys believe me, right?" Asked Naruto turning to his teammates

"Duh!" Ruby said

"You're hotheaded, but not ruthless… most of the time." Added Weiss

"Definitely." Yang agreed

"Blake?" Said Naruto after seeing she hadn't spoken

Blake remained silent for a moment, looking at Naruto's desperate eyes, placing a hand on her stomach where their child was growing.

"Yes, I believe you." Said Blake

Naruto smiled gratefully, before remembering something.

"Thank you all of you. I think… I think I need to be alone for a while." Naruto said opening a portal and walking through it

What Team RWBY didn't see was the murderous expression he had as he walked through the portal.

*With Emerald*

Emerald couldn't deny the joy she felt when she saw everyone booing at that bastard Branwen, being taken out of the arena by Atlas soldiers. While she personally would've enjoyed fighting the bastard to knock him down a few pegs, it was still enjoyable to get everyone to turn against him.

'Not so high and mighty now bird boy.' Thought Emerald

Suddenly before Emerald could react a portal opened in front of her and a hand shot out grabbing her throat pulling her through.

When she exited the other side, Emerald paled a little as she looked into the cold pitch black and ruby red eyes of Naruto Branwen with his hand wrapped firmly around her throat. Emerald paled further when she saw he was dangling her over a cliff! Burying the fear, she felt Emerald put on a strong front.

"You're not going to do it." Emerald taunted

 **"And why's that?"** Said 'Naruto' narrowing his eyes

"Because you're the good guy, the hero, and you heroes don't kill, so why don't you let me go and I'll consider not going to Ironwood and telling him about this." Mocked Emerald

'Naruto' looked at her for a moment before chuckling darkly.

 **"Well if you insist."** 'Naruto' said, Emerald smirking in victory

Though her smirk instantly vanished when 'Naruto' let go, letting her fall off the cliff.

Emerald screamed as she fell, reaching for her weapons, her eyes widened in fear when they weren't there.

'Oh god her actually dropped me, the lunatic is going to let me die!' Thought Emerald in terror she didn't want to die tears streaming from her eyes

Just as she was about to hit the ground, becoming a very messy red stain, a portal opened letting her fall through slamming into a tree when she exited.

Emerald gasped for air running her hands over her body seeing she was still alive, much to her relief. Though her relief was instantly replaced by anger, she's gonna make the bastard pay!

'Maybe start with his annoying chatterbox sister.' Thought Emerald darkly at the thought of showing the bastard his sister's mutilated corpse

 ** _"Grrrrrrrrooooooooooowwwwwwl."_**

Emerald froze turning around slowly she instantly paled seeing she had been dropped right in the center of dozens Grimm.

'Ni-nice Gr-Grimm." Stuttered Emerald as the Grimm pounced on her as Emerald's screams sounded throughout the forest

Though the Grimm were given specific instructions that they couldn't kill the girl, saying she belonged to the master to do with as he wished. Doesn't mean they can't leave her near death.

*With Naruto*

Naruto smirked as he exited his portal, while he would've enjoyed just letting Emerald becoming a messy stain on the ground, he wanted her to suffer, his mother's words echoing in his head.

 _"If you have the chance to kill your enemy take it, as they will kill you if given the chance. But if they do something against you, make them suffer."_

Naruto snapped from his thoughts when he saw a head of red hair, which he recognized as Pyrrha, sitting alone outside the dining hall.

"Pyrrha!" Said Naruto running up to her and getting the huntress-in-training's attention

"Oh, Naruto hello. How are you?" Pyrrha asked with a fake smile which Naruto saw through

"I'm fine, what about you? Why're you out her alone?" Said Naruto sitting next to her

Pyrrha said nothing, worrying Naruto even more at her tormented expression.

"You know you can tell me anything right. Anything at all, if something's bothering you Pyrrha I want to help you." Naruto said

"Thank you, Naruto that means…" Began Pyrrha before her sorrow turned to surprise seeing Naruto's hand on hers and a light pink dusting appeared on her cheeks

"I mean it, anytime, anyplace, I'll be there for you because I care about you Pyrrha." Continued Naruto

Pyrrha looks at him in astonishment before smiling in contentment at him, which Naruto returns.

"Thank you." Pyrrha said lowly

Pyrrha's expression darkened again remembering the decision she had to make.

"Naruto…" Pyrrha began

"Yeah?" Said Naruto

"I don't know what to do." Whispered Pyrrha

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked frowning

"Do you believe in destiny?" Questioned Pyrrha suddenly

"Um, I don't really know, it depends on how you view it." Naruto said

"When I think of destiny, I don't think of a predetermined fate you can't escape. But rather... some sort of final goal, something you work towards your entire life." Explained Pyrrha

"Okay, yeah, I can see that." Naruto replied

"Well... what would you do if something came along that you... never expected? Something that had the potential to stand between you and your destiny?" Pyrrha asked after finding the right words

"Like what?" Said Naruto

"Or what if you could suddenly fulfill your destiny in an instant, but at the cost of who you were?" Pyrrha continued

"Pyrrha, your gonna have to tell me what's wrong because you're not making sense." Said Naruto gently

"None of it makes sense! This isn't how things were supposed to happen!" Pyrrha shouted holding herself on the verge of tears

Seeing this Naruto slowly approached her wrapping his arms around rubbing her back soothingly

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Just please, help me understand." Said Naruto

"I've always felt as though I was destined to become a Huntress - to protect the world... (sighs) and it's become increasingly clear to me that my feelings were right. But... I don't know if I can do it. What do I do?" Pyrrha nearly begged

Naruto's eyes widened now realizing what was wrong with her, with that realization brought an unfathomable amount of anger.

 **'Ozpin…'** Naruto thought angrily before taking a deep breath

"You're talking about becoming a Maiden aren't you." Said Naruto, Pyrrha looking up at him in shock

"Y-you knew…" Pyrrha said a little hurt

"I know of the Maidens, so does my Mom, she's the one who told me, and Uncle, I take you've already met him and the rest of the Headmaster's little group." Said Naruto, Pyrrha nodding

"So, you know that they offered me the chance to become the new Fall Maiden, but the way it would happen is… is, it's just horrible and barbaric!" Shouted Pyrrha holding her head

"Hey, hey, hey just calm down okay everything's okay, everything's okay." Naruto said soothingly

"Please just help me?!" Pyrrha cried into his shoulder, Naruto feeling more helpless than ever before

"I can't real help you with this Pyrrha, I wish could, but I can't…" Said Naruto, Pyrrha feeling even more depressed than before

When Naruto pulled away cupping her face wiping away her tears.

"… But I can tell you this, no matter what you decide I'll support your decision one hundred percent, I will always stand by your side. And if you're afraid that if you do become a Maiden that you won't be yourself anymore, I'll be there with you to remind you, that you are Pyrrha Nikos now and forever." Naruto said

Pyrrha looked at Naruto tears still falling from her eyes, before she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, Naruto thank you." Said Pyrrha her eyes flashing blue

"Always." Naruto whispered his eyes flashing black and red

Suddenly Naruto gained an idea of how to make her feel better.

"Let me take you out." Said Naruto suddenly

"What." Pyrrha said in confusion

"Let me take you out, tonight." Naruto repeated thankful that they're putting the Vytal Festival on hold until tomorrow

"Li-like a date?" Asked Pyrrha eyes widening

"Yes, like a date. No Maidens, no secret groups, no destiny, just you and me." Said Naruto smiling

Pyrrha looked at Naruto surprised that he'd suggest such a thing, but the more she thought about it, the more the idea appealed to her before she gained a smile nodding her head.

"Alright, yes, let's do it." Pyrrha agreed

"Great, meet me outside the Ballroom in two hours, I'll have everything ready by then!" Said Naruto excitedly turning around to get everything ready

"But wait, I don't have anything to wear." Pyrrha called out only having her dress she wore to the dance

"Don't worry I'll have that solved to!" Naruto replied

Pyrrha couldn't help the smile on her face, that he was going through all this to help her.

"Oh, and Pyrrha, no more tears, a beautiful girl like you should only ever cry tears of joy, never sadness!" Said Naruto

That made Pyrrha blush, but still kept her smile, along with hearing a voice echo.

 ** _"Hey, no sad tears alright, I see you cry I want them to be tears of happiness Selene."_**

*Later*

Pyrrha breathe deeply as she approached the Ballroom, it was now dark out so it was completely deserted. As she approached the doors opened revealing Naruto wearing a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves, crimson tribal designs on the left side along with his dragon emblem, red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and, his trench coat is half-buttoned, exposing a crimson dress shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it, long black pants, and black shoes with red soles.

When Naruto saw Pyrrha, he froze up looking at her in amazement, making Pyrrha blush a little under his stare as she looked down at her dress.

The dress was virtually identical to her dress from the dance, only it was pitch black, with crimson and dark blue tribal designs running along it, forming her emblem on her right hip, and if one looked closely they'd also see that the designs bared a resemblance to Grimm. Pyrrha didn't know why but she had absolutely loved it when she first saw the dress.

"You look… perfect." Said Naruto not taking his eyes off her

"Thank you, you look nice to." Pyrrha said smiling

"So, shall we My Lady." Said Naruto

"We shall." Replied Pyrrha

Once they entered Pyrrha gasped in surprise when she saw the inside. Dozens of strands of lights hung from the ceiling, while in the center of the room was a table for two.

"Did you do all this." Pyrrha said in amazement

"Only the best for you." Said Naruto

Leading her over to the table Naruto pulled out the chair for her, like a gentleman.

"Did you make this?" Asked Pyrrha looking at the food on the table

"Uh, yeah actually I did, how is it?" Naruto questioned wanting to know what she thought of it

"It's amazing, I had no idea you could cook." Said Pyrrha after taking a bite

"Yeah, it's something I learned when I was younger." Naruto responded, Pyrrha nodding

They made small talk, Naruto occasionally telling her stories from his childhood. They soon finished their meal as Pyrrha rose from her seat.

"Thank you this was a lovely time." Said Pyrrha, Naruto smirking as he got up

"Who said it over?" Naruto asked rhetorically pulling out his scroll as music began playing from the speakers around the room while the lights flickered in tune with the song

(ENGLISH "Wishing" Re: Zero (Akane Sasu Sora))

"May I have this dance My Lady." Said Naruto smiling with his hand held out

"You may." Pyrrha taking his hand returning his smile

Naruto placed his left hand on her waist while Pyrrha had her right hand on his shoulder and their hands were held.

Naruto and Pyrrha danced around the room smiling at each other, neither noticing or caring as Pyrrha's eyes turned sapphire blue while Naruto's sclerae turned black.

Everything around the two soon disappeared neither of two caring about their surroundings, all their attention focused solely on the other.

Neither noticing when the song ending as they gazed into each other's eyes as they began to lean in closer to each other. But before their lips could meet Naruto pulled away making Pyrrha frown.

"What's wrong?" Asked Pyrrha quietly feeling hurt that he pulled away

"There's… something I need to show." Said Naruto as he began unravelling the bandages on his right arm

When they were completely unraveled Pyrrha gasped covering her mouth seeing his mutated arm.

"That's not all." Naruto said taking his trench coat off and following with shirt

Pyrrha was confused and shocked when she saw the holster Naruto had on, even more so when he took it off as his wings unfolded themselves.

"Na-Naruto." Said Pyrrha hesitantly taking a step toward him

"Go ahead freak out, scream, run away." Naruto said thinking she'd be terrified of him now

"Why would I do that?" Pyrrha asked

"Because look at me, I look a damn Grimm! A monster! You should be scared of me!" Said Naruto letting out all the pain, suffering, and anger he's been feeling ever since his… mutation

Pyrrha frowned as she walked up to Naruto who looked away refusing to meet her eyes, before she did something surprising. She slapped her hand onto his cheek, making him finally look into her blue eyes.

 **"Don't ever call yourself monster again! You're not a monster, I know you're not. No matter what anyone says about you it will never change how I feel about you. I don't care about who you are, or what you've done. I care about you, and nothing and no one will ever change the fact that I love you."** 'Pyrrha' said gently, while Naruto's eyes stared at her in amazement

 **"Selene."** Whispered 'Naruto' grabbing the hand on her cheek with his right hand

'Pyrrha' smiled at him nodding.

 **"It's me Kurogami."** 'Pyrrha' replied

'Naruto' could only look at her with wide hopeful eyes that soon filled with tears.

 **"You're really here."** 'Naruto' said, 'Pyrrha' nodding pulling his head to her shoulder

 **"I'm really here, this is real, I'm real."** Replied 'Pyrrha'

That did it for 'Naruto' as his legs gave out beneath him as he fell to his knees tears freely falling from his eyes as he held her close to him. 'Pyrrha' merely comforted him, before remembering something that would help, as she began humming before singing a song special to them both.

 _You fascinated me_

 _Cloaked in shadows and secrecy_

 _The beauty of a broken angel_

 _I ventured carefully_

 _Afraid of what you thought I'd be_

 _But pretty soon I was entangled_

 _You take me by the hand_

 _I question who I am_

 _Teach me how to fight_

 _I'll show you how to win_

 _You're my mortal flaw_

 _And I'm your fatal sin_

 _Let me feel the sting_

 _The pain_

 _The burn_

 _Under my skin_

 _Put me to the test_

 _I'll prove that I'm strong_

 _Won't let myself believe_

 _That what we feel is wrong_

 _I finally see what_

 _You knew was inside me_

 _All along_

 _That behind this soft exterior_

 _Lies a warrior_

 _My memory refused_

 _To separate the lies from truth_

 _And search the past_

 _My mind created_

 _I kept on pushing through_

 _Standing resolute which you_

 _In equal measure_

 _Loved and hated_

 _You take me by the hand_

 _I'm seeing who I am_

 _Teach me how to fight_

 _I'll show you how to win_

 _You're my mortal flaw_

 _And I'm your fatal sin_

 _Let me feel the sting_

 _The pain_

 _The burn_

 _Under my skin_

 _Put me to the test_

 _I'll prove that I'm strong_

 _Won't let myself believe_

 _That what we feel is wrong_

 _I finally see what_

 _You knew was inside me_

 _All along_

 _That behind this soft exterior_

 _Lies a warrior_

 _Lies a warrior..._

 _You take me by the hand_

 _I'm sure of who I am_

 _Teach me how to fight_

 _I'll show you how to win_

 _You're my mortal flaw_

 _And I'm your fatal sin_

 _Let me feel the sting_

 _The pain_

 _The burn_

 _Under my skin_

 _Put me to the test_

 _I'll prove that I'm strong_

 _Won't let myself believe_

 _That what we feel is wrong_

 _I finally see what_

 _You knew was inside me_

 _All along_

 _That behind this soft exterior_

 _Lies a warrior_

 _The pictures come to life_

 _Wake in the dead of night_

 _Open my eyes_

 _I must be dreaming_

 _Clutch my pillow tight_

 _Brace myself for the fight_

 _I've heard that seeing_

 _Is believing_

 **"You still remember that song."** 'Pyrrha' said

 **"I could never forget it, or your voice when sang it."** Responded 'Naruto' getting to his feet

'Naruto' gazed into her eyes before leaning down and claiming her lips with his own, 'Pyrrha' responding almost immediately. They remained like that until the need for air became too great, as they pulled away their foreheads still touching.

 **"You have no idea how long I've waited to kiss you again."** 'Naruto' whispered, 'Pyrrha' giggling a little

 **"Well you don't have to wait any longer, because I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."** Replied 'Pyrrha'

 **"Good because I'm never letting you go again."** Said 'Naruto' holding her close

 **"Never."** 'Pyrrha' agreed

*Later-Headmaster's Office*

Ozpin sighed looking at Ironwood, with Qrow and Goodwitch off to the side. They've been discussing the events following Naruto's match against Mercury, along with the increase of Grimm.

Suddenly the office doors exploded inward shocking the four adults. When the smoke cleared it showed 'Naruto' standing there with his arm and wings revealed a demented expression on his face, a far cry from the kind and caring look he gave 'Pyrrha' mere hours ago.

 **"Knock, knock."** 'Naruto' said mockingly

Before Ironwood, Goodwitch, or Qrow could react or draw their weapons 'Naruto' waved his hand throwing them against the wall where they were stuck while 'Naruto' approached Ozpin, eyes filled with bloodlust.

Ozpin sat frozen as he locked eyes with Naruto, every fiber of his being told him to run, run as fast and as far as he could, but he remained frozen.

 **"You just don't learn, do you?"** Naruto said handing shooting out and grabbing Ozpin by his throat

Lifting him to the air Naruto slammed Ozpin into the window breaking it and dangling him out it.

 **"I warned you the first time, that Selene belongs to me, I have butchered anyone who has ever touched her except you, because I want you to suffer more than a simple death. But you clearly haven't learned if you dared to think to turn her into a Maiden."** 'Naruto' growled, Ozpin gasping for air

"I-I'm so-sorry, I-I didn't kn-know Mi-Miss Nikos was Se-" Ozpin was cut off when 'Naruto' increased the pressure on his throat

 **"DO NOT SAY HER NAME!"** Roared 'Naruto'

Pulling Ozpin into the Office 'Naruto's threw him against the wall standing over him.

 **"I warned the Winter Maiden that if anything happened to Selene there would be war. Congratulations, as of this moment I declare war on all of humanity, and it's all your fault."** 'Naruto' said mockingly, Ozpin staring at him in shock and despair

'Naruto' then rounded on Ironwood stalking towards him.

 **"You, your men pointed their guns at me keeping me from my prey, that's strike one. You dared to order me to do anything, that's strike two. And three you tried to keep my child from me, that's strike three. I'd kill you now, but I believe someone's already marked you as their prey."** Said 'Naruto' slicing open Ironwood's sleeve showing his robotic arm along with a black hydra

 **"And you."** 'Naruto' began turning to Qrow

 **"I can sense your hatred for me and for my host, you hate us because of that little incident with the now very dead Spring Maiden. Along with your brutalization at the hands of Despair."** Said 'Naruto', Qrow not saying anything but glaring at him

 **"Well then I've made my point, and delivered my message, so I'll be on my way. But know this the next time we meet I will be at full power and I will kill every living creature on this planet."** 'Naruto' said walking towards the doors but stopped raising a hand

 **"Oh, but before I go, you should know the Seasons are coming to an end."** Said 'Naruto' exiting the office

Once he was out of sight Ironwood, Qrow, and Goodwitch fell to the ground panting when Ironwood's Scroll rang.

"What?!" Growled Ironwood not in the mood

"Uh sir, we just got reports of a massive army of Grimm, all heading straight for Beacon." The soldier said, Ironwood's eyes widening at that

*Next Afternoon*

Naruto sighed walking around Beacon, Pyrrha's match against Penny had just been announced. He would've liked to be there to support Pyrrha, but considering everyone still believed he "unjustly" attacked Mercury he doubts it'd be good if anyone saw him.

"Hello." A voice spoke stopping Naruto in his tracks

Looking forward Naruto frowned when he saw a person wearing a full body hooded cloak suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Uh, hello. Who are you?" Questioned Naruto, with the person remaining silent for a moment before speaking again

"My apologies for this Master." Said the person

This set Naruto on edge but before he could react he felt someone appear behind grabbing him in a full nelson, which he instantly began struggling against.

"Oooohoohoohoohoo! Just relax Master, trust me you'll thank us for this later!" The person holding Naruto spoke in a crazed multi layered voice

Naruto struggled against the hold but whoever was restraining was strong, while the person in the front walked to Naruto taking something out of his cloak, a black sphere with a pulsing red light. Naruto didn't know what it was but he wanted none of it.

"It's time for your awakening Master." The person said

Before Naruto could react, the person slammed the orb into his chest where it was absorbed along with knocking him out. The first person picked up Naruto's limp body throwing over his shoulder as two more people joined the first two.

"Once we arrive the humans shall Hunger for death." The fourth said

"We shall unleash Devastation on the Kingdoms." The third continued

"Drive them to the deepest pits of Madness." Added the second

"Until all that is left is true Despair." The first finished

*With Ruby*

Ruby runs through the halls of the Colosseum trying to get to the arena and avoiding Mercury pursuing her. She needed to stop the match between Pyrrha and Penny before one of them gets hurt, she finally realized that someone had messed with Naruto's head making him attack Mercury and the same was going to happen to Pyrrha or Penny.

Rounding a corner into the arena Ruby instantly stopped eyes widening at what she saw. Penny ripped to pieces revealing to everyone she's a robot, while Pyrrha looked horrified at what she's done.

"Penny…" Ruby choked out falling to her knees as tears fell from her eyes

Mercury rounded the corner grinning at managing to delay Ruby, neither noticing the small black firefly flying away from Ruby glowing silver.

"Broadcast, what are you doing? Kill the feed!" Order Oobleck

"Something's wrong! We don't have control of the cameras! We can't even stop the broadcast!"

"What!? How is that possible!?" Oobleck demanded

As if in response the background behind the two teachers changes to the video feed of the sight before them, tinted an ominous bright red with a black queen chess piece hovering over the scene. They turn back to the arena as a familiar voice rings out throughout the Colosseum and the rest of the world watching these events.

"This is **not** a tragedy. This was **not** an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your _children_ , to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than _men_. Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both." Said Cinder smirking from her location when suddenly…

 ** _"Grrrrrrrrooooooooooowwwwwwl."_**

Cinder whirled around eye's widening seeing several Beowolves stalking towards her.

'What! No, it's too early, what're they doing?!' Cinder thought now seeing hundreds of Grimm already attacking Vale

 _"Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Ten. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner."_ Came the warning announcement

In the arena, the shadows began moving on their own moving around Pyrrha before rising revealing the four figures and the unconscious Naruto.

"Na-Naruto." Pyrrha stuttered seeing him being held by the stranger

"Don't worry Mistress, Master is fine he's just awakening." Said the fourth person in a female voice

With the fours strangers appearance Ironwood along with two other people grabbed their arms as black marks glowed on them.

The person holding Naruto placed him on the ground before turning his attention to the audience.

"People of Remnant, for too long you have lived ignorance, believing yourselves safe behind your walls, that the Grimm were the only things you had to fear. We are here to show you the Grimm are not what you should fear, he is." The person said motioning to the still unconscious Naruto

"This boy, he is what you shall come to fear in the coming days. For he is more than just a mere human, he is the creator of all Grimm, he is our Master, we are his Emperors of Destruction. He is the God of Darkness, Kurogami." Finished the person

With that the four beings removed their cloaks revealing their forms to everyone who stared in shock and horror.

The first was a slender, yet fairly muscular, man of average height with a melancholic appearance, he had fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and red eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, part of his bangs fall between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows, he has red lines which descend from the lower part of his eyes, he wore a black jacket, a white sash, and a black hakama, his jacket has long coattails and the collar is high. This was the Emperor Despair.

The second was a young male teen with long wispy black hair, red eyes with slit pupils, wearing a form fitting black body suit, and lines going across his body, and a manic expression on his face. This was the Emperor Madness.

The third was a middle-aged man with a gaunt expression similar to a skull black hair and pure reddish-orange eyes, caring a silver skull topped cane, wearing a dark suit and a long black topcoat. This was the Emperor Devastation.

The final member and only female was a young girl with short black hair kept in three locks, red eyes with slit pupils gazing around hungrily, a shark-like grin on her face showing off rows of razor sharp teeth, wearing a female variant and more revealing version of Despairs attire. This was the Emperor Hunger.

Naruto chose that moment to wake up groaning.

"Naruto!" Said Pyrrha about to run over to him but was held back Hunger

"Just wait a moment longer Mistress, you're all about to see something neat." Hunger said in barely restrained excitement

"Py-Pyrrha." Naruto said trying to stand up but fell to one knee gripping his chest.

"What did you to him?!" Said Pyrrha

"We helped him." Despair said simply not taking his eyes off Naruto

Naruto, now on his hands and knees, gritted his teeth in pain, it felt like his entire body was on fire. The bandages covering his right arm seemed to melt away revealing his arm to everyone's horror. Which only increased when his wings tore out of their restraints.

No one could do anything but watch as Naruto transformed before everyone's eyes, his body becoming more Grimm-like, while ten more wings emerged from his back.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Naruto screamed in pain

Soon the transformation was finished as 'Naruto' was on his knees panting and growling now looking like a miniature Grimm dragon with twelve Nevermore wings.

"Is it over?" Said Pyrrha

"No." Devastation said

'Naruto' threw his head back roaring as a white clay like substance began appearing out of his eyes and mouth covering his entire body. The "clay" began taking form around his body hardening into demonic white bone armor, when it reached his head it formed a skull-like mask with four spike-shaped marks, two of them stopping by the forehead and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes, the mask features two long forward-pointing horns, with black strips extending from their center towards the tips.

With the transformation complete 'Naruto' stood to his full height his twelve wings unfurling behind as he took deep raspy breaths

"Naruto." Pyrrha said fearfully

Rather than responding 'Naruto' held out his hand as his sword came flying out of his locker and into his hand, gripping the blade Naruto swung it uplifting the ground behind him. But he wasn't finished as he held the sword out as it was enveloped in a black glow as it transformed into a double demonic bladed scythe, with both blades on opposite ends and sides.

 **"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** 'Naruto' roared shaking the very Colosseum

Meanwhile the four Emperor's kneeled before their master their eyes glowing maliciously, as hundreds of Grimm attacked Vale and Beacon.

"Bring them to their knees." Despair ordered

This was the beginning of the end.

 **So, what did you all think of that. The fight, Naruto's revenge, the date with Pyrrha, and the appearance of the Emperors! Now I'm sure a lot of you have questions but first let me clear some things the Emperor's appearance are based off characters from different shows, Despair I'm sure some have guessed is based on Ulquiorra from Bleach, Madness is based on Envy from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Devastation is based on Death from Supernatural, and Hunger is based on Tier from Bleach. Naruto's armor is the Daedric armor from Skyrim and his mask is Ichigo's evolved Hollow Mask, everything cleared up? Okay, good. Now then let's movie onto what some of you like want to see, the Chibi Omake.**

Omake: Cookie Wars

Krystal, wearing a smaller version of her mother's uniform, marched in a line before turning to her soldiers with a serious expression.

Or as serious as a three-year-old could muster.

"Men, this mission is of the utmost importance, the objective must be completed at all cost, though the enemy is tough have no fear for I know if we work together we shall triumph!" Said Krystal grinning at her men

Her men being a group of tiny Beowolves looking around or scratching their ears, when they saw looking they sat up straight saluting.

Later Krystal along with her Beowolves are seen sitting on the counter devouring a plate of cookies, while Ruby once again tied up cries anime tears at the loss of her cookies once again.

"How can you be so cruel!" Ruby wailed

Krystal merely turned to her aunt with a large smile.

"Daddy taught me how to capture the cookies." Said Krystal purposefully eating a cookie in front of Ruby slowly, only increasing the girls wailing

Watching the scene was Naruto and Winter, Naruto smiling proudly at his daughter and Winter shaking her head acceptance.

"Like father, like daughter." Winter muttered

 **Alright there you go, Krystal obviously take after her father. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter. Now then here we'll getting right into the invasion, also I've seen that several of you believe that all the characters are safe because they have some connection to Naruto, so I just want all of those who believed that, you brought this on yourselves,ehehehehehehehehehehehehahahahahahahahahahaAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ehm, sorry about that. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing.**

Panic.

Mass panic all over Vale as hundreds of Grimm run rampant in the streets, while at Beacon the White Fang having believed the attack was starting unleashed the Grimm they captured, only now the Grimm were also attacking the White Fang, but rather than killing they were now capturing them.

Meanwhile in Amity Colosseum a Nevermore was attacking the forcefield trying to breakthrough, while in the arena the transformed, the four Emperors, and Pyrrha were still there, as everyone around them ran around panicking.

Pyrrha was still frozen in shock after watching Naruto's transformation.

"PYRRHA! Pyrrha, that thing's going to break in! You've gotta move!" Shouted Jaune, but she was unresponsive

Looking up Jaune, Nora, and Ren saw the Nevermore fly up before diving towards the forcefield. With no other option Jaune jumped down into the arena.

"Jaune!" Nora yelled seeing her leader run towards Pyrrha

"Pyrrha, please snap out of it!" Said Jaune but before he could reach Pyrrha, Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him

Jaune stumbled back, in shock at Naruto's appearance and his now towering height.

"Na-Naruto." Jaune said wondering if he could even understand

Naruto tilted his head down looking directly at Jaune, the teen gulping.

"It's me, Jaune, you know we're friends remember." Said Jaune raising his hands in a non-threatening manner

 **"Jaune?"** Naruto's said in a growl-like voice

"Yeah, you remember." Said Jaune

"Jaune get away from him, you don't know what he'll do!" Ren shouted as he and Nora jumped over the railing

"He won't hurt me after all we're friends right Nar-" Jaune was cut off, while everyone screamed horror

The reason being as Jaune was distracted Naruto pulled his arm back with a foot-long bone spike emerging from his wrist, which he then drove straight into Jaune's.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha screamed in horror covering her mouth

Naruto tossed Jaune aside roaring at the people running towards him.

"Jaune!" Shouted Nora

The members of Team JNPR ran towards their leader, Pyrrha slipping through the Emperors.

"Jaune, Jaune stay with us, come on you have to stay awake!" Said Pyrrha putting pressure on the wound, while Jaune gasped for air

Just then the Nevermore busted through the shield landing in the arena with a cry. Naruto looked around seeing Team's SSSN, CFVY, ABRN, and FNKI entering the arena. Though Naruto's focus was held on Pyrrha hovering over Jaune, growling Naruto pointed at the dying boy.

 **"Kill."** Ordered Naruto

The Nevermore cried out preparing to lunge by a red twirling blur of roses holding one of Penny's swords.

"Ruby?" Said Pyrrha seeing the girl standing defensively in front of them

"Leave them alone!" Shouted Ruby glaring at the Nevermore and Emperors

Seeing the girl appear Naruto looked at her silver eyes, breathing heavily as he took a step towards her.

 **"Silver… silver… silver… SILVER EYES!"** Roared Naruto as he and the Nevermore charged towards Ruby intent on tearing her eyes from her skull

But before they could get close a barrage of rocket lockers rained down on the Nevermore knocking it to the ground and on top of Naruto. The lockers opened as the Huntsmen and Huntresses grabbed their weapons prepared to fight the Nevermore.

Though suddenly the Nevermore exploded outwards as Naruto roared in anger at being stopped, as he looked towards the Hunters.

 **"Kill them all!"** Naruto ordered his Emperors

"As you command Master." Said the Emperors stepping forward

"Give Naruto back!" Ruby demanded glaring at the Emperor's believing they did something to her brother

"Foolish girl, you're under the impression we did something to him. We merely helped him be his true self." Said Despair

Devastation meanwhile had his focused on Ren and Nora, feeling like he's seen them before when it clicked.

"You two, I know you." Said Devastation pointing at them both

"We've never met." Ren said shortly still glancing worriedly at his injured leader

Devastation chuckled lowly that soon devolved into dark laughter as he began walking forward dropping his cane that dissolved in black smoke while his body began transforming.

"You don't remember me, what if I lo **oked like this."** Said Devastation his voice degrading into a guttural growl

The Hunters watched in morbid horror, as long curved horns sprouted from his head, his mouth seemed to become sewn shut, his arms lengthened and seemed to become elastic-like being dragged along the ground, while bone spikes emerged from his back along with several weapons. When the transformation finished Devastation gave several spasmodic movements accentuated by disturbing cracks, all while Ren stared in shock and horror.

"No…" Whispered Ren, as Devastation looked directly at him

 **"Yeeeeees, do you remember me now, twelve years ago, when I destroyed your village, when I killed your family!"** Devastation roared

Suddenly, with surprising speed, Devastation appeared in front of Ren and Nora and swatted them away before following them.

"My Lord, shall we engage them?" Questioned Despair while inwardly displeased with Devastations rash behavior

 **"Take them."** Order Naruto before unfolding his wings and taking flight

Hunger and Madness instantly charged into the fray, while Despair stood back his posture relaxed his hands in his pockets as he analyzed everyone.

"Pyrrha, take Jaune and get him out of here!" Said Ruby, Pyrrha nodding and gently lifting Jaune off the ground while making sure he stayed awake

"Sun, I need your Scroll!" Ruby continued, as Sun tossed her his Scroll

Instantly Ruby summoned her locker pulling out Crescent Rose.

Meanwhile in the air Naruto looked around at the carnage before focusing on a mountain, making his mask shift into a malevolent grin.

 **"Awaken my Grimm."** Said Naruto holding his hand towards the mountain

*With Weiss and Blake*

Weiss fought off several Atlesian Knights, all the androids suddenly turning on the Hunters, using a combination of Myrtenaster's strikes as well as her using her Glyph Semblance, while Blake fought off a group of White Fang soldiers, before using her Semblance to dodge a dual sword-wielding soldier before getting overwhelmed by more White Fang members, but they are all suddenly knocked back by Weiss.

"Are sure you should be fighting? The stress can't be good" Said Weiss

"It's not like I have much of a choice." Blake retorted

Weiss and Blake stand back-to-back, but notice a group of human Atlas Soldiers fighting off an Atlesian Paladin, which has also been affected by the virus and turned rogue. The Paladin easily beats down the soldiers.

"Come one!" Weiss said

Before Weiss and Blake could assist the soldiers, they notice a Bullhead about to crash land. An armored Beowolf jumps out of it before it could crash with the aircraft. The Beowolf lands on the ground and starts to chase after fleeing civilians. Weiss and Blake exchange one last look with each other before parting ways.

"Be safe." Said Weiss, Blake nodding

"You to." Blake replied

As the two-part ways, Blake runs outside the dining hall. However, she stops when the Beowolf from earlier latches onto the side of the building above her. Her attention is then drawn away from the Beowolf when she hears a wounded scream inside the burning interior of the dining hall. She looks in horror when she sees a familiar figure throw an Atlas soldier.

"No… Adam?" Said Blake, as Adam looks right at her smiling creepily

"Hello, my darling." Adam remarked

*With Cinder*

Cinder growled as she launched several fireballs at the Grimm, this wasn't how the plan was supposed to go, the Grimm weren't supposed to attack her, her mistress made sure of it. A short distance away Mercury and Emerald were equally having trouble, Emerald more so still being heavily injured from when Cinder found her near death in the Emerald Forest.

'And it all started with _him_.' Thought Cinder looking in the sky where Naruto was flying

She didn't care how that boy got that kind of power, or why her mistress wanted him left alone, Cinder will make him _pay._

*Headmasters Office*

In his office, Ozpin watches the battle on four video feeds, one showing some buildings, the middle showing a group of Atlas soldiers struggling against a Deathstalker on Beacon's main avenue, the third showing civilians stuck on a rooftop waving for help, while an Ursa slowly crawls up the side of the building, and the fourth the was the worst showing Naruto flying above in the sky. Ozpin walks away from his desk, grabbing his cane in the process taking a few swings, before proceeding to the elevator. However, he is stopped in his tracks when a sudden tremor shakes the ground.

'Oh no.' Thought Ozpin looking out the window

*With Naruto*

Naruto watched as the mountain rumbled, before finally it burst open revealing a titanic sized Grimm dragon. His grin widening Naruto flew towards the dragon landing on his head putting his scythe on his back and folding his arms.

 **"Kill the Fall Maiden."** Naruto ordered, the dragon roaring as black ooze began dropping down from it that began forming more Grimm

*With Pyrrha*

Pyrrha tried everything she could think to try and save Jaune, but she soon realized it was hopeless.

He was dying, and there's nothing she could do, except try and keep him comfortable.

"It's going to be okay, everything's going to be okay." Said Pyrrha holding his hand as his breaths became more labored

Ren and Nora stood around them, managing to somehow escape Devastation, though Ren had a haunted expression as he ferociously cut down any Grimm that came to close, though they seemed to be avoiding them.

"Pyrrha… you, you have to… save him, Naruto. He's not… himself." Jaune gasped

"How, how can I save anyone, let alone Naruto, you saw what he became!" Said Pyrrha in near tears at her conflicting feelings

She wanted to be angry, to hate Naruto, to attack him for killing her friend and leader, but she can't as another bigger part told her she could never hate him.

"Yes, you can… I know you can, you might be… the only one… who can save him." Said Jaune feeling tired

"Hey… did I… did get to be the hero for once?" Jaune asked, Pyrrha nodding

"Yeah, yeah you did." Said Pyrrha

"Good, that's… good." Jaune said as his eyes closed

"Jaune, Jaune." Pyrrha said trying to wake him up but it was useless

Pyrrha felt tears streaming down her eyes, that she furiously wiped away. She then heard flapping in air, looking up she saw the Grimm dragon was approaching and standing atop it was Naruto looking down at the death and destruction, even now she couldn't bring herself to even glare at him. She then noticed Ozpin standing at the base of Beacon tower, determination filled Pyrrha as she placed Jaune's hand on his chest and began walking towards Ozpin.

"Where's she going?!" Said Nora in shock

"Headmaster, my answer is yes." Pyrrha said once she reached Ozpin

"Miss Nikos, are you sure, if you go through with this there's no going back, I can't guarantee you'll be the same." Said Ozpin knowing that either way

Humanity loses.

"Yes." Said Pyrrha, Ozpin nodding as he leads her inside to the Vault

Pyrrha gave one last glance at the dragon and saw that Naruto was now looking straight at her.

'I'm sorry.' Thought Pyrrha eyes flashing blue then silver

*With Ruby*

Ruby watched from atop the Atlesian Airship, having launched herself up to it with a locker, as the dragon flew by with Naruto riding it. Any other time Ruby would think it'd be cool seeing her brother riding a dragon, but that wasn't the Naruto she knew, but she will get her brother back even if she has to beat him out.

She absentmindedly cut down a Griffon, as she prepared to run and jump onto the dragon, but was stopped when she heard a snap. Looking she saw Neo changing back into her casual outfit from the Atlas uniform looking at her with a smirk sending Roman a picture of who was on the ship.

"Oh, you cannot be serious!" Said Torchwick grabbing Melodic Cudgel going to the top of the airship

*With Blake*

Blake backed away from the shattered window looking at Adam in fear, though not for herself for her baby. She knew the kind of person Adam he was possessive of everything he considers his, which sadly included herself, and if he found that she gave her first time to Naruto let alone that she was pregnant with his child.

She shuddered at what he'd do.

"Running away again? Is that what you've become, my love? A coward?" Remarked Adam

"Why are you doing this?" Blake asked as while she's completely terrified of Adam a part of her still considered him her mentor

"You and I were going to change the world, remember? We were destined to light the fires of revolution! Consider this... _a spark."_ Said Adam drawing his sword preparing to stab the Atlas student

Gulping Blake knew what she was about to do was stupid and reckless, possible Yang's influence, but if she had the chance she'd have to kill Adam.

charging into the dining hall, drawing her sword in a flash, her blade clashes with his as she pushes him away from the student, and they stand with their blades locked.

"I'm... not... running." Said Blake glaring at him

"You... will." Adam remarked kicking her away and onto the floor while shooting a Creep that approached her

"But not before you suffer for your betrayal, my love." Said Adam smiling sinisterly as he walked towards her

*Airship*

Ruby charges at top speed towards Torchwick with the use of her Semblance, after getting rid of his partner, Roman grips Melodic Cudgel with both hands, the left hand holding the shaft, as he quickly catches the projectile with the hook end and hurls it at Ruby, knocking her away, before smacking her with the business end of the cane, ramming the weapon in her stomach, and firing another shot, sending her on her back once more.

"You got spirit, Red. But this is the real world!" Shouted Torchwick

Roman then whacks Ruby with the butt of his cane, sending her back a few feet.

"The real world is cold!"

Roman lands another blow, this time on Ruby's legs.

"The real world doesn't care about spirit!"

Ruby kicks him in the knee, causing him to lose balance as he prepares a downward strike.

"You wanna be a hero!? Then play the part and die like every other Huntsman in history!"

He proceeds to smack Ruby with the butt end of the cane.

"As for me, I'll do what I do best: lie, steal, cheat, and **_SURVIVE_**! ** _"_**

Just as Torchwick prepares the final strike a hand burst through his chest gripping his heart. The hand was pulled out, heart still in hand, as Roman fell over dead revealing Despair looking at the corpse with disinterest.

"Humans, they never learn to shut up." Commented Despair dropping the heart

Looking he saw Ruby managed to escape jumping of the ship, using Crescent Rose as a pogo-stick to bounce of the ground.

'Master shall deal with her in time.' Despair thought

Aiming a finger at the ship, a small green ball began forming that Despair then fired at the ship. The attack carved through the ship sending plummeting to the ground, while Despair vanishes.

*With Pyrrha*

Pyrrha followed Ozpin through the Vault soon reaching the Aura Transfer Machine. Ozpin silently opened the other pod or Pyrrha to get in, looking at it Pyrrha hesitated for a moment her entire being screaming at her to not get in, but if she didn't more people would die. Breathing deeply Pyrrha moved to enter the pod.

'Goodbye.' Pyrrha thought suddenly she heard the voice return speaking to her.

 _"Never say goodbye. If you don't say 'goodbye,' then you aren't really gone. You...just aren't here right now."_

The thought made Pyrrha smile a little as she entered the pod.

"Are you ready?" Asked Ozpin

Pyrrha nodded resolutely.

"I... I need to hear you say it." Ozpin nearly begged

"Yes." Said Pyrrha

"Thank you, Miss Nikos." Ozpin said as he reluctantly activated the machine

Amber's pod raises up, as she began glowing orange, and her eyelids begin fluttering. The orange glow travels along the pipes connecting the two pods - first up to the ceiling, then down to Pyrrha's pod. An orange glow surrounds Pyrrha, who begins screaming out in agony.

*With Naruto*

Naruto felt a shock go through his body, his head shooting up.

 **'SELENE!'** Naruto thought

*Vault*

"I'm... so sorry." Said Ozpin looking away

Suddenly, an arrow pierces the glass of Amber's pod, striking her in the chest. Amber gasps, and her eyes open, then begin to close again, while the machine begins beeping an alarm. Ozpin turns around to see Cinder Fall standing halfway down the corridor from them, an obsidian bow in her hand. She lowers the bow, a tiny smirk creeping across her face.

'No.' Ozpin thought

*With Blake*

"This could've been our day! Can't you see that!?" Said Adam attacking Blake

"I never wanted this! I wanted equality! I wanted peace!" Blake retorted

She raises her sword, its blade folding into sickle mode, and shoots at Adam, who blocks both bullets with his sword.

"What you want is impossible!" Adam shouted backhanding Blake across the face knocking to her the ground

"But I understand because all I want is _you_ , Blake." Continued Adam knocking her down again

"And as I set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves, I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love." Adam said darkly

"Blake!" Shouted Yang from nearby

Eyes widening in terror Blake looked seeing Yang come into view outside the broken window shooting White Fang members as she searched for her teammate.

"Blake! Where are you!?" Yang repeated

"Starting with _her."_ Said Adam gazing at Yang

Adam draws his sword and prepares to stab Blake in her abdomen but Blake panicked deflects the blow instead being stabbed in her leg, causing her to shriek in pain. The cry getting Yang's attention.

"Huh?" Yang said her eyes widening seeing her partner being stabbed though she's soon overcome with rage

Adam stands upright, pulling his sword from Blake's flesh and turning to face Yang, who's eyes were now red with gold border.

 **"Get away from her!"** Shouted Yang charging at Adam

"No… please…" Blake pleaded

Adam sheathes his sword, smiling. Yang screams, a burst of flame erupting from her. She leaps at Adam, drawing her fist back with tears in her eyes. Adam swiftly draws his sword, swinging it through the air at Yang, as his Semblance activates. As Yang flies through the air, the lower half of her right arm separates from her.

Yang flies through the air, beginning to lose consciousness, with glowing yellow Aura splattering out from her wound. She lands on the floor and lays there on her side, completely still.

Naruto meanwhile roars in pain gripping his arm, feeling something wrong.

Adam slowly walks toward Yang's unconscious body and swings his sword out to the side, casting blood from its blade. Before he can reach her, Blake throws herself between them, giving him a determined stare.

"Why must you hurt me, Blake?" Questioned Adam

"Why must you be such a monster?" Blake demanded

He swings his sword, and Blake's head detaches from her neck. However, both her body and her head suddenly vanish, and Adam turns to watch the real Blake flee, dragging Yang with her. He begins slowly walking after her, not even bothering to look at the Creep that attempts to ambush him as he cuts it down.

Not noticing Despair watching him with a frown, as he looked down at Yang's severed arm taking the Ember Celica gauntlet off it.

'Master will not be pleased by this.' Thought Despair

*Vault*

Amber struggles to breathe, her eyes wide, the machine's alarm still playing. Finally, all breath leaves her. Her eyes drift closed, and her head leans to the side, her whole body going limp. The green flames that light the torches throughout the vault suddenly snuff out.

Pyrrha frantically beats her fists against the glass of her pod. The orange glow leaves Pyrrha and travels back through the pipes into Amber. The glow then bursts out of Amber, shattering the glass in its way, and enters Cinder. The murderer glows, begins floating, and gains long trails of flame around her eyes, with orange energy swirling around her. Pyrrha beats even harder on the glass, her stress increasing.

Finally, Pyrrha uses her Semblance to rip the pod's door off its hinges, throwing it at Cinder, who knocks it away like it's nothing. As Cinder begins to descend to the floor, Pyrrha leaps out of the pod and charges, calling her weapon and shield to her with her Semblance. However, Ozpin puts his arm out, stopping her.

"get out of here now! Find Naruto or an Emperor, they are the only one who can protect you now!" Ozpin ordered

"I can help." Argued Pyrrha

"Miss Nikos, if you die now there will be no one who could stop Naruto! Now go!" Ordered Ozpin

Pyrrha hesitates for a moment before nodding and running away. While she does so, Cinder descends to the floor and watches them leave, with the glow, the swirling energy, and the flames around her eyes all disappearing. Cinder turns her attention back to Ozpin, her eyes still glowing for a moment.

"This whole time... right beneath our feet. She was right about you. Such arrogance." Said Cinder

*With Ruby*

Ruby runs down the path in Beacon seeing Weiss up ahead who turns hearing Zwei barking.

"Ruby!" Shouted Weiss in relief

"Oh, I found you!" Ruby said

"Ruby, where have you-"

"Don't worry, I'm fine! What's going on?" Questioned Ruby

Unsure what to say Weiss lowers her head sadly.

"Weiss? What is it?" Asked Ruby

Weiss steps aside, giving Ruby a clear view of Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long lying on the ground. Both girls have bandages wrapped around their wounds, and the latter is unconscious. Behind them sit Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, who are too battered and bruised to fight. Blake reaches over and places her hand on Yang's.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Blake said through her tears

"Yang…" Said Ruby not sure what to do seeing her sister in such after just seeing their brother transform into a Grimm

"Hey. She's gonna be okay. The soldiers have a ship ready to take you guys to Vaaahahahaha…" Sun trailed off eyes widening in fear at something behind Ruby

Turning Ruby's eyes widened seeing Naruto standing there with his scythe, glaring at her.

 **"Those eyes…"** Said Naruto speaking more clearly pointing his scythe at Ruby

 **"…Those eyes…"** Naruto growled

 **"THOSE EYES DO NOT BELONG TO YOU!"** Roared Naruto swinging his scythe at Ruby sending a red energy wave at her

Ruby swiftly dodges the attack but Naruto continues his rage filled assault.

"Naruto! Calm down, it's me Ruby, your sister!" Ruby said desperately hoping a part of Naruto was still in there

 **"You took her eyes! I'm taking them back!"** Naruto shouted

"Ruby!" Said Weiss running to help when suddenly Despair, Hunger, and Devastation appeared blocking her path

"Sorry, but if you wanna save little red you'll have to go through us." Said Hunger

*With Pyrrha*

Pyrrha exits the tower kicking herself for running away she should have stayed and helped. Clenching her fists, Pyrrha prepared to go back in when suddenly she was grabbed.

"Yeah, I can't let you do that." Madness said holding her shoulders though not hard knowing what would happen to him if he hurts her in anyway

He very much enjoys living thank you.

"Let me go, I have to do something." Said Pyrrha

"And what exactly can you do against a Maiden, no offense Mistress but you're not strong enough as you are to fight a Maiden even a new one." Madness said choosing his words carefully

"I don't care I have to help!" Pyrrha said struggling

"Struggled all you want I have orders to keep you alive." Said Madness casually, while Pyrrha suddenly had a memory flash before her

 _"I want to give you something."_

 _"What is it."_

 _"It's not really an object, more like a power. It's for the younger Grimm to keep them from attacking you, though it'll let you call and control other Grimm, even the Emperors. It's also in case your ever endangered, as I know how accident prone you are."_

 _"You don't have to do that."_

 _"Yes, I do. If something happened to you because of my creations I would never forgive myself."_

Pyrrha gasped as she was pulled from the memory before glaring at Madness.

"I order you, to let me go." Commanded Pyrrha

Madness's eyes widened as he felt his body moving against his will, even more so when Pyrrha's eyes turned a startling silver.

'Fuck!' Thought Madness unable to do anything as Pyrrha ran back in the tower

'I'm so fucking dead.' Madness thought waiting for the paralysis to wear off so he can go tell his Master his girl is insane! He won't actually say that, as again Madness loves living.

Once she steps through the entrance, Pyrrha runs to the nearest elevator and uses her Semblance to force the doors open. Inside, she finds that Cinder has left a large hole in the floor and roof of the elevator on her way up. Pyrrha steps inside the elevator, closes her eyes, and begins mustering all of her strength. The elevator begins shaking. She focuses even harder, straining herself, until the elevator begins a quick ascent toward the top.

At the top of the tower, in Ozpin's office, a large amount of smoke flows out from the elevator, masking the entrance of Cinder Fall. She confidently strides to the window across the room, a smirk on her face. As if sensing her presence, the Dragon climbs up to the top, peers at her through the window, and screeches.

"Shhhh... This is your home now." Said Cinder gently

In response, the Dragon narrowed its eyes roaring at Cinder in rage, much to the new Maiden's shock.

'What! This shouldn't be happening, it should be under my control!' Thought Cinder

Cinder backs away from the window and holds her hand out to the side, creating a fireball in her palm. The sound of sparks distracts her, and she looks over her shoulder at the elevator, her fireball dissipating. After a few moments, the sparks come to a stop, and immediately upon the elevator doors' opening, Pyrrha's spear flies toward Cinder, who leans to her right to dodge with a smirk on her face.

The spear is soon followed by Pyrrha's shield, backed by Pyrrha herself, and Cinder puts her arms up, blocking it and pushing it away. While Cinder uses fire to hover in the air, Pyrrha calls her spear and shield back to her with polarity, staring down her opponent. Cinder gains a fiery glow around her eyes and swipes her hand through the air, attacking Pyrrha with an arc of fire. She then shoots a stream of fire, which Pyrrha dives over.

Six small fireballs form in a circle behind Cinder, and she sends another streak of fire toward Pyrrha, who barely avoids it. Once again, the Maiden sends a stream of fire the young redhead's way, but this time, Pyrrha blocks it with her shield. She leaps toward Cinder, powering through the flame, and as soon as the fire stops, she spins around and slashes Cinder's arm with her spear. However, Cinder catches the blade and pulls, turning Pyrrha around. Cinder slams her palm into Pyrrha's stomach, and fire bursts forth, blasting Pyrrha away.

Pyrrha slams into a wall and falls to her hands and knees. She then stands back up and faces Cinder with determination still in her eyes. Cinder propels herself forward with flames jetting from her hands, smirking once again. She attempts to slam into Pyrrha's abdomen, but Pyrrha leaps into the air above her and wraps her arm around Cinder's. As Cinder slows to a stop, Pyrrha positions herself to place her feet on the wall behind her and pushes off, flipping herself over Cinder. She uses the momentum to flip and toss Cinder across the floor.

Cinder lands on her front and, as she slides, she pushes off the floor to get back on her feet and perform a back-handspring. Her smirk turns into a look of slight concern upon the sight of Pyrrha charging forward to slam her shield into Cinder's abdomen and push her over. As Cinder stumbles backwards, Pyrrha hits Cinder's right hand with the blunt end of her spear, then slashes Cinder's left hand with the spear's blade. She then spins around and slashes across Cinder's abdomen and legs.

Pyrrha spins around to attack again, but Cinder performs a backflip whilst kicking Pyrrha, with flames trailing behind her foot. The kick knocks Pyrrha into the air, and Pyrrha quickly rights herself. She flips her spear in her grip, holds it back, and then tosses it toward Cinder while firing the gun mechanism. Six fireballs appear around Cinder again, but they dissipate when Cinder backhands the spear away. Pyrrha's shield then flies toward her, and she hits it away, as well. After being momentarily distracted by the shield, Cinder returns her attention to Pyrrha and gains a look of slight surprise, then annoyance.

Pyrrha launches herself toward Cinder and puts her arms around her, tackling her. The two turn each other in mid-air, fighting to be the one on top. Upon their landing, the room fills with a white cloud. When the dust settles, Pyrrha has Cinder in a choke hold, and Cinder is barely managing to hold Pyrrha's spear away from her neck. The Dragon flies away, and Cinder's eyes begin glowing as she applies heat to the spear in her hands. Her grip tightens as she heats the spear more and more, staring over her shoulder at Pyrrha.

Upon hearing a loud screech, Cinder turns her gaze ahead and gulps, she would've been more confident if she was controlling the Dragon, while Pyrrha gains a look of fear, though oddly still felt safe as the Grimm approached. While Pyrrha sets her focus on the Dragon that is flying toward the tower, Cinder finally snaps the spear's melted blade into pieces. Just before the Dragon slams its wing into the roof of Ozpin's office, Cinder elbows Pyrrha in the abdomen. The room fills with a green glow as the windows shatter and Pyrrha goes flying across the room. Giant cogs and debris come crashing down in the office, and the structure containing the CCT's transmitter falls to the ground outside, in pieces.

Pyrrha crawls toward her shield, while Cinder watches on from her position levitating off the floor with flame jetting from her feet. While looking for a way to distract Cinder, Pyrrha notices Ozpin's collapsed metal desk and uses her polarity to throw it at the corrupt Maiden, knocking her to the floor. She then quickly grabs her shield and rolls across the floor, sitting up on her knees and holding the shield up. With a burst of flame, Cinder throws the desk off of herself and levitates in the air.

Pyrrha rolls out of the way of two streams of fire that Cinder sends her way and attempts to block a third. However, the force of the third sends Pyrrha tumbling backward, and the floor momentarily catches fire while Pyrrha rolls to her feet. From behind the wall of flame, Pyrrha throws her shield at Cinder, who confidently backhands it away. She then looks up in surprise to see a multitude of giant cogs floating in the air around her.

Using her polarity, Pyrrha directs her shield to knock Cinder's feet from beneath her and then slams a cog down on Cinder's abdomen to pin her to the floor. She calls her shield back to her arm, then brings the cogs together into a pile on top of Cinder. However, Cinder blasts them away with a powerful burst of fire, sending them in all directions. One of the cogs flies toward Pyrrha, who raises her shield to block, in vain. The force of the impact slams her into the remains of a wall, taking away the last of her Aura.

*Ground*

Naruto still continued his assault on Ruby, who could only dodge, when Madness appeared kneeling before him.

"Master, you must hurry Lady Selene has gone to face the Fall Maiden alone!" Madness said, Naruto's eyes widening behind his mask

 **"Selene."** Naruto whispered his anger temporarily abated

Looking up he saw the top of Beacon Tower was destroyed with the Dragon circling overhead, he could sense her fear, along the Maiden.

Roaring in anger Naruto took flight flying up to the Tower as fast as possible. The Emperors on the ground traded looks all sharing the same thought.

'We need to hurry.'

*Tower*

Cinder forms an obsidian bow in her hand. As she raises it up and draws back an obsidian arrow, Pyrrha charges forward, spins, and throws her shield at her. Cinder looses the arrow, which shatters upon impact with the side of the shield. However, as the fragments part ways above and below the shield, they glow orange and rejoin each other on the other side. The fragments melt into each other and cool into the shape of an arrow, which continues on its path directly into Pyrrha's ankle. Pyrrha collapses screaming in pain.

The Dragon as if responding to her pain roared in fury smashing into the Tower shaking it. With the Dragon smashing into the Tower fissures open up as it almost collapses, with the top collapsing open.

Pyrrha grits her teeth pulling the arrow from her ankle while trying to stand before falling over. Her eyes widened when the floor beneath begins cracking, getting louder and louder until finally the ground gives away. Screaming Pyrrha covers her face not noticing her eyes turning silver or the silver glow surrounding her body.

Hen Pyrrha hit the ground she had expected to feel her bones breaking, or nothing at all considering a fall from such a height would surely kill her, but instead she didn't feel either in fact she felt warm. Opening her eyes slowly Pyrrha looked shocked seeing she was still alive.

'Wh-what...' Thought Pyrrha before she was overcome with exhaustion and fell unconscious

Meanwhile at the top of the Tower Cinder cursed, her mistress had given her instructions to kill Pyrrha Nikos by any means necessary, she didn't know or care for that matter, and was more than happy to kill the girl who tried taking her power from her.

'Not that it matters she's likely dead now anyway.' Thought Cinder smirking

It was in that moment Naruto landed on top of the tower looking around wildly for Pyrrha, which Cinder noticed.

"Oh, are you looking for Miss Nikos, I'm afraid you just missed her." Cinder said mockingly, as Naruto's eyes fell on her growling menacingly

"Yes, she was here, but then fell through that hole. She's likely dead now." Taunted Cinder

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the hole, walking slowly over to it Naruto looked down as if hoping Pyrrha managed to grab hold of something, but he didn't see her, he couldn't sense her Aura.

 **'Sh-she's gone… I've… lost her… again.'** Naruto thought

"I wonder how it felt, it must've hurt all her bones breaking at once." Cinder continued cruelly

 **'Everytime… I find her and she's ripped away from me.'**

"Or maybe she became nothing more than a red stain on the ground." Sneered Cinder

 **'Now she is taken from me again.'** Thought Naruto head hung low and his shoulders began shaking, which Cinder noticed along a noise he was making

"Aah, what's the matter, are you crying, are you said your… little girlfriend… is… dead?" Cinder said slowly, as she realized the sound Naruto was making wasn't crying

He was laughing

 **"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Naruto laughed putting a hand over his face

As he laughed Cinder unconsciously took several steps back, that laughter was just wrong. It was even more disturbing as the armor seemed to melt off Naruto's body while the wings retracted into his back, when the armor was gone it revealed Naruto's normal appearance, only… _not_.

Naruto continued laughing as tears streamed down from his permanent blood red and ebony black eyes, only the tears were blood, his skin was now moonlight pale, and his nails were black claws. Soon Naruto's laughing stopped as he merely breathed heavily.

 **"A single night, I had one single night with her. ONE! FUCKING! NIGHT!"** Shouted Naruto the tower quaking under his fury while an intense black aura surrounded him

Cinder immediately summoned a fireball, that aura wasn't natural it reeked of death and destruction. As Cinder prepared to defend herself, she was lifted off the ground and flew into Naruto's outstretched hand wrapped firmly around her throat, Cinder felt her Maiden powers wailing in fear as they were suppressed much to her fear.

 **"You. You took my Selene from me, and then you have the audacity to taunt me about it. Well where are your taunts now, hm?"** Naruto questioned looking at Cinder patiently before he instantly began shaking her and punching her repeatedly

 **'HUH?! WHERE ARE YOUR TAUNTS NOW, WHERE?! COME ON SAY SOMETHING, SAY SOMETHING YOU LITTLE MAIDEN BITCH! COME ON SAY HOW YOU HURT HER, HOW YOU TAUNTED HER, HOW SHE DIED, SAY IT!"** Naruto yelled his grip on Cinder's throat increasing crushing her vocal chords

Naruto took several deep breaths placing his hand on Cinder's bruised and bloody face.

 **"You work for Salem, I can sense that whores taint on you. You thought she was bad, believe me she was nothing compared to me."** Said Naruto inhaling deeply enjoying the fear radiating off Cinder

 **"Don't worry I won't kill you, not yet anyway. No, no, no you took from me the only person I have a damn about on this rock, and for that you have to suffer. But for now, you're going to deliver a message to that little half-breed bitch Salem, tell her "I have let you live as long as you have because of Selene and only Selene, I do not intend to make that mistake again, I will find you and when I do, I will eradicate your entire being, this I promise you". Now nod if you understand."** Said Naruto, Cinder managing a weak nod

 **"Good, and also remember my name and face, for it will the last face you ever see before you die. For I am the God of Darkness, I am Kurogami."** Kurogami stated, Cinder looking at him in fear

Then with one swift motion Kurogami dug his claws into Cinders left eyes, reveling in the girls screams of pain. In a fluid motion Kurogami tore Cinder's eye out crushing it in hand before tossing her aside, before hearing a gasp.

Looking he saw Ruby looking at him, making him smirk.

 **"Hello Ruby."** Said Kurogami aiming his hand at her

 **"And goodbye."** Kurogami ended firing a blast at her

Ruby screamed in shock as a bright white light emerged from her eyes engulfing everything around her.

*Timeskip*

Ruby awoke slowly feeling she was lying in a bed, her bed in her room, on Patch. Sitting up she saw her dad sleeping in a chair, Ruby sighed causing him to stir.

"Ruby! You're awake!" Said Taiyang kneeling by her bed

"What happened?" Ruby asked her memory fuzzy of what happened

"Your uncle Qrow found you, unconscious. He got you out of there, though, and brought you home safe." Replied Tai

"Wait! Yang, Naruto! Are they alright!?" Ruby said frantically

"Uh... Yang is uh... she's gonna be alright. I think she's just... I think it's just gonna take some time for her to get used to things. She's too strong to let this stop her. As for Naruto… uh… he's, he's gone." Said Taiyang looking down

"Wh-what? What happened to the school?! And Vale?! Were they able to clear out the Grimm?" Said Ruby

"Things at Vale are under control, but the school... It's... it's not that simple. That thing, That Dragon, it's still there and it's drawing Grimm, even with what you did, it's still alive." Taiyang said

"I did... what?" Asked Ruby tilting her head

"Hmm?" Said Tai

"You said I did something to it. What do you mean?" Ruby questioned

"I... Look that's not important right now. We can talk about it later. Things are just... kind of a mess."

"It's always a mess." Commented Qrow from the door finishing the contents of his flask

"Mind if we have a minute?" Qrow asked

"What, I can't stay here?!" Retorted Taiyang

" _Tai. Please._ " Said Qrow

Taiyang stands up, sighs, and then leans in to kiss Ruby on the forehead.

"I'm glad you're alright. I'll go make us some tea." Taiyang said exiting the room but giving Qrow a glare on the way out

"So, how you feeling?" Asked Qrow

"Um... I kind of hurt... all over." Ruby replied

"That makes sense, after what you did." Said Qrow chuckling

"You guys keep saying that! That I did something! What are you talking about?!" Questioned Ruby

"What's the last thing you remember?" Qrow asked leaning forward

"I ran up the side of the tower, and when I got to the top, I..." Began Ruby before gasping

"Naruto! He-he had Cinder he ripped her eye out, then turn to me and did something, before everything went white. Wait, what about Pyrrha?! Is she alright?!" Ruby asked

"Easy, they found her at the bottom of the Tower under some of the clock gears, she's fine, exhausted, but fine." Said Qrow, Ruby sighing in relief

"Anything else?" Qrow asked

"I remember… my head hurting." Said Ruby

"The night you met Ozpin, what was the first thing he said to you?" Said Qrow

"I... I don't know. I think it was something about..."

"Silver eyes. That's an extremely rare trait." Qrow said

"So?" Said Ruby not seeing the big deal was

"You're special, Ruby. And not in the "Daddy loves his special angel" kind of way. You're special the same way your mom was. Remnant's full of legends and stories, some of them true, some made up. But there's one Oz told me from a very long time ago. Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. You see, the creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monster's mankind had ever encountered, were afraid of those silver-eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down. Heh. It's a ridiculous story." Qrow said

"Wait, I remember Naruto, while he was in that… monster form, he said something about silver eyes, that I stole them from "her"? Do you know what he meant by that?" Asked Ruby, Qrow gulping at that

"That's um… that's a story for another time, one not for the faint of heart." Qrow said getting up to his feet

"Wait, wait, how did you know what Ozpin said to me... the night we met?" Asked Ruby

"All those missions I go on... all the times I'm away in some far-off place... it's been for Ozpin. But he's missing now. Something's been set in motion. With Oz gone, I'll have to pick up where he left off." Qrow revealed

"And what could I do? If I'm so special, then I can help, right?" Said Ruby

"You really wanna help? Get some rest. You're in no condition to go anywhere right now. Besides, our enemy's trail leads all the way to Haven. That'd be quite a trip for a pipsqueak like you. Catch ya later, kiddo." Qrow said as he left

Getting up Ruby was about to go see how Yang was doing, when she heard glass breaking. Running downstairs, she saw her dad and uncle looking out the window, looking Ruby gasped seeing Kurogami and the Emperors standing out there. Instantly Ruby ran outside.

"Now Ruby, don't!" Shouted Taiyang as he and Qrow followed her

"Naruto!" Ruby said stopping as she looked at him

Kurogami gave her a disinterested look, though she could the rage within his eyes.

 **"So, you're alive. I thought you'd be dead."** Commented Kurogami, Ruby flinching at the careless remark

"You-you don't really mean that right? I'm your sister." Ruby said

 **"The only sibling, I have is that fool currently moping upstairs."** Said Kurogami looking up at the second-floor window where Yang was resting

"What're you doing here?" Qrow demanded gripping his sword handle, Kurogami giving a cold smile

 **"Please don't think you're a match for me, with my… mortal coils shall we say, gone I have regained my power. All I'd have to do is rub these two fingers together and you'd all become nothing but stains on the ground."** Said Kurogami holding up his fingers ready to snap them

 **"But don't worry, I'm not here to kill you, just give my big brother a message."** Kurogami said looking up at Yang's window

 **"I know you can hear me Shirogami, so listen very carefully, I have lost Selene for the last time, I warned your Winter Maiden that if anything happened to her there would be war. Your Fall Maiden is the reason she's dead, but no more, as of these are humanities final days brother. The End is Now."** Said Kurogami smiling darkly sensing his brother as he and his Emperors vanished

(ENGLISH "Seasons Die One After Another" Tokyo Ghoul: Root A (Akane Sasu Sora))

Ruby fell to her knees with tears in her eyes, Taiyang wrapping an arm around her and pulling her up

*Remnant*

Weiss sat sadly in the airship looking at her father as they flew back to Atlas.

Blake jumped across the roofs in Veil looking towards Beacon seeing the dragon flying around it roaring.

Yang sat in her room gazing out the window her gauntlet and locket sitting on the nightstand.

Ruby snuck out seeing Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha waiting for her. They left to Ruby's mom's grave, to say her goodbyes before they all nodded.

Kurogami entered a clearing the Emperors not present knowing better than to enter this sacred place, he also wasn't carrying his scythe having sworn to never cause violence here. It was a meadow with a small lake, a hill in the center with a cherry blossom tree resting on it, and hundreds of flowers all closed. Waving his hand, the flowers opened up revealing blue roses, Selene's favorite.

Going up the hill Kurogami frowned seeing a stone overgrown with vine, waving his hand caused the vines to disappear revealing it was a tombstone.

 _Selene_

Kurogami kneeled down running his hand along the smooth stone lovingly, lowering his head, even now he still doesn't consider himself worthy to be in her presence, no matter what form she takes.

 **"I've tried. I've tried, Selene.** **to see myself as you did."** Said Kurogami

 **"You always saw the good in me and looked out for me, even when I've shown numerous times that I never deserved it. Whenever I fell to deeply into my darkness you were the one who always pulled me out, and for that I will always remember and love you."** Kurogami said taking a shaky breath before turning his head

 **"But I know who I am, seen what I am. I know you watch over me still. But I need you to look away now."** Said Kurogami standing up and walking away

*With Yang*

Yang tossed and turned in her bed, having several images passed through her dreams, more like nightmares.

A baby crying while wild beasts cry out in fear

A castle of ice being burned by an unending flash

A summer heat bearing down on a single rose

And a king running from a darkness.

Yang instantly shot up gasping for air when one final image appeared.

All of Remnant engulfed in flames.

 **Yeah, that's right I killed Jaune, and he isn't coming back! To all those who thought everyone was safe, well this is me giving you the finger! No one is safe, I am there unforgiving god, an if I say someone dies they will die! Huh, whoo got that off my chest, but yes Jaune's dead and not coming back, all those who would flame me for that, well to bad I wasn't killing Pyrrha and someone needed to die, might as well be someone that wasn't necessary to the plot anymore. Also to all those complaining of how Naruto's not acting like his Canon self, tell me did I ever say that this Naruto was in anyway connected to the show, no I didn't, so quit complaining of how Naruto's acting this is an alternate Naruto, if you want a Naruto that acts like his Canon self then go watch the damn show or read the manga, I don't care, just don't complain how an ALTERNATE VERSION of Naruto is acting.** **Now them onto the Chibi!**

Omake: Beach Day

Naruto and Taiyang stood on the beach in trunks admiring the view.

"It's truly beautiful isn't it." Tai said not taking his eyes

"It really is, I can't think of anything better." Replied Naruto

The view being Winter, Blake, Pyrrha, and Raven sun bathing in bikini's.

"Oh yeah I have three girls." Naruto said

Tai instantly falling to his hands and knees a cloud appearing over his head

"And they still want me." Added Naruto

The cloud boomed with thunder as rain poured over Taiyang.

A short distance away Weiss held a clipboard looking over a sand castle Ruby built.

"It's decent." Weiss commented before walking over to Krystal's

Krystal smiled widely as Weiss stared in amazement at the perfect replica of Atlas.

"So, do I win?" Asked Krystal innocently

Weiss nodded mutely handing Krystal the blue ribbon, cheering Krystal ran to show her mommy and daddy.

 **Alright there you all go. Review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter, here we'll be looking into how Team RWBY is after Beacon. Also after this chapter Twin Deities shall be put on Hiatus until Vol. five comes out, so enjoy this as it won't be updated for a while. Now without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Blake sighed looking out her window in her family's home on Menagerie. She'd only been back for a week along with her unexpected tag along, Sun Wukong, while she was annoyed that Sun had followed her it was also a relief to have a familiar face that knows the full story of what happened.

Suddenly Blake heard crying coming from the room next to her, as she jumped and ran into the room. The room was simple with various toys scattered on the floor, a dresser, and a crib where the crying was originating from.

Smiling softly Blake approached the crib seeing the little bundle lying inside instantly quieting from seeing her, giggling softly reaching up to her.

"Hey there." Blake said softly picking infant up holding her close to her chest

As she rocked the baby back and forth Blake looked down at the child with utter adoration. The baby girl had pitch black hair, amber eyes, black cat ears and two tails all of which she took after her mother minus the tails, while having her father's nose, eye and face shape.

This was Naruto and Blake's daughter Kuroka Belladona. She had been born a little over a week ago, Blake still remembered it.

*Flashback*

"I'M GONNA BREAK HIS DAMN LEGS I DON'T CARE IF HE IS THE GOD OF DARKNESS HE DID THIS TO ME!" Screamed Blake

"Just keep pushing Miss Belladona I can see the head." The doctor said

Blake and Sun were currently in the hospital on Menagerie, something Blake was thankful for not wanting to think of travelling with a baby. Blake released another bout of screams vowing to make Naruto pay for putting her through this and not being here so she can yell at him!

"Now, now Blake just keep pushin-" Began Sun when suddenly

CRACK

Sun gazed down releasing a few choked whimpers as he looked at his now broken hand in Blake's grip, while said girl glared heatedly.

"Sun, I swear if you don't shut up, I'm cutting off what makes you a man!" Blake said through gritted teeth before screaming once more and crushing Sun's hand even more

After what felt like an eternity Blake's eyes opened when she heard a baby crying.

"Congratulations it's a girl." Said the nurse as they cleaned the baby up before her to her mother

Blake gently took the baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket, gazing in fascination at the baby.

'She's so small.' Thought Blake as the infant's eyes slowly opened revealing they were a matching amber of her own

The baby girl gazed up at Blake before giving a toothless smile, making Blake return the smile as tears gathered in her eyes.

"So, what're you gonna name her?" Sun asked cradling his broken hand and taking a few steps away to be safe

Blake thought about it as she looked at her baby, before picking a name.

"Kuroka, her names Kuroka." Said Blake smiling at Kuroka

"That's great, now if you'll excuse me I need to go get a cast for my hand." Sun said quickly exiting the room leaving only Blake and Kuroka

Unknown to anyone outside the window a small blackbird with bone plating and glowing reddish orange eyes looked keenly at the mother and daughter.

*Unknown location*

Kurogami sat on his throne leaning on his fist, his eyes closed. His eyes opened halfway, glowing red seeing everything that his Watcher Grimm saw.

'Kuroka, Black Song. A beautiful name.' Thought Kurogami before looking to Hunger standing beside him

"You know what to do." Kurogami said, Hunger nodding with a smirk

"Of course, Master." Said Hunger vanishing in a swirl of water

Kurogami closed his eyes once more observing his second child and her mother.

*End Flashback*

While Blake would never want to go through that kind of pain again, she couldn't deny the happiness she felt when she first held Kuroka. Though she grimaced remembering the reaction her parents had seeing her with a baby.

*Flashback*

Blake, with Kuroka resting in a carrier, and Sun walk up the stone steps to the front door of her family's house, with Blake hesitating when she moves to use the knocker.

"What is it?" Asked Sun

"I um… it's just been a long time since I've seen my parents. That and I don't know how they'll react to… her." Said Blake motioning to Kuroka

"Well, you came all this way, can't give up now and I'm sure they'll love her." Sun said

Nodding Blake takes a quick breath for courage and bangs the door knocker. It makes a loud, heavy, resonating sound on the large door. Sun stares up, stepping back while Blake politely backs away from the door a few paces.

"Okay, if we're being honest, that's kind of intimidating." Said Sun

After a short while Blake's mother opens the door her ears perking up upon seeing her daughter.

"Blake?" Said Kali

"Hi mom." Blake greeted awkwardly shifting the carrier when Kuroka got fussy

"My baby girl." Said Kali stepping forward hugging Blake

"Careful." Blake said making sure Kuroka was alright

Confused Kali looked down seeing Kuroka looking up at her making her eyes widened in shock

"Oh, is this…" Kali began

"Mom, meet your granddaughter Kuroka." Said Blake letting her mom get a better look

Kali looked in silent amazement at her granddaughter.

"Kali? Who is it?" Ghira Belladona called out

Walking into view Ghira to greet the visitors before his eyes widened seeing his daughter, before they instantly narrowed spotting Kuroka and Sun standing next to Blake, which Blake noticed.

"Wait dad I can explain." Said Blake quickly as her father stalked towards Sun

"You, you touched my daughter." Ghira said angrily

Sun looked confused for a second before realizing what he meant.

"Wait, wait! It wasn't me I swear!" Said Sun raising his hands

"LIAR!" Roared Ghira tackling Sun

*End Flashback*

After managing to convince her father that Sun was not Kuroka's father, which took longer than Blake thought it would, they all sat down and talked, with Ghira and Kali both adoring their granddaughter something Blake was thankful for.

"She alright?" Sun's voice knocked Blake from her thoughts

Looking she saw Sun standing in the doorway, Blake noticing his eyes occasionally looking around him, still fearing Ghira would suddenly appear, the older man making it clear he did not like him.

"She's fine, just hungry." Said Blake holding the bottle she had absentmindedly fixed

"Oh alright." Sun said, as silenced reigned

"So, what exactly do you think we should do about Naruto?" Questioned Sun, Blake looking at him with a raised brow

"What exactly could any of us do, Sun you saw what happened, we all saw it, four very powerful and old Grimm are with him, and he's apparently a god who created the Grimm. How could anyone stand against that?" Said Blake rhetorically while she'd like to get Naruto back so he could meet their daughter she also knew the chance of Naruto still being around were slim

Sun thought about for a while before clapping his hands together.

"I got it! What if somehow we managed to separate Naruto and this Kurogami guy!" Said Sun

"And how would that happen?" Blake questioned, Sun about to respond before closing his mouth

"Let me get back to on that." Said Sun running out the room, Blake sighing as she looked at Kuroka who was looking between her and the bottle

"Sun is an idiot, yes he is." Said Blake in a baby voice

'I wonder how the others are doing.' Blake thought thinking about her teammates

As Blake fed Kuroka the Watcher Grimm was perched out the window.

*Unknown location*

Kurogami scoffed when he heard Sun's idea, separate him and Naruto a foolish endeavor. Even if by some lucky miracle they succeeded they wouldn't get Naruto back only an empty shell, after all he is Naruto's soul, they weren't two separate beings they have always been one entity, the same applied to his brother.

Though it did amuse him that Sun thought there was a way to defeat him, nothing short of his brother, his Maidens, and a lot of luck could defeat him, and even then, it'd be close with his Emperors.

Just then Despair appeared from the shadows bowing to Kurogami.

 **"Have you found it yet?"** Said Kurogami

"Not yet Master, it appears that the fool has moved the relic from its resting place." Despair replied, Kurogami narrowing his eyes

 **"I see he still hasn't learned not to touch what doesn't belong to him. No matter keep searching for it."** Ordered Kurogami, Despair nodding prepared to leave when Kurogami raised a hand

 **"Also, send our friend to deal with that annoying silver eyed girl, and rip her eyes from her skull."** Kurogami said darkly, Despair nodding

"It shall be done Master." Said Despair before looking to a shadowed corner of the room where he could just make the outline of a person

A person with silver eyes.

*With Weiss*

Weiss walked through her family home, looking at all the different decorations, paintings, even a life-sized statue of a King Taijitu. Suddenly a white and black blur tackled into Weiss nearly knocking her down.

"Auntie Weiss! Your home!" Krystal said loudly grinning and hugging her

Weiss smiled at her niece returning the hug.

"It's nice to see you to Krystal. Where's your mother?" Asked Weiss seeing Krystal looking down

"Mommy had to leave, Mr. Ironwood sent her to Mistral, though she still calls and talks to me." Krystal said happily, though Weiss could still hear the sadness in her voice

"Aunt Weiss, is my daddy alright?" Asked Krystal

Weiss winced at that remembering the Krystal and Winter were watching the Vytal Festival and likely saw Naruto's transformation, how exactly do you explain to a three-year-old girl she'll probably never see her father again. It didn't help that she was looking at her with wide pleading eyes.

"Good afternoon, sister."

'And now this.' Thought Weiss moving in front of Krystal

Looking Weiss saw her brother Whitley standing there.

"A pleasure to see you out of your room for a change." Whitley said with a pleasant smile before noticing Krystal hiding behind Weiss and his smile became strained

Ever since Winter brought Krystal home Weiss had seen that Whitley instantly disliked their niece, due to the fact that their father had showered her with love and adoration when she saw his granddaughter had black hair which he believed she inherited from him.

'If only he knew.' Thought Weiss inwardly smirking knowing Krystal inherited her black hair from Naruto

Weiss had made it her personal mission to shield Krystal against Whitley, whenever Winter was away, since the boy took every chance he could to subtly insult Krystal whenever possible, mostly insulting her then unknown father.

"Hello, Whitley. You're in a cheery mood today." Weiss remarked

"Klein made crepes for breakfast." Said Whitley

"What do you want?" Questioned Weiss knowing her brother would never willing speak to her unless he wanted something

"I heard Father shouting with someone in his study earlier." Whitley said dodging the question

"It was Mr. Ironwood, I saw him come over earlier." Said Krystal looking up at Weiss, Whitley giving her side glare before turning back to Weiss with a strained smile

"I just wanted to warn you. I heard he had asked to speak with you." Whitley said in feigned concern

"I can take care of myself." Countered Weiss

"I know, you're strong like Winter." Whitley commented

"Yes, well as you said I have to speak with father so if you'll excuse me." Said Weiss walking past her brother before he could respond pulling Krystal along with her not seeing the glare Whitley gave them both

Once they were far enough away Weiss turned to Krystal.

"So, what were the General and father talking about?" Asked Weiss, Krystal giving an innocent look

"I don't know." Krystal said, Weiss raising a brow

They both stared at each other for a moment before Krystal looked away opening her mouth to tell her aunt what she heard.

*Flashback*

"I'm not talking about the good of my company; I'm talking about the good of Atlas, our entire Kingdom!" Said Jacques to Ironwood, while unknown to both Krystal stood outside the door listening in

"That is a load of garbage and you know it." Ironwood remarked

"I beg your pardon?!" Jacques demanded

"Jacques, will you please, just hear me out?" Asked Ironwood

"You are a trusted friend and ally to this family, James, but what you're suggesting is absurd!" Jacques said

"You are blowing it out of proportion." Replied Ironwood

"The council will never agree to it!" Said Jacques

"You forget, I hold _two_ seats on the council." Ironwood retorted

"Your Dust embargo has already cost me millions! I can promise you, I have not forgotten!" Shouted Jacques

"So, this is about _you._ " Ironwood said, as Jacques stood up from his desk

"I've heard enough of this, we'll discuss this another time." Dismissed Jacques, Ironwood sighing

"What about Krystal?" Ironwood said

"What about her." Said Jacques with narrowed eyes

"You know what, if one of those Emperors or God forbid her father found out she was here they could bring the full might of every Grimm down on Atlas. I believe it'd be best for everyone if Krystal were to be relocated-"

"Absolutely not!" Jacques cut off

"Jacques just listen-"

"I said no! You are not taking Krystal and that's final!" Said Jacques, Ironwood sighing and standing up straight

"Fine, but when a Grimm army comes knocking at your doors don't say I didn't offer my help." Said Ironwood leaving the office

While the listening Krystal quickly hid.

*End Flashback*

Weiss listened as Krystal explained what she heard, frowning at the part of Ironwood wanting to hide Krystal away

"Aunt Weiss they're not going to me, are they?" Asked Krystal fearfully gripping Weiss's hand

"No, no of course not. No one will take you, I promise." Weiss said pulling Krystal into a hug her head buried in Weiss's shoulder

"I miss my mommy and daddy." Krystal said her voice muffled

"I know, and I'm sure they miss you to." Said Weiss soothingly

After Krystal calmed down they continued towards Weiss's father's office, when they arrived Weiss told Krystal to wait outside as she went in. In the office, she saw her father hunched over his desk doing paperwork.

"Did you forget your manners while you were away?" Questioned Jacques without looking up at her silence and entering without knocking

"No, Father. I'm sorry." Weiss said

"Can you believe there are still people in the world that blame Atlas for what happened to Beacon? To Vale?" Jacques scoffed

"Well, they weren't there." Replied Weiss

"It's a wonder Ironwood wasn't stripped of his rank. I suppose the council trusts him, for better or worse." Jacques remarked

"… I trust him." Said Weiss after a moment since Ironwood banning their team from the Vytal Festival was likely part of the reason Naruto became that… thing

"Thanks to him, Atlas is forbidden from exporting Dust to other Kingdoms. "A precautionary measure," as he puts it, "until we're certain no one is going to declare war". How anyone could possibly find that to be sound logic is beyond me." Jacques said sighing

"Which is why the Schnee Dust Company will be holding a charity concert in the coming weeks." Added Jacques, Weiss looking at him in surprise

"We need to show the people of Remnant that we are on their side. That we are all victims of the fall of Beacon." Jacques continued

"That's… wonderful news." Said Weiss clenching her first at her father's latter remark

"I know. And I think it would make a lot of people happy if you _performed_ at the event." Jacques replied

"Excuse me?" Said Weiss incredulously

"Many forget that you were there. My own daughter, a Schnee, on the grounds, defending another Kingdom! We need to remind them! And we need to show them that the Schnee family is just as strong as ever!" Jacques said

'Yes, people also forget I had to watch my own teammate get turned into raging Grimm god.' Thought Weiss sarcastically

"Are you asking me if I'd like to sing, or telling me?" Weiss asked rhetorically already knowing the answer

"I think it would make a lot of people happy." Said Jacques meaningfully

"I'll start practicing." Weiss said sighing in resignation

"That's… my girl. Also with Winter away in Mistral I need you to pick Krystal's training." Said Jacques, stopping Weiss in her tracks

"What?" Weiss said

"You heard me, I need you to help Krystal train her Semblance, as she can't turn it off she needs someone to help control it." Jacques said, Weiss gritting her teeth

"Of course, father." Said Weiss leaving the office

*Ocean Floor*

Hunger looked at the cave she floated in front of with a wide shark-like grin, she pulled out a black orb like the one Despair used to awaken their Master only instead of a red light the glow was a deep sea green. Throwing the orb into the cave Hunger waited a few moments before hearing it.

 ** _Grrrrrrrooooooowwwwwwwlllllll_**

Her grin widening Hunger watched as a massive blue-green eye opened from within the cave, as the ocean floor began shaking and shifting revealing black scales and white bone plating.

"It's time to wake up." Said Hunger, as the eye looked down at her while Grimm growled lowly

The floor shifted more as a serpentine body that stretched out for miles began lifting up off the ground.

*With Ruby*

Ruby along with Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha sat in the airship, luckily finding one that would take them to Mistral, in silence. None of them wanting to discuss the events that happened mere weeks ago, Devastation attacking Ren and Nora, Naruto becoming a monster, Jaune's death, they all preferred to remain silent focusing on tracking down Cinder and her cohorts.

Ren and Nora sat off to the side, still processing having seen the same Grimm that destroyed their village and killed Ren's family after so many years, and being thrown around by it. Ruby gripped her locket vowing that after they found Cinder she would find Naruto and save him. While Pyrrha gazed out the window not sure exactly she was supposed to do, when suddenly she saw something rising from the ocean down below, something truly horrifying.

"Gu-guys!" Said Pyrrha getting their attention as they came over

"What is it Pyrrha?" Ruby asked, Pyrrha shakily pointed down to the ocean

Looking Ruby, Ren, and Nora stared in shock and a little fear as they saw a massive black serpentine body rising out of the water, with white bone plates and dorsal fins along its back. The giant creature moved through the water before returning to the ocean depths.

"Was that…" Nora said unable to hide the fear she felt

"A Grimm, that big, how could anyone fight that." Said Pyrrha

Sure, they've all seen some big Grimm, the biggest being the dragon from the attack on Beacon, but that… that thing was something else entirely.

'If he has a Grimm that big, who's to say he doesn't have more.' Were the thoughts of the four Hunters

*With Yang*

Yang sat in her bed gazing out the window with a blank expression, which is what she had mostly been doing since coming home, though she still tried to help out around the house it was hard. She idly glanced at the robotic arm laying on her desk, something Ironwood had delivered apparently it was the latest model, though she hasn't tried it unsure if she even wanted to.

Sighing Yang remembered when Naruto, or Kurogami or whatever he's calling himself, and his Emperors showed up to deliver their threat to Shirogami, whoever that was. Though she guessed with Naruto being a god that meant she's one to, a week ago she would've laughed at something like that, now however she didn't care. There wasn't much she could do with one arm and not even knowing where he was, all she could do was sit around and have the same visions whenever she went to sleep, Remnant being engulfed in flames.

"Well this is a sad sight." Said a voice in the room

Looking Yang saw her mother Raven Branwen leaning against the wall.

"What do you want?" Yang said not really in the mood to deal with her wayward mother

"A mother can't check on her daughter." Said Raven rhetorically, Yang raising a brow

"Oh, so now you want to be a mother, a little late don't you think. One of your kids is plotting to destroy the world and the other is missing an arm." Yang retorted, Raven scoffing

"And you're going to let that stop you, what about that." Said Raven pointing to the robotic arm

"Yeah sure I'll just put that on and everything will be alright, maybe Naruto will suddenly come back and we can all live happily ever after brilliant idea mother dearest." Yang remarked sarcastically

SLAP

Yang stared in shock as her mother glared at her a red hand print forming on her face.

"I may not have been there for you but do not think for one second you can speak to me like that. You lost your arm big deal, your brother's now planning to kill everyone so what, get over it and yourself. While you're throwing yourself a pity party you could actually try doing something about it, like your sister who's actually trying to fix things." Said Raven glaring at her daughter

"Well Ruby didn't lose a limb." Countered Yang

"No, but she did see two of her friends die one by her own brother's hand and was nearly killed by Naruto several times, and yet she's still out there trying." Raven retorted

When Yang didn't respond Raven scoffed turning around opening a portal.

"When you're ready to stop feeling sorry for yourself and help get your brother back you know where to find me." Said Raven entering the portal as it closed behind her

Yang remained silent as her mother left, before feeling another presence. Looking to see who it was Yang's eyes widened seeing the Winter Maiden, her eyes briefly flashing gold, the Winter Maiden smiling at that.

"It pleases me to see you in good health My Lady." Said the Winter Maiden

"Who are you?" Yang questioned

"You already know the answer to that My Lady, just as the Dark One has his Emperors so do you have your Maidens." The Winter Maiden said

"… You're the Winter Maiden." Said Yang after a moment

"Yes, My Lady." Said the Winter Maiden

"Why're you here now?" Yang said

"I am here to serve you My Lady, just as the Maidens have for centuries." Answered the Winter Maiden

"So, if I told you do something you'd do it, or answer any of my questions." Said Yang

"Yes, My Lady." The Maiden confirmed

"Good, then leave me alone and don't come back." Yang said turning away, the Winter Maiden frowning

"My Lady-"

"Look I don't care who you are or the Maidens or whatever just go away." Yang cut off, the Maiden clasping her hands behind her back

"If that is your wish My Lady I shall leave, if you require anything simply summon me and I shall come." Said the Winter Maiden vanishing in a swirl of snow

Sighing Yang laid down deciding to try and get some sleep.

*Mindscape*

Opening her eyes Yang frowned seeing she was sitting in the Emerald Forest, only it… wasn't. Everything seemed brighter, more colorful, full of life.

"Hello Yang." Said a male voice

'Oh, for the love…' Thought Yang getting annoyed with all the unwanted guests

Looking she saw it was a man about her age, that looked remarkably like Naruto if he had golden hair, and glowing gold eyes.

"And you are." Said Yang, the man chuckling a little

"Right where are my manners, I'm Shirogami the God of Light." Introduced Shirogami, Yang raising a brow

"You're the guy Naruto was talking to." Yang said, Shirogami wincing at that

"Yes, I must apologize for my brother, though understand he believes Selene's incarnation to have perished against that corrupted Fall Maiden." Shirogami said with a frown knowing he'll have to modify the Maidens powers if he awakens so for someone like Cinder Fall to not gain the powers again

"So, you're saying if he learns Pyrrha's still alive he won't kill everyone." Said Yang

"Oh no he'll still kill everyone." Shirogami said casually as if genocide wasn't a big deal

To him it wasn't, having witnessed his brother kill billions even assisting him once.

Seeing Yang's look Shirogami clarified.

"Understand that even if Kurogami knew Selene was still alive and well it wouldn't change the fact that he nearly lost her to one of the Maidens no less, that combined the hundreds of other times he's been forced to see her die he finally reached his breaking point, he will not stop his plan to destroy all of humanity." Said Shirogami

"So, he's going to kill everyone because of a girl." Yang said stupefied, especially when Shirogami gave her a warning look

"Tell me how would you feel to be feared your entire life because of what you are, while your sibling is loved and worshipped, but then you meet one person, one single person, who doesn't fear you and in fact loves you more than anything and then that person is taken from you again and again for centuries, all while you can do nothing but wait to find her again and have taken from you once you do. How long would you last before finally unleashing your rage on everyone and everything." Said Shirogami

Yang thought about it, and she'd probably do the same thing.

"But what if Pyrrha asked him not to would he stop then?" Asked Yang, Shirogami considered

"There would be a chance she could convince my brother to stop, he never could say no to her." Shirogami said remembering how Kurogami was with Selene

He practically worshipped her, treating her as if she were an Angel, showering her with any gift she could want, even bestowing upon her the power to control his Grimm, even the Emperors. Though when he saw what had happened to her, his rage had been legendary, Shirogami truly believed Kurogami was going to kill everyone, even him.

Yang listened to Shirogami finding it hard to associate the raging monster Naruto turned into with anything resembling love, that brought another question to mind.

"Why aren't you around, if this Kurogami or whatever is controlling Naruto, then why aren't you doing the same?" Asked Yang

"Well for starters Kurogami isn't controlling Naruto, in a sense he IS Naruto." Said Shirogami, Yang only looking confused

Sighing Shirogami waved his hand as two glasses with lids with small holes in them appeared in the air, filled with water while black and white dye began pouring in through the hole slowly

"Think of it like this, the glass is yours and Naruto's bodies, the water is the souls, and dye is mine and Kurogami's influence. You see you and me, and Naruto and Kurogami aren't separate beings we're one with the bodies acting as the glass to keep our souls contained, if you removed the souls you'd only have empty vessels." Explained Shirogami

"So, me and Naruto don't really exist we're just you and your brother." Yang said even more depressed than she already was

"No, you and Naruto are still your own people. It's like this, from the moment you and Naruto were born mine and Kurogami's influence was… locked away shall we say, but overtime as you grew older our influence became more prominent." Shirogami said motioning to the cups that were mostly black and white respectively

"The reason my brother was able to awaken now is thanks to his Emperors, they sped up the awakening process resulting in the armored form you saw, it could be considered a cocoon form containing Kurogami's power as it adapted to the still mortal body, when the armor went away Kurogami was fully awake." Said Shirogami, Yang nodding slowly still not fully understanding

"But what about you couldn't you or one of the Maidens do the same thing?" Yang questioned, Shirogami shaking his head

"No, if we did try my power would burn through your body before exploding killing everyone in a ten-mile radius." Shirogami answered, Yang paling at the thought

"Then how come it worked for Naruto?" Said Yang, Shirogami looking straight ahead

"Darkness is… at its purest form an all-consuming force, with its only desire is to absorb all in its path, my brother is darkness incarnate just as I am light, if he wanted he could overtake his incarnations the minute they're born but he prefers waiting until they're old enough to be of use. Though he has shown several times to temporarily possess Naruto several times or when Naruto's feeling a great emotion he would go berserk." Said Shirogami

"That still doesn't explain why you can't possess me." Yang said

"As I said darkness is an all-consuming force that simply takes what it wants. Light on the other hand requires permission, in order for you to gain full access to our power I need your permission." Said Shirogami

"You're kidding." Deadpanned Yang

An all-powerful god and he needed permission.

"Yes, that's how it's always been with all my previous incarnations I needed their permission it's why Kurogami always awakens before me." Shirogami said

Yang processed everything she just heard, though part of her still found all of it hard to believe.

"Can I just… have some time to process all this." Said Yang

"Of course, take as much as you need if you need anything I'll be here to help in anyway." Said Shirogami, as Yang faded out of the mindscape

Once Yang left Shirogami sighed dragging a hand across his face, while its Yang's decision, he hopes she doesn't wait too long otherwise _it_ might appear, and that's the last thing he wants to happen.

 **So, what did you all think, apologies to those who have trouble understanding the explanation Shirogami gave Yang just bare with it. So, we see Blake her daughter, Weiss back in Atlas, a massive Grimm being awakened, and Yang getting a visit from mother dearest and the Winter Maiden, lot happened hope you all enjoyed it. So onto the Chibi now.**

Omake: Parent Teacher Meeting

Naruto sat outside a room looking bored when he heard approaching footsteps, looking he saw his parents approaching.

"What did you do this time?" Demanded Tai

"I want it to go on record I was completely within my right." Naruto remarked

Tai narrowed is eyes, while Raven nodded.

Professor Ozpin opens the door and gestures inside the room.

"Let's get this over with." Tai sighed

"I'm sure it's not too serious." Said Raven

*Later*

"He did what?!" Tai shouted in shock

Raven on the other hand look incredibly proud.

"The good news the boys are expected to make a full recovery, and only a small part of the Emerald Forest was burned down." Said Ozpin

Raven looking even prouder.

"That a boy sweetheart!" Said Raven to Naruto

"Don't encourage him, he gets this from you!" Tai said

"I'd hope so, if he got anything from you he'd just make terrible puns every day." Countered Raven

"Hey, my puns are funny." Tai defended

"Yeah, funny like nails on a chalkboard!" Raven retorted

"Well at least I'm not a drunk like your brother!" Threw back Tai

"At least Naruto didn't knock up two different girls!" Raven shouted

"Ha! We already have two grandkids!" Shouted Tai

This continued for several minutes, Ozpin having snuck away, with Naruto quickly leaving only to bump into Yang.

"So, how'd the talks go?" Asked Yang wondering if it went better than her and Ruby's

"Our family's weird." Commented Naruto when his eyes turned black and red

 **"You think your family's weird try having a brother that use to wear girl clothing."** Kurogami said

 **Alright there you go, so review if you liked go away if you didn't.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all Storm here bringing you, not so much a new chapter more like a preview of what's to come later in the story. Without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

 _"Let me tell you a story of a day, a day that forever change the world"_

Naruto screams in pain as Kurogami takes control.

 _"On that day when the kingdom of darkness rose the wild beasts cry out in hunger"_

Several White Fang members scream in pain as their bodies are mutated, before they transform into Grimm,

 _"and the kingdom of ice and crystal turned pure black with madness"_

Ironwood watches hopelessly as Atlas burns to the ground while Madness in his true form roars in triumph.

 _"while to the east devastation brings about a heat shaking the red rose to its roots"_

Devastation in his true form walks through the ruins of Kuroyuri, while silver eyes gaze out from inside a ruined building.

 _"twin birds both in the pits of despair unsure what to do"_

Raven and Qrow sit across from each other, Raven holding her head as tears fall from her eyes.

 _"light lose it shine unsure witch path to follow"_

Yang sits outside her home gazing sadly at the locket Naruto gave her not knowing what to do.

 _"The moon that shines is growing weaker uneasy unsure what to do"_

Pyrrha grips her head while Selene appears looking at her sorrowfully.

 _"The stray cat keep it young safe knowing the danger that is to come but like all animals falls into the tricky hands that is hunger"_

Blake and Kuroka meet a disguise Hunger.

 _"the queen who looks at the abyss hoping it would consume her"_

Salem watches Kurogami with Selene all the way up to Naruto.

 _"The queen offer more up to the darkness in order to gain its love going as far as offering up her own followers"_

Salem offers the White Fang and Cinder to Kurogami, who merely turns his back on her.

 _"the false maiden and foolish king both runs from the night"_

Cinder cowers in fear at a shadow of Kurogami grinning maliciously at her, while Oscar walks past a hooded Naruto who stares at the boy with glowing red eyes.

 _"The sins of mankind awakens from their long sleep as it is written that envy shall bust from the sea and wrath shall rain fire from the mountain"_

The Grimm Lords awaken from their ancient slumber.

 _"a princess meets her father again but unsure if it really him"_

Krystal looks nervously up at Naruto who gives her a blank look.

 _"The mad tribe fearful of what was once their one now burning in their own darkness"_

Kurogami stands in the burning ruins of the Tribe having killed the rest of them.

 _"time and space broken and the dead being turned"_

 _"four items as old as the gods and a single stick that is fear to even them"_

The four relics shoot out of Remnant as a glowing red spear appears in the center of them.

 _"but the story is yet to end who know what will happen"_

A book is closed showing Kurogami with a dark smirk.

 _"A poor flower trying to regain what she lost yet unknown to what fate has in store for it and the hard pick it will have to make. To save her family or the world."_

 _"A princess who Kingdom fell to darkness her family ripped apart by said darkness finally learns that even the greatest light has darkness and the curse of her blood will the princess stay sane or will she lose herself to madness."_

 _"A light that meant to bring hope and happiness to the world is stuck between what it wants to do and is fated to do it family wants what best for it but yet fate has seemed to finally get it will it shine brightly or will it be swallowed by the darkness."_

 _"A stray cat runs along it path with kitten in hand trying to escape it past stuck between keeping it young safe and trying to help those it thinks as friends the cat forget one very important thing... hunger will always catch up with all living things."_

 _"A man lost in darkness after the loss of his only light seeks to make a world where there is no pain no hate only happiness but in order to do that first he must fix what is wrong with the world... mankind the being he along with his beloved brother made the same being that turned his love for the world into a deep hatred but feeling of his past seem to still be with him so in order to do what he must he locks away his heart and allows the darkness to consume him."_

 _"A hero cut down before his time yet his soul helps his friends along guiding his friends on the right path."_

 _"The moon shines ever brightly seeking to light up the darkness to guide it on the right path but however the moon light dyes down as it loses faith in itself unsure what to do memories of the past haunts her as the pain of lost and the deaths of many and herself still haunts her memory as well as an evil younger sister hunts her down wanting to take everything that is hers."_

 _"A young man haunted by the past still trying to escape devastation scared and unsure what to do he seeks to find out why he and his friend were the only ones to live that day."_

 _"A young woman haunted by the past still trying to escape devastation scared and unsure what to do she seeks to find out why she and her friend were the only ones to live that day."_

 _"The monkey yet to become a king seek to help the only human to ever be nice to him in the past a friend who lost himself in darkness he seeks to keep his friend child safe going as far as to even follow the mother to the deepest part of hell."_

 _"A bird of misfortune fly ever so weakly with one wing eyes full of hate toward the one he once called his nephew it flies toward the oncoming storm unaware of the despair that awaits him as even in the hottest of summers a bird can be burned alive."_

 _"A tin man who lost his heart force to watch everything he love burns to the ground the people he once kept safe now turns on him leaving him alone in the world as more and more people turn on him and everything he do turns on him as well he finds out the true meaning of fate... that being a leader only leads to madness."_

 _"a young farm boy leaves his home for the 1st time thank to a voice in his head as he wonders the world he sees all type of new thing unknown to what really is happening the voice in his head which is very old and have come back from death... but as they say you never know what follows you back from death the darkness will find the fool that touch what dose not blog to him."_

 _"A bird that fly toward an unsure future one that is ever changing... once she saw her children life a happy one but after seeing what her son would become she took him to the one place she could train him and try to stop it... her tribe but like all human they fear what they don't understand so she left and now all she can do is pray her little dragon can save her child."_

 _"A hurt girl finally reunited with her 1st friend seeks to become useful to him to gain his love she seeks to become his right hand his blade his shield his everything but the girl feeling gets in the way... going behind his back to kill all those that are close to him because she should be his only and the ice woman will make sure of that"_

 _"The queen who seek to become like thing being she love. She who gave up her humanity in order to get closer to it who gave up her own blood just to be loved by it even to this day she seek it to be loved by it."_

 _"A wild beast that bear it fangs at it maker for touching the thing he loved and having a child with it but unknown to the beast death awaits for wild beast after all beast who bite the hand that feed it are put down."_

 _"A pet of the Queen that never failed before tried to get his queen a gift thinking it would make up for him failing but the pet bite off more than he could handle and found out that despair is more than just failing."_

 _"The fake scar for life try to understand why she failed haunted by a voice in her head and her powers being uncontrolled being force to do thing she don't want the fake wish to stay in her queen shadow but the cold hand of winter force her to follow the light."_

 **Well what did you all think, good, the events to come the character previews can anyone guess them all. Now onto the Chibi!**

Omake: Reset

Ruby looked around suspiciously as she pulled out the tray of cookies setting them on the counter.

Going to get milk Ruby looked back at her cookies several times before leaving the room.

Instantly running back in with her milk Ruby's jaw dropped when she saw her cookies gone.

Yang yawned as she exited her room when suddenly she fell to the floor.

Groaning Yang looked up paling instantly and screaming bloody murder when she saw her hair stuck in the door.

Suddenly everything rewound itself and Ruby find herself with her cookies again.

Setting up a trap Ruby ran to get her milk when she returned she stared in horror seeing her cookies gone again.

Yang stopped by the door holding her hair tightly and scooted around when the door was shoved closed right on her hair again.

Everything was once again rewound.

Ruby took her cookies with her this time and when she came back her cookies were gone again!

Yang blasted a hole in the wall smirking victoriously walking past the door, which promptly closed on her hair.

This continued for several times until Ruby and Yang were crying anime tears.

"THIS IS MY NIGHTMARE!" both shouted as everything was once again rewound

Meanwhile both Krystal and Kuroka watched in amusement, with Krystal eating Ruby's cookies and Kuroka biting a fish.

Both looked forward grinning as Krystal patted Kuroka on the head.

"Good job lil' sis." Said Krystal

"Da!" Kuroka cried waving her hand around causing everything to rewind one more

 **Alright there you go, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter, yes I know I said I wouldn't update until Vol. five was finished but I couldn't help it, plus nothing really happened to Blake to effect the overall story. Also the next few chapters will be broken into arcs between Team RWBY, with them taking place at the same time so don't be surprised if there are moments that are confusing as it'll make sense in the chapters to come. Also get ready as things will be getting intense. So without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Blake groggily opened her eyes, having been woken up when she heard Kuroka cry from her room. Getting up Blake rubbed the sleep from her eyes and went to her daughter's nursery.

"Sweetie it's alright mommy will get you your bottle." Blake said about to the door before freezing when Kuroka suddenly stopped crying

Slowly opening the door Blake paled in fear when she saw someone holding Kuroka in the rocking chair, she also mentally cursed herself for not having Gambol Shroud.

"She looks like you." The person said in a familiar voice, one Blake didn't think she'd hear again as she felt a little hope

Taking a step forward, the person looked up from Kuroka to Blake, looking at her with very familiar crimson red eyes.

"Naruto." Blake whispered in shock, Naruto smiling at her

"Hey Blake." Said Naruto turning his attention back to Kuroka who stared up at her father in awe making little sounds as she reached for him

Blake could only stare as she watched as Naruto held Kuroka rocking back and forth until she fell asleep.

"Are you really Naruto or Kurogami?" Blake asked, Naruto looking at her before getting up careful not to wake Kuroka

"I am Naruto, Kurogami and I have an understanding with each other." Said Naruto setting Kuroka down in her crib before holding his hand out gathering shadows that solidified into a Beowolf plushy which he placed next to Kuroka who instantly latched onto it

"Then why are you here?" Questioned Blake not lowering her guard down

Even if it was Naruto she wouldn't forget what he did at Beacon, what he's capable of.

"Is a father not allowed to visit his daughter." Naruto said

"You are, but excuse me if I don't believe that." Retorted Blake a little harshly

Naruto said anything before walking towards Blake who took a step back making him stop.

"You're scared of me." Stated Naruto

"Well can you blame me, after what everyone saw you become at Beacon, what you did." Blake said, Naruto remaining silently

Suddenly he appeared right in front of Blake, grabbing her chin so she looked into his eyes.

"Blake, no matter what you may think of me or my actions I would never harm you or our little girl." Said Naruto honestly

"You know you can still come back, it's not too late." Blake said, Naruto shook his head

"I can't, not yet not until I've completed my mission." Said Naruto stepping away from Blake

"Why, why do you have to do all this?" Asked Blake

"I'm doing thing because…" Naruto began

Blake opened her eyes finding herself back in her room, making her frown as she looked around.

'Was it just a dream.' Blake thought before noticing the sun began rising

Deciding to push the thoughts aside Blake got up heading to the kitchen knowing Kuroka will wake up soon wanting a bottle.

What Blake didn't notice as she fixed the bottle was another bottle on the counter.

*Later*

Blake smiled Kuroka looked around in awe at Menagerie, she thought it'd be good to show her daughter the village, considering they'll be staying there for the foreseeable future, along with getting Blake's mind off that dream.

What was Naruto talking about, what mission?

Blake shook her head banishing the thoughts, it wouldn't due to dwell on such thoughts, when she didn't have a clue of where Naruto even was.

"Oh my, look at how adorable she is!" A female voice cooed snapping Blake from her thoughts

Looking Blake saw a Faunus girl cooing over Kuroka, before noticing her staring as she took a step back rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Uh, sorry about that I just couldn't help it when I saw how cute your daughter was." The girl said sheepishly

"It's fine, besides it'd be hard to resist that face." Said Blake smiling as Kuroka giggled adorably

Blake took the time to look the girl over. The Faunus had short spiky grey-blue hair, black eyes, lightly tanned skin, wearing sandals, short shorts, and a loose-fitting shirt that exposed her mid drift. Blake also noticed she had gills on her neck as her Faunus trait.

"I'm Tia by the way, Tia Harribel." Introduced Tia holding out her hand which Blake shook

"Nice to meet you Tia, I'm Blake Belladonna." Blake said

"Oh, I know who you are, you're the chief's daughter, and you were at Beacon when… oh sorry I didn't mean to bring that up." Apologized Tia

"It's fine." Blake said shortly

"So, are you new to Menagerie?" Asked Blake

"Yeah, I am I've been here a few weeks, still getting used to it." Replied Tia

Suddenly Kuroka began fussing reminding her mother of her presence.

"Well it's been nice meeting you Tia, but I have to take this one back home for her snack. I'll see you soon." Blake said waving as she walked away

Tia returned the wave, smirking when Blake was out of sight, her eyes flashing red while her shark like teeth peaked out from her mouth.

'Oh, yes you'll definitely see me soon Blakey, you and Master's child.' Thought Hunger

Her master had ordered her here to watch over his child and protect her from any threats, while eliminating anyone who sought to harm her or her mother.

Narrowing her eyes Hunger looked up at a building seeing a figure crouching down staring at where Blake walked off, she noticed the person was wearing a White Fang mask, making the Emperor grin.

'Maybe I'll be able to eat sooner than I thought.' Hunger thought

For now, she'll watch and wait, and when the chance presents itself she will strike, like a true predator.

*Unknown Location*

Limping across a grassy plain was Madness a permanent scowl etched on his face. The reason he was limping being after Kurogami found out it was his fault that Selene died, again, he showed his Emperor how displeased.

Meaning he dismembered Madness as slowly and as painfully as possible, all while blocking his healing, and increasing his pain receptors making sure even the smallest scratch felt like having his arm ripped off.

Eventually he stopped, putting Madness back together with the warning if he messed up again he'll find a new Emperor. This increased Madness's anger at a single person.

That little Fall Maiden bitch.

See each of the Emperors were the opposite of a certain Maiden, Hunger is the opposite of Spring, Devastation is Summers, Despair is Winters, and Madness is Falls.

So, it was only natural for Madness to already hate the Fall Maiden, but this one, oh Madness was going to take immense pleasure in tearing her to shreds.

Though currently he was on an assignment from Kurogami, he had to wake up a Grimm Lord, his master wanting all Grimm present for the big event, including the seven Lords.

Madness soon stopped as he reached a massive cave carved into an equally large mountain. Pulling out a black orb with a pulsing indigo glow.

"Oi! Wake up!" Shouted Madness throwing the orb into the cave

For a moment it was quiet, before the ground began shaking followed by a low menacing growl. Soon Madness saw a shape emerging from the cave making him grin evilly, as a massive demonic looking Grimm came out of the cave.

The Grimm was titanic in size, enough that mountains looked small by comparison, the Grimm had several spikes on its body, white bone plating covering its body, though on several parts of its chest, arms, and legs were exposed purple muscle, while on its back were two large transparent wings.

Jumping high into the air Madness landed on the Grimm's shoulder.

"Let's go Raviel!" Madness shouted

Raviel kneeled before launching into the air above the clouds, so that anyone who saw them would only see a shadow. A phantom.

*Vale*

Kurogami walked through a large cavern, he had long since changed his attire to something more his style. He now wore black dress shoes, black jeans held up by a black belt with as silver buckle, and a white leather jacket with Nevermore feathers around the collar, while on the back was his symbol a Grimm's eye with several red lines spreading out from it running along his clothes. While he didn't wear an undershirt showing his muscular chest, though not overly muscular more of a swimmer build, covered in several scars.

He soon arrived in a massive open cavern, looking up Kurogami saw a titanic sized Grimm. Unlike the rest of the Grimm this one was metallic in nature being an entire black-gold color, and two rings of the same color circling it.

This was one of the Grimm Monarchs, Eternal Haven Angelic Liege.

Kurogami had created the Monarchs shortly after creating the Emperors, as while the Emperors are his personal guard and enforcers, the Monarchs were created to control the Grimm of each of the four kingdoms. He had also gifted to each Monarch an artifact that gives them absolute control over the Grimm of their kingdom, to Haven he gave the Heart of Shadows.

Eternal Haven controlled the Grimm in Vale, while three other Monarchs were in Mistral, Haven, and Atlas.

A hatch opened on Haven and out flew a metallic angel like figure the same color as Haven. The figure landed and kneeled before Kurogami.

 **"Master it is so good to see you once again. How may I be of service?"** Asked Haven

 **"I want a report, have the Grimm managed to locate the relic."** Kurogami said

 **"No master, we have not yet located the relic, it seems the fool placed safety measure around the relic in the event you ever tried to reclaim it."** Haven responded, Kurogami narrowing his eyes growling

 **"Find. It. And if that bitch Salem tries sending any Grimm under her control kill them, I refuse to let that abomination find the relic."** Ordered Kurogami before turning away opening a dark portal and leaving

*Menagerie*

Blake smiled watching as Kuroka crawled around the balcony playing with her toys, after putting up safety measures so she wouldn't fall off.

While unknown to Blake hidden in the trees she was being watched by her old friend and ex-teammate from the White Fang, Ilia Amitola.

Ilia clenched her fists in anger, watching Blake with that… _thing._ It wasn't hard to figure out that father of the little abomination was that monster that appeared at Beacon, making Kuroka just as much a monster as he is.

But that wasn't what made Ilia angry, what did was that once again Blake was with someone else other than her, first it was following Adam around, now having that monster's child, it just pissed Ilia off!

'It doesn't matter once Adam takes care of Sienna then I can take care of that little abomination.' Thought Ilia glaring at Kuroka from behind her mask

Unknown to Ilia she was also being watched, by a much dangerous predator.

Hunger smirked looking at the chameleon Faunus, it'd be so easy to snap her scrawny neck, but her orders were to protect Blake and Kuroka, mostly the latter, and while she could sense the girls hate and anger she always did love playing with her food.

'Plus, her anger is so delicious.' Thought Hunger idly wiping blood dripping from her mouth from her last hunt

Though while Hunger enjoys feeding off her prey's anger and hate, what she really enjoys is fear it makes the hunt much more fun.

*Mistral-Unknown Location*

"Do you have any idea of what you've done!" Shouted High Leader of the White Fang Sienna Khan

Sienna Khan had orange eyes, a dark complexion, wild black, chin length hair with an asymmetrical bob style, her Faunus trait was a pair of tiger of ears, her body was adorned with numerous tattoos resembling tiger stripes. She wore golden earrings on all four of her ears, as well as a small jewel on her forehead.

She was dressed in a form fitting black dress with light green accents on the rims of the outfit, the dress left most of her back open, had two long splits on the side which revealed a pair of black shorts, a shorter split in the front and a small squared keyhole. Over the dress she wore a back revealing red cape with gold accents, as well as a green waist cincher with red rims that had a black belt over it, which fastened a green pouch on her right hip. Aside from that, she wore black stockings in conjunction with green sandals that had red laces which were tied to her calf's, as well as a black elbow length fingerless glove on her right hand.

Currently Sienna was glaring at Adam Taurus, present were the other leaders of the different factions of the White Fang, discussing Adam's help in the invasion of Beacon. An invasion Sienna had wanted to no part in.

"High Leader Khan I fail to see the problem, I was merely following orders and showing the humans, the White Fang are not to trifled with." Said Adam kneeling down, with Sienna not amused in the slightest

"And who's orders were you following exactly, that's right another humans, you worked along side humans to attack one of the Hunters Academy! Not only that but the attack on Beacon has caused not only the Kingdoms to put on high alert, but also the awakening of the creator of all Grimm!" Sienna yelled

No one noticing as one of the guards had pulled out their scroll recording the conversation.

"High Leader if you would just see the bigger picture you'd see the humans are running in fear, afraid of both Cinder Fall and her superiors, but also this so-called god, this the perfect time for the Faunus to rise up." Argued Adam

"What I see? What I see?! What I see is a group of humans you've pledged your loyalty to, what I see is the Grimm now have a leader to command them, what I see is an all-out war we are not prepared for! That is what I see!" Roared Sienna

Before anything else could be said they, all heard something banging on the ground, as the doors opened up allowing someone entrance, someone that surprised everyone before they all bowed to the person.

The person in question was an elderly Faunus, but not just any Faunus a tortoise Faunus. The Faunus was hunched over from advanced age, possessing a long white beard, using a walking stick, wearing tan shorts, a pale green cloak stylized with the yin-yang symbol, the Faunus traits were scales on his arms, neck, and face, on the elders back was a tortoise shell.

This Faunus was Elder Oogway, one of the oldest Faunus alive and respected by all Faunus for his wisdom and knowledge. He was also completely neutral not taking any sides in human-Faunus conflicts, but always being there to offer words of wisdom. No one knew how old he was, some rumors said he was among the first Faunus to exist.

No one said anything as Oogway walked until he was in the center of everyone before sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"So, what is this meeting about?" Said Oogway looking around waiting for a response

"Honorable Elder we are honored by your presence-"

"I didn't ask for you to butter me I asked why this meeting was held." Oogway said cutting Sienna off

"Of course, we were discussing Adam Taurus's help in the attack on Beacon and the awakening of Kurogami." Answered Sienna

To everyone's surprise Oogway chuckled.

"Ah, yes Kurogami. It's been centuries since I last heard that name." Oogway said

"Honorable Elder you've heard of him?" Sienna asked

"Heard of him? I've met him when he first walked Remnant and humanity was still young." Revealed Oogway, shocking everyone

The elder met the God of Darkness before!

"If it's alright Honorable Elder, how did you meet him?" Questioned Adam hoping to get any useful information

"Ah, I was just hatchling at the time there I was among the first Faunus ever created, and there he was this tall powerful being welcoming his newest creations to the world." Oogway said, shocking everyone further

"Honorable Elder are you saying, the God of Darkness created the Faunus." Said Sienna, Oogway nodding getting lost in memories

"Aye he did, it was his beloved that convinced him that he could create something beautiful just as his brother did and thus he created the Faunus, people with animal traits. And now he has returned." Said Oogway, as everyone could only stare at him in muted shock before Adam remembered something

"Honorable Elder while at Beacon, I sensed something similar to Kurogami's power within one of the students, what does that mean?" Questioned Adam barely holding back his anger at the thought of Blake

Oogway scratched his chin in thought.

"Ah you must mean young Blake Belladona, yes I saw her on my recent visit to Menageries to speak with Ghira. If I'm correct she was withKurogami's child." Answered Oogway

This shocked everyone that Blake had carried their creator's child, as it's likely she would have given birth by now, while half of them believed Oogway of Kurogami being their creator they saw this child as a princess being born of their creator and a Faunus. The other half didn't believe Oogway and saw this child as an abomination that needed to be destroyed.

Adam meanwhile stood completely still, barely able to hold his anger in, that Blake would dare allow someone to touch her, much less get pregnant, he swore he will make her regret it once he got his hands on her.

Sienna meanwhile couldn't believe what she was hearing, though maybe this could work, if she could convince Ghira and his daughter to return to the White Fang maybe with his child here Kurogami would help them in their goal of equality.

Standing up Sienna bowed to Oogway.

"Thank you, Honorable Elder, for this, but if you'll excuse there is something I must do." Said Sienna walking to the exit her guards following, while Oogway smiled mysteriously

"Give my regards to Ghira and Kali." Said Oogway

Meanwhile the guard that had recorded the conversation backed away holding their scroll up.

"Did you hear all that." They whispered

 _"Yes, you did good. Contact me if anything else of interest happens."_

*Menagerie*

Blake stood outside her father's office, after putting Kuroka down for her nap. She wanted to go in, but was nervous, considering how she and her parents left things when they left the White Fang and she stayed.

"You know, you can always go in and say hi." Said Kali startling her daughter as she walked up carrying a tray

"I don't wanna bother him." Blake said

"A father's never too busy for his daughter." Replied Kali, Blake remembering the dream she had of Naruto holding Kuroka

"Not all of my friends would agree with you on that." Blake stated knowing of Weiss's own problems with her father

Smiling Kali kissed Blake's cheek handing her the tray, surprising her a little.

"Here." Said Kali

"What? Where are you going?" Blake asked

"You've never been very talkative, but that boy you brought home loves to run his mouth. I wanna hear more about the adventures of Team RWBY, and more about Kuroka's father." Said Kali walking away

"Kali? Is that you, dear?" Ghira called out hearing the footsteps

Blake jumped a little at his voice, the tray shaking from the jump. Breathing in deeply Blake walked over to the door sliding it open seeing her father sorting through paperwork.

"Uh, hey dad." Said Blake awkwardly

"Blake! Well, this is a pleasant surprise." Ghira said smiling

"I..." Blake began before stopping

"Please, come sit." Offered Ghira

Father and daughter moved over to the coffee table sitting down, with Blake setting the tea tray down.

"Don't worry, I've got it. Sit down, sit down." Said Ghira

"I don't wanna keep you if you're-" Began Blake

"Nonsense, I've been cooped up in here all day." Ghira said pouring the tea and putting a cube of sugar in the one closest to Blake

"You still take sugar, right?" Ghira asked

"Oh, actually, uh-" Started Blake

"Oh! Sorry!" Apologized Ghira pulling back

"No, no no no, it's fine." Blake said waving it off

"Oh, here, take this one." Said Ghira offering his cup, but Blake grabbed her own

"No, really. It's, it's no big deal." Blake said

"You sure?" Asked Ghira

"Positive." Replied Blake

"Old habits, I suppose." Ghira stated

Blake sipped her tea wincing a little in pain at how hot it was.

"Might wanna let it cool." Said Ghira

"Right." Responded Blake setting her cup down

"So... is it... warm... in Vale?" Ghira asked trying to continue the conversation

"Huh?"

"It just... seems like your outfit doesn't cover very much."

Blake looked at her outfit crossing her arms.

"It covers plenty." Remarked Blake

"I mean, a little more armor might help. Don't you think?" Ghira asked

"I'm fine. I don't need armor. I can look after myself." Said Blake more harshly than intended

"I... I know you can. I'm sorry." Offered Ghira, as Blake looked down sadly

"Why?" Whispered Blake

"Hmm?"

"Why would you say that?" Blake asked, as Ghira moved beside his daughter putting a hand on her back

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? What did I say?" Questioned Ghira

"How can you still love me after what I did?" Blake said

"Blake..." Began Ghira wrapping an arm around her

"Your mother and I will always love you." Ghira stated

"You were right. I shouted at you and yelled at you. But you were right. I called you cowards!" Said Blake lowering her head in remorse

"It's okay." Said Ghira

"I should have left the White Fang with you and Mom. I should've listened to you, and I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Blake apologized

"Blake, it's fine. We never held anything against you, and I never feared you would fail. The only thing I ever feared was that you would fall down the wrong path, and I am so proud to see you haven't." Said Ghira

"But I did! I was-"

Blake couldn't finish remembering all the horrible things she did while part of the White Fang.

"And you pulled yourself out. You came back. There aren't many who possess that kind of strength and even fewer that have the courage to face their demons again. Vale, Mountain Glenn, Beacon - you confronted the White Fang time after time." Said Ghira

"I didn't do it alone." Blake stated knowing she couldn't have done any of those things without her friends

"No, you didn't. Which is why I wanted to ask you... why did you leave Vale? Why did you leave your friends behind?" Asked Ghira

"I…" Blake began sniffling

Why did she leave? Guilt at what Adam did to Yang? Fear of Adam's threat? Wanting to protect Kuroka?

Suddenly the porch door fell down with Sun yelping as he hit the floor.

"Sun?!" Said Blake shocked at his listening in as both she and her father stood up

"D'yuh! Whoa! This isn't the bathroom! Uh, I'll just be going! Sorry to interrupt this tender family moment!" Said Sun trying to recover from his blunder

Blake felt both her ear and eye twitching, while Ghira closed his eyes for a moment.

"I really don't like you." Stated Ghira

*Outside*

"Ugh! No concept of privacy, no respect for personal space!" Said Blake slapping Sun repeatedly, while said monkey Faunus covered his face

"I'm sorry, okay?! Ow, I'm sorry!" Sun said

"Ugh!" Blake groaned turning her back to him and taking a few steps back

"Look, I promise it was important! I needed to find you to talk to you!" Said Sun trying to her to listen

"What, Sun? What could be so important?!" Demanded Blake

"I was talking to your mom and she said something weird about the White Fang!" Sun replied

"I'm stopping you right there." Said Blake holding a finger up

"But-"

"I told you, I'm not here to fight the White Fang, I'm not here to fight anyone. I'm here to rest, to figure things out, to see my family, and raise my daughter." Blake cut off

"Your mom said White Fang members don't wear masks in Menagerie. But I saw one at the market yesterday! I even have a picture!" Said Sun pulling his scroll out

"Sun!" Blake shouted getting angry

"Look, I'm trying to help!" Said Sun showing her the picture

In response Blake grabbed the scroll and threw it towards the trees

"I don't want your help!" Blake yelled

Sun stares at his Scroll and turns to Blake, growling. The sound of the Scroll landing, followed by a feminine, gasping sound is heard from the trees where Blake had just tossed the device. Both Sun and Blake's eyes go wide for a second and they slowly turn, eyes narrowing.

Looking towards the trees they can just barely make out a dark humanoid shape with a white mask, perched atop a palm tree. Blake gasps at the figure, a female Faunus with black, spotty skin, wearing a black, sleeveless stealth suit with a gold zipper and slightly lighter-black straps with gold buckles on it. On her face is a large, white Grimm Mask with elegant, curvy red markings, and horns.

The woman leaps into the air, giving a better view of her. The legs of her stealth outfit are short, and she wears high-top boots. Her black hair is pulled back in a ponytail that curls up at the end. The Faunus soon disappears. On the porch, Blake steps forward with a determined look in her eye while Sun throws out his arms.

"A freakin' ninja?!" Shouted Sun in surprise

"A spy!" Blake corrected

"But why would-" Began Sun before Blake jump over the railing after the figure

"Hey wait!" Sun called out

"What's happened?" Said Kali hearing the commotion

"The White Fang is evil, I totally called it, and I'm bringing your daughter back!" Answered Sun quickly jumping away

Kali stares in shock at what just happened before looking on worried.

*Kuroka's Room*

Kuroka slept peacefully when a Watcher Grimm phased through the window perching on the railing of her crib startling Kuroka awake. Rubbing her eyes and yawning sleepily Kuroka stared up at the Watcher curiously before giggling a little.

 _Kimi ga kurikaeshi otona ni natte_

 _nandomo nandomo tooku e itte_

 _Mimamoru boku ga nemurenai boku ga_

 _kushya kushya ni natta to shitemo_

 _Kimi no na wo utau tame ni..._

Kuroka looked around wondering where the singing was coming from, but smiled liking the song before drifting off back to sleep. While the Watcher looked up in shock at hearing that song.

*With Blake and Sun*

Blake and the masked White Fang member leap from tree to tree, Blake in pursuit of the other Faunus. They both pause for a moment, gripping different trees. A noise above the spy makes her gasp and Sun Wukong appears, dropping down.

"Gotcha!" Shouted Sun

The Faunus leaps out of his path, with Blake still pursuing while Sun lands on a branch.

"Hey, wait up!" Sun said chasing after

"Don't let her out of your sight!" Shouted Blake

The spy emerges from the trees and onto a roof. She continues to run across the buildings, Blake right behind her. Sliding under some arching pipes, she finally turns and stops. Using her weapon in whip form, she slices the pipe, releasing steam to block Blake. It doesn't work as Blake moves right under the pipes through the steam.

"Why are you watching me?" Demanded Blake

The girl smiles and lowers her weapon. Sun lands on the roof behind her, causing her to turn around.

"Give it up! I'm not above hitting a girl, you-"

He gets cut off when the spy's whip comes at him in an attack, forcing him to fall back to avoid. Blake takes advantage of the distraction to kick the Scroll out of the spy's hand. The girl is surprised, avoids Blake's next attack, responding with a kick of her own and attempts to retrieve the Scroll but Sun tackles her instead.

"Grab the Scroll! Seems someone thinks it's important!" Said Sun holding the spy down

"Get off!" Shouted the spy

She headbutts Sun, cracking part of the mask covering her left eye, and tries to race Blake to the Scroll. Instead first one and then a total of four clones tackle her. Sun is holding his pose to control his Semblance making Blake pause.

"Quit staring and grab it!" Said Sun not able to hold the pose long

Blake listens, and Sun finally releases his Semblance, which he had been struggling to maintain, and falls to his knees. The clones disappear from atop the girl. She rises and aims her weapon at Blake.

"Blake, watch out!" Shouted Sun

Blake turns, rising with the Scroll in her hand. She sees the broken Grimm mask crumble from the spy's face.

"Ilia." Said Blake shocked at seeing her old friend

"Wait, you know her?! But she doesn't even look like a f—aagh!" Yelled Sun

He gets cut off when the color-changing Ilia strikes an electric hit near his shoulder with her weapon. Sun cries out and falls.

"Sun!"

"Give it to me." Order Ilia

"No." Blake retorted, as Ilia changed color

"You shouldn't have come back." Ilia said

Using her weapon to create a rush of dust, allowing her to escape. Briefly acknowledging her escape Blake runs over to Sun.

"Sun! Sun!" Said Blake gasping when she saw the wound

"No, no, no, not again, please! Help! Somebody! Hold on, Sun, just hold on." Blake said

*Later-Morning*

Sun groaned bringing a hand to his face.

'Wh-what happened?' Thought Sun before he remembered

The spy, he and Blake chasing her, getting hit.

Sun would have shot up had it not been for the weight on his chest. Tilting his head Sun raised a brow seeing Kuroka sitting on him clapping and giggling when she saw he was awake.

"Kuroka! No sitting on Sun!" Said Blake running into her dad's office when she heard her daughter in there as she had been trying to constantly climb on top of Sun the entire night and didn't want her to reopen his wound

Though she stopped when she saw Kuroka was sitting on Sun and that said monkey Faunus was awake.

"Sun, how are you awake?" Asked Blake surprised since he shouldn't be awake after that injury

"I don't know I just woke up and found this one on me." Said Sun grabbing Kuroka and sitting up

"No, no, no you need to lay down and rest." Blake said rushing over grabbing Kuroka and tried pushing Sun back down

"Actually, I feel fine it doesn't even hurt that much." Responded Sun reaching to take his bandages off

Before Blake could stop him, Sun took the bandages off and both were surprised that the wound Ilia had given him was completely sealed and only a bruise was left.

"H-how." Blake said since there had been a hole in his shoulder now it was gone

As if in response Kuroka clapped some more making both Faunus look at her.

"Did she do this?" Said Sun looking between his shoulder and Kuroka

"I don't… I don't know." Blake replied

Before anything else could be said they heard Ghira's angry roar.

"What are you doing here!"

Shocked at her normally calm father's shout Blake rushed out to see what the problem was, Sun following close behind.

When they got to the front door Blake paled and began reaching for Gambol Shroud when she caught sight of some she hoped to never see again. As there standing in front of her parents was none other than Sienna Khan flanked by two guards.

"Ghira if you would just let me in, we can discuss this civilly. I only wish to meet the child." Said Sienna, this only increased Blake's fear

She knew about Kuroka, even worse was Adam here with her, or was she planning to take Kuroka, any option all ended horribly.

"I'm sorry Sienna but that's not going to happen, now please leave." Said Ghira glaring at his successor as High Leader of the White Fang

Sienna then noticed Blake behind her parents, more importantly the child she was holding.

"That's her isn't it, the God of Darkness's child." Sienna said in awe at meeting her people's creator's child

"You're not taking her!" Growled Blake refusing to let anyone take her daughter from her

Kuroka meanwhile had tears welling up in her eyes, from all the negative emotions emitting from everyone, before finally…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kuroka cried as everyone covered their ears from the sheer volume

But then they were shocked when the shadows rose up and out of them came several Beowolves that all immediately jumped around Blake growling at anyone that came near them, specifically anyone who went near their master's child.

 **"Well this is a fine mess."** Came a voice Blake and Sun were very familiar with as they looked around for where he was before there eyes fell on a Watcher Grimm

"Naruto." Said Blake slowly while comforting Kuroka

 **"Guess again. Heel."** Said Kurogami through the Watcher as the Beowolves backed down but still stood around Blake

 **"You know I left my daughter with you in hope that she would be safe clearly I was mistaken."** Kurogami said, Blake gulping in fear

"A-are you going to t-take her." Said Blake holding Kuroka close knowing there was nothing she could do if Kurogami did try taking Kuroka

In response Kurogami chuckled darkly

 **"Take her? No. Why take something when you'll give her to me willingly. It might be today tomorrow, or even this month but one way or another I always get what I want. Also, I recommend watching the news I hear it's a killer."** Said Kurogami before the Watcher and Beowolves all vanished into the shadows

Just the everyone's scrolls went off, taking them out they were all shocked when it was a live feed from Atlas, with the reporter looking terrified.

"H-hello ev-everyone, b-breaking news from A-Atlas…"

 **So, what did you all think, enjoy my own little twist of Kurogami creating the Faunus, don't like it well to bad my story my rules, got a problem with that go read something else. Nothing really big happening as like I said at the beginning of this chapter nothing really interesting happened to Blake in Vol. four, show of hands who thought Vol. four was the most boring Volume of RWBY go on admit it, so yep more interesting things have happened. Now for the Chibi!**

Omake: Grimm Strike

Kurogami sat on his throne thinking of his plans when Despair entered.

 **"What is it, I'm busy."** Stated Kurogami

"Um, master I believe there's something you should see outside." Said Despair

Confused now Kurogami looked out a window where he was met with a shocking sight.

"What do we want!" Shouted Krystal in a megaphone

While surrounding her were Grimm holding up signs.

"Health care!" The Grimm shouted

"When do we want!" Krystal said

"Now!" Replied the Grimm

"DA!" Said Kuroka wearing a Grimm onesie holding a sign showing an injure Beowolf while she puts a bandage on it.

 **"Not again."** Kurogami muttered banging his head against the wall

"Next week will be for maternal leave!" Said Krystal

"Yeah!" Cheered the Grimm

 **"You can't even give birth!"** Shouted Kurogami

 **There you go. Review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


End file.
